Die Zeitreise
by Nala Snape
Summary: Buffy und Spike gelangen versehentlich in eine Vergangenheit, die nun ihre ganze Zukunft gefährdet. Jetzt sind sie gezwungen zusammen zu arbeiten und sich den Gefahren dieser Zeit zu stellen.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Traurig aber wahr, mir gehört nix :(_

_Inhalt: Buffy und Spike landen versehentlich (?) in der Vergangenheit und sehen sich mit einer Situation konfrontiert, die ihrer beider Zukunft vernichten könnte. Die Story spielt in der fünften Staffel, nach "Blutsbande" (5X13), mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Spike sich noch nicht über seine Gefühle für Buffy im Klaren ist._

**prolog**

„Sag mal Spike, hast du eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir das Leben noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon ist?" Buffy pfählte den Vampir, mit dem sie gerade kämpfte und blickte sich suchend nach dem Billy-Idol-Möchtegern um, der ihr seit Tagen auf Patrouille nicht mehr von der Seite wich und ihr im Kampf gegen Dämonen und Vampire immer in die Quere zu kommen schien.

„Eigentlich nicht, Liebes." Der blonde Vampir grinste die Jägerin hämisch an und versetzte dem Vampir, den er zu Boden geschlagen hatte den Todesstoß. „Aber ich weiß ehrlich nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Immerhin nehme ich dir etwas von der Arbeit ab. Oder mach ich dich etwa so nervös, dass du dich nicht mehr auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren kannst?"

Buffy rollte mich den Augen, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Nach einigen Schritten überlegte sie es sich aber anders und wendete sich wieder dem Vampir zu. "Weißt du, Spike, ich trau dir einfach nicht. Du hilfst mir nicht einfach nur so, ohne was dafür zu verlangen. Das hast du noch nie getan, also warum sollte ich glauben, dass du jetzt plötzlich damit angefangen hast. Also spuck es lieber aus und sag mir was es ist, bevor ich dir einen Pflock ins Herz jage."

„Ich will kein Geld, falls du das denkst." Ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verrieten ihm, wie wenig sie ihm Glauben schenkte. „Ich brauche einfach ein gewisses Maß an Gewalt am Abend. So eine Art Training am Morgen, bevor der Tag so richtig losgeht."

„Spike, wir haben 23 Uhr."

„Hallo, Vampir hier! Ich schlafe tagsüber und nachts bin ich auf Achse. Gott, ich dachte eine Jägerin weiß so was. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Giles reden und einen neuen Unterrichts­plan für dich erstellen lassen."

„Du hältst dich wohl für ziemlich witzig, oder?" Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, sich wohl bewusst, dass Spike ihr folgte. Seine Gesellschaft nervte sie, auch wenn sie nicht mal wirklich sagen konnte, weshalb. Es war ja nicht so, als müsse sie auf ihn aufpassen, wie noch vor einigen Wochen auf Riley. Spike war durchaus in der Lage auf sich selbst zu achten - und wenn nicht, wen kümmerte es. Er war ein Vampir, was scherte es sie, ob er tot, oder untot war? Es stimmte, er nahm ihr Arbeit ab, aber musste er ihr immer am Rockzipfel hängen? „Wie wär's, du nimmst dir ab jetzt dann die nördlichen, ich mir die südlichen Friedhöfe vor. Dann hilfst du mir wirklich, und nervst mich außerdem nicht mehr mit deiner Anwesenheit?"

Spike sog auf ihre Worte hin unnötige Luft ein. Er wollte sie nicht merken lassen, wie sehr ihn ihre Ablehnung verletzte. Es war geradezu lächerlich. Dieses Verlangen – dieser Wunsch nach Akzeptanz. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er jeden ausgelacht – und dann wahrscheinlich umgebracht – der ihm erzählt hätte, dass er eines Tages nach Anerkennung von Seiten der Jägerin lechzen würde. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm? Er war doch immer ein ganz normaler Vampir gewesen, und dieses Stückchen Metall in seinem Schädel sollte da doch keinen so großen Unterschied machen, oder? Vierzehn Monate befand sich der Chip jetzt in seinem Hirn. Vierzehn Monate, seit er den letzten Menschen gebissen und warmes, die Lebensgeister anregendes Menschenblut getrun­ken hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ in fast in Verzückung geraten. Vierzehn Mona­te, in denen sich seine ganze Existenz von Grund auf verändert hatte.

„Ich finde, du könntest ruhig ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen, Jägerin", rief er hinter ihr her, als sie unbeirrt weiterging. „Immerhin hab ich dir schon mehr als einmal aus der Patsche geholfen. Weißt du nicht mehr, vor zwei Wochen, da hast du gegen diesen Fetschma-Dämon gekämpft. Ohne mich wärst du jetzt nur noch..."

Eine plötzliche Bewegung neben ihm, ließ ihn verstummen.

„Was denn, Spike, sind dir die Worte ausgegangen?" fragte Buffy, als er nicht weiter­sprach. Als er nicht antwortete drehte sie sich um, um die Ursache für sein Schweigen heraus­zu­finden, und erkannte, warum er vor Schreck wie erstarrt zu sein schien. Vor ihm hatte sich ein riesiger, grüner Energieball gebildet. Es erinnerte sie surrealerweise an einen He-Man Film, den sie als Kind mit Dawn zusammen gesehen hatte.

Das Energiefeld schien einige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben und hatte einen Durchmesser von etwa einem Meter. Langsam bewegte Buffy sich darauf zu. Spike war noch immer wie erstarrt. Seine Augen waren auf die grüne Lichtquelle, nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm, gerichtet, als habe sie ihn hypnotisiert.

„Spike?" Buffy versuchte vorsichtig seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erzielen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Lichtquelle besser nicht berühren sollten. Als von dem Vampir keine Reaktion kam, versuchte sie es noch einmal, in dem sie seinen Namen rief.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihn wieder erreicht, doch er schien sich ihrer Nähe gar nicht bewusst zu sein. „Spike, komm schon!" Noch während sie seinen Namen aussprach, fragte sie sich, was es sie anging, was mit ihm geschah. Keine Reaktion. ‚Wir müssen hier weg, und Giles holen', dachte sie, als sie die Hand nach dem Vampir ausstreckte, um ihn von dem Energiefeld wegzuziehen.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können, was sie getroffen hatte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor und Dunkelheit sie überkam.


	2. Eins

**eins**

„Sir?" Eine Stimme, weit entfernt bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg an sein Ohr. „Sir, geht es Euch gut?" Sein Kopf dröhnte – eine Erfahrung, die ihm seit er den Chip im Schädel hatte, nur zu vertraut war. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Zunächst konnte er nichts erkennen, doch langsam nahmen die verschwommenen Schatten Konturen an. Er lag auf dem Boden und über ihn beugte sich ein besorgt dreinblickender Mann um die vierzig. „Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich, Irene. Wie geht es ihr?" Der Mann half Spike sich behutsam aufzusetzen, sein Blick war aber auf eine Gestalt einige Meter von ihm entfernt gerichtet.

„Was..." setzte Spike an, wurde aber sogleich unterbrochen.

„Ihr müsst gestürzt sein, Sir? Wurdet Ihr und Eure Frau ausgeraubt?"

Spike starrte den Mann an, als habe er kein Wort von dem verstanden, was soeben zu ihm gesagt worden war. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das auch nicht. Wovon sprach dieser Kerl, der dringend einen Friseurbesuch machen sollte, überhaupt? Verdammt, und er hatte gedacht, er hätte Probleme seinen Arsch aus der Vergangenheit zu ziehen. Verwirrt, und ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, rappelte er sich auf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Als er stand, fiel sein Blick auf Irene und die Frau, die neben ihr reglos auf der Straße lag.

„Buffy?" Hatte er eben noch auf wackeligen Beinen gestanden, hockte er jetzt neben der Jägerin und versuchte sie wach zu rütteln.  
„Buffy, kannst du mich hören?"

„Sie ist noch immer bewusstlos, Sir", informierte ihn der Mann, der Spike und Buffy noch immer besorgt musterte. „Soll ich nach einem Arzt schicken lassen?"

Spike machte sich nicht die Mühe auf diese Frage einzugehen. Er griff nach Buffys Hand und redete weiter auf sie ein. Er versuchte nicht einmal die Gefühle, die sich bei ihrem reglosen Anblick in seinem Inneren abspielten, zu analysieren. Dazu würde er später noch genügend Zeit haben, nachdem sie aufgewacht war, und sich über die Sorge, die ihm sicher ins Gesicht geschrieben war, lustig gemacht hatte.

Gerade als Spike, seinen inneren Instinkten zum Trotz, dem Angebot des Fremden, einen Arzt kommen zu lassen, nachgeben wollte, spürte er, dass Buffy zu sich kam.

„Buffy?" Er half ihr sich aufzusetzen und schlang einen Arm um sie, um ihren Rücken zu stützen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Spike konnte jeden Schritt ihres Zu-Bewusstsein-Kommens auf ihrem Gesicht verfolgen. Zunächst absolute Orientierungslosigkeit, dann Verwirrung, gefolgt von Erkennen, bis hin zum Begreifen. Sobald sie verstanden hatte, an wessen Körper sie gelehnt lag, sprang sie auf und blickte ihn fragend – eigentlich eher anklagend – an.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los, Spike?" Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie das Ehepaar, das die ganze Zeit zugegen gewesen war.

„Miss, seid Ihr sicher, dass es Euch gut geht? Sollen wir Euch vielleicht zu einem Arzt begleiten? Die Diebe, die Euch beraubt haben, müssen recht grob an Euch herangetre­ten sein." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Buffy begriff, dass an der ganzen Situation etwas absolut nicht stimmte. Die Frau, die ihr gegenüber stand, sprach nicht nur eigenartig, sie war auch gekleidet, als wolle sie auf ein Kostümfest gehen.

„Ähm, nein, vielen Dank, aber ich denke, meiner Frau und mir fehlt nichts, nicht wahr, äh, Darling?" Auch Spike war inzwischen aufgefallen, wie eigenartig die ganze Situation war, und er hoffte dieses Paar vor ihm so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, um der Sache auf den Grund gehen zu können. Jetzt betete er nur, dass Buffy genauso dachte, und auf seinen Akt einging.

„Nein, ich denke auch, mir ist nichts passiert." Einem Instinkt folgend beschloss Buffy auf Spikes Spiel einzugehen. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, und sie wollte herausfinden, was es war.

„Meine Frau und ich werden Euch dann aber auf jeden Fall zur nächsten Polizeistation begleiten. Diesem diebischen Gesindel muss einfach das Handwerk gelegt werden. Aber wie unhöflich und unbedacht von mir, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Sir Walter Brendall, und das ist meine Frau Irene."

Vielleicht waren es die Namen, vielleicht die Art und Weise, wie Brendall sprach, vielleicht aber auch die Atmosphäre in der Stadt, der vertraute Duft, die Geräusche – er hätte es nicht sagen können. Doch sobald er es erkannt hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen, und wenn es möglich war, wurde er noch blasser, als sonst. London! Sein Blick löste sich von seinem Gegenüber und scannte die Umgebung. Sie befanden sich in London. Und nicht im London des beginnenden 21. Jahrhunderts, sondern vielmehr im London des späten 19. Jahrhunderts. Er spürte eine Hand, die sich sacht auf seinen Arm legte, und diese Berührung weckte ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Äh, entschuldigt bitte, wo sind meine Manieren?" Er versuchte seinen Schock zu überspielen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Mein Name ist William Atherby, und das ist meine Frau Elisabeth." Er reichte Brendall die Hand und nickte seiner Frau freundlich zu. Irene blickte das Paar vor ihr fast mitleidig an, und Spike musste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, der sich auf ihrem Gesicht bildete, als sie Buffys Kleidung musterte, fast lachen. Ein solches Outfit war Lady Brendall mit Sicherheit noch nie unter die Augen gekommen. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie den etwas überknielangen Rock und das hautenge Oberteil für eine Art Untergewand. Aber auch sein eigenes Outfit war wohl mehr als auffällig. Er schloss unauffällig seinen Ledermantel, damit die Jeans und das rote Hemd nicht ganz so auffällig waren.

„William Atherby? Oh, ich kenne einen William Atherby, ob der wohl mit Euch verwandt ist? Er wohnt gar nicht weit von hier in der..."

„...Abbey Orchard", beendete Spike den Satz fast flüsternd. Es war Jahrzehnte her, seit er diesen Namen zuletzt ausgesprochen hatte. Als er Buffys fragenden Blick auf sich spürte fuhr er schnell fort. „Um genau zu sein, sind wir Cousins." Es war die beste Erklärung, die ihm spontan eingefallen war. Mit einemmal wurde ihm die ganze Situation zu viel. Die Erinnerungen, die ihn überrollten, das Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, war fast überwältigend. Er musste die beiden so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Sir Brendall, wir möchten Euch wirklich nicht noch länger aufhalten. Es war wirklich freundlich uns zu helfen, aber Ihr wirkt so, als seid Ihr auf dem Weg zu einer Festivität. Elisabeth und ich schaffen es von nun an auch allein." Er setzte eine Miene auf, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„In der Tat waren wir auf dem Weg zu einer Gesellschaft im Haus der Underwoods. Und wenn Ihr sicher seid..." Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, denn Spike hielt ihm bereits die Hand zum Abschied hin. „Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache. Und grüßt Euren Cousin von mir. Mrs. Atherby." Buffy nickte Brendall zum Abschied zu und seufzte erleichtert auf, als das Paar außer Hörweite war.

„Verdammt!" zerriss Spikes Stimme plötzlich die Stille. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis etwas zu zerstören, doch das Einzige, was er auf dem verfluchten Parkweg, auf dem sie sich befanden, erkennen konnte, waren kleine Kieselsteine.

„Spike..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schnauzte er sie an, ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zu geben überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Sie beobachtete, wie er unruhig hin- und herlief, sich aber nie mehr als fünf Meter von ihr entfernte. Er wirkte aufgebracht und fast verstört, und Buffy war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr diese Kombination in Verbindung mit William dem Blutigen zusagte.

„Was wird hier gespielt, Spike? Gerade stehen wir noch in Sunnydale, da taucht ein grüner Lichtball auf und plötzlich kann ich nur noch einen der größten Filme aller Zeiten zitieren: „We're not in Kansas anymore!" Ihre Stimme klang zickig, und sie wusste es, aber sie war zu aufgebracht, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Spike war abrupt stehen geblieben und sah Buffy fragend an. „Ein grüner Lichtball?" Die ehrliche Unwissenheit, die in seiner Frage mitschwang, veranlasste auch sie ruhiger zu werden. Es brachte auch nichts sich jetzt gegenseitig durch Schuld­zu­wei­sung­en das Leben schwer zu machen. Das vernünftigste war es, die Situation ver­su­chen gemeinsam zu analysieren und eine gemeinsame Lösung zu finden.

„Ja, weißt du das nicht mehr? Wir waren auf Patrouille, haben uns gestritten, und plötzlich bist du stehen geblieben und hast wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen in dieses schwebende, grüne Licht reingestarrt. Ich hab versucht dich da wegzuziehen, und das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich da auf dem Boden zu mir komme." Sie betrachtete sein fassungsloses Gesicht. „Und irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, als könntest du mir über das alles hier mehr sagen, als ich", fügte sie etwas leiser, fast in einem sanften Ton, hinzu. „Du kanntest diesen Kerl, nicht wahr?"

Spike fing wieder an hin- und herzulaufen, warf ihr aber von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick zu, den sie nicht richtig deuten konnte. Nach, wie es schien Stunden, blieb er wieder stehen, blickte sie aber diesmal nicht an. „Kennen wäre zu viel gesagt. Wir haben uns damals auf einigen von die­sen Londoner Upper Class Partys getroffen." Er hatte nicht vor ihr mehr über die Angele­gen­heit zu sagen.

„Also willst du mir damit sagen, wir sind in London." Es war eigentlich keine Frage.

„Japp."

„Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts."

„Japp." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihre weitaufgerissenen Augen. „Und ich denke, dass dieser Energieball, an den ich mich nicht erinnern kann, eine Art Zeitspalte war, oder ein Portal war, und weil du versucht hast, mich wegzuziehen, bist du wohl mit reingezo­gen worden."

„Klasse." Buffy hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu setzen, doch wirklich einladend sah der kalte Bo­den eigentlich nicht aus. „Erinner' mich bitte daran, dir nie wieder helfen zu wollen." Sie atme­te einmal tief durch. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

Spike zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du fragst mich nach meiner Meinung? Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht doch am Kopf verletzt hast?"

„Na ja, da du von uns beiden derjenige mit dem Insiderwissen bist... Ja, ich glaube, ich frage dich um deine Meinung." Sie lächelte ein wenig. Die ganze Situation war vollkom­men absurd.

Spike musterte die Jägerin von oben bis unten. „Zunächst sollten wir uns vielleicht etwas unauffälliger kleiden."

Zum ersten mal wurde auch Buffy sich bewusst, wie unangemessen ihre Kleidung für diese Zeit wohl eigentlich war. „Oh, ich nehme an, Lady Brendall hat so was noch nie gesehen, was?"

„Wohl eher nicht." Er lächelte. „Und Sir Brendall wohl auch nicht." Buffy entging der anzügliche Ton in seiner Stimme nicht.

„Du bist ein Schwein, Spike." Doch diesmal kam die gewohnte Floskel nicht feindselig rüber. Vielmehr sah sie im Moment in ihren Wortgefechten eine Spur Normalität. Es war irgendwie beruhi­gend.

„Komm mit, ich weiß, wo wir Klamotten herbekommen." Sie setzten sich gemeinsam in Bewegung. Schweigend führte Spike Buffy aus dem Park heraus. Als sie die erste Straße erreichten, musste Spike sich zunächst einmal orientieren. „Verdammt, ich hätte Brendall fragen sollen, wo genau wir sind", murmelte er, während er versuchte die Gebäude, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite erstreckten, zu identifizie­ren.

„Ich dachte, du kennst dich hier aus."

„Glaub es, oder nicht, aber London hat sich in den letzten 120 Jahren ein bisschen verändert." Er schaute nach links und dann nach rechts. Er überlegte und entschied sich dann für rechts. „Aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, waren wir gerade im St. James's Park. Wenn ich es mir so überlege, hat sich Westminster doch nicht so sehr verändert. Komm schon, hier müssen wir lang."

„Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?" fragte Buffy nach einigen Metern.

„Nach Hause", antwortete Spike ohne zu überlegen.

„Aha. Ähm, Spike glaubst du nicht, dass es deiner Mutter eigenartig vorkommen könnte, wenn du so verändert auf einmal vor ihr stehst?" Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so abrupt stehen bleiben würde.

„Wir werden uns da reinschleichen, uns ein paar Klamotten nehmen und wieder gehen. Ich habe nicht vor irgendjemanden von meiner Anwesenheit zu informieren. Die alte Lady würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden." Buffy war erschrocken über die Emotio­nen, die in seiner Stimme mitschwangen. Die Erwähnung seiner Mutter hatte ihn aufge­bracht, und Buffy hatte das Gefühl ihn verletzt zu haben. Sie hörte den Beschützerinstinkt aus seiner Stimme heraus, und diesen Tonfall hatte sie schon einmal bei ihm registriert. Damals, als sie sich gegen Angelus verbündet hatten, und er als Gegenleistung Drusillas Leben – oder vielmehr Untot – verlangt hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er seine Mutter nach all den Jahren noch immer liebte?

„Und was machen wir, nachdem wir uns umgezogen haben?" fragte sie leise nachdem sie noch ein Stück gelaufen waren.

„Keine Ahnung. Soweit hab ich noch nicht gedacht." Spike vermied Augenkontakt und blickte stattdessen betreten zu Boden. Sein Gefühlsausbruch gerade war ihm fast peinlich. Sie hatte ja nicht vorgeschlagen, dass er seine Mutter foltern sollte, sie hatte nur Bedenken geäußert, wie diese auf seine plötzliche Blässe reagieren könnte. Der Gedanke er könnte seiner Mutter begegnen, hatte ihn beschäftigt, seit er realisiert hatte, dass sie hier waren. Der Wunsch nach Hause zu gehen – es war fast wie ein Traktorstrahl, der ihn magisch anzog – war überwälti­gend und erschreckte ihn fast zu Tode. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr an seine Familie gedacht, und das Bewusstsein ihr jetzt so nach zu sein, machte ihm Angst. Es war so surreal. Er warf Buffy einen Blick zu. Sie ging schweigend neben ihm, aber ihre Augen waren aufmerksam, wie immer. Sie schien jede Kleinigkeit der neuen Umgebung in sich aufzusaugen. Er lächelte, als eine Kutsche mit einem Gespann aus zwei Pferden an ihnen vorbeifuhr, und Buffy ihr staunend hinterher sah.

„Hast du das gesehen?" Sie klang fast wie ein kleines Kind, das zum ersten mal auf einem Jahrmarkt war. Als wäre das London, in dem er geboren worden war, ein Wun­der­land.

„Ja, mein Schatz, hab ich. Weißt du, solche Kutschen fahren sogar heutzutage noch in London rum. Die etwas andere Sightseeing Tour für Touristen, die keine Lust haben, sich in einen überfüllten Bus zu zwängen."

Sie hörte das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraus, aber es kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Sie überquerten die große Straße, an der sie entlanggegangen waren und bogen in eine kleinere, ruhigere ab.

„Mach dich ruhig über mich lustig, aber ich finde das alles hier ziemlich spannend. Überleg doch mal, wie cool das ist. Jahrelang musste ich mir in Geschichte langweilige Vorträge über diese Zeit anhören, und jetzt kann ich sehen, wie es wirklich war."

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so vernarrt in Geschichte bist, hätte ich dich vielleicht doch bei Brendall lassen sollen. Ich für meinen Teil möchte so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier weg." Er bog in die nächste Straße ein, blieb vor einem Haus stehen und musste bei dem Anblick lachen.

„Was?"

„Oh, nichts." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm verriet, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „Hier in diesem Haus habe ich einen Großteil meiner Kindheit verbracht. Hinter dem Haus ist ein Garten, und mein Freund...", er verstummte, als er überlegte, wie der Junge geheißen hatte. Er wusste es nicht mehr. „... na ja, wie auch immer. Wir hatten uns auf der alten Eiche ein Baumhaus gebaut, und eines Tages bin ich aus einer Höhe von drei Metern runtergefallen. Ich hab geheult wie ein Baby, dachte ich müsste jeden Moment sterben. Dabei hatte ich nur eine aufgeplatzte Augenbraue." Unbewusst betastete er die Narbe, die auch nach fast 140 Jahren noch zu sehen war. Als sie diese Geste sah, musste Buffy lächeln. Sie hatte ihn nie als kleinen Jungen gesehen, der mit seinen Freunden draußen in Bäumen herumtobte. Nach allem, was er ihr vor einigen Wochen erzählt hatte, als sie ihn wegen der Jägerinnen, die er umgebracht hatte, gefragt hatte, hatte sie ihn sich als reinen Stubenhocker vorgestellt. „Mein Vater war außer sich und hat mir verboten jemals wieder mit dem Jungen zu spielen." Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Haus ab und wandte sich Buffy zu. Sein Blick hatte die Unbekümmertheit, die sie gerade noch in ihm gesehen hatte, verloren. „Ist es nicht eigenartig, dass ich mich an einen Kerl wie Brendall erinnere, mit dem ich in meinem Leben nicht mehr als zehn Worte gewechselt habe, aber nicht an den Namen meines besten Freundes aus der Schulzeit?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er weiter. Buffy folgte ihm, nicht sicher, was sie mit der Information, die sie gerade in Bezug auf Spike erhalten hatte, anfangen sollte. Als sie die Traurigkeit in ihm gesehen hatte, war sie fast schockiert gewesen. Er war ein Vampir. Solche Gefühle sollten ihm fremd sein. Es sollte ihm egal sein, ob er sich an Schulfreunde erinnerte, es sollte ihm nichts machen, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen indem er auffällige Kleidung trug, es sollte ihm egal sein, ob seine Mutter vor Schreck tot umfiel, wenn sie ihn so sah, oder nicht. Doch es war ihm nicht egal, und diese Tatsache erschreckte sie, weil sie alles, was sie über Vampire wusste, in Frage stellte.

„Ich hatte mir übrigens vorgestellt, die Luft um diese Zeit sei wesentlich besser, als zu Hause", bemerkte sie nach einer Weile, woraufhin Spike nur lachen konnte.

„Wovon redest du, die Luft in Sunnydale ist doch in Ordnung."

„Ich komme aber ursprünglich aus LA, und da ist die Luft alles andere, als in Ordnung. Ich kann die Male, die wir wegen Smogalarm schulfrei hatten schon nicht mehr zählen. Aber trotzdem kann man da einfacher atmen, als hier." Sie hustete einmal, um ihren Punkt zu untermauern.

„Tja, mein Schatz, das liegt an den schönen Kohleöfen, die man hier um diese Zeit hatte. Gardinen waschen war sinnlos, denn zwei Tage später sahen sie schon wieder genauso aus, wie vor der Wäsche, also haben es viele Menschen gleich gelassen. Dann hätten wir da noch die Angewohnheit der Menschen den Fluss, der gar nicht weit von hier ist, als Müllhalde zu benützen, was die Luft natürlich auch nicht unbedingt besser gemacht hat." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und sah ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was denn, dachtest du Umweltverschmutzung wäre eine Erfindung eurer Generation, oder der eurer Eltern?"

„Wohl nicht, was?" Buffy versuchte einen Blick auf die Gardinen zu erhaschen, die an den Fenstern der Häuser, an denen sie vorbeikamen, hingen, doch es war zu dunkel, um wirklich etwas zu erkennen.

„Nein. Vielmehr schlagt ihr euch heute noch mit unseren Altlasten rum." Er machte eine Pause, in der ihm klar wurde, wie das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wohl geklungen hatte. „Aber natürlich ist mir das völlig egal. Ich muss eh nicht atmen, also kein Problem auf meiner Seite."

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen und fragte sich, warum in aller Welt, sie unbedingt mit Spike hier hatte landen müssen.

„Komm schon, wir müssen uns ein bisschen beeilen. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, werden wir Probleme bekommen unbemerkt da rein zu kommen."

Sie liefen noch weitere fünf Minuten, bevor sie schließlich vor einer riesigen Villa anhielten. Buffy starrte das Anwesen für einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber so etwas mit Sicherheit nicht. Wenn sie an ihr eigenes Zuhause dachte, musste sie fast lachen, so klein kam es ihr im Vergleich hierzu vor. Das Erdgeschoss war hell erleuchtet, und sie konnte durch eines der Fenster nahe der Haustür, eine Bewegung erkennen.

„Wie kommen wir denn jetzt da rein?" fragte Buffy flüsternd, obwohl sie wusste, dass man sie von drinnen nicht hören konnte. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie in einem schlechten Agentenfilm gefangen.

„Du bist die Jägerin und weißt nicht, wie man in fremde Häuser einbricht?"

„Normalerweise breche ich nicht in Häuser ein", meinte Buffy, sich selbst verteidigend. „Und wenn, dann nur in leere Häuser."

„Wir gehen hintenrum und klettern dann an der Balustrade hoch bis in den zweiten Stock. Da öffnen wir dann ein Fenster und drin sind wir." Während seiner Erklärung war Spike schon halb ums Haus herum gegangen und suchte nach dem Platz, von dem aus er hochklettern wollte. Er schaute prüfend nach oben, um sicherzustellen, dass sich in diesem Bereich des Hauses keine Lichter befanden.

„Und was ist, wenn jemand in dem Zimmer ist?"

„Ich glaube, die Zeitreise hat doch was mit deinem Kopf angestellt. Da ist niemand, ich schwör's dir." Sein Tonfall glich der eines Oberlehrers, und Buffy hätte ihm dafür am liebsten eine verpasst, hielt es aber im Moment nicht für den besten Augenblick, um einen Streit anzufangen. „Das ist nämlich mein Zimmer gewesen, und wenn heute Abend ein Fest bei den Underwoods ist, bin ich... also er... also eigentlich ich... mit Sicherheit da", fügte er hinzu, als er die ersten Stufen auf der Balustrade nahm.

„Wie kannst du da so sicher sein? Wir haben keinen Dunst, welcher Tag heute ist. Wir wissen nicht mal, welcher Monat, geschweige, welches Jahr heute ist! Gott, es könnte sogar sein, dass du gar nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilst!" Ihr Flüstern war inzwischen nur noch ein wütendes Zischen, und darauf konnte er nur mit einem Kichern antworten.

„Glaub mir, ich lebe noch – also er. Oder meinst du, Brendall hätte mich gebeten meinen lieben Cousin Willy zu grüßen, wenn dieser inzwischen zwei Meter unter der Erde läge?" Er hatte nicht vor, ihr zu sagen, welch tragisches Schicksal Walter Brendall kurz nach William Atherbys Tod ereilt hatte. „Und was das Fest bei den Underwoods angeht. Die haben jedes halbe Jahr eine große Party gegeben. Angefangen haben sie damit, als ihre älteste Tochter 16 wurde. Sollte wohl so eine Art Brautschau sein, oder so. Jedenfalls habe ich – oder vielmehr hat William – nicht eine dieser ätzenden Partys verpasst, bevor er gestorben ist. Ergo, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Zimmer im zweiten Stock leer ist." In diesem Moment hatte er auch schon das Fenster seines Zimmers erreicht und schob es nun so leise wie möglich nach oben. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus, um zu testen, ob er das Haus ohne Einladung betreten konnte. Sich innerlich schon auf die Barriere gefasst machend, war er erstaunt, als er ohne Probleme eintreten konnte. Erleichtert drang er leise in sein Zimmer ein.

„Warum brauchst du eigentlich keine Einladung?" fragte Buffy flüsternd, nachdem auch sie eingestiegen war.

Spike hielt augenblicklich seinen Zeigefinger vor seinen Mund, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie still sein sollte. Er ging neben das große Bett, an dessen Seite zwei Nachttischchen standen und hielt vor einem Apparat, der mit drei Knöpfen und etwas, das wie eine Sprechanlage aussah, ausgestattet war. Leise bastelte er für einen Augenblick daran herum, bevor er sich schließlich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Gegensprechanlage", flüsterte er ihr ohne weitere Erklärung zu. Dann ging er zum Fenster, zog die schweren Vorhänge zu und zündete dann die Petroleumlampe an, die auf einem der Nachttischchen stand. Buffy war erstaunt, wie groß das Zimmer war, als sie es im Hellen sah. Es war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, von dem großen gemütlich wirkenden Bett, bis hin zur Ledergarnitur, die wohl als Leseecke fungierte. Eine ganze Wand diente als Bücherregal, und sie ahnte, dass es sich dabei nicht um Trivialliteratur handelte. An den Wänden hingen Malereien, die von Landschaftsaufnahmen bis zu Jagdszenen reichten. Nicht gerade Buffys Geschmack, aber in diesen Raum passte es hervorragend. „Ein Wort über dieses Zimmer zu irgendjemandem, und ich mach dich kalt!" Sie konnte die Verachtung und den Ekel in seiner Stimme hören, und in diesem Moment zog sich ihr Herz zusammen, als sie an den Menschen dachte, der einmal in diesem Zimmer gelebt und anscheinend auch einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit hier verbracht hatte. Dieser Raum gehörte zu einem sensiblen Menschen, und nicht zu dem Macho, der jetzt vor ihr stand. Und doch konnte sie sich nicht gegen die Vermutung wehren, dass er es nicht wirklich so meinte.

„Warte hier, ich werde mich umziehen gehen." Erst in diesem Moment sah Buffy die Tür, die zu einem weiteren Zimmer führte. Es musste sich dabei wohl um ein Ankleidezimmer handeln, denn in dem eigentlichen Raum konnte sie keinen Kleiderschrank erkennen. Sie musste lächeln, als sie, kurz nachdem er in dem kleinen Raum verschwunden war, ein „Das kann doch verdammt noch mal nicht wahr sein!" hörte. Und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er etwa zehn Minuten später wieder rauskam. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, bemühte sie sich, ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Er sah absolut lächerlich aus.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich früher so rumgelaufen bin!" beklagte er sich, als er vor ihr stand. „Wie kann ich mich in so was nur wohl gefühlt haben? Und wenn du dieses dämliche Grinsen nicht sofort sein lässt, bring ich dich um, ganz egal, wie sehr mir dann der Schädel brummt!"

„'tschuldigung." Doch es war zu spät. Sie brach in Gelächter aus. Er sah so albern aus, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. „Tut mir leid", jappste sie, verzweifelt bemüht Luft zu kriegen und leiser zu sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand plötzlich hier auftauchte, außerdem sprach sein mör­deri­scher Blick Bände. Sich unter höchster Anstrengung zusammen­reißend, räusperte sie sich und murmelte noch mal eine Entschuldigung.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Spike in gefährlich ruhigem Ton.

„Weißt du, es muss an den Haaren liegen. Die passen nicht so recht zu dem Rest des Outfits", merkte Buffy an, als er einen Hut hervorzauberte und ihn aufsetzte. Auf diese Weise war nicht mehr viel von seinem wasserstoffblonden Haar zu sehen. „Besser", kommentierte sie. Er sah noch immer lächerlich aus, aber langsam gewöhnte sie sich an seinen Auftritt. „Und was ist mit mir? Nichts gegen deine Garderobe, aber ich glaube, die würde an mir ebenso lächerlich aussehen, wie das, was ich eh schon anhabe."

„Komm mit", sagte er, und ohne noch etwas zu sagen, griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie, nachdem er seine Lampe gelöscht hatte, zur Tür. Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst, als ihm ihre Hand nicht wieder entzog. So leise wie möglich verließen sie das Zimmer und betraten einen Korridor, von dessen linker Seite mehrere Türen abgingen, und auf dessen rechter Seite eine elegante Treppe in die unteren Stockwerke führte. Vorsichtig sah Spike nach unten, um zu prüfen, ob sich jemand in der Nähe aufhielt. Als er glaubte, sie seien sicher, zog er Buffy weiter den Korridor entlang, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Erst hier ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und drückte die Klinke der Tür so vorsichtig wie nur eben möglich herunter.

Bevor er die Tür letztendlich aufstieß, sah sie, wie er noch an die Decke blickte, als würde er ein Stoßgebet nach oben senden, dass das Zimmer auch wirklich leer war. Zunächst öffnete er die Tür nur einen Spalt und horchte. Als er nichts hörte, öffnete er sie ganz und betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Buffy. Er wiederholte die Prozedur, die sie schon in seinem Zimmer verfolgt hatte. Er schloss die Vorhänge, sperrte die Gegensprech­an­lage und zündete das Licht an. Dieser Raum war das absolute Gegenteil von dem, in dem sie zuvor gewesen waren. Hatte dort alles nach einem sensiblen männlichen Bewohner geschrieen, wusste Buffy augenblicklich, dass hier ein junges Mädchen wohnte. Die Farben waren heller, freundlicher, auf dem Bett saßen mindestens ein Dutzend wertvoller Porzellanpuppen mit kunstvollen Frisuren, auf einem Nachttisch lag etwas, das Buffy sehr an eines der Tagebücher ihrer kleinen Schwester erinnerte.

„Also, dann werden wir dir mal was schönes aussuchen", meinte Spike, als er seine Auf­merk­samkeit von dem Zimmer ablenken konnte. Es war noch genauso, wie er es in Erin­ne­rung hatte, bis hin zu den Puppen, die tagsüber auf ihrem Bett saßen und nachts sorgsam zur Seite geräumt wurden.

„Wird deine Schwester das Kleid nicht vermissen?" fragte Buffy, die Spike diesmal ins Ankleidezimmer gefolgt war. Doch als sie die Anzahl der Kleider, die sich in dem riesigen Einbauschrank befanden sah, murmelte sie nur „Vergiss was ich gerade gesagt habe."

Auf ihre Reaktion konnte Spike nur lachen. „Japp, Lynnie hatte immer schon eine sehr unübersichtliche Garderobe. Also, was hätten wir denn da? Die Sachen müssten dir eigentlich passen, kannst dir also was aussuchen." Er drehte sich um, um Buffy mit der Garderobe allein zu lassen.

„Ich kann mir irgendwas nehmen?" fragte sie hinter ihm her, ohne den Blick von den vielen prachtvollen Kleidern zu wenden.

„Klar." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und war auch schon wieder im Zimmer seiner Schwester. Diesmal nahm er sich Zeit, den Raum genauer zu betrachten. Er spiegelte das ganze Wesen seiner Schwester wieder, ihre sanftmütige, liebevolle aber manchmal auch leicht versnobte Art. So war sie schon von Geburt an gewesen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, und wann sie es wollte, und trotzdem hatte sie ein großes Herz, in dem jeder, der es wert war, Platz fand. Er schlenderte zu dem Bücherregal, das sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite vom Bett befand. Es war bei weitem nicht so groß und umfangreich, wie das Bücherregal in seinem eigenen Zimmer gewesen war. Doch war es für diese Zeit schon erstaunlich genug, das seine Schwester einige Stunden am Tag mit Lesen verbrachte. Ohne noch einige Seiten zu lesen ging Evelyn Atherby abends nicht zu Bett. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag der Roman, in dem sie zur Zeit las. Sturmhöhe – ihr Lieblingsbuch. Seit sie zehn war, hatte sie den verdammten Schinken mit Sicherheit hundert­mal gelesen. Dementsprechend abgenutzt sah das Exemplar auch aus. Bis heute hatte Spike nicht herausfinden können, was sie an dem Roman so fesselte, und wahrscheinlich würde es ein ewig gehütetes Geheimnis bleiben.

Während Spike darauf wartete, dass Buffy sich endlich wieder aus dem Umkleidezimmer traute, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie noch immer nicht genau wussten, WANN sie sich jetzt eigentlich in London befanden. Bei der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt in Lynnies Zimmer, fiel sein Blick auf ihr Tagebuch, das ohne Schloss versehen, auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Hätte er früher Skrupel gehabt, ihre geheimen Gedanken zu lesen, griff er jetzt ohne zu Zögern nach dem Büchlein und machte es sich in der kleinen Sitzecke unter ihrem Bücherregal bequem. Ohne weitere Umwege, schlug er sofort die letzte beschriebene Seite auf, die durch ein Lesezeichen markiert war. Wehmütig betrachtete er die ordentliche Schrift seiner Schwester, die er so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 19. September 1879. Das war das Datum der letzten Eintragung. Klasse, ein knappes halbes Jahr, bevor er Drusilla getroffen hatte. Ein halbes Jahr, bevor er dieser Gesellschaft mit ihren Zwängen, mit ihren Regeln und ihren arroganten Wichtigtuern, entfliehen konnte. Ein halbes Jahr, bevor...

„Spike?" Buffys leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist denn, ist dir die Auswahl zu klein?" fragte er, als er das Ankleidezimmer betrat. Bei der Szene, die sich ihm bot, musste er unwillkürlich lachen.

„Wie konnten Frauen früher nur freiwillig so einen Mist anziehen?" fluchte sie, als sie noch immer verzweifelt versuchte die Schnüre des Korsetts allein zu schließen.

„Niemals allein. So konnten die Eltern junger Damen und Ehemänner verheirateter Frauen einigermaßen sicher sein, dass sich das Frauenzimmer auch sittsam verhielt", erklärte Spike, während er lässig am Türrahmen lehnte und ihr amüsiert bei ihren Bemühungen das Korsett zuzuschnüren, zusah.

„Chauvinistenschweine! Mehr sage ich dazu nicht", murmelte sie durch zusam­men­­­gebissene Zähne. „Was ist jetzt, hilfst du mir, oder warten wir darauf, dass deine Schwester nach Hause kommt und uns hier findet?"

Er löste sich vom Türrahmen und kam ihr zur Hilfe. „Ich hoffe nur, der dämlich Chip geht jetzt nicht los. Hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wie fest man so was schnüren muss." Er nahm die Schnürriemen in die Hände und machte sich ans Werk.

„Was denn, hast du damals keine Freundin gehabt, der du bei so was geholfen hast?"

„Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte", murmelte er leise. Es war ihm irgendwie peinlich, vor ihr zuzugeben, dass er als Jungfrau gestorben war, und betete insgeheim, sie würde das Thema nun auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Zu dumm", war jedoch alles, was sie daraufhin antwortete.

„Falls es dich interessiert, wir haben September 1879", informierte er sie, während er kräftig an den Schnüren zog.

„Woher weißt du... Au! Könntest du bitte etwas aufpassen." Sie rollte mit den Augen, als er anfing zu lachen.

„Hab nach der letzten Eintragung in Lynns Tagebuch gesehen. 19. September 1879. Glück für dich. Ein Jahr später, und du müsstest dich mit zwei Spikes rumärgern."

„Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen." Für einen Moment arbeitete er schweigend weiter.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was wir jetzt machen sollen? Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich so was mal sagen würde, aber jetzt wäre Giles echt hilfreich. Der hätte bestimmt eine Idee, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen."

„Ja, aber leider wird er erst in knappen sechzig Jahren geboren – oder sind es siebzig?" Sie warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Gott, bist du alt!"

„Du musst aber zugeben, ich hab mich gut gehalten", erwiderte er augenzwin­kernd, während er die letzte Schnüre festband. „So, fertig."

„Danke." Sie griff nach dem Kleid, das sie zuvor rausgelegt hatte. „Mich würde übrigens zunächst mal interessieren, warum wir hier sind. Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass es reiner Zufall war."

„Nein?" Spike stand wieder an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah ihr beim Anziehen zu. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie ihn noch nicht aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte.

„Nein, überleg doch mal. Dieses Portal, oder was immer es war, taucht plötzlich vor dir auf und zieht dich völlig in seinen Bann. Und dann, schwupp, sind wir hier. In London. Kein Jahr, bevor du zum Vampir wirst. Macht dich das nicht stutzig?"

Spike runzelte bei ihren Worten nachdenklich die Stirn. „Bis jetzt gerade eigentlich nicht, aber danke, jetzt habe ich etwas, worüber ich nachdenken kann, während wir hier festsitzen."

„Dein Sarkasmus bringt uns auch nicht weiter, Spike", schnappte Buffy zurück. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass wir hier sind."

„Meine etwa?" Seine Stimme verbarg seine Frustration über die Situation nicht im geringsten.

„Würdest du bitte wieder leiser werden, ich habe keine Lust deiner Mutter zu erklären, wo wir herkommen!" flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie einen vorsichtigen Blick Richtung Tür wagte. Sie hatten in den letzten Minuten gänzlich vergessen, dass man sie nicht hören durfte.

Auf diese Szene konnte auch Spike gut verzichten, und obwohl er der Jägerin in diesem Moment gern seine Meinung gesagt und damit seinem Ärger Luft gemacht hätte, fuhr er sich nur genervt mit einer Hand durchs Haar und versuchte einen Plan zu entwickeln, der sie beide so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause bringen würde. Die ganze Situation war einfach völlig verfahren, und er hatte Angst, sie könne aus dem Ruder laufen. Auch wenn er es vor Buffy nicht zugeben wollte, aber die Tatsache, dass sie so kurz vor seiner Verwandlung in einen Vampir hier aufgetaucht waren, jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum waren sie hier? Versuchte jemand den Lauf der Geschichte zu ändern? Hatten sie die Geschichte schon einfach durch ihre pure Anwesenheit hier verändert? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein, denn dann wären weder er, noch Buffy hier. Denn eines stand für ihn fest. Wäre er in dieser verhängnisvol­len Nacht im Jahr 1880 nicht zum Vampir geworden, wäre Buffy heute nicht die Jägerin, und sie wären an diesem Abend nicht zusammen auf einem Friedhof in Sunnydale gewesen, um in dieses Portal gezogen zu werden.

Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Buffy plötzlich eine hektische Kopf­bewegung machte.

„Komm mit, ich hab eine Idee!" flüsterte sie laut und marschierte in dem Kleid, das er vor vielen Jahren mal an seiner Schwester gesehen hatte, auf das Fenster zu. Bevor sie den Vorhang öffnete, drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal zu ihm um „Wie seh' ich aus?"

„Wie eine respektable junge Lady", antwortete er, ohne den Blick von ihr abzulen­ken. Die Mode stand ihr, brachte sie ihre Weiblichkeit deutlicher zum Vorschein, als es die knappen Tops und engen Hosen, die sie sonst immer trug, es jemals getan hatten.

„Hoffentlich ruinier ich nicht das Kleid, wenn ich da runter klettere."

„Wohin gehen wir denn?"

„Zum Rat der Wächter."

_Wie gefällt euch meine Geschichte bis jetzt? Bitte R&R :), N.Snape_


	3. Zwei

**zwei**

_London, 20.September1879_

Das Grundstück auf dem sich das alte, beeindruckende Gebäude befand, gehörte schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten zum Besitz des Rates der Wächter. Seit der Zeit, als die erste Jägerin die Aufgabe der Überwachung ihrer Tätigkeiten in die Hände eines Wächters gelegt hatte, hatte es immer eine Zentrale auf diesem Grundstück gegeben. Eine Zentrale, von der aus Recherchen jeder Art durchgeführt wurden. Hier wurden potentielle Jägerinnen gesucht –und meist auch gefunden. Hier wurde sie ausgebildet, zusammen mit ihrem Wächter, der wie sie von Geburt an dazu bestimmt ist, sein Leben der Jagd und Vernichtung von Vampiren und Dämonen zu widmen. Beiden, der Jägerin und dem Wächter, wurde hier beigebracht, sich von der Welt loszusagen und sich nur auf die Mission zu konzentrieren, denn nur die Mission zählte. Familie, Freunde, all das zählte zu den Dingen außerhalb ihrer kleinen, gefährlichen Welt, von der so wenige Menschen wussten und erfahren durften. Hier wurde ihnen beigebracht, wie gefährlich für sie selbst eine Bindung an die Welt sein konnte, denn eine Bindung bedeutete Verantwortung, und eine solche Verantwortung führte unweigerlich zur Ablenkung vom eigentlichen Ziel. Den­noch wurden unterschiedliche Maßstäbe für Jägerin und Wächter angelegt, denn während es der Jägerin praktisch untersagt war, sich frei in der Welt zu bewegen, das Leben kennen zu lernen und eine Familie zu gründen, war der Wächter vom Schicksal her dazu bestimmt, die Tradition seiner Berufung an spätere Genera­tio­nen weiterzugeben. Die Ehe eines Wächters verlief nur selten glücklich, denn die Frau stand immer nur an zweiter, wenn nicht gar dritter Stelle hinter der Verpflichtung, die ihn an den Rat und an die Jägerin band.

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren eigentlich lächerlich. Buffy war in ihrem Leben zwar noch nie im Hauptquartier des Rates der Wächter gewesen, aber nach dem was sie nun sah zu urteilen waren sie in ihrer Zeit wesentlich wirkungsvoller, als sie es im Jahr 1879 offenbar gewesen waren. Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor zu überwinden und sich unauffällig dem Haupteingang zu nähern. Vorsichtig blickte Buffy zwischendurch immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere, beobachtete mit prüfenden Blicken die Mauern, die vor ihnen in die Höhe ragten.

„Mir war nie aufgefallen, dass ich automatisch nach Überwachungskameras suche, wenn ich irgendwo einbreche", meinte Buffy, als sie so nah an der Mauer standen, dass man sie auch von den Fenstern aus nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Daran merkt man, dass du ein Kind des ausgehenden 20. Jahrhunderts bist, Liebes. Als ich so alt war, wie du, gab es noch nicht mal das Wort Videokamera."

„Und ich kann nur wiederholen: Gott, bist du alt!"

Spike drehte sich irritiert um, als er Buffy kichern hörte. „Dir ist doch klar, dass wir uns gegenseitig hassen, oder?" Der Satz hatte noch nicht ganz seinen Mund hinter­lassen, als er sich dafür auch schon hätte verfluchen können. Seit sie hier in London angekommen waren, hatten sie sich kaum gestritten, und wenn Spike ehrlich war, gefiel ihm dieser Zustand. Es war nett Buffy einmal anders, als keifend, nörgelnd und beleidigend zu erleben, auch wenn es unter diesen Umständen war. Sie waren stillschweigend ein Zweckbündnis eingegangen, in dem sie bereit waren einander in dieser Situation Vertrauen zu schenken. Sie hatten zwar auch schon vorher zusammen gearbeitet, aber noch nie hatten sie sich so aufeinander einstellen müssen, noch nie waren sie so vom anderen abhängig gewesen. Es hatte einen Grund, warum sie gemeinsam hier waren, und tief in ihrem Innern wussten sie, dass sie nur gemeinsam hier auch wieder rauskommen würden. Und während der letzten sechs Stunden, die sie sich jetzt schon im London des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts befanden hatte er Spike ihr Gegenwart genossen, und auch sie schien von ihm nicht so abgestoßen zu sein, wie gewöhnlich, doch er hatte all das mit einem Satz zunichte gemacht. Jetzt beobachtete er die Gefühlsregungen, die auf ihrem Gesicht wie ein Film zu sehen waren. Sie durchlief so gut wie jedes Stadium. Irritiertheit, Erinnerung, Genervtheit, Überraschung bis hin zu... lachte sie etwa?

„Danke, dass du mich dran erinnert hast, Blondie, ich hätte es fast vergessen." Sie grinste ihn an und schlich auf der Suche nach der nächstgelegenen Tür an der Mauer entlang, ohne auf ihn zu warten.

„Sag mal, Jägerin, glaubst du eigentlich wirklich, dass ich da ohne Einladung rein­komme?" Spike war neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen. Sie standen vor einer großen Eichentür, die eigentlich wohl kein großes Hindernis darstellte. „Irgendwie glaube ich nämlich nicht, dass das Hauptquartier des Rates der Wächter, so unvorsichtig ist, und seine Tür für jeden hergelaufenen Vampir offen hält."

„Dann musst du eben hier draußen warten und Wache schieben", sagte sie in dem Moment, als sie die Tür aufstieß und sich hinter ihr ein großer Raum mit nur spärlicher Beleuchtung enthüllte. So leise, wie es hier möglich war, betrat sie das Gebäude, inner­lich die viktorianische Mode zum hundertsten mal, ob ihrer Umständlichkeit, in dieser Nacht verfluchend. „Wie sieht's aus, kannst du eintreten?" flüsterte Buffy Spike zum, als sie vollständig im Raum war, und darauf wartete, dass Spike ihr folgte.

„Wenn mich gleich ein elektrischer Schlag trifft, mach ich dich dafür verantwortlich." Noch während Spike seine halbherzige Warnung aussprach, machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne, jeden Moment mit einer unsichtbaren Schranke rechnend, doch er bemerkte, dass ihn keine Barriere davon abhielt die heiligen Hallen des Rates der Wächter zu betreten. „Eigenartig", murmelte er, als er eingetreten war. „Wie dämlich waren die denn damals? Ich schäme mich für meine Zeitgenossen."

„Beklag dich nicht, so kannst du mir wenigstens helfen." Buffy wartete jetzt nicht mehr lange, sondern machte sich sofort ans Werk und griff nach dem ersten Buch, das auf einem der vielen Regale stand.

„Jetzt wo wir hier sind, sagst du mir vielleicht auch mal, wonach wir hier eigentlich suchen? Ich dachte, du traust dem Laden hier nicht besonders."

„Tu ich auch nicht, aber im Moment sind diese Leute die einzigen, die uns vielleicht helfen können. Vielleicht haben sie ja Unterlagen über irgendwelche Prophezeiungen, oder andere Erklärungen, wie so ein Portal entstehen kann."

„Aha."

„Was?" Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Findest du die Idee etwa so un­sin­nig?"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Im Prinzip find ich die Idee sogar ziemlich clever, nur glaub ich nicht, dass wir hier wirklich etwas finden werden." Er griff nach einem weiteren Buch und blätterte unmotiviert darin herum. „Sieh mal, Jägerin, die haben hier mindestens eine Million Bücher und Schriftrollen über Dämonen, Vampire, Prophe­zei­un­gen, Mysterien der Zeit­ge­schich­te und was weiß ich was noch alles. Hier in dem Raum steht mit Sicherheit nicht mal ein Prozent des­sen, was die hier so rumstehen haben. Wie sollen wir da denn jemals etwas brauchbares finden, ohne mindestens zwanzig Jahre mit Suchen zu verbringen? Wenn du mich fragst, sollten wir versuchen hier jemanden zu finden, der uns helfen kann."

„Ach ja. Und wie genau sollen wir hier jemanden finden, dem wir vertrauen können?"

„Kinder, das ist im Augenblick euer geringstes Problem!" Spike und Buffy erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen, als sie die fremde Stimme plötzlich hinter sich hörten. „Dreht euch um, schön langsam und vorsichtig!" Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen und sahen sich einem jungen Mann gegenüber, der eine altmodische Armbrust auf sie gerichtet hielt. „Wie seid Ihr hier reingekom­men?"

„Ähh", Buffy schluckte. Es war das erste mal, dass jemand eine Armbrust auf sie richtete, und sie fand diese Erfahrung alles andere, als erquickend. „Durch die Tür."

„Die ist doch immer verschlossen." Der Mann starrte die beiden Eindringlinge unerbittlich an, bevor er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Aber das könnt Ihr auch Mr. Giles erzählen." Spike und Buffy tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus, bevor sie von dem jungen Wächter in Richtung Tür gestoßen wurden. Der Vampir hatte Mühe seinen Zorn über diesen jungen Heiß­sporn im Zaum zu halten, doch nur um seinen Stolz zu verteidigen hatte er keine Lust sich höllische Kopfschmerzen einzuhandeln.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Sie sind ein Vampir." Richard Giles musterte den Mann vor ihm misstrauisch von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Danke, dass Sie mir das sagen, sonst hätte ich mich gewundert, wenn ich das nächste mal versuche mich in einem Spiegel zu betrachten", entgegnete Spike, ohne seinen Blick von dem Wächter zu wenden.

„Spike, ich glaube, dein Sarkasmus ist hier nicht gerade hilfreich", zischte Buffy durch zusammengebissene Zähne, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Wächter zuwandte, der in seinem Verhalten eher an Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, als an Giles erinnerte. „Hören Sie, Mr. Giles, mir ist bewusst, wie eigenartig Ihnen die Situation hier vorkommen muss, aber..."

„Wie ist er hier reingekommen?" Richard achtete gar nicht auf Buffy, sondern fixierte Spike weiterhin mit seinen wachsamen Augen.

„Durch die Tür. Ihr Wächterleute solltet wirklich besser aufpassen, wenn das andere Vampire spitz kriegen, dass man hier einfach unbehelligt reinspazieren kann, kann das üble Folgen haben", kommentierte Spike die Frage des Wächters trocken.

„Das kann nicht sein, wir haben das Hauptquartier mit einem Bannspruch belegt. Es sollte keinem Vampir möglich sein hier einfach einzutreten. Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" Die Frage richtete sich jetzt an Buffy, die ebenfalls misstrauisch begutachtet wurde.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Giles, wir haben keinerlei Zauber angewandt. Wenn Sie mir jetzt vielleicht zuhören möchten, wird sich möglicherweise auch eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden lassen." Spike musste bei Buffys kleiner Rede innerlich grinsen. Ob sie wusste, wie gegensätzlich sie zu einer guterzogenen englischen Lady des 19. Jahr­hunderts handelte? An Giles Gesichtsausdruck konnte er jedenfalls leicht erkennen, dass der Engländer wohl noch nie einer so selbstbewussten, energischen jungen Dame gegenüber gestanden hatte.

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist?" Die Frage klang zynisch und sarkastisch, und in diesem Augenblick wusste Buffy, dass sie zu dieser Zeit niemals hätte leben können.

„Mein Name ist Buffy Summers, ich bin..." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie Spike fast hilfesuchend anschaute, ihren Blick aber sofort wieder fest auf Richard Giles richtete. So weit sollte es noch kommen, dass sie Hilfe bei einem seelenlosen Vampir suchte! „... ich bin die Jägerin."

Spike hatte das Gefühl selbst die Herzschläge der übrigen Wächter, die im ge­samten Gebäude verteilt waren, hören zu können, so leise war es plötzlich in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Richard Giles starrte Buffy an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren, und seine Hand klammerte sich beängstigend fest um den Pflock, der die ganze Zeit in seiner Reichweite gelegen hatte. Doch bevor Giles Vorfahr etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Buffy schnell weiter.

„Ich weiß, wie Ihnen das vorkommen muss, aber lassen Sie mich bitte erklären." Sie trat einen Schritt näher auf den Wächter zu und betete, sie würde die richtigen Worte finden, ohne vorher umgebracht zu werden. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin die Jägerin, aber ich komme... oder vielmehr, wir kommen aus der Zukunft. Um genau zu sein aus dem Jahr 2001." Ihr Blick verließ nie den des Wächters, und sie studierte jeden Wechsel in dessen Mienenspiel, um zur Not wenigstens noch einen Fluchtversuch starten zu können. Nachdem sie keine Reaktion auf ihre Worte zu erhalten schien, beschloss sie einfach weiterzusprechen. „Spike und ich waren in Sunnydale – das ist in Kalifornien – abends auf Streife, als sich plötzlich ein Portal öffnete und ehe wir uns versahen, waren wir hier. Jetzt sitzen wir hier fest, ohne zu wissen, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen."

Noch immer schien Richard Giles zu keiner Reaktion fähig zu sein. Er starrte die beiden blonden Gestalten vor ihm nur irritiert an, und als er schließlich mit der linken Hand seine Brille von der Nase zog, und diese mit einem Taschentuch zu putzen anfing, hätte Buffy fast laut losgelacht, so absurd erschien ihr die Situation.

„Mal sehen, ob ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, Miss... äh Summers?" Giles Vorfahr stand auf und ging nachdenklich einige Schritte auf und ab. In dieser Pose konnte er die Verwandt­schaft mit Rupert Giles nicht mehr leugnen. Die Körperhaltung, die kleinen Gesten mit der Brille, der umwölkte Ausdruck und doch präzise Verstand in seinem Gesicht, während er nachdachte. Das war Giles. Es war ein Stück Heimat, und Buffy fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so verloren, wie noch vor zwei Minuten. „Also, Sie sagen, Sie kommen aus der Zukunft, um genau zu sein aus dem Jahr 2001." Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Und Sie sind in dieser Zeit die Jägerin." Sein Blick streifte Spike, der den Wächter noch immer aus sicherem Abstand beobachtete. „Darf ich fragen, was eine Jägerin mit einem Vampir zu schaffen hat? Ich könnte mich irren, und die Dinge haben sich in 120 Jahren vielleicht geändert, aber ist eine Jägerin nicht berufen Vampire zu töten, und nicht sich mit ihnen zu verbrüdern?" Selbst die Missbilligung in seinem Tonfall klang nach Giles.

Buffy und Spike tauschten einen langen Blick, in dem sie sich gegenseitig zu fragen schienen, was sie auf diese Frage antworten konnten. Nach kurzem Überlegen, gab Spike ihr durch ein kaum merkliches Nicken zu verstehen, dass es wohl an ihr lag die Situation zu erklären, wie auch immer sie das anstellen wollte. Für eine Sekunde zog sie in Erwägung einfach zu lügen, und Spike als einen Vampir mit Seele hinzustellen, doch sie wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, gleich durch Spikes Verhalten als Lügnerin bloßgestellt zu werden. Außerdem gefiel ihr die Vorstellung Spike sozusagen als Angel hinzustellen gar nicht. Das wäre beiden gegenüber unfair. Also beschloss sie, einfach die Wahrheit zu erzählen, so fantastisch sie in den Ohren eines Mannes aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert vielleicht auch klingen mochte. Aber hey, dieser Mann arbeitete für eine Organisation, die sich seit Jahrhundert der Bekämpfung von Dämonen und Vampiren verschrieben hatte. Konnte ihn dann wirklich die Vorstellung von hochentwickelter Computer­technologie schocken?

„Dafür gibt es eine ganz logische Erklärung, Mr. Giles." Sie blickte Spike noch einmal hilfesuchend an, doch auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie lediglich sein typisches, hämisches Grinsen erkennen. Er schien die Vorstellung, wie sie sich um Kopf und Kragen redete anscheinend in höchsten Zügen zu genießen. „Es war etwa vor einem Jahr, als eine geheime Militäreinheit der Regierung Spike hier gefangen nahm und in seinen Schädel einen Chip einpflanzte." Sie sprach zu schnell, und sie wusste es auch. Sie hatte einen Hang zum zu schnell reden, besonders, wenn sie nervös war, und im Augenblick war sie sehr nervös, das konnte Spike ihr ansehen. Natürlich war die Nervosität auch nicht unnatürlich in ihrer derzeitigen Lage. Die Art und Weise, wie Richard Giles die Jägerin musterte, als wäre sie aus einer Nervenheilanstalt geflohen, konnte selbst einen 120jährigen Meistervampir wie ihn nervös werden lassen. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht beirren, und erklärte weiter, was dieser Chip in seinem Schädel verursachte, wie er erfahren hatte, dass er noch immer Dämonen angreifen konnte, und wie er sich entschlossen hatte, von nun an auf der Seite des Guten zu kämpfen... Halt, hatte er was nicht mitbekommen? Wann hatte er sich denn dafür ‚entschieden'? Oh, das hatte sie wohl nur gesagt, damit dieser Wächter ihn nicht auf der Stelle umbrachte. Cleveres Mädchen. Er behielt im Hinterkopf ihr später seine Mei­nung zu diesem Thema zu sagen. Ihn hinzustellen, als sei er das letzte Weichei. Gleich würde sie ihn noch für die Tapfer­keits­medaille vorschlagen lassen! Wie war er nur in diesen Schla­mas­sel ge­raten? Wenn seine Freunde davon erfuhren, war er erledigt.

„Nun, Miss Summers, Sie müssen zugeben, Ihre Geschichte mutet geradezu konstru­iert, um nicht zu sagen fantastisch, an." Giles blieb jetzt direkt vor Spike stehen, und musterte ihn weiter von oben bis unten. „Also, in der Theorie könnte ich ihn jetzt angreifen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass er zurückschlägt?"

Spike schreckte automatisch einen Schritt zurück, sich voll und ganz des Pflocks in der Hand des Wächters bewusst. „Hey, Vorsicht!"

„Theoretisch schon, aber wir haben uns entschlossen, ihn am Leben zu lassen, da er manchmal wirklich von großem Nützen sein kann."

„Danke, Jägerin, wirklich zu freundlich!" murmelte Spike, während er den Pflock niemals aus den Augen ließ und versuchte keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen. Dieser Mann vor ihm, verstand etwas von seinem Handwerk, er war keiner dieser Wächter, die sich lediglich auf den theoretischen Teil der Arbeit konzentrierten. Die Entschlossenheit, und die sachliche Kälte in seinen Augen waren Beweis genug. Seine Körperhaltung, die Art, wie der Pflock in seiner Hand lag, das alles verriet den Kämpfer in dem Wächter. Er war durchaus in der Lage ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in einen Haufen Asche zu verwandeln. Noch eine Eigenschaft, die er offensichtlich an Rupert Giles weitergegeben hatte. Der Ruf des Ripper war wohl auch eine Familien­tradition. Und auch wenn Spike es sich gern einreden würde, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Buffy ihn retten würde, war doch irgendwie gering. Obwohl sie ja schon angemerkt hatte, dass sie hier gemeinsam festsaßen, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen, zusammen wohl größer war, als getrennt. Trotzdem wollte er lieber kein Risiko eingehen und sich mit Giles senior hier anlegen.

„Ich glaube Ihnen", durchschnitt die Stimme des Engländers plötzlich die Stille. Er ließ seine Hand sinken, der Pflock schien vergessen, und drehte sich wieder Buffy zu, die sich ein Lächeln bei Spikes erleichtertem Blick nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Danke..."

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Ihnen auch vertraue. Sie haben mir da eine Geschichte erzählt, die wirklich schwer zu glauben ist, aber das Verhalten dieses Vampirs ist anders, als ich es jemals gesehen habe. Deshalb bin ich bereit Ihnen vorerst Glauben zu schenken." Giles ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach seiner Aktentasche, die dahinter stand. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie eine Unterkunft hier haben, oder?"

„Nein", gab Buffy zu, ohne Spike die Möglichkeit sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen zu geben. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatten wir soweit auch noch gar nicht gedacht."

„Das ist kein Problem, Sie können bei mir unterkommen. Meine Frau freut sich immer über Gäste, wenn ein Vampir vielleicht auch nicht das ist, was sie sich erhofft hat. Aber Sie sind die Jägerin, also ist es praktisch meine Pflicht, Sie bei mir aufzunehmen." Er hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte Buffy scharf an. „Doch auch wenn ich Ihnen glaube, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihm traue, auch wenn Sie sagen, er sei harmlos. Sie werden für ihn verantwortlich sein. Sie werden auf ihn aufpassen. Sollte etwas passieren, ziehe ich Sie dafür zur Rechenschaft." Sein unerbittlicher Blick wanderte von der Jägerin zu dem Vampir, der sich die Drohung gelassen anhörte. „Und sollten Sie es wagen, sich meiner Familie zu nähern, wird man Ihre Asche noch wochenlang suchen müssen." Spike und Giles starrten sich noch einen Augenblick mit gnadenloser Härte in die Augen, bevor der Vampir unmerklich nickte, und dem Wächter klar machte, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. „Kommen Sie, Sie müssen ja regelrecht verhungert sein, nach allem, was Sie heute durchgemacht haben."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Lizzy, ich bin zu Hause. Ich habe ein paar Gäste mitgebracht."

Kaum hatte Richard die Worte ausgesprochen, kam seine Frau auch schon in die Eingangshalle des gemütlich wirkenden Stadthauses gelaufen. Richard griff nach Elizabeths Hand. „Darf ich vorstellen, das sind Miss Buffy Summers und Mr. ... oh, tut mir leid, ich habe Ihren Nachnamen gar nicht verstanden."

„Atherby, William Atherby", stellte Spike sich Elizabeth Giles selbst vor. In dem Moment, in dem er seinen Namen aussprach, weiteten sich Richards Augen, und er machte einen Augenblick lang den Eindruck, als würde er vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen, und in Spike weckte sich der Wunsch, er hätte sich einen anderen Namen überlegt. Seine Familie war nicht gerade unbekannt in London, und es konnte eigentlich nur zu Problemen führen, wenn es auf einmal zwei William Atherbys gab, die sich auch noch ziemlich ähnlich sahen.

„Richard das ist aber ... nett." Elizabeth warf ihrem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der jeden genau wissen ließ, was sie davon hielt, dass er einfach mitten in der Nacht wildfremde Leute mit nach Hause brachte. Lediglich Richard schien den Missmut seiner Frau zu übersehen. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die Buffy an Rupert Giles erinnerte, denn auch ihr Wächter hatte ein Talent dafür Dinge, die er nicht sehen wollte, einfach nicht zu registrieren. Doch Elizabeth wäre keine perfekte Hausdame des 19. Jahrhunderts gewesen, wenn sie diese Art der Überraschung nicht hätte kompensieren können. „Aber bitte, kommen Sie doch herein. Mr. Atherby, sind Sie nicht der Bruder der kleinen Lynn Atherby? Sie ist ja einfach ein Goldstück, und so wohl erzogen. Ich bin so glücklich, sie als Freundin meiner Rose zu wissen..."

„Lizzy, ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Atherby wirklich Lynns Bruder ist", schaltete Richard sich ein, als seine Frau mit ihrer Lobrede über Evelyn Atherby anfing.

„Ach nein?" Elizabeth schaute erst ihren Mann, und dann Spike überrascht an.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin ein entfernter Cousin der Familie", erklärte Spike seine Verwandtschaft mit seiner Schwester. „Aber Sie haben Recht, Lynn hat wirklich einen Bruder der auch William heißt", fügte er noch hinzu, während er einen fast hilfesuchen­den Blick in Richards Richtung warf, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn irgendwie aus dieser Unterhaltung wieder zu befreien.

„Lizzy, Mr. Atherby und Miss Summers sind erst vor wenigen Stunden in London angekommen, und sie sind wirklich erschöpft von der Reise. Meinst du, die Köchin hat für sie noch eine Kleinigkeit in der Küche übrig?"

„Aber natürlich, ich werde sofort nachsehen. Und dann werde ich auch Ihre Zimmer fertig machen lassen."

Richard wartete noch, bis Lizzy den Raum verlassen hatte, und blickte Spike dann wieder fragend an. „Sie sind William Atherby?"

„Ich war es."

„Na, dann hätten wir ja schon mal ein Puzzlestück mehr. Kein Wunder, dass Sie einfach so unbehelligt in das Hauptquartier der Wächter eintreten konnten." Richard konnte es nicht fassen. Er kannte William Atherby, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Er hätte ihn erkennen müssen, denn jetzt, da er es wusste, war ihm nicht klar, wie er es hatte übersehen können.

„Und wie darf ich das verstehen?" fragte Spike, der sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Dieser Mann schien sein früheres Selbst zu kennen, und seine Schwester schien eine gute Freundin des Hauses zu sein. Aber an eine Rose Giles konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

„Nun ja, Sie existieren in dieser Zeit einfach noch nicht. Denn soweit ich weiß, weilt William Atherby noch unter den Lebenden. Also, sind Sie praktisch noch gar nicht da, also auch keine Einladung notwendig."

„Und das soll logisch sein?" Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Buffy, die von der ganzen Unterhaltung nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein schien. „Was? Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass das ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen klingt, oder?" Keiner der beiden Männer sagte ein Wort, sondern sie bedachten Buffy nur mit einem fragenden Blick. „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser den Mund halten", murmelte Buffy leise und blickte sich interessiert im Haus um.

„Richard." Elizabeth stand plötzlich wieder in der Tür und bat leise um die Aufmerk­samkeit ihres Mannes. „Im Esszimmer ist alles für dich und unsere Gäste angerichtet. Aber vielleicht möchtet ihr euch erst etwas frisch machen. Kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen Ihre Räume zeigen."

Elizabeth führte Buffy und Spike in die obere Etage. „Ihre Zimmer liegen nebeneinander. Sie finden einen Toilettentisch in jedem Zimmer. Wenn Sie den Wunsch haben, ein Bad zu nehmen, dafür haben wir einen separaten Raum. Sagen Sie einfach dem Dienstmädchen Bescheid, sie wird Ihnen dann alles herrichten." Sie betrat das erste Zimmer und schloss die Vorhänge, nachdem sie die Petroleumlampe angezündet hatte. Dann wiederholte sie diese Prozedur im zweiten Zimmer, das vom ersten durch eine Verbindungstür getrennt war. „Wenn Sie dann alles haben, werde ich nach meinem Mann sehen."

Ohne noch auf eine eventuelle Antwort zu warten, floh Elizabeth fast aus dem Zimmer und eilte in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer, wo Richard sich gerade Gesicht und Hände wusch. „Du bringst mir einen Vampir ins Haus?"

Richard schreckte bei dem Zorn und Unglauben in ihrer Stimme so sehr zusam­men, dass er die Waschschüssel fast umgekippt hätte. Der Inhalt ihrer Worte drang jedoch erst nach und nach in sein Bewusstsein, und sobald er die volle Bedeutung erfasst hatte, vergaß er für einen Augenblick, wie man atmete.

„Was?" In seinem Inneren rumorte es, und ein Teil seines Verstandes versuchte sich einzureden, er habe gerade nicht wirklich gehört, was er dachte, er hätte es gehört.

„Du hast mich sehr gut verstanden, Richard. Denkst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, was du beruflich machst. Herr Gott, ich bin die Tochter eines Wächters, hast du das vergessen? Glaubst du nicht, ich habe Dinge in meinem Leben gesehen, die normale Mensche nicht mal für möglich halten würden. Ich bin doch nicht blind, und ich erkenne einen Vampir, wenn ich einen sehe. Dieser Mann da drüben – der ist so blass, als hätte er seit Jahrzehnten keinen Sonnenstrahlen mehr abbekommen. Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Als sie sah, wie Richard tief Luft holte, um zu antworten, hielt sie schnell eine Hand in die Höhe. „Vergiss es, die Antwort darauf will ich gar nicht wissen. Was ich wissen möchte ist, warum zum Teufel du ihn hier in unser Haus gebracht hast? Ich meine, wie kannst du deine eigene Familie einer solchen Gefahr ausliefern? Und uns dann nicht mal davon erzählen? Bedeuten Christopher, Rose und ich dir denn wirklich so wenig? Und wer ist diese Frau?"

Richard wusste einen Augenblick nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er alles abstreiten? Ihr einreden, sie sei verrückt? Sollte er wütend darüber sein, dass sie ihm solche Dinge unterstellte? Die Wahrheit aber war, er war beeindruckt. Er hatte immer gewusst, wie wach ihr Verstand war, und wie scharfsinnig sie oftmals war. Schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht mit ihr über die Dinge, die ihm in seinem Alltag begegneten, reden zu können, sie um Rat zu fragen, oder auch manchmal nur um Trost zu bitten. Wie damals, als die Jägerin, für die er verantwortlich gewesen war, im Kampf gegen einen Dämon getötet worden war, und er sich dafür die Schuld gegeben hatte, weil er die Gefahr dieses Dämons einfach unterschätzt hatte. Und jetzt sagte sie ihm, dass sie Bescheid wusste? „Willst du damit sagen, du wusstest es von Anfang an? Die Sache mit den Vampiren, Dämonen und so?"

„Ja", kam ihre schnelle, nüchterne Antwort, die ihm verriet, wie wütend sie auf ihn war.

„Dann glaube ich, sollten wir uns unterhalten." Er durchquerte den Raum, bis er vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „Glaub mir, Lizzy, ich wollte dich niemals anlügen, oder dir etwas vorenthalten. Und du weißt, ich würde dich, oder die Kinder niemals in Gefahr bringen. Ja, du hast Recht, er ist ein Vampir, aber er ist harmlos. Ich werde dir alles genau erklären, das verspreche ich dir, aber bitte erst nach dem Essen, wenn wir ungestört sind. Es war ein langer Tag, und ich sterbe vor Hunger. Ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht verdient habe." Der flehende Blick, mit dem er auf sie heruntersah, ließ ihren Zorn ver­schwin­den, und zurück blieb lediglich eine Sorge, darüber, was der Vampir in ihrem Haus an­rich­ten konnte. Aber sie vertraute ihrem Mann, hatte es immer getan, und wenn er ihr so offen in die Augen schaute, wie in diesem Augenblick, wusste sie, dass er nicht log. Sie waren nicht in Gefahr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Blut im Haus haben", sagte sie nach einer Weile, was ihren Mann dazu veranlasste erleichtert zu lachen.

„Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht." Er schaute auf seine Taschenuhr, die mit einem Goldkettchen an seiner Weste befestigt war. „Und jetzt ist es auch zu spät, um noch etwas aufzutreiben. Ich werde mich morgen gleich darum kümmern müssen."

„Werden sie denn lange bei uns bleiben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben mir noch nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen können, aber nach dem, was ich bis jetzt mitbekommen habe, könnten sie in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken." Er zog Lizzy noch näher an sich und legte liebevoll seine Arme um seine Frau. Ihr Zorn hatte ihn erschreckt, so hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. In den zweiundzwanzig Jahren, die sie jetzt verheiratet waren, hatten sie sich nur sehr selten gestritten, und meistens hatte es vorher Anzeichen gegeben, die auf einen nahenden Streit hindeuteten. Doch gerade hatte ihre Wut ihn ganz plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt überrollt. Er war erleichtert, als sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte und müde ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken ließ. Es war ihre Art ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich geborgen fühlte, und genau dieses Signal brauchte er jetzt von ihr. Er musste wissen, dass sie mit der Sache einverstanden war, denn ansonsten mussten Spike und Buffy sofort wieder gehen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Spike, was machst du da?" Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie ihren Babysitterpflichten ihn betreffend nachkommen würde, und konnte sich jetzt ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich wasche mir die Hände. Möchte ja nicht mit dreckigen Pfoten an Mrs. Giles Tisch sitzen", antwortete er durch die geschlossene Verbindungstür.

„Oh." Für einen Moment war es wieder still aus dem Nachbarzimmer. „Bist du dann soweit, dass wir das Esszimmer suchen können? Ich habe nämlich Hunger."

‚Frag mich mal', dachte der Vampir, der sich ziemlich sicher war, heute Abend keinen Becher mit leckerem 0 negativ an seinem Platz vorzufinden. „Was ist Jägerin, findest du den Weg nicht allein?"

„Witzig." Sie öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Du weißt genau, dass ich dich hier im Auge behalten soll. Und ich habe nicht vor, Mr. Giles schon am ersten Abend zu verärgern. Hinterher schickt er mich ohne was zu Essen von hier weg." Ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Schon klar, Jägerin. Ich werde versuchen mich zu benehmen. Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren." Sein dreistes Grinsen hellte sein Gesicht auf, und Buffy musste an sich halten, um ihm nicht einen Schlag auf die Nase zu verpassen. Sie hasste es, wenn er so überheblich und arrogant war. Gut, das war nicht das einzige, was sie an ihm hasste, aber diese Charaktereigen­schaft konnte sie praktisch zur Weißglut bringen.

Die Suche nach dem Esszimmer war nicht allzu schwer, hatten sie vorher beide beobachtet, in welche Richtung Elizabeth verschwunden war. Buffy war von der Einrich­tung des Hauses tief beeindruckt, hatte sie so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Von zu Hause kannte sie nur kleine Einfamilienhäuser, die im Prinzip nicht mehr Platz boten, als ein durchschnittlich großes Apartment, wenn die Räume auch über zwei Etagen verteilt waren. Das Anwesen der Giles hingegen erinnerte schon an eine Villa, wie sie in alten Büchern beschrieben wurden, wie Buffy sie manchmal gelesen hatte, bevor sie die Jägerin war. Natürlich waren es nicht allzu viele Bücher gewesen, da sie die meiste Zeit doch eher mit ihren Freundinnen in den großen Einkaufszentren von Los Angeles verbracht hatte. Spike hingegen schien die Schönheit und Eleganz des Hauses nicht zu bemerken, denn sobald sie das Esszimmer betreten hatten, ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, als wäre er sein Eigentum.

„Spike, ich weiß, dass du in den letzten 120 Jahren nicht viel von gesell­schaft­lichen Formen mitbekommen hast, und dich auch einen Dreck drum scheren möchtest, aber solange wir hier sind, wirst du dich gefälligst so verhalten, wie es sich für einen Gentleman des 19. Jahrhunderts gehört." Ihre Stimme klang bestimmt und gereizt, und Spike hatte nicht die Absicht sie so einfach gewinnen zu lassen.

„Und warum genau sollte ich auf dich hören, Jägerin? Es ist ja nicht so, dass du wirklich etwas dagegen tun könntest, und wenn ich mich noch so daneben benehme." Er grinste. Buffy hasste es. Warum konnte er nicht aufhören so dämlich zu grinsen?

„Ganz einfach, wenn du dich nicht anständig benimmst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du keinen Tropfen Blut bekommst, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind. Und falls wir wirklich für immer hier festsitzen sollten – tja, Pech für dich." Sie blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen, um ihre Drohung zu untermauern. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht wirklich täuschen.

„Wir wissen beide, dass du bluffst, Jägerin. Du brauchst mich, und du weißt, dass ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen sein werde, wenn ich über Wochen hinweg nichts zu trinken bekomme." Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, aber er hatte nicht vor, sich seine Unsicher­heit offen anmerken zu lassen, und hoffte, dass sie wirklich so dachte, und ihn nicht einfach verhungern lassen würde.

„Willst du's wirklich drauf ankommen lassen, Spikey?"

Er war gerade im Begriff zu antworten – und ihr seine Meinung über die Benutzung des Namens Spikey mitzuteilen – als die Tür aufging, und Mrs. Giles eintrat.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, haben sie den Raum inzwischen bereits gefunden. Miss Summers, ich hoffe, Sie werden mit den Speisen zufrieden sein. Was Sie angeht, Mr. Atherby, ich fürchte, wir können Ihnen erst morgen das Nötige besorgen. Jetzt ist es schon zu spät, um noch zum Metzger zu gehen, und dort .. nun, Sie wissen schon."

Buffy und Spike starrten Elizabeth mit offenen Mündern an, nicht sicher ob sie sich gerade beide verhört hatten. Andererseits war es vielleicht nicht ganz so außerge­wöhn­lich, wenn die Ehefrau eines Wächters in diese Dinge eingeweiht wurde, besonders, wenn die Sicherheit der Familie auf dem Spiel stehen konnte. Trotzdem hatte Buffy immer geglaubt, einem Wächter sei es nicht erlaubt über seine Arbeit mit irgend­jeman­dem außerhalb des Rates zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Vampir sind, Mr. Atherby. Keine Angst, mein Mann hat mir nichts verraten, ich habe es selbst herausgefunden. Er hat mir auch versichert, Sie seien harmlos", Elizabeth stoppte, als sie den fast schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei Spike entdeckte, als sie ihn als harmlos bezeichnete. „Aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Wenn Sie sich also auch nur den kleinsten Ausrutscher erlauben..."

„Ich weiß, dann passe ich ohne weiteres in einen Staub... äh, ich meine, dann wird man meine Asche noch jahrelang suchen müssen."

Elizabeth schaute noch immer ein wenig verwirrt drein, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns verstanden haben."

Der Rest des Abends – oder vielmehr der frühen Nacht – verlief relativ ruhig. Elizabeth drängte weder ihren Mann, noch Buffy und Spike, eine Erklärung für ihr Dasein abzugeben. Sie begnügte sich mit dem Wissen, alles Nennenswerte später von Richard zu erfahren. Buffy war angenehm überrascht, eine solch reichhaltige und schmackhafte Mahlzeit aufgetischt zu bekom­men, und sie vergaß alles, was ihre Mutter ihr über höfliches Verhalten einmal beigebracht hatte, und nahm noch zweimal nach. Die letzte Mahlzeit war fast zwanzig Stunden her, und sie war wirklich dankbar endlich wieder etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. Auch Spike hielt sich nicht unbedingt zurück, obwohl er technisch gesehen natürlich keine feste Nahrung benötigte. Auf Elizabeths Frage hin erklärte er, dass er zwischendurch gerne „normales" Essen zu sich nahm, einfach weil er den Geschmack gern hatte, besonders, wenn er kein Blut bekommen hatte. Er war überrascht, wie leicht er sich mit diesen Leuten über sein Dasein als Vampir unterhalten konnte, ohne sie durch sein Verhalten vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Es war fast, als wäre er wieder der gleiche junge Mann, der er vor 120 Jahren gewesen war, bevor er zum Vampir wurde – natürlich um einiges selbstbewusster und erfahrener.

Es war bereits weit nach zwei Uhr morgens, als die Gastgeber bemerkten, dass Buffy am Tisch eingeschlafen war, und Giles es für richtig befand, nun endlich schlafen zu gehen. Er war gerade dabei, Buffy sanft wieder wach zu rütteln, als ihn die Hand seiner Frau davon abhielt.

„Lass sie schlafen, Richard. Du kannst sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer tragen." Richard sah bei der Vorstellung nicht gerade glücklich aus, doch er tat, was seine Frau vorschlug. Er hatte Mitleid mit der jungen Dame, die er erst vor wenigen Stunden kennengelernt hatte, in der er aber trotzdem eine ganze Ahnenreihe von Mädchen erkannte, die stets für das Gute kämpften, und niemals bereit waren aufzugeben, egal wie ausweglos eine Situation auch sein mochte. Er wusste um das innere Wesen einer Jägerin. Sie war sanft, liebenswürdig, aber auch starrsinnig und temperamentvoll, denn nur so konnte sie den Auftrag, für den sie vom Schicksal erwählt war, erfolgreich ausführen.

Vorsichtig, ohne sie zu wecken, hob er Buffy in seine Arme, und trug sie in das für sie vorgesehene Zimmer. Er merkte, dass Spike ihm folgte, sah aber nicht den argwöhnischen Blick, den der Vampir ihm zuwarf. Hätte er ihn gesehen, wäre Spike wohl nicht mehr lebend aus der Villa der Giles herausgekommen, denn er widersprach allem, worüber Richard und Spike zuvor gesprochen hatten. Spike selbst konnte sich die Eifersucht, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete nicht rational erklären. Es war ja nicht so, als wolle Richard sich an Buffy vergreifen, während diese schlief, es war auch nicht wirklich so, als habe Spike irgendeinen Anspruch auf Buffy, oder auch nur das Recht, sich um ihr Wohlergehen Sorgen zu machen, und dennoch beobachtete er ganz genau, wie Richard Giles sie in ihr Zimmer brachte, und behutsam auf ihr Bett legte.

Nachdem er sie mit einer dünnen Decke zugedeckt und die Petroleumlampe gelöscht hatte, verließ Richard das Zimmer so schnell wieder, dass Spike fast gelacht hätte. Wenn er es mit den Augen eines Vampirs aus dem frühen 21. Jahrhundert betrachtete, waren die Anstandsregeln dieser Zeit nahezu ein Witz, denn es bestand nun wirklich kein Grund, warum Richard Giles, Buffy nicht wenigstens das Oberkleid, das sie sich von seiner Schwester geliehen hatte, ausgezogen hatte. Immerhin war es das einzige, was sie vorübergehend zum Anziehen hatte, und wenn sie jetzt darin schlief, würde es morgen viel zu verknittert sein. Als er nun mit Buffy allein war, fragte er sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob er vielleicht Elizabeth noch einmal herrufen sollte, um sie zu bitten, Buffy von ihrem Kleid zu befreien, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Bedenken, einfach so an ihr Schlafzimmer zu klopfen. Stattdessen beschloss er, es einfach selbst zu tun, und als er nach dem ersten Schnürband des Kleides griff, betete er insgeheim, dass sie nicht aufwachte, und ihn instinktiv in einen Haufen Asche verwandelte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elizabeth wartete, bis Richard sich neben ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte, bevor sie sich ihm mit neugierigem, aber auch leicht missbilligendem Blick zuwandte. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile an den Gedanken gewöhnt, Buffy und Spike für eine Weile zu beherbergen, konnte sich aber nicht mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass Spike ein Vampir war – eine Kreatur, die von Natur aus böse war, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Spike ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse war, mit dem es sich sehr leicht reden ließ. Er hatte Manieren, und verstand es, sich gewählt auszudrücken, wenn er wollte. „Also Richard, ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Die ganze Geschichte kenn ich wahrscheinlich auch noch nicht, Miss Summers hat mir nur die gröbsten Einzelheiten erzählt – nur die Tatsache, dass dieser Spike für Menschen nicht gefährlich werden kann, die hat sie in jeder Einzelheit beschrieben, wenn ich davon auch vieles nicht wirklich verstanden habe."

„Wie meinst du das, er kann Menschen nicht gefährlich werden. Du meinst, körperlich? Aber ist das denn möglich?" Elizabeth war verwirrt. Etwas eigenartiges ging hier vor, und sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln in wenigen Minuten noch verwirrter zu sein, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

„Tja, Liebling, das ist etwas, was nicht so leicht zu erklären ist. Vielleicht sollte ich besser am Anfang beginnen." Er atmete einmal tief durch, und überlegte sich, wie er seiner Frau die Situation am anschaulichsten schildern konnte, ohne wie ein absoluter Volltrottel und Kandidat für die Nervenheilanstalt zu klingen. „So wie es aussieht, kommen die beiden... aus der Zukunft." Er wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Frau, von der er sicher war, sie bald auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Doch zu seiner großen Überra­schung verzog sich ihr feiner Mund nicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, vielmehr blickte sie weiter interessiert und vorurteilsfrei. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du wirklich über die Dämonenwelt und den Rat der Wächter weißt. Hast du schon mal von der ... Jägerin gehört?" Es fiel ihm noch nicht leicht, mit ihr über diese Dinge zu sprechen. Zu lange hatte er in dem Glauben gelebt, seine Frau sei absolut ahnungslos, was den Inhalt seiner Arbeit anging, und die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass dem nicht so war, drang nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein vor. Das jahrelange Training, ständig um diese Themen herumzureden, machte es ihm jetzt nicht gerade leichter, offen und frei darüber zu sprechen.

„Ja, sie ist die Auserwählte, die die Kraft besitzt die Vampire und Kräfte der Finsternis zu besiegen und die Welt vor diesen Kreaturen zu beschützen", antwortete sie, als habe sie diese Definition aus einem Lehrbuch – was im Prinzip auch stimmte, denn Elizabeth hatte sich fast sämtliches Wissen aus Büchern ihres Vaters angeeignet.

„Richtig. Nun, Miss Summers behauptet auch eine Jägerin zu sein. Nur keine Jä­ge­rin von heute, sondern vielmehr aus dem Jahr – ich glaube, sie sagte 2001. Jeden­falls sieht es wohl so aus, als habe das Militär von Amerika in dieser Zeit eine Tech­no­lo­gie entwickelt, die es ihnen ermöglicht Kreaturen wie diesen Spike zu neutra­li­sie­ren. Sie sag­te, man hätte ein Stück Metall in sein Gehirn eingepflanzt, das es ihm un­mög­lich macht, einem menschlichen Wesen ein Leid zuzufügen." Richard hoffte, dass er die Geschichte so korrekt wie möglich wiedergegeben hatte, denn für ihn klang das alles sehr unrealistisch und utopisch. Die Geschichten von Jules Vernes klangen glaub­wür­di­ger in seinen Ohren.

„Das klingt ziemlich nach Zauberei, wenn du mich fragst." Elizabeth sah argwöh­nisch aus, war jedoch bei weitem nicht so erschrocken über diese Geschichte, wie Richard zuvor befürchtet hatte. Ihn erschreckte vielmehr, wie viel Lizzy anscheinend über sein Arbeitsfeld zu wissen schien. Wie konnte sie das bis jetzt vor ihm verheimlicht haben, immerhin waren sie seit über zwanzig Jahren verheiratet. Und warum hatte sie es bis jetzt vor ihm verheimlicht, oder anders gefragt, warum rückte sie gerade jetzt mit der Wahrheit heraus? Doch all das waren Fragen, deren Beantwortung er wohl auf spä­ter verschieben musste, denn um auch noch dieses Thema zu erörtern, war es ein­fach viel zu spät, und morgen würde wohl ein sehr langer und harter Tag werden. Er seufz­te einmal tief, bevor er auf ihre Vermutung einging – eine Meinung, die er insge­heim teilte.

„Sie haben gesagt, es wäre keine Zauberei im Spiel gewesen. Natürlich ist das ein Gebiet, in dem wir uns gar nicht auskennen. Wir können nicht wissen, wie weit fort­ge­schrit­ten die Technik in 122 Jahren sein wird. Und mal ganz ehrlich, wenn die Mensch­heit bis dahin zu solchen Taten fähig ist, weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich wirklich alles erfahren möchte." Er überdachte seine Worte für einen Augenblick, und musste dann über sich selbst lachen. „Aber das haben unsere Eltern auch mal über den Fern­sprecher gesagt, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Augen nicht vor den Möglichkeiten der Technik verschließen."

„Du möchtest ihnen glauben, nicht wahr?" Es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung, die Lizzy mit sanfter Stimme vortrug. Sie wusste, wie schwierig es für ihren Mann war, Leute an sich heran zu lassen. Er war kein Mensch, der leicht Freund­schaften schloss, und dem deshalb jede Person, die ihm nahe kam, umso teurer war.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ja", antwortete Richard nach einigem Zögern. „Es ist irgendwie so, als kenne ich Buffy. Sie weckt etwas in mir, das ich sonst nur fühle, wenn ich Rose gegenüberstehe, und ich weiß ehrlich nicht, warum. Aber dieses Gefühl ist alles, was ich brauchte, um mir sicher zu sein, ihr trauen zu können. Sie ist die Jägerin, das spüre ich, auch wenn mir die Tatsache, dass sie aus dem Amerika des 21. Jahrhunderts kommt noch immer sehr fantastisch vorkommt."

„Ich wusste doch, dass sie irgendwie eigenartig spricht. Sie ist also Amerikanerin? Aber Spike kommt doch aus England, oder? Seine Aussprache ist zwar auch nicht gerade die der Londoner Upper Class, aber dennoch kann er seine Herkunft nicht leugnen." Sie stoppte, als sie Richards leicht verwirrten Blick auf sich spürte. „Was denn?"

„Ich schütte dir hier mein Herz aus, und du machst dir Gedanken über die Art und Weise, wie die beiden sprechen?" Er lachte, und fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er versuchte, sich zu entscheiden, ob er ihr die Wahrheit über Spike sagen sollte, oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich kam sie auch von allein drauf, aber je mehr Leute die ganze Wahrheit erfuhren, desto schlimmer konnten die Auswirkungen sein, die seine Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit haben konnte – wenn sie die Geschichte nicht allein durch ihr Dasein verändert hatten. Zeitreisen war eine Sache, über die Richard Giles sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte, denn allein die Vorstellung war so abstrus, dass es absolut unglaubwürdig klang. Doch jetzt musste er sich damit auseinandersetzen, ob ihm das Thema Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde, oder nicht. Elizabeth hingegen schien die Tatsache einer Zeitreise gar nicht so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihnen bei den Nachforschungen sogar helfen – eine Vorstellung, die ihm durchaus zusagte, hatte er nicht vor, viele der Wächter in diesen Fall einzubeziehen. Und wenn sie Mitglied des Teams sein sollte, verdiente sie auch, die volle Wahrheit zu kennen. „Schatz, da ist noch etwas, was du vielleicht wissen solltest", begann er, ohne sich jedoch zu ihr umzudrehen, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Vielleicht hast du es sogar schon selbst herausgefunden, aber du hattest vorhin Recht. Spike – also William Atherby ist tatsächlich Lynns älterer Bruder." Er hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog, und er riskierte einen schnellen Seitenblick, nur um den Horror und das Entsetzen auf ihren Zügen zu sehen. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wann und wo und wie, aber irgendwann innerhalb der nächsten paar Jahre wird William Atherby in einen Vampir verwandelt." Er schwieg für einige Momente, in denen er sich unterschwellig wünschte, sich nicht so sicher über das zu sein, was er trotzdem wusste. „Und wenn er in 122 Jahren noch lebt, ist er wahrscheinlich kein allzu zurückhaltender Vampir gewesen, bevor er neutralisiert wur­de."

Unwillkürlich rückte Elizabeth näher an den warmen, schützenden Körper ihres Mannes heran. Die Vorstellung der Bruder der besten Freundin ihrer Tochter konnte sich in ein blutrünsti­ges Monster verwandeln entsetzte sie, machte sie aber auch traurig. Nach dem heutigen Abend hatte sie fast keine Bedenken darüber, dass Spike ihr eventuell etwas antun würde, besonders, wenn Richard sich sicher war, in Buffy auch eine Jägerin im Haus zu haben. Doch anstelle der Sorge um ihre Sicherheit, war jetzt eine Traurigkeit über den bevorstehenden Tod eines Bekannten getreten, der ihr zwar nicht lieb und teuer war, der aber in gewisser Weise in Kontakt mit ihrer eigenen Familie stand.

_Bitte R&R,  
lg N.Snape_


	4. Drei

_Hier nun das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen, und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr auch eine kleine Anmerkung für mich hinterlassen. Ob Kritik oder Lob, ich nehm alles ;) lg, N.Snape_

**drei**

_London, 21.September 1879_

Sie begannen die Arbeit früh am nächsten Morgen. Elizabeth hatte für Buffy und Richard ein reichhaltiges Frühstück organisiert, und das Dienstmädchen hatte für Spike bei einem nahegelegenen Metzger Schweineblut besorgt, das Spike fast dankbar trank. Er brauchte zwar nicht notwendigerweise täglich frisches Blut, aber es verstärkte seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit, und er fühlte sich einfach gesünder, nachdem er getrunken hatte. Seit er sich ausschließlich von Schweineblut ernähren musste, befürchtete er manchmal, durch die zusätzlichen Kalorien dick zu werden, aber bisher hatte er noch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür erkennen können.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Richard sie mit zum Hauptquartier des Rates genommen. Bevor sie die heiligen Hallen betreten hatten, hatte er ihnen noch einmal eingebläut unter keinen Umständen mit jemandem zu sprechen, keine Fragen zu beantworten, und einfach so zu tun, als gehören sie dazu. Um Buffy machte er sich eigentlich keine Sorgen, war es für eine junge Frau ihres Alters nicht so außergewöhnlich die meiste Zeit über schweigend zu verbringen. Doch was Spike anging, hatte er leichte Bedenken, denn obwohl der Vampir sich durchaus tadellos beneh­men konnte, war ihm doch eine gewisse Arroganz den Lebenden gegenüber anzumerken, die sehr leicht bei anderen Männern als Provokation angesehen werden konnte – ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Spike ein Vampir war, und die meisten Wächter ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Vampir von einem Lebenden unterscheiden konnten. Richard konnte nur hoffen, dass im Hauptquartier des Rates der Wächter niemand mit einem Vampir rechnen würde, und deshalb niemand so schnell hinter das Geheimnis kommen würde. Am liebsten hätte er die Nachforschungen nach Hause verlegt, aber dazu fehlten ihm in seiner Villa die nötigen Nachschlagewerke, und er hatte außerdem keine Ahnung, wie er seine Abwesenheit im Hauptquartier dem Rat hätte erklären sollen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Buffy und Spike mit hier her zu bringen.

Sie hatten die Arbeit aufgeteilt. Richard suchte in den Büchern nach Prophe­zei­un­gen, die sich entweder mit Vampiren, oder mit Jägerinnen befassten, um eventuell eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen, warum die beiden in der Vergangenheit festsaßen, während Buffy und Spike nach Ereignissen in der Geschichte suchten, in denen ebenfalls ein Portal, wie das, welches sie ins Jahr 1879 gebracht hatte, beschrieben wurde. Ihnen allen war vorher bewusst, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, schnell etwas in den Büchern zu finden, da sie eigentlich keinen Anhaltspunkt hatten, wo sie anfangen sollten zu suchen.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, ohne, dass einer von ihnen etwas brauchbares gefunden hatte. Richard stellte zwischendurch immer wieder Fragen, von denen einige schwierig zu beantworten waren. Buffy wusste nicht, wie viel sie von der Zukunft erzählen durfte, ohne erheblich in den Lauf der Geschichte einzugreifen. Die vielen Star Trek Folgen, die sie früher, als sie noch ein normaler Teenager gewesen war, gesehen hatte, kamen ihr jetzt ins Bewusstsein, und warnten sie davor Giles Urahn zuviel zu verraten. Besonders die Fragen nach den Kämpfen, die Buffy schon ausgetragen hatte, um die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren, wollte die Jägerin nicht so ohne weiteres beantworten. Wer konnte schon wissen, was das Mitteilen dieses Wissens in der Zukunft anstellen konnte. Und über Glory wollte sie erst recht nicht sprechen, denn in ihrer Vorstellung genügte nur ein falsches Wort, und die Mönche würden Dawn niemals zu ihr schicken, und sie wäre schuld am Tod – oder vielmehr an der Nichtexistenz – ihrer Schwester, und dieses Risiko wollte sie nicht eingehen.

Der Nachmittag kam, ohne dass sie es auch nur bemerkt hätten. Richards Sekretärin brachte eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen für sie alle und verließ den Raum sogleich wieder, jedoch nicht, ohne einen neugierigen Blick auf Spike zu werfen. Dieser hatte den Blick durchaus bemerkt, lächelte der Sekretärin freundlich zu und suchte in seinem Hirn nach einem Anhaltspunkt, ob er dieser Frau vielleicht schon mal begegnet war. Es war furchtbar. Noch nie in seinem Leben – oder Untot – hatte er sich dermaßen unsicher gefühlt. Ständig fragte er sich, ob das, was er tat und sagte den Lauf seiner Existenz ändern könnte – von der Weltgeschichte mal ganz zu schweigen. Was passierte, wenn er jemandem über den Weg lief, den er kannte, und dieser berichtete dann seiner Mutter davon. Was, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er in der Gilesvilla wohnte? Er fragte sich zum hundertsten mal, warum er seinen echten Namen genannt hatte, denn schließlich erhöhte das die Gefahr enttarnt zu werden um ein Vielfaches. Und wie leicht ihm der Name über die Lippen gekommen war! Es hatte ihn selbst erstaunt, wie vertraut er sich noch anfühlte, immerhin hatte er ihn seit mehreren Jahrzehnten nicht mehr ausgespro­chen.

„Spike, ich weiß, du magst Nachforschungen nicht – geht mir auch nicht anders – aber könntest du nicht wenigstens so tun, als würdest du lesen?" ertönte Buffys leicht frustriert klingende Stimme neben ihm. Bei dem Anblick, den sie bot, hatte er Mühe das Lachen zurückzuhalten. Sie sah fertig aus. Die Haare hingen ihr zerzaust um den Kopf, ihre Haut war fast blasser, als seine und sie wirkte, als könne sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie konnte stundenlang über einen Friedhof rennen und einen Bösewicht nach dem anderen zur Strecke bringen, ohne auch nur ins Schwitzen zu geraten, aber ein paar Stunden Nachforschungen brachten sie an den Rand ihrer Kräfte.

„Entschuldige, Liebes, ich war in Gedanken", antwortete er so anzüglich wie möglich mit Blick auf die Tür, durch die Giles Sekretärin vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war. Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass Buffy seine Andeutung verstanden hatte und ihm ein abfälliges „Du bist ein Schwein, Spike" mit auf den Weg gab.

„Danke, Liebes, ich tu mein bestes." Seine Gesichtszüge formten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Wäre Buffy von den vielen Worten, die sich in den letzten zehn Stunden durch ihre Gehirnzellen gebohrt hatten, nicht völlig erschöpft gewesen, hätte sie ihm den Wälzer aus dem 16. Jahrhundert, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, ohne zu Zögern an den Kopf geworfen.

„Ach, das ist doch sinnlos!" Buffy klappte das Buch lautstark zu und ließ sich ausgelaugt in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Ich lese jetzt schon seit Stunden in diesen dämlichen Büchern, und in keinem einzigen wird auch nur die Möglichkeit eines Zeitportals erwähnt."

„Miss Summers, durch Nörgeln kommen wir hier sicher auch nicht weiter", meldete sich Richard zu Wort, der Buffys Unmut insgeheim ziemlich amüsant fand. Sie war so völlig anders, als alle Jägerinnen, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Was er bis jetzt von ihr über ihr Dasein als Jägerin erfahren hatte, war zwar nicht viel, aber er konnte aus dem, was er ihr hatte entlocken können, doch erkennen, wie außergewöhnlich ihre Laufbahn bis jetzt war. Sie war ausgewählt worden, ohne wirklich auf ihre Berufung vorbereitet zu werden, und das hatte sie einzigartig werden lassen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, der nicht immer auf das zu hören schien, was ihr Wächter ihr sagte – Richard fragte sich, wie ihr Wächter nur mit einem so starrsinnigen Mädchen zurecht­kommen konnte. Keine Jägerin war wirklich einfach in ihrem Verhalten, doch wurden sie von Kindesbeinen an auf ihre Aufgaben vorbereitet und verstanden die Notwendigkeit von Disziplin und Ausdauer – nicht nur im körperlichen Kampf gegen Dämonen, sondern auch im theoretischen Teil ihrer Arbeit. Wenn er Buffy jetzt so betrachtete, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich schon einmal so ausgiebig mit Nachforschungen befasst hatte. „Und bedenken Sie, je eher wir etwas herausfinden, desto eher können wir mit der Suche nach einem Weg für Sie beide nach Hause beginnen."

„Da hörst du's, Buff, also lies schön weiter in deinem Buch", stimmte Spike dem Wächter zu, der ihm dafür allerdings nur einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Er verstand die Beziehung zwischen den beiden nicht, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie aus einer anderen Zeit kamen. Die Neckereien, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen schienen, verrieten eine Vertrautheit, die er noch nie bei zwei fremden Personen so offen hatte beobachten können. Sie waren aufeinander einge­spielt, kannten den anderen in- und auswendig, wussten, wie sie einander reizen konnten, ohne aber wirklich zu weit zu gehen. Es war ein Spiel, das sie beide perfekt beherrschten.

„Natürlich gilt das auch für Sie, Mr. Ather..."

„Spike!"

„Wie bitte?" Richard sah den Vampir, der sich wieder völlig auf sein Nachschlage­werk zu konzentrieren schien, irritiert an.

„Mein Name ist Spike", erklärte er ohne aufzusehen. „Der Name Atherby gehört nicht zu mir."

Die Neugierde eines Wächters in Richard wäre beinahe mit ihm durchgegangen. Er wollte es wissen. Wie Spike an diesen Spitznamen gekommen war, seit wann er sich so nannte, wann er verwandelt worden war, wer ihn verwandelt hatte, was mit seiner Familie nach seiner Verwandlung geschehen war, doch etwas in Spikes Stimme hielt ihn davon ab. Es konnte kein Schmerz sein, denn ein Vampir schloss mit seinem menschlichen Dasein ab, sobald er aus seinem Grab gekrochen kam, aber dennoch... Etwas, ein Gefühl, verbarg sich hinter seinen harschen Worten. Er warf Buffy einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie zuckte nur unmerklich mit den Schultern und versuchte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu widmen. Von Zeit zu Zeit wagte sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Vampir, der offensichtlich kein einziges Wort von dem mitbekam, was er las.

Es war kurz nach sieben, als Buffy dachte bald den Verstand verlieren zu müssen. „Das war's, ich kann keine einzige Zeile mehr lesen, oder ich krieg nen Koller."

„Ich nehme an, Sie möchten mir auf Ihre zukünftige, amerikanische Art und Weise mitteilen, dass Sie müde sind." Es war eigentlich mehr eine Frage, als ein Feststellung, und Spike konnte wieder mal nur mit den Augen rollen. Warum waren die Menschen in dieser Zeit eigentlich so unsicher? Es war doch offensichtlich, wie erschöpft Buffy war. Man musste nun wirklich kein Experte des Amerikas des 21. Jahrhunderts sein, um das zu sehen. Der Wunsch, sich drei Stunden in eine heiße Wanne zu legen, nachdem sie das Kleid, das ihr am Körper zu kleben schien, verbrannt hatte, stand ihr so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als hätte jemand die Worte mit Tinte dort festgehalten. „Dann schlage ich vor, wir beenden unsere Nachforschungen für heute."

Richard konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte mal so früh nach Hause gegangen war, es war fast lächerlich. Normalerweise hatte er zwar auch viel Arbeit, aber nichts, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich so dringend benötigte. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er hier einen echten Notfall, und sie verließen das Hauptquartier um halb acht, um nach Hause zu gehen. Er musste allerdings auch zugeben, wie geschafft Buffy aussah. Vermutlich hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht auch nicht besonders gut und auf keinen Fall viel geschlafen, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie heute morgen sehr früh angefangen hatten, so dass es noch zu entschuldigen war.

Die Fahrt in der Kutsche wirkte belebend auf Buffy. Sie fand die ganze Sache unglaublich aufregend und versuchte sich jede Kleinigkeit des Weges einzuprägen, und als sie am Houses of Parliaments vorbeikamen, griff sie nach Spikes Arm, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Sieh dir das mal an, ist das nicht einfach unglaublich!"

„Buffy, glaub's mir, oder nicht, aber ich hab das schon mal gesehen", meinte er und verdrehte die Augen, um genervt zu wirken. Die Wahrheit war, dass auch er eine ge­wisse Gerührtheit nicht leugnen konnte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er war lange nicht zu Hause gewesen, und die Stadt zu sehen, so wie sie zu seiner Jugendzeit ge­wesen war, weckte in ihm ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit, und es gefiel ihm mit anzu­se­hen, wie sehr Buffy die Stadt gefiel.

„Ach, mit dir kann man einfach nicht reden. Wenn Dawn hier wäre, sie würde ausflippen und..." Sie wurde wieder still, und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die vielen verschiedenen Bauten, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Der Gedanke an ihre kleine Schwester war plötzlich gekommen, und hatte ihr einen Stich versetzt. Sie vermisste Dawn und machte sich obendrein noch große Sorgen um sie und ihre Mutter. Sie waren allein, und sie wussten nicht, was Glory wirklich vorhatte. Buffy machte sich Vorwürfe so viel von ihrem Wissen über Glory für sich behalten zu haben. Es hätte Joyce zwar große Angst gemacht, aber immerhin wären sie jetzt vorbereitet die Situation eventuell allein durchstehen zu müssen. Natürlich waren da noch Giles und die Scoobies, die Buffys Familie niemals im Stich lassen würden, aber trotzdem war das nicht dasselbe, als wenn sie selbst da wäre, um sie zu beschützen.

„Keine Sorge, Buffy. Dein Wächter passt schon auf den Krümel auf." Sie warf Spike einen Blick zu und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich weiß." Sie versuchte noch einen letzten Blick auf Big Ben zu erhaschen, bevor die Kutsche um eine Ecke bog, und der Glockenturm außer Sicht war. „Es würde ihr hier supergut gefallen."

„Kein Problem, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, setzt du dich in den nächsten Flieger und verbringst ein paar schöne Tage mit ihr hier. Gut, es fahren in 120 Jahren nicht mehr ganz so viele Kutschen hier rum, aber trotzdem ist London noch immer eine schöne Stadt – zumindest war sie das in den 60er Jahren, als ich das letzte Mal hier war. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann euch sogar jemand Karten für ein ManU Spiel besor..." Spike wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall von Seiten Richards unterbrochen. Der Wächter starrte sie an, als kämen die beiden von einem anderen Stern – ein Ausdruck, den er ihrer Meinung nach viel zu oft hatte.

„Ein Flieger?" Seine Stimme war dünn und erinnerte Buffy schmerzhaft an Giles, wenn dieser von etwas hörte, was er nicht glauben konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht vor­stel­len, wie er auf die Erklärung eines Flugzeugs reagieren würde, und eigentlich hatte sie auch keine Lust ihm das alles zu erklären. Er war noch relativ jung, er würde es wahr­scheinlich sogar noch selbst miterleben, wie die Gebrüder Wright ihr erstes Flug­zeug in die Lüfte brachten.

„Fragen Sie besser nicht, Mr. Giles."

„Aha." Giles war nicht gerade glücklich darüber immer wieder mit solchen Sätzen abgespeist zu werden, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er auch verstehen, dass Spike und Buffy keine Lust hatten ihm jede Kleinigkeit zu erklären, die er nicht verstand, weil ihm einfach das nötige Wissen von 120 Jahren Entwicklung fehlte. Allerdings fing er auf diese Weise an, sich selbst einige Dinge zusammen zu reimen, die wahrscheinlich viel schlimmer – oder aufregender – waren, als die Wirklichkeit.

Die Kutsche hatte gerade erst vor der Villa gehalten, als auch schon die Tür aufsprang und Elizabeth rausgelaufen kam. „Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" fragte sie atemlos, als sei sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Wir waren erschöpft und haben beschlossen heute früher Schluss zu machen", erklärte Richard, der die Aufregung seiner Frau nicht verstehen konnte.

„Mrs. Giles, wir sind es einfach nicht gewöhnt, so lange über Büchern zu hocken, und dazu kommt noch der Jetlag." Buffy grinste entschuldigend, doch Lizzy schien ihr überhaupt nicht zuzuhören. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Mann auf die Seite und verge­wis­serte sich, dass Spike und Buffy nicht zuhörten, während sie auf die Hausherren warteten, um endlich das Haus betreten zu können.

„Richard, wir haben Besuch." Sie sah ihren Mann eindringlich an, als wolle sie ihm eine stumme Botschaft schicken, die er jedoch nicht zu entschlüsseln verstand.

„Aber was ist da denn so schlimm dran, Liebling?" Richard verstand das Verhalten seiner Frau nicht, und wäre er nicht selbst so müde gewesen, wäre es ihm wahr­schein­lich sogar unangenehm Buffy und Spike gegenüber gewesen.

„Rose hatte einige Freundinnen zum Tee eingeladen, und die Mädchen scheinen einfach zu keinem Ende kommen zu wollen." Mehr musste Lizzy nicht sagen, denn nun verstand auch Richard, worauf sie hinauswollte. Er warf einen relativ hilflosen Blick auf den Vampir, der neben der Jägerin stand und offensichtlich über etwas lachte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte – wieder etwas, was ihn stutzen ließ.

„Sie darf ihn auf keinen Fall sehen!"

„Das dachte ich mir auch, deswegen bin ich ja rausgekommen. Ich würde vorschla­gen, es ihm einfach zu sagen. Dann kann er ihr aus dem Weg gehen, solang sie hier ist", meinte Lizzy, doch Richard war von der Idee nicht wirklich begeistert.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vorhin habe ich..." Er überlegte, ob er ihr von Spikes Überreaktion auf seinen Geburtsnamen erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment dagegen, denn eigentlich wusste er nicht, wie sie die jetzige Situation anders regeln sollten. „.. ach, egal. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Ich gehe wieder rein, sonst wundern sich die Mädchen noch, wo ich geblieben bin." Sie drehte sich um und griff nach Buffys Hand, bevor sie wieder ins Haus ging. „Kommen Sie, Buffy. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was die Köchin gutes für heute Abend vorbereitet hat."

„Spike, ich fürchte, wir haben ein kleines Problem", begann Richard, der sich des misstrauischen Blickes des Vampirs durchaus bewusst war.

„Nur raus damit, Richard." Seine Stimme klang überheblich, als er dem Wächter gegenüberstand. Es war, als wappne er sich innerlich gegen die Anklagen, die er jetzt von Richard erwartete. Weshalb sonst hätte Elizabeth Buffy schon mit reinnehmen sollen, wenn nicht, damit Richard mit Spike ein leichteres Spiel hatte.

„Ich ... nun, es sieht so aus, als könnten Sie sich heute nicht ganz so frei im Haus bewegen, wie Sie es vielleicht möchten. Ich muss sie bitten nun auf direktem Wege auf Ihr Zimmer zu gehen und dort zu bleiben, bis meine Frau oder ich Ihnen etwas anderes sagen." Er blickte Spike gerade in die Augen, ohne sich seine Nervosität anmerken zu lassen.

„Warum?" Spike war weniger erfolgreich, als Richard, seine Emotionen zu verber­gen. Richard konnte sehen, wie Spike seine Kiefer fest aufeinander presste und ihn mit kalten, stahlblauen Augen betrachtete. Er war wütend, verletzt. Er hatte nichts ver­bro­chen, und sah nicht ein, warum er wie ein Kind unter Hausarrest gestellt werden sollte.

„Nun..." Richard wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er es vor Spike verbergen und Gefahr laufen, dass er es selbst herausfand? Sollte er einfach lügen? Nein, das war nicht fair, und eigentlich auch gar nicht notwendig. Es würde die Dinge nur unnötig ver­kom­plizieren. „Lynn ist hier."

Es gab Momente, in denen Spike wahrhaft froh war, nicht atmen zu müssen, denn wä­re er tatsächlich auf Sauerstoff angewiesen gewesen, wäre er in diesem Moment wahr­scheinlich ohnmächtig geworden. Tausend Dinge gleichzeitig schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als die Worte langsam in sein Bewusstsein vordrangen. In einem verzweifel­ten Versuch seine Gefühle, die er selbst noch nicht definiert hatte, nicht zu zeigen, brachte er ein gleichgültiges „Oh" zustande, rührte sich allerdings nicht von der Stelle. Stattdessen nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und starrte auf die Eingangstür. „Dann bleibe ich wohl besser in meinem Zimmer", murmelte er, als Richard ihn zum Haus führte.

„Die Mädchen werden im kleinen Salon sein, direkt neben dem Esszimmer. Wenn Sie also direkt die Treppe hinaufgehen, sind Sie auf der sicheren Seite." Bevor sie das Haus betraten, vergewisserte Richard sich, dass sich niemand in der Eingangshalle befand, bevor er auch Spike erlaubte einzutreten. „Ich werde Buffy ... äh, Miss Summers meine ich natürlich, gleich etwas zu Trinken für Sie mitgeben."

„Danke", antwortete er geistesabwesend. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Spike über Richards Unbehagen, als er Buffy bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte, gelacht, doch im Moment könnte ihn das nicht weniger kümmern. Sobald er die Eingangshalle betreten hatte, konnte er ihren Duft wahrnehmen. Der gleiche Geruch, den er auch in ihrem Zimmer wahrgenommen hatte, nur viel lebendiger. Tausende Bilder und Szenarien erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Die vielen Jahre, die er glücklich mit Lynn und ihrer Mutter verbracht hatte, bevor er Drusilla traf. Seine geschärften Vampirsinne konnten fast nicht anders, und als er das leise Lachen aus dem Salon hörte, wäre er fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, während er die Treppe hinauf­ging.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ er sich schwer gegen die Tür fallen und rutschte hinunter, bis er zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeiten mit seiner Schwester, und die Gewissheit, dass sie nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt zusammen mit Freundinnen saß und lachte, war überwältigend. Auch wenn es ihm bewusst gewesen war, dass sie in dieser Zeit lebte, es ihr gut ging und noch nichts von den Schrecken der Welt wusste, so hatte er die Möglichkeit ihr zu begegnen, ihr wieder so nah sein zu können, nicht in Betracht gezogen. Wie hätte sie wohl reagiert, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätte? Allein die Tatsache, dass er hier war, in diesem Haus, hätte sie aus der Fassung gebracht, aber wie hätte er ihr seine gebleichten Haare erklären sollen? Und die Tatsache, dass er am Morgen noch völlig anders ausgesehen hatte.

„Spike?" Buffys Stimme drang nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein vor, und als er aufsah, sah er sie mit fragendem Blick in den Augen, vor ihm stehen. „Was ist los?"

Der erste Gedanke, der ihm kam, war, dass es gut war, dass Buffy nicht mehr Lynns Kleid trug, denn es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass seine Schwester es bemerkt hätte, wenn sie Buffy begegnete.

Als Spike auf ihre Frage nicht antwortete, und nur mit durchdringendem Blick das Kleid musterte, das Lizzy ihr vorhin gegeben hatte, fing sie an, sich Sorgen um den Vampir zu machen. Sie fragte sich, was Richard noch mit Spike zu besprechen hatte und warum Lizzy so nervös gewesen war, als sie Buffy in ihr Zimmer begleitet hatte. Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und bewegte vor seinen Augen eine Hand, um seine Aufmerk­sam­keit zu erregen. Es dauerte jedoch einige Sekunden, bis er aus seiner Trance ge­ris­sen wurde, und sie mit leerem Blick musterte. „Spike, was ist mir dir? Hat Richard ..." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Frage formulieren sollte, Gott, sie wusste ja nicht mal, wel­che Frage sie stellen sollte. „Was wollte er von dir?" War es Beschützerinstinkt, der sich in ihr regte, als sie den Vampir so in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden sah? Die Trä­nen standen ihm in den Augen, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht haben könnte.

„Hast du sie gesehen?" Seine Stimme brach, als er die Frage stellte, ohne Buffy eine Antwort auf ihre zu geben.

„Wen?" Buffy selbst war erstaunt, wie sanft ihre Stimme klang, als sie es sich neben Spike auf dem Fußboden bequem machte. Sie hatte das Gefühl ein Kind vor sich zu haben, das soeben durch einen schrecklichen Alptraum geweckt worden war.

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." Spike richtete nun völlig klare Augen auf die Jägerin und sah sie eindringlich an. In einer plötzlichen Bewegung stand er auf und zog Buffy an einem Arm hoch, bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnte. „Du gehst da jetzt runter und ... keine Ahnung, du musst dir halt eine Ausrede einfallen lassen ... Überzeug dich einfach davon, dass es ihr gut geht, okay?" Er hatte die Tür zum Flur schon geöffnet und schob sie praktisch nach draußen.

„Spike, wovon redest du eigentlich?" fragte Buffy, nachdem sie ihren Arm sanft aus seinem Griff befreit hatte, doch in diesem Moment entdeckte sie etwas in seinen Augen, etwas, was sie schon einmal dort gesehen hatte, nämlich als sie zu seiner Gruft gekom­men war, um ihn zu fragen, ob Dawn vielleicht bei ihm sei, nachdem sie weggelaufen war, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über sich selbst erfahren hatte. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, doch als sie abends im Bett lag, und die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, konnte sie nicht anders, als über die Emotio­nen, die Angst um das Wohlergehen ihrer kleinen Schwester und die ehrliche Fürsorge, in seinen Augen erschrocken zu sein. „Ist es Lynn? Ist es deine Schwester?" Das schwache Nicken hätte sie fast nicht wahrnehmen können. „Sie ist hier?" Es war eigentlich keine richtige Frage, denn sie kannte die Antwort bereits.

„Du musst jetzt da runter gehen." Seine Augen blickten sie fast flehend an, als er ein leises aber intensives „Bitte" hinzufügte.

Die Tatsache, dass er sie tatsächlich um etwas bat, brachte sie kurz aus dem Kon­zept, doch Buffy brauchte nicht lang, um sich zu entscheiden seinem Wunsch nach­zu­kom­men, denn sie erkannte, wie wichtig Spike diese Angelegenheit war. Er schien ein­fach dieses dringende Bedürfnis zu haben, sich nach all den Jahren davon zu über­zeu­gen, dass es seiner kleinen Schwester, die er zu Lebzeiten vergöttert haben musste, gut ging, obwohl er eigentlich genau wissen musste, dass es Lynn zu diesem Zeitpunkt an nichts fehlte. Doch dieses feste Band zwischen den Geschwistern hatte sie schon vor­her registriert, als sie zusammen Lynns Zimmer betreten hatten. Der sanfte, fast weh­mü­tige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hatte mehr ausgesagt, als es mit Worten jemals mög­­lich gewesen wäre, und jetzt spürte sie einfach, dass es etwas war, was sie für ihn tun musste.

Allerdings war das nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem sie jetzt auf dem Weg nach un­ten war. Sie konnte auch eine gehörige Portion Neugierde nicht abstreiten, denn wer wä­re eine besser Quelle, um etwas über Spikes menschliches Ich zu erfahren, als seine klei­ne Schwester? Einen Moment fragte sie sich, warum sie überhaupt so neugierig auf sein Leben vor seiner Verwandlung war, doch gleichzeitig musste sie zugeben, dass der Vam­pir, der jetzt mit Sicherheit in seinem Zimmer saß und jedem Atemzug in diesem Haus lauschte, sie schon immer neugierig gemacht hatte. Er war so völlig anders, als alle Vampire, denen sie bisher begegnet war. Sicher, am Anfang war er einfach nur ner­vig und gefährlich gewesen – eine tödliche Gefahr, die sie umbringen wollte. Doch je länger sie sich kannten, desto öfter war es ihr möglich hinter die Fassade zu blicken, hin­ter der er sein wahres Ich zu verbergen versuchte. Und dieses wahre Ich verbarg Mensch­lichkeit – etwas, was sie noch bei keinem Vampir entdeckt hatte. Anders konnte sie die Sorge um Dawn nicht erklären, und auch die Gefühle, die er jetzt für seine Schwester zeigte, ließen keine andere Erklärung zu.

Als sie am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war, überlegte sie kurz, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie konnte ja schlecht einfach den kleinen Salon betreten, aus dem sie vorhin Stimmen gehört hatte und hallo sagen. Sie verfluchte sich dafür nicht mehr über viktorianische Sitten und Gebräuche zu kennen, sonst wäre sie jetzt nicht in dieser Bredouille. Allerdings hatte Elizabeth auch gesagt, dass Buffy einfach runter in den Salon zum Esse kommen sollte, sobald sie sich einigermaßen frisch gemacht hatte. Also ging Buffy einfach in Richtung Esszimmer, und hoffte auf diesem Weg irgendwie in dem Salon zu landen, in dem Rose mit ihren Freundinnen saß. Es wäre wesentlich einfacher gewesen, wenn Lizzy heute morgen ihre Tochter hätte vorstellen können, doch als Richard, Spike und Buffy um halb sieben das Haus verlassen hatten, war Rose gerade erst aufgestanden.

Buffy war gerade im Begriff die Tür zum Esszimmer, das direkt neben dem kleinen Salon lag, in dem die Mädchen saßen und wie wild durcheinander redeten, zu öffnen, als sie ein gewohntes Kribbeln im Nacken spürte. Nach einem hastigen Blick auf den kleinen Salon, drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Spike nur wenige Meter hinter ihr. Ärgerlich raffte sie ihren Rock zusammen, um nicht aus Versehen darauf zu treten und legte die wenigen Schritte zu Spike zurück. „Was machst du hier?" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn außer Sichtweite des Salons. „Spike, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du sie nicht sehen kannst." Sie versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, doch sein Blick schien durch die Mauern, die ihn von seiner Schwester trennten, hindurchzugehen. „Hör zu, ich werde versuchen da jetzt irgendwie reinzu­kom­men, und wenn ich nachher wieder raufkomme, werde ich dir alles ganz genau erzäh­len, ja?" Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, berührte sie sanft mit einer Hand seine Wange und lenkte seinen Blick auf sie. Ihr brach fast das Herz, als sie die Verzweiflung in ihm erkennen konnte.

„Spike, was tun Sie hier unten, ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen in Ihrem Zimmer bleiben", erklang Richards Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen. Buffy entfernte hastig ihre Hand von Spikes Wange, löste aber nicht den Augenkontakt. Sie war nicht sicher, ob der Vampir den Wächter überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.

„Du versprichst es?" Die Frage kam so leise, dass sie nicht sicher wahr, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte, doch als sie nickte, hellte sich sein Gesicht etwas auf. Er rich­tete seinen Blick auf Richard, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer ging.

„Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?" fragte Richard, als Spike außer Sehweite war.

„Ich muss da irgendwie rein, und seine Schwester kennenlernen. Könnten Sie mir dabei vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" Buffy hatte keine Zeit und Lust dem Wächter die Gründe zu erklären, obwohl diese eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich waren. Ihre Bitte brachte ihr bei Richard jedoch ein kurzes, ungläubiges Lachen ein. „Noch nie bin ich einem anhänglichen Vampir begegnet, es ist kaum zu glauben. Reagiert er immer so empfindlich auf seine menschliche Familie?"

„Ich beginne langsam genau das zu glauben", antwortete sie nachdenklich, mit ihren Gedanken völlig bei dem wasserstoffblonden Vampir. Bevor er wieder in sein Zim­mer gegangen war, hatte er mehr wie ein kleines, verstörtes Kind, das seine Mama ver­lo­ren hatte, gewirkt, als wie ein Meistervampir, der in seinem Leben vermutlich genü­gend Menschen getötet hatte, um eine Kleinstadt auszurotten.

„Ich verstehe", erklärte Richard lächelnd. Langsam lernte er seine beiden Gäste näher kennen, und er war sich sicher zu wissen, um wen sich ihre Gedanken jetzt kreisten. „Jetzt werde ich Lizzy holen, damit sie Sie dort hineinbringen kann. Diese vielen schnatternden Mädchen sind mehr, als ich um diese Uhrzeit ertragen könnte." Damit ver­schwand er in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, und ließ eine verblüffte Buffy allein auf dem Flur zurück. Bei diesem letzten Satz hatte Richard sich ganz genauso angehört, wie Rupert Giles.

Während sie auf Elizabeth wartete, konnte Buffy eine gewisse Nervosität nicht leugnen. Wie würde Lynn Atherby wohl sein? Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte Buffy nie wirklich versucht sich ein Bild von Spikes Schwester zu machen, selbst dann nicht, als sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank gewühlt hatte, um etwas zum Anziehen zu finden. Doch jetzt fragte sie sich, ob sie das Mädchen gleich erkennen würde, oder ob Lynn vielleicht keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Bruder hatte. Hatte sie vielleicht sogar etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Dawn – eine mögliche Erklärung, warum Spike so vernarrt in ihre kleine Schwester war. Vielleicht erinnerte ihn Dawn einfach an Lynn, und er hatte das Gefühl durch Dawn eine zweite Chance als großer Bruder zu haben. Und wenn die Mönche, die Dawn erschaffen hatten, in der Lage waren, eine so weitreichende Manipulation an der halben Bevölkerung einer Stadt zu vollziehen, hatten sie vielleicht auch sichergestellt, dass Spike – derjenige, der neben Buffy der stärkste Kämpfer in Sunnydale war – in Dawn eine Art Schwesterersatz sah, und sie somit instinktiv mit seinem Leben verteidigen würde.

„Buffy, da sind Sie ja." Elizabeth blieb vor der Jägerin stehen und griff ohne Vor­war­nung nach der Türklinke der Salontür und zog diese schwungvoll auf. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Buffy das Gefühl plötzlich von einem alten Film verschluckt worden zu sein, so irreal kam ihr die Szene vor, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Ihr gegenüber saßen etwa zehn junge Mädchen – keines älter als 16 – gekleidet in den schicksten Kleidern, die Buffy jemals gesehen hatte, die kunstvollsten Frisuren, die sie sich nur vorstellen konnte, und alle mit tadellosen Manieren.

„Rose, Darling, das ist Miss Buffy Summers, die junge Dame von der ich dir vorhin erzählt habe, die für einige Zeit bei uns wohnen wird", stellte Lizzy Buffy einer hübschen, etwa 15jährigen Brünetten vor. Rose stand auf und reichte Buffy höflich die Hand. „Herz­lich willkommen, Buffy... ich darf doch Buffy sagen, oder?" Rose redete sogleich drauf los, und Buffy wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dieses Mädchen schon seit Jahren zu ken­nen. „Wir scheinen vom Alter her nicht so weit auseinander zu sein, da erscheint es mir lä­cherlich, dich mit Miss Summers anzusprechen. Komm, ich stell dich meinen Freun­din­nen vor." Das war es, sie war in den Kreis aufgenommen. Sie war peinlich berührt, als sie bemerkte, wie schnell ihr Herz vor Aufregung pochte. Es war wieder, wie in ihrer Schule in LA, als sie noch zu der Clique der angesagten Mädchen gehörte – nie etwas anderes im Kopf, als die coolsten Klamotten, die neuesten CDs und die heißesten Jungs. Diese Gruppe von Mädchen hier war die In-Gang des Londons der 1870er, und sie hatte eine Eintrittskarte in diese Welt erhalten. Sie lächelte jedem der Mädchen freundlich zu, während sie allen nacheinander vorgestellt wurde. Als sie bei ihr angelangt waren, hätte Rose ihren Namen nicht zu nennen brauchen, denn Buffy wusste in dem Augenblick, in dem sie in Lynn Atherbys blaue Augen sah, ganz genau wen sie vor sich hatte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Die Warterei war furchtbar. Was zur Hölle machten sie alle da unten? Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen, das einen Blick in den dunklen Garten hinterm Haus freigab, marschierte dann aber wieder ans andere Ende des Zimmers, wo er zum hundertsten Mal die Büchersammlung betrachtete, ohne aber wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Den Versuch still sitzen zu bleiben hatte er schon vor mindestens zwei Stunden aufgegeben. Mittlerweile war es nach zehn Uhr abends, und Spike fragte sich, ob er sich an den Tag erinnern konnte, an dem Lynnie so spät nach Hause gekommen war. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte den Ärger, den seine Mutter ihr gemacht haben musste, vergessen zu haben. Vielleicht war seine Mutter aber auch an diesem Abend mit ihrer Bridgerunde unterwegs. Das machten sie einmal im Monat, und dann war Constance Atherby niemals vor Mitternacht zu Hause. Umso unverständlicher, dass er sich nicht an diesen Abend erinnern konnte, denn wenn seine Mutter nicht daheim war, um auf Lynns Heimkehr zu warten, musste er zu Hause gesessen haben und einen Tod nach dem anderen gestorben sein, wenn seine kleine Schwester um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Gerade als er der Überzeugung war, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können und die Tür zum Flur öffnete, hörte er, wie eine Horde lachender Mädchen unten die Eingangs­hal­le betrat. Sie schienen sich zu verabschieden. Unter den verschiedenen Stimmen konn­te er zwei ganz deutlich ausmachen, und sein Herz hätte fast wieder zu schlagen angefangen, als er hörte, wie Lynns Stimme sich von Buffy verabschiedete. Seine Füße woll­ten sich schon selbständig machen, als die schwere Haustür sich öffnete, und plötz­lich wieder Stille im Haus eingekehrt war.

Als Spike kurz darauf Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, hoffte er, es sei Buffy, die ihm einen vollständigen Bericht über den Abend liefern wollte, doch die Bewegungen passten zu niemandem, den er kannte. Er schaffte es, außer Sicht zu gelangen, bevor Rose Giles ihn entdecken konnte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich nicht vor dem jungen Mädchen versteckt, aber er wusste nicht, was Richard und Elizabeth ihrer Tochter über die Hausgäste erzählt hatten, und er hatte nicht vor derjenige zu sein, der die Erklärungen abgab, wie zum Beispiel, warum der Kerl, der im Gästezimmer schlief genauso aussah, wie der Bruder ihrer besten Freundin. Das sollte wirklich von anderen Leuten kommen.

Frustriert nahm er wieder seinen Platz am Fenster ein, bevor er seinen Weg zum Bücherregal zurücklegte, sich eine Ausgabe von Browning ansah, sie einmal durch­blät­ter­te, ohne etwas von dem zu registrieren, was seine Augen berührte, das Buch zurück­stell­te und wieder zurück zum Fenster marschierte. Der Garten hielt seine Aufmerksam­keit auch nicht besonders lange, und so korrigierte er seinen üblichen Kurs und steuerte statt des Bücherregals sein Bett an und ließ sich schwer darauf fallen, war aber sofort wieder auf den Beinen, als er Buffys Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Gerade, als sie im Begriff war zu klopfen, riss er seine Tür auf.

„Also, was hat sie gesagt?" Ohne zu Zögern, griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie in sein Zimmer, die Tasse mit aufgewärmten Blut in ihren Händen gar nicht bemerkend.

„Ich hab dir dein Dinner mitgebracht", sagte sie, als sie die Tasse auf seinen Nachttisch stellte und sich dann auf dem Bett niederließ, den Vampir nie aus den Augen lassend.

„Was?" Verwirrt entdeckte nun auch er die Tasse mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit, schenkte ihr aber auch jetzt keine Aufmerksamkeit. „Danke. Also, erzähl schon."

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du nicht gelauscht hast?" Das konnte sie nicht glauben, hatte sie die Neugierde und Sehnsucht nach seiner Schwester deutlich in seinen Augen gesehen, und auch jetzt war es ihm völlig egal, dass er seine Gefühle so offen vor ihr, der Jägerin, ausbrei­tete. Sie musste ihm sehr viel bedeutet haben, wenn er seine Schutzmauern so weit herunterließ.

Der lockere, freundschaftliche Ton, in dem sie die Frage gestellt hatte, ließ etwas von Spikes Anspannung weichen, und er brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Hab's versucht, aber ihr habt einfach alle durcheinander geredet, da war es schwer einzelne Stimmen zu erkennen. Und wenn du nicht sofort ausspuckst, worüber ihr da unten geredet habt, werde ich dich beißen, Jägerin." Der sanfte und trotzdem flehende Ausdruck in seinen Augen, widersprach der Drohung vollkommen.

„Also gut", sie seufzte, als wäre das alles für sie eine unglaubliche Belastung, was ihr allerdings nur einen weiteren drohenden Blick von Spike einbrachte. „Nachdem ich dann endlich herausgefunden hatte, wer deine Schwester ist", sie hatte nicht vor ihm zu erzählen, dass sie Lynn sofort an ihren Augen erkannt hatte, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, das hätte seinem Ego zu sehr geschmei­chelt. „habe ich mich sogar ein paar Minuten mit ihr unterhalten können. Sie sind übrigens alle sehr nette Mädchen, auch wenn ich mir neben ihnen total alt vorkam. Willst du dein Dinner gar nicht?" Sie sah ihn unschuldig an, als er ein Knurren nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Jägerin, du spielst mit deinem Leben."

„Mein Gott, sind wir heute aber reizbar. Na gut, bevor du mir hier noch einen Schlaganfall bekommst." Sie holte einmal tief Luft, noch einmal überlegend, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen sollte. „Wir haben eigentlich über ganz alltägliche Dinge geredet, wie Schule und Familie und so. Natürlich habe ich meine Schulzeit ein wenig abändern müssen, denn irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass irgendjemandem da unten das Konzept einer amerikanischen High School bekannt ist. Ich habe ihr von Dawn erzählt, und von meiner Mutter, und im Gegenzug hat sie mir von ihrem großen Bruder vorgeschwärmt, der ihrer Meinung nach eine große Karriere in der Bank von London ..."

„Das hat sie gesagt? Verdammt, ich war der kleinste Angestellte, den es in dieser Bank jemals gegeben hat!" Spike war wieder aufgestanden und lief wieder unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Sie liebt dich, du bist ihr großer Held in strahlender Rüstung. Es ist ihr egal, ob du nun wirklich eine große Karriere vor dir hast, oder nicht, aber in Gegenwart von anderen möchte sie dich als den Mann hinstellen, der du ihrer Meinung nach warst." Er schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wütend war. Die Vorstellung, dass Buffy gerade mit Lynn gesprochen hatte, war immer noch schwierig zu verstehen, und mit der Liebe seiner kleinen Schwester wieder konfrontiert zu sein, war schlimmer als alles, was er in seiner bisherigen Existenz erlebt hatte.

„Hat sie sonst noch was über mich gesagt?"

„Nur, dass du sie wahrscheinlich vierteilen würdest, wenn sie so spät nach Hause kommt. Allerdings hat Mrs. Giles wohl eins der Dienstmädchen zu den einzelnen Familien geschickt, um die Verspätung der Mädchen anzukündigen." Sie überlegte kurz und sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie praktisch ein Telefon ist?"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern." Spike verließ seinen Posten am Fenster und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Woran?" In diesem Moment wäre es so einfach gewesen nach seiner Hand zu grei­fen. Die Einsamkeit und Leere, die von ihm ausging war fast zuviel, um sie zu ertra­gen, und sie musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um dem Bedürfnis ihn trösten zu wollen, nicht nachzugeben.

„An diesen Tag. Sie hat recht, ich hätte sie umgebracht, wenn sie erst so spät nach Hause gekommen wäre. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich wirklich reagiert habe."

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, weil dir doch Bescheid gegeben wurde, dass sie später kommt. Du musstest dir keine Sorgen machen, und deshalb war es auch nicht wichtig." Es war ein Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Sturm, der in seinen tiefblauen Augen tobte, verriet ihr, dass sie gescheitert war.

„Schwachsinn", er starrte Buffy verächtlich an. „Wenn sie nur fünf Minuten zu spät war, bin ich schon aus der Haut gefahren. Sie war doch noch viel zu jung, um allein auszugehen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich diese Stadt damals für junge Mäd­chen war? Ich habe ihr die Hölle heiß gemacht, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Er verzog die Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Ich hab's nur vergessen."

„Spike, es sind immerhin über 120 Jahre vergangen. Da ist es doch normal, dass man das ein oder andere vergisst, oder?"

„Ja, aber ich dachte doch immer, dass das etwas ist..." Seine sonst so kräftige Stimme verlor sich und ohne den Satz zu beenden stand er wieder auf und starrte ein­mal mehr gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„... dass die Momente mit deiner Schwester etwas sind, was du niemals vergessen wür­dest?" beendete sie in einer sanften Frage seinen Satz. Er brauchte nichts zu erwi­dern, denn seine Antwort war eindeutig. Genauso eindeutig, wie die Tränen, die jetzt laut­los seine Wangen hinunterliefen, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie viel er inzwi­schen ver­gessen haben musste, ohne es zu bemerken. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie an den jungen Mann dachte, den Lynn ihr in den schillerndsten Farben beschrieben hatte, und der plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen in ein blutrünstiges, seelenloses Monster verwandelt worden war. Und doch... in Momenten wie diesen konnte sie diese seelenlose Kreatur in ihm nicht wahrnehmen. Er war einfach nur ein Mann, der trauerte – um das, was er verloren hatte, und was er nie wieder erreichen konnte.

So lautlos wie möglich, stand Buffy auf und verließ sein Zimmer durch die Verbin­dungstür. Den Rest konnte sie ihm auch morgen noch erzählen, wenn er den ersten Schock über das plötzliche Aufeinandertreffen mit seiner Schwester verdaut hatte, und auch sie selbst hatte eine Menge, worüber sie nachdenken musste.


	5. Vier

_Und hier das nächste Kapitel von "Die Zeitreise". Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und lg, N.Snape_

**vier**

_London, 22.September 1879 _

„Guten Morgen, Buffy", wurde die Jägerin am nächsten Morgen freundlich von Rose Giles begrüßt. „Hast du gut geschlafen? War ja gestern Abend ziemlich spät, nicht wahr, ich kann gar nicht glaube, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit jetzt schon auf bin. Aber ich fahre heute morgen wieder zurück zur Schule. Eigentlich bleiben meine Freundinnen nicht so lange, aber wir hatten uns ja soviel zu erzählen. Ich hoffe nur, niemand hat zu Hause Probleme bekommen, das wäre mir wirklich sehr unangenehm."

‚Also, ihr Talent in einem Atemzug hundert Worte zu sagen vererbt sie nicht an Giles weiter', schoss es Buffy durch den Kopf, als sie sich lächelnd am Tisch nieder ließ und eines der Dienstmädchen ihr eine Platte mit dem Frühstück brachte. „Danke, Nancy", murmelte sie halblaut. Es war ihr unangenehm sich einfach so bedienen zu lassen, doch Richard und Elizabeth bestanden darauf. Wahrscheinlich wäre es unhöflich gewesen sich einfach selbst zu bedienen. „Also, Lynn hatte schon Bedenken, dass ihr Bruder wütend werden könnte", bemerkte Buffy und beobachtete aufmerksam Roses Reaktion.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Er hat mit Sicherheit getobt und sie dann ganz fest in die Arme genommen. Er ist wirklich einer der liebsten und fürsorglichsten Menschen, die ich kenne, wenn auch manchmal etwas nervös, wenn es um Lynn geht. Weißt du, ihr Va­ter ist schon vor einigen Jahren gestorben, und seitdem hat er sich immer für Lynn und ihre Mutter ver­antwortlich gefühlt. Leider übertreibt er es mit seiner Fürsorge manchmal ein klein­wenig." Rose zwinkerte belustigt mit den Augen. „Immerhin sind wir keine Kinder mehr, aber das scheint William nicht immer einzusehen."

„Kennst du ihn denn gut?" Buffy fühlte sich gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, denn immerhin lebte Rose mit Spike unter einem Dach, wenn sie ihn auch noch nie zu Ge­sicht bekommen hatte. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich hier zufällig mal über den Weg zu laufen war nicht gerade gering.

„Nicht wirklich, obwohl ich Lynn schon mein Leben lang kenne. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn überhaupt jemand wirklich kennt. Er ist ziemlich schüchtern und hockt ständig nur über seinen Büchern und schreibt. Als ich noch jünger war, fand ich ihn allerdings un­glaublich toll. Hab mir immer gewünscht mein großer Brüder wäre so fein­füh­lig und rücksichtsvoll." Sie lachte, als sie sich an eine Zeit erinnerte, die noch nicht wirklich lange her sein konnte, Rose aber mit Sicherheit wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. „Weißt du, er hat die schönsten Augen auf der ganzen Welt, und es ist eine Schande, dass er sie hinter dieser dämlichen Brille verstecken muss, denn..." Sie unterbrach sich, als Buffy unerwartet heftig zu husten anfing. „Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht... ich weiß, manchmal bin einfach viel zu direkt. Mutter sagt das auch immer." Roses Gesicht war vor Scham gerötet, als ihr auffiel, wie sie mit Buffy – einer ihr eigentlich fremden Person – so offenherzig über die äußerlichen Vorzüge eines erwachsenen Mannes gesprochen hatte. Was Rose nicht ahnte, war, dass Buffy an sich halten musste, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Denn allein die Vorstellung von Spike mit Brille war genug, um ihren Tag zu retten.

„Nein, nein, du warst nicht... ich hab mich an meinem Tee verschluckt." Sie blickte ihre neue Freundin um Entschuldigung heischend an. „Du warst in ihn verknallt, oder?" fragte sie etwas leiser, verschwörerisch, woraufhin Rose nur noch roter wurde.

„Bis über beide Ohren", gab diese ohne zu Zögern zu und grinste frech. „Aber sag's nicht Lynn. Es wäre mir unglaublich peinlich, wenn er davon erführe." Sie trank einen Schluck Tee und knabberte an ihrem Toast. „Außerdem ist das alles ja schon ewig her, ich weiß gar nicht, ob er mich jemals bemerkt hat. William Atherby hat nämlich schon seit Jahren nur Augen für Londons Diva Nummer eins. Sag keinem, wer dir das gesagt hat, aber Cecily Underwood ist das größte Miststück, das auf dieser Erde wandelt. Sie war ein paar mal zum Tee bei uns eingeladen, und mein älterer Bruder war hingerissen von ihr. Dabei ist sie eine absolut falsche Schlange, die jeden Kerl um den kleinen Finger wickelt, bevor sie ihn wieder fallen lässt."

Buffy hing wie gebannt an den Lippen des jungen Mädchens und fragte sich, ob alle wohlerzogenen jungen Damen des späten 19. Jahrhunderts so unverblümt lästerten und auch eine solch derbe Ausdrucksweise hatten. Irgendwie bezweifelte sie das. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, als fasziniert über das zu sein, was sie hörte. Es ergab alles einen Sinn, und langsam fügte sich das Bild, das sie von Spike hatte zusammen. Hatte sie zu Beginn ihrer ‚Bekanntschaft' gedacht, er wäre nichts weiter, als ein weiterer Vampir, den es so schnell wie möglich zu töten galt, so stellte sie immer häufiger fest, wie komplex sein Wesen doch eigentlich war.

„Glaub mir, wenn er erst einmal bemerkt, wie falsch diese Person wirklich ist, wird er sich wünschen, er hätte mich bemerkt, bevor es zu spät war und..."

„Wofür ist es zu spät, Schwesterchen?" Buffy und Rose schreckten auf, als plötz­lich die junge männliche Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte. Wenn möglich wurde Rose noch eine Schattierung dunkler im Gesicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie offen sie mal wieder ihre Meinung gesagt hatte, und jetzt fragte sie sich, wie viel ihr Bruder, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte, von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. „Oh, Sie müssen Miss Summers sein." Er reichte Buffy eine Hand, die sie höflich entgegennahm, während sie sich nur eine Frage stellte. ‚Ist er Giles Ururgroßvater?' Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen. „Ich bin Christopher Giles, Roses Zwillingsbruder." Er setzte sich und ließ sich sein Frühstück bringen. „Sie kommen aus Amerika? Wahnsinn. Die Reise muss doch sehr lang gewesen sein, oder?" Er sah sie mit den neugierigen Augen eines jungen Er­wach­senen an, den der Tatendrang gepackt hatte, den aber trotzdem die Unschuld der Jugend noch nicht verlassen hatte.

„Oh, es kam mir vor, als wären es nur ein paar Augenblicke gewesen", murmelte Buffy, sich an die unangenehme Erfahrung erinnernd, in Sunnydale 2001 das Bewusstsein zu ver­lie­ren und in London 1879 wieder aufzuwachen, mit niemand anderem als Spike an ihrer Seite.

„Sie müssen mir unbedingt erzählen, wie es da ist. Es soll ja wirklich fantastisch sein, viel größer und moderner, als hier. Besonders die Städte Boston und New York sollen ja einmalig sein. Ich habe gehört, in New York gibt es die tollsten Museen und Häuser, die bis in den Himmel ragen. Aus welcher Stadt kommen Sie denn?" Buffy wusste nicht, welche Frage sie zuerst beantworten sollte, und wäre Richard fast dankbar um den Hals gefallen, als er ihr die Entscheidung abnahm, und seinem Sohn mit ernster Miene gegenübertrat.

„Christopher, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Art ist, mit einem Gast, den man gerade erst kennengelernt hat, zu sprechen. Das arme Mädchen kommt ja kaum dazu Luft zu holen, wenn es dir zuhören muss." Der stolze Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seinen ernsten Tonfall Lügen, doch Christopher schien das nicht zu bemerken, als er in seinem Stuhl zusammensank und leise sein Frühstück beendete. „Rose, dein Wagen ist da, es wäre unhöflich den Fahrer warten zu lassen", informierte er seine Tochter, die daraufhin erfreut von ihrem Platz aufsprang. Buffy konnte sie nur irritiert anschauen. Es war doch nicht normal sich so auf die Schule zu freuen! Andererseits, wenn die Schule nicht gerade auf dem Höllenschlund stand, und man nicht drei Jahre lang Angst um sein Leben haben musste, jedes mal wenn man sie betrat, konnte Schule vielleicht ganz witzig sein. Sie beobachtete, wie Rose ihren Vater liebevoll umarmte, und fühlte einen Anflug von Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, als sie die innige Beziehung zwischen Vater und Tochter sah.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Papa, bis zum Wochenende." Rose strahlte ihren Vater an, bevor sie sich wieder zu Buffy und Christopher wandte. „Bye, Chris. Oh, Buffy, am Freitag Abend ist im Haus der Adams ein Fest, und es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du mitkommen könntest." Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Rose auch schon aus dem Haus, das mit einemmal sehr still wirkte.

„Christopher, ich glaube, es wird auch für dich Zeit. Wenn du dein Frühstück beendet hast, wartet sicher Sir Montague in der Bibliothek auf dich." Der zärtliche Tonfall, mit dem Richard Rose auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte war verschwunden, und Buffys Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie Christopher ein leises „Ja, Sir", murmeln hörte, ohne dass er von seinem Teller aufsah. Die Beziehung zwischen Richard und seinem jüngeren Sohn war anscheinend alles andere als einfach.

„Miss Summers, ist Sp..." Richard warf seinem Sohn einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, wollte er doch nicht, dass Christopher seinem zweiten Hausgast zu nahe kam. Buffy spürte sein Unbehagen und reagierte prompt.

„Nein, ich habe noch nichts gehört." Die Atmosphäre im Raum war so angespannt, dass man es fast spüren konnte, und Buffy suchte verzweifelt nach einem Thema, das sie auch vor Christopher besprechen konnten, doch in ihrem Hirn hatte sich eine Leere ausgebreitet, die sie bis dahin nur aus dem Französischunterricht gekannt hatte.

Christopher verschlang seine letzten Bissen und stand dann auf, nickte Buffy freundlich, aber schüchtern zu und verließ still den Raum, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Er hat einen Hauslehrer?" fragte Buffy, nachdem Christopher die Tür hinter sich geschlos­sen hatte.

„Ja, seit etwa einem Jahr", antwortete Richard, während Nancy einen Teller mit seinem Früh­stück auf seinen Platz stellte. „Wir hatten darüber nachgedacht ihn auch auf eine Privat­schule zu schicken, wie Rose, aber dann entschieden wir uns doch dagegen. Er ist sehr tempe­ra­ment­voll müssen Sie wissen, und manchmal hat er große Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren, und wir fürchteten, er könnte mit den strengen Lehrern auf einer Privatschule nicht zurecht kommen. Sein Hauslehrer ist ein alter Freund und er versteht sich sehr gut mit Christopher. In zwei Jahren wird er dann auf das gleiche College gehen, auf dem Arthur jetzt auch ist", er nahm einen Schluck Tee und erzählte weiter. „Das ist mein ältester Sohn. Er wird am Wochenende nach Hause kommen, da beginnen dann auch seine Ferien. Innerhalb des Semesters ist es ihm nicht erlaubt die Universität zu verlassen."

„Ist das eine Regel des Rates?" fragte Buffy, woraufhin Richard ihr einen irritierten und erstaunten Blick zuwarf.

„Woher..."

„Es war nicht allzu schwer herauszufinden. Mein Wächter hat mir viel über die Fami­lien­traditionen erzählt, dass das Wächteramt von einer Generation zur nächsten weitergegeben wird."

„Aus welcher Familie stammt ihr Wächter denn? Vielleicht kenne ich sie ja", stellte Richard die Frage, die Buffy seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gefürchtet hatte. Konnte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Würde er danach Hunderte von Fragen stellen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte? Oder wäre er entsetzt, wenn er hörte, dass man seinen Nachfahren aus dem Rat der Wächter ausgeschlossen hatte, und erst kürzlich wieder eingestellt hatte, weil sie dafür gekämpft hatte? Wahrscheinlich aber wäre er stolz zu hören, wie wichtig Giles in ihrem Leben war, und wie außergewöhnlich seine Karriere bis jetzt gewesen war. Sie wollte gerade Luft holen, um zu antworten, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und ein Vampir mit hängenden Schultern den Raum betrat.

„Morgen", murmelte er, ohne Giles oder Buffy auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, wie wenig er geschlafen hatte, wenn überhaupt. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte sie geschworen dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zu sehen – etwas, was na­tür­lich nicht sein konnte, war er doch ein Vampir, dessen Körper­funktionen anders arbeiteten, als bei einem Menschen. Er murmelte noch ein „Danke", als Nancy seinen Becher mit Blut brachte, einen nervösen Blick auf den Fremden gerichtet. Buffy fragte sich, was Richard oder Lizzy ihr wohl erzählt hatten, wofür Spike das Blut brauchte, hielt es jetzt aber nicht für den geeigneten Zeitpunkt danach zu fragen.

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen schweigend, und Giles und Buffy wechselten zwi­schen­­­durch besorgte Blicke Spike betreffend. Richard wusste, dass Spike am Vor­abend noch nach unten gekommen war und Buffy gebeten hatte, mit seiner Schwester zu re­den, und er ahnte, dass die unvorhergesehene Begegnung ihn sehr mitgenommen hat­te, doch er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Buffy zu fragen, was passiert war, als sie Spike am Abend noch gesehen hatte.

Nachdem sie alle ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, fuhren sie in Richards ge­schlos­sener Kutsche zum Rat der Wächter, um ihre Suche nach einer Erklärung fortsetzen zu können.

Die Stimmung an diesem Montagmorgen war im Hauptquartier des Rates zum Zer­reißen gespannt. Hatten die drei am Vortag noch ungestört ihre Arbeit verrichten kön­nen, wurden sie heute ständig von irgendwelchen Mitarbeitern gestört – alle einen inte­re­ssierten und fragenden Blick auf die Besucher gerichtet – die Richard mit Fragen und Problemen konfrontierten. Etwas Großes war im Anmarsch, das konnte Buffy spüren. Sie war zu lange die Jägerin, um nicht zu wissen, wenn eine große Gefahr lauerte. Dafür hatte sie im Laufe der Jahre einen Instinkt entwickelt, der sich selten irrte. Die Frage, die sie jetzt beschäftigte war, ob sie und Spike für diese Unruhe verantwortlich waren. Ob ihr Hiersein vielleicht die Mächte aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, und eventuell sogar in einer Apokalypse enden konnte.

„Sir, wir haben eine Situation hier, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erfordert", ertönte auf ein­mal, als sie dachten, es sei inzwischen ruhiger geworden, die Stimme eines jungen Wäch­ters, der leise eingetreten war und nun zurückhaltend, aber doch mit ausge­spro­chenem Selbstbewusstsein an der Tür stand und darauf wartete von seinem Vorgesetzten gebeten zu werden, näher zu treten.

„Einen Augenblick, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, ich bin gleich für Sie da", sagte Richard, ohne die Stimme zu erheben und schrieb die Notiz, die er gerade angefangen hatte, noch zu Ende, bevor er sich erhob und dem jungen Wächter nach draußen folgte. Bei der Nennung des Namens hatte Buffy interessiert nach oben geschaut, um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht irgendeine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Wesley und seinem Vorfahren erkennen konnte, doch sie hatte nichts bemerken können.

Nachdem die Tür sich hinter Richard geschlossen hatte, wagte sie einen vor­sich­ti­gen Blick auf Spike, der noch immer grübelnd in einer Ecke des Büros saß und schein­bar fieberhaft in einem Buch las. Buffy bezweifelte jedoch, dass er wirklich etwas von dem, was er las, mitbekam. Sein Blick hielt noch immer die Trauer, die sie am Vorabend auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, und es brach ihr das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Ihn, den sie das erste mal vor mehr als vier Jahren hinterm Bronze gesehen hatte, sein über­heb­li­ches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und ihr versprechend, sie bald umzubringen. Was war mit diesem Vampir geschehen, der alles und jeden auf die leichte Schulter nahm und sich scheinbar um nichts scherte? In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie ihn sich fast zurück, denn dann müsste sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wie ein Vampir zu solch tiefen Gefühlen fähig war.

„Hast du vergangene Nacht einigermaßen geschlafen?" Die Frage klang bei weitem nicht so, wie sie sie eigentlich hatte stellen wollen, aber ihr Mundwerk war mal wieder schneller gewesen, als ihr Verstand. Die zu erwartende Reaktion folgte auch auf den Fuß, als er ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Nein", sagte er nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens wahrheitsgemäß und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Kein überheblicher Kommentar, kein Sarkasmus, nichts. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Die ganze Situation nagte stark an Spike, und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, dass er unkonzentriert war. Er durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren über den Gedanken, seiner Familie – insbesondere seiner Schwester – wieder so nah sein zu können, denn sie wusste nicht, was dann passieren könnte.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit einem depressiven Vampir umgehen sollte, aber sie wollte den Versuch wagen und einfach so tun, als wäre er einer ihrer Freunde. Natürlich, hätte sie jetzt Willow oder Xander in einer ähnlichen Situation vor sich, säße sie jetzt neben ihnen, würde ihre Hand halten und sanft und beruhigend auf sie einreden, aber so freundschaftlich stand sie Spike nun auch wieder nicht gegenüber.

„Nein", kam seine Antwort, diesmal jedoch ohne von den Seiten aufzublicken. „Ich möchte einfach nur dieses dämliche Buch hier durchkriegen, mir das nächste vor­neh­men und dann so schnell wie möglich einen Weg nach Hause finden."

„Nun, das kann ich verstehen, geht mir nämlich genauso." Sie blätterte eine Seite weiter und nahm einen Schluck aus der Teetasse, die vor ihr stand. „Aber weißt du, Spike, du solltest nicht alles in dich hineinfressen. Sonst wirst du eines Tages explodie­ren, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarten, oder gebrauchen können."

„Ich. Möchte. Nicht. Darüber. Reden, Jägerin, also halt dein verdammtes Maul!" Sei­ne Stimme war zu ruhig, und obwohl Buffy es besser wusste, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich – zu gefährlich für ihren Ge­schmack. Er war nicht der trauernde Vampir, der er gewesen war, nachdem Dru ihn ver­las­sen hatte. Das hier ging tiefer, viel tiefer. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich mit ihm allein im Zimmer, und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie dieses Gefühl ihm ge­gen­über schon lange nicht mehr kannte.

Die Tür ging wieder auf, und Buffy war erleichtert Richard wieder eintreten zu sehen. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, ich hoffe, es wird nicht noch einmal vorkom­men", sagte der Wächter, bevor er sich wieder an seinem Schreibtisch niederließ und das Buch, das er dort hatte liegen lassen wieder zur Hand nahm.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen einigermaßen ereignislos, hatte keiner der drei auch nur den Hauch einer Spur. Die Stimmung im Raum war extrem angespannt, das konnten sie alle spüren, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Buffy war einfach nur noch frustriert, die Kleidung, die sie trug war unbequem und die vielen Worte, die sich langsam nur noch zu einem riesigen, verschwommenen Bild zusammentaten, bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen. Spike konnte einfach kein einziges Wort von dem, was er las verstehen, sah er doch immer nur das Bild seiner Schwester vor seinem inneren Auge, und die Vorstellung sie nicht sehen zu dürfen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Richard hingegen war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Neugierde, wie das alles hatte passieren können, und dem Wunsch seinen neuen Freunden in ihrem Seelenleid zu hel­fen. Das Gefühl Buffy schon ein Leben lang zu kennen, festigte sich von Minute zu Mi­nute, und die Tatsache, dass er Spikes Alter Ego William Atherby persönlich, wenn auch nur flüchtig, kannte, und dessen kleine Schwester als Roses beste Freundin prak­tisch zur Familie gehörte, war schon Grund genug, um sich seiner anzunehmen. Er wollte sich schon dem allgemeinen Unmut und der Frustration anschließen, als er es sah. Das erste Anzeichen einer Spur.

„Ich hab was." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und doch hatten Buffy und Spike den Wächter genau verstanden. Sie sahen sich einen Moment wie erstarrt an, bevor sie gleichzeitig aufsprangen und um Richards Tisch herumgingen, um auch in das Buch einsehen zu können, in dem er eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden zu haben glaubte.

„Hier. Diese Textstelle bezieht sich auf eine Zeit in ferner Zukunft – was für Sie beide wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so ferne Zukunftsmusik ist. Ein Vampir, der sich, obwohl er im tiefsten Innern seines Wesens böse ist, dem Guten zuwendet und durch die höchste aller Gaben die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahrt." Er streifte seine Brille ab und schaute Spike prüfend an. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie mal eine so wichtige Rolle spielen werden, Spike."

Der Vampir rümpfte jedoch nur angewidert die Nase und schnappte sich das Buch, um sich die Textstelle genauer anzusehen. „Wer sagt denn, dass es sich bei diesem Vampir wirklich um mich handelt? Es ist ja nicht so, als sei ich der einzige meiner Art." Er ließ den Band mit einem lau­ten Knall wieder auf den Tisch fallen. „Könnte doch auch sein, dass dein Schatzie damit ge­meint ist, oder?"

Buffy schoss das Blut in die Wangen, als Spike Angel erwähnte, und sie nun fürchten musste diese ganze Beziehung Richard erklären zu müssen. „Das glaube ich nicht, denn hier steht doch _ein Vampir, im Innern dunkel wie die Nacht. _Das deutet für mich darauf hin, dass der Vampir, um den es hier geht, keine Seele hat – im Gegensatz zu Angel."

„Wie bitte, ein Vampir mit Seele?" Richard war plötzlich sehr hellhörig, als er von Angel hörte. Der Name kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, konnte ihn aber nicht einordnen.

„Nicht so wichtig, Mr. Giles." Richard konnte an Buffys Tonfall erkennen, dass sie nicht über das Thema sprechen wollte, und er beschloss es erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Doch er war sich sicher, noch etwas über diesen Angel zu hören, solange seine Gäste hier waren. „Gut, jetzt haben wir eine Textstelle, die sich eventuell auf Spike beziehen könnte." Buffy richtete sich gerade auf und bereute Giles niemals, oder nur selten bei Nachforschungen geholfen zu haben. „Aber was können wir jetzt damit anfangen? Gibt es irgendwie eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wann sich das ganze ereignen soll? Vielleicht wäre das ja schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt."

„Ich werde es sofort weitergeben, um den Text genauer untersuchen zu lassen. Es gibt hier in diesen Gemäuern wirklich Leute, die da wesentlich fähiger sind, als ich, und auch wenn ich nichts versprechen kann, so bin ich doch sehr zuversichtlich, bald we­sent­lich mehr über diese Prophezeiung zu wissen." Richard wartete nicht erst auf ir­gend­­welche eventuellen Proteste von Spike und Buffy, die befürchteten zuviel Aufsehen beim Rat zu erregen, sondern verließ sofort mit dem Schriftstück den Raum.

Buffy drehte sich zu Spike um und beobachtete, wie er sich nervös mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr und laut seufzte.

„Was?" Okay, da war er wieder, dieser zickige, ungeduldige Ton in ihrer Stimme, der sie oft genug selbst nervte, Spike im Moment jedoch zu amüsieren schien, denn er hatte seinen Mund schon wieder zu seinem für ihn typischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Nichts, ich hoffe nur gerade, dass nicht ich mit dieser Prophezeiung gemeint bin." Er ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und streckte die Beine, die noch immer in dieser ungewohnten Kleidung steckten, weit von sich.

„Äh, ich glaub da komm ich nicht ganz mit." Buffy runzelte die Stirn und blickte Spike fragend an. „Willst du nicht wieder nach Hause?"

„Was? Doch natürlich!" kam die prompte Antwort.

„Warum..."

„Siehst du denn nicht, was der dämliche Text da behauptet?" Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, worauf er hinauswollte. „Wenn da wirklich von mir gesprochen wird, werde ich mich irgendwann in ein schlimmeres Weichei als Angel verwandeln. Ich habe keine Seele, zum Donner noch mal, warum sollte ich auf der guten Seite kämpfen?" Er stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster, vor dem die Vorhänge geschlossen waren, um den Vampir vor der Sonne zu schützen.

„Vielleicht wirst du keine andere Wahl haben", versuchte Buffy ihn aufzumuntern, erntete dafür jedoch nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Außerdem wäre es nicht das erste mal, dass du hilfst die Welt zu retten." Er drehte sich erstaunt um, um sie zu fragen, worauf sie hinauswollte, erinnerte sich dann aber an diese Sache vor fast drei Jahren.

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich wollte nur Dru wiederhaben, und in dem Moment, in dem ich sie in meinen Armen hielt, war mir die Welt wieder scheißegal." Er zog vorsichtig an dem Vorhang und wagte einen Blick nach draußen, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, keinen direkten Sonnenstrahlen ausgesetzt zu werden. Die Scheibe war aus billigem Glas und mit der Zeit milchig geworden, doch er konnte die Straße erkennen, die außerhalb des Geländes vorbeilief. Es war später Nachmittag und viele Kutschen waren unterwegs, um die Ehemänner und Väter nach der Arbeit wieder nach Hause zu ihren Familien zu bringen. Er sah Familien mit Kindern, die von ihren Nach­mit­tags­spaziergängen kamen, manche hatten Körbe mit den Resten des Picknicks dabei, andere schoben Kinderwagen vor sich her. ‚Warum sollte man eine solche Welt auch retten wollen?' fragte er sich insgeheim, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. So hastig als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ er den Vorhang los und sperrte die Sonne wieder aus. Als er sie wieder ansah war er nicht auf die offene, ehrliche Besorg­nis in ihren Augen vorbereitet, die ihm dort begegnete. Es war fast ein Schock, wie sehr ihm der Gedanke, sie könne sich um ihn Sorgen machen, gefiel, doch er erholte sich schnell wieder, und setzte einmal mehr sein Grinsen auf.

„Was ist, Liebes, Angst, ich könne dem Sonnenschein Guten Tag sagen?" Der Kommentar kam nicht ganz so zynisch rüber, wie er geplant hatte, trotzdem enttäuschte sie ihn nicht und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Die Besorgnis war verschwunden, als sie ihn das nächste mal fixierte, und an ihre Stelle waren Härte und Ungeduld zurückge­kehrt.

„Auch wenn Giles etwas gefunden zu haben glaubt, sollten wir besser noch weiter suchen. Könnte ja sein, dass wirklich nicht du mit diesem Text gemeint warst, und es uns überhaupt nicht weiterhelfen kann." Sie drehte sich wieder weg und kämpfte mit sich selbst, die Tränen, die in ihr aufsteigen wollten, zu unterdrücken. Seit wann war sie eigentlich so nah am Wasser gebaut? Sie war die Jägerin, Himmel noch mal! Sie sollte ihre Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle haben. Und dann auch noch wegen Spike, um Gottes Willen! Oder war sie einfach nur wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie eine zeitlang vergessen hatte, mit wem sie es eigentlich zu tun hatte. Hatte die ganze Situation sie tatsächlich vergessen lassen, wer Spike, alias William der Blutige, eigentlich war, und in dem Moment, in dem der Chip entfernt werden würde, auch wieder werden würde? Die innere Qual für ihn, seiner Familie wieder so nah zu sein, ihre langsame Erkenntnis, wer William Atherby gewesen war, bevor Drusilla Spike erschaffen hatte, ihr Zusammen­tref­fen mit Lynn und Spikes emotionaler Zusammenbruch am Abend zuvor, das alles hatte in den letzten Tagen ihren Blick getrübt, und dafür schalt sie sich jetzt.

„Es tut mir leid", hörte sie ihn auf einmal hinter sich flüstern. „Ich hätte meinen Frust nicht an dir auslassen sollen."

Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl, nicht wirklich dem Spike ihrer Zeit, sondern vielmehr einer Mischung aus dem Vampir und dem jungen Banker, den Lynn so liebevoll beschrieben hatte, gegenüber zu stehen. Und sie spürte die Vorsicht ihm gegenüber, zu der sie sich gerade noch selbst ermahnt hatte, wieder schwinden. „Ist schon gut", hörte sie sich selbst mit sanfter Stimme sagen. Er lächelte ihr zu, und diesmal fand sie sein Lächeln nicht ganz so arrogant und überheblich. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, du stehst unter ziemlich mächtigem Druck."

„Sagen wir's mal so, ich hatte schon mehr Spaß im Leben." Als wäre es ein beson­ders guter Witz gewesen, brachen sie beide in schallendes Gelächter aus, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wes­halb. Es war wie eine Droge, die sich langsam in einen Organismus frisst und dort ihr unheilvolles Werk beginnt. Der Effekt lässt sich nicht abwenden und man kann nur warten, bis die Wirkung nachlässt, oder einen zerstört. Genauso fühlten Spike und Buffy sich, als das Gelächter sie überkam, und sie nichts tun konnten, um es zu stoppen. Buffy konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als sie, nach Luft japsend ihren Bauch hielt und beobachtete, wie auch Spike vor Lachen nicht mehr stehen konnte und sich auf den Boden fallen ließ, den Rücken gegen einen alten Schrank gelehnt, die Tränen in den Augen. „Ich meine, wie bescheuert ist diese Idee denn?" Als er sprach, klang er nicht so außer Atem, wie sie erwartet hatte, aber das lag wohl daran, dass er als Vampir nicht atmen musste. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie am Arsch die Erde sein muss, wenn sie auf jemanden wie mich angewiesen ist, um sie zu retten." Mühselig robbte Buffy zu Spike rüber, bis sie neben ihm auf dem Boden saß und ließ sich ebenfalls ge­gen die Holztür des Schranks sinken, verzweifelt bemüht, das Lachen solange einzu­stel­len, um ein paar Züge zu atmen. „Liegt... vielleicht an deiner... Verbindung mit der... Bruderschaft des... Aurelius", warf Buffy ein, sich selbst über ihre klare Artikulation wundernd. „Ihr seid ein ziemlich... eigenwilliger Vampirclan."

„Sag's aber nicht weiter, Liebes", sagte er zwischen verschiedenen Versuchen wie­der Kontrolle über sich zu erlangen. „Es gibt tatsächlich noch Vampire und Dä­mo­nen,... die vor uns Aureliusjungs Respekt haben." Sie dachten beide einen Moment über seine Worte nach, bevor sie wieder von neuen Lachattacken überwältigt wurden. „Frag mich nicht warum, denn immerhin ist Dru die einzige noch Aktive aus der Familie, und die meiste Zeit kann sie nicht oben von unten unterscheiden."

„Mir... ist nie... aufgefallen, was für... armselige Vampire... ihr wirklich seid." Die Tränen liefen Buffy nun ungehindert über die Wangen, teils vor Lachen, teils vor Schmerz, den das Lachen in ihrem Bauch verursacht hatte. „Zwei tote Vampire,... eine komplett... Ver­rück­te,... ein Vampir mit Seele... und zur Krönung... noch einer mit nem... Chip im Schädel,... der ihn harm­los macht." Sie sah ihn an und wurde etwas ruhiger, als sie seinen nach­denk­lichen, wenn auch noch weiter belustigten Blick bemerkte. „Ihr seid ein lustiger Verein." Das Lachen war versiegt, aber die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war bei weitem nicht mehr so angespannt, wie noch vor fünf Minuten.

„Wir sind eben einzigartig", er lächelte sein Paradelächeln und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Hand. Gedankenverloren blickte er auf ihre ineinanderverschlungenen Fin­ger... und erschrak. Wann war das passiert? Plötzlich und unvermittelt ließen sie sich ge­­gen­seitig los und rappelten sich wieder auf die Füße, peinlich bemüht, einander nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„Also, ich hab die Schriftstücke jetzt einem Kollegen anvertraut, von dem ich glaube, dass er durchaus Sinn ins Dunkel bringen kann. Trotzdem sollten wir unsere Suche noch nicht einstellen, sondern vielleicht noch nach weiteren Hinweisen gucken, die uns weiterhelfen könnten." Richard blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und blickte die Jägerin und den Vampir einen Moment schweigend an. Etwas war passiert, während er nicht im Raum gewesen war, und auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er starb fast vor Neugierde, worum es ging. „Ist etwas passiert, während ich weg war?"

„Nein!" kam die Antwort gleichzeitig und etwas zu schnell aus beiden Richtungen. Buffy und Spike blickten beide betreten zu Boden, und Richard hätte schwören können, Buffy rot werden zu sehen.

„Aha. Gut, dann sollten wir besser keine Zeit mehr verlieren." Er öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und fischte einen Schlüssel heraus. „Buffy, gehen Sie doch bitte eine Etage weiter nach oben. Dort ist ein Zimmer, auf dessen Tür steht Biblio­thek – ist natürlich totaler Humbug, denn das ganze Gebäude scheint mir manchmal eine einzige Bibliothek zu sein. Jedenfalls finden Sie dort eine Miss Wyndham-Pryce, das ist die Bibliothekarin. Sagen Sie ihr, ich hätte Sie geschickt, um mir die Aufzeich­nun­gen über die Bruderschaft des Aurelius zu holen."

„Warum?" Alle Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt auf den Wächter gelenkt, der gar nicht verstand, weshalb seine Gäste ihn auf einmal aus weit aufgerissenen Augen nicht allzu freundlich anstarrten. Während Buffy fast ängstlich aussah, stand in Spikes Blick reine Mordlust, und Richard fragte sich, ob es wirklich klug gewesen war, Buffy in Bezug auf Spikes Unfähigkeit einen Menschen zu töten, Glauben zu schenken.

„In dem Text wird diese Bruderschaft erwähnt, doch der Zusammenhang ist noch nicht klar. Es könnte sein, dass der Bund dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Sie beide hier sind." Er blickte von Buffy zu Spike und wieder zurück zu Buffy. „Warum ist das so schlimm?"

„Könnte es auch sein, dass es sich bei dem, der die Welt retten soll, um einen Vampir aus dem Geschlecht der Bruderschaft des Aurelius handelt?" Buffy ließ Spike gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen. Auch sie konnte die Mordlust in seinem Blick sehen, und sie beschloss, dass es wohl besser war, wenn sie das Reden übernahm – jedenfalls für jetzt.

„Möglich. Wie gesagt, die Zusammenhänge sind noch ziemlich unschlüssig. Der größte Teil des Textes ist in Altsumerisch gehalten, und es gibt nicht mehr allzu viele Menschen, die das fließend sprechen." Es vergingen noch weitere vier Sekunden, bis es ihn traf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und Buffy hätte schwören können, wieder Angst in seinem Blick zu erkennen. „Sie gehören zum Aureliusbund?" Ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme deutete an, wie schockierend er diese Neuigkeit fand. Warum auch nicht, immerhin waren die Meistervampire dieses Ge­schlechts für ihre Grausamkeit und Gnadenlosigkeit bekannt.

Spikes Blick verriet nichts von seinen Gefühlen, als er nickte, seine Augen stahlhart und fest auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet. Lediglich ein gewisser Stolz war in Spikes Verhalten, in seiner Körpersprache, zu spüren. Verteidigungstaktik, schoss es Buffy durch den Kopf, als sie den stummen Austausch zwischen Vampir und Wächter beobachtete, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte, sollte es zum ernsten Eklat kommen.

„Buffy, es wäre nett, wenn Sie trotzdem ins Archiv gehen könnten, um mir diese Unter­lagen zu beschaffen." Seine Augen verließen nie den Vampir, während er mit Buffy sprach. Sie schluckte hart, nicht sicher, was sie tun, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Auf der einen Seite konnte sie Richards Verhalten durchaus verstehen, doch auf der anderen Seite auch wieder nicht. Immerhin lebten sie und Spike jetzt schon seit fast zwei Tagen bei den Giles und der Vampir hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht eine falsche Bewegung gemacht, sondern sich wie der reinste Musterschüler verhalten. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Spike kein Haar krümmen, während Sie weg sind." Die ruhige, abgeklärte Stimme ließ Buffy einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, doch tat sie, um was Richard sie gebeten hatte.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, wich etwas von der Anspannung in Spikes Körper. Er hatte ihre Unsicherheit gespürt, als Richard das fehlende Puzzleteil entdeckt hatte, doch konnte er sich keinen Grund dafür vorstellen. Nun musste er sich wenigsten darüber nicht den Kopf zer­brechen.

„Es gehen schon seit zwei Monaten Gerüchte um, dass sich die drei in London aufhalten." Richard musste nicht erklären, von wem er sprach, Spike war auch so im Bilde. „Deshalb auch die Aufregung hier den ganzen Tag, es scheint, wir haben eine Spur entdeckt." Richard sank in seinen bequemen Schreibtischstuhl und seufzte tief. „Ich nehme also nicht an, dass wir sie erwischen werden, oder?"

„Nein", war Spikes einsilbige Antwort.

„Ich weiß, Sie wollen nicht über diese Angelegenheit sprechen, aber ich möchte es wissen. Wie lange dauert es noch, bis Sie... nun, bis Spike erschaffen wird?" Spike verstand die Frage. Sie lautete nicht wirklich, wann William Atherby stirbt, sondern, wie lange Angel, Darla und Dru noch mordend durch London ziehen würden.

„Etwa sechs Monate." Mehr würde er nicht sagen. Jedes Wort, das er zuviel über diese Angelegenheit verlor, konnte seine Existenz gefährden.

„Wo?" Richard musste einfach fragen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Spike vermutlich nicht darauf antworten konnte und wollte.

„In London", antwortete der blonde Vampir ohne die Spur eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

„Darla oder Angelus?" Spike hob eine Augenbraue, überrascht, wie gut Richard seine „Fa­mi­lie" scheinbar kannte. Allerdings waren seine „Vorfahren" in diesem Jahrhundert auch we­sent­lich aktiver gewesen, als im folgenden. ‚Tja, woran mag das wohl gelegen haben, Angel?', dachte er zynisch.

„Drusilla." Der Name hing in der Luft, und Richard war nicht sicher, ob er Spike richtig verstanden hatte.

„Aber... sie ist verrückt." Nervös begann Giles seine Brille zu putzen, woraufhin Spike ihm einen belustigten Blick zuwarf. „Sämtliche Untersuchungen haben das ergeben. Bevor Angelus sie erschaffen hat, hat er ihr den Verstand geraubt. Es ist unmöglich, dass sie einen Vampir erschafft, und der dann über hundert Jahre überlebt..." Richard war fassungslos, und dieses Gefühl übertraf im Moment die Angst, die er eigentlich verspüren sollte.

„Ich habe ja auch nicht behauptet sämtliche Tricks und Kniffe von Dru zu haben. Was meine „Ausbildung" zum Vampir angeht, haben Angelus und Darla schon ein Wörtchen mitzu­reden gehabt – und das war kein Spaß kann ich Ihnen verraten." Er schnaubte verächtlich bei der Erinnerung an seine „Unterrichtsstunden" bei Angelus, von denen er heute noch nicht wusste, wie er da jemals lebend – oder vielmehr untot – hatte rauskommen können. Ein Schauder überlief ihn, riss sich aber sogleich wieder zusammen. Keine Notwendigkeit nun Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Hätte ich am ersten Tag gewusst, aus welchem Geschlecht Sie kommen, hätte ich keinen Moment gezögert und Sie gepfählt." Die unverblümte Ehrlichkeit und Härte in Richards Stimme ließen Spike zusammenzucken. Zwar hatte der Wächter Buffy versprochen, ihm nichts anzutun, solange sie nicht da war, aber konnte er sicher sein, dass der Brite sein Wort halten würde, einer Person gegenüber, die er eigentlich gar nicht kannte? Doch er sah nun auch noch etwas anderes in Richards Miene. Vertrauen? Nein, das war es nicht – sollte es auch nicht sein. Den Wunsch Spike vertrauen zu können. Das kam der Sache schon näher.

„Und warum tun Sie es jetzt nicht?" Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Leben spielte, doch wusste er nicht, wie er sonst hätte reagieren können. Sarkasmus wäre wahrscheinlich nicht gut angekommen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag Sie." Bei Spikes erstauntem, fast entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck hätte Richard lachen können. Diese Antwort hatte der Vampir garantiert nicht erwartet. „Sie sind nicht gerade das, was man von einem Vampir erwartet, aber das wissen Sie ja selbst. Sie haben einwandfreie Manieren – wenn Sie es wünschen, möchte ich anmerken – sind belesen und in­telli­gent. Natürlich hätte mir diese Kombination schon früher die Augen öffnen sollen, denn alle Vampire aus der Aurelius-Linie verstehen es sich als Menschen zu tarnen, wenn sie es wollen. Aber was Ihr Mitgefühl anderen Menschen gegenüber angeht, sind Sie einzigartig."

„Was... wie... wen..." Spike war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenn man Richard zuhörte, konnte man ja annehmen, er sei genauso erbärmlich wie Angel es jetzt schon seit hundert Jahren war. „Hören Sie mal, denken Sie etwa den Namen Spike hab ich im Lexikon nachgeschlagen und mir gedacht, der könnte zu mir passen?" Er war wütend aufgestanden und lief jetzt in dem geräumigen Büro auf und ab.

„Oh, ich gehe schon davon aus, dass Sie ein gefährlicher, unberechenbarer und kaltblütiger Vampir waren." Er lachte humorlos. „Anders hätten Sie Darla und Angelus wohl auch nicht überlebt nehme ich an. Aber das ist hier auch nicht der Punkt."

„Und was ist ihr verdammter Punkt?" Die Ungeduld, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang amüsierte Richard, wenn er es sich auch nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Spikes Stolz stand bereits auf dem Prüfstand, und er wollte nicht noch mehr Salz in die Wunde streuen.

„Der Punkt ist die Art und Weise, wie Sie damit umgehen nicht mehr töten zu können." Spike warf dem Wächter einen fragenden Blick zu, der Richard verriet, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon dieser sprach. Ermattet ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen und gab sich geschlagen.

„Was meinen Sie damit?" Er hasste diese britische Angewohnheit, sich die Dinge einzeln aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen. Giles – also Rupert Giles – hatte das von Zeit zu Zeit auch echt gut drauf. Ob er selbst früher auch so gewesen war?

„Sie benutzen diesen Chip als Ausrede."

Schweigen.

„Ähh, wie bitte?"

„Gehen wir doch jetzt mal für einen Augenblick logisch an die Sache ran. Sie sind ein Vampir, richtig?" Spike nickte, nicht fähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren. „Sie sind über ein Jahrhundert durch die Welt gezogen und haben eine breite Blutspur hinter sich hergezogen, richtig?"

Nicken.

„Und dann mit einem Mal, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, nimmt man Ihnen die Möglichkeit zu töten, richtig?"

Zögerliches Nicken.

„Also schließen Sie sich, nach einiger Zeit natürlich erst, der Jägerin an und helfen ihr im Kampf gegen das Böse, denn Dämonen sind ja das einzige, was Sie noch bekämpfen können."

Spikes blaue Augen bohrten sich in sein Gegenüber, sein Nicken auf Richards Annahme kaum noch spürbar.

„Schwachsinn!"

Spike war sprachlos. Hatte dieser Wächter gerade wirklich „Schwachsinn" gesagt? Er wusste gar nicht, dass es dieses Wort zu dieser Zeit schon gegeben hatte – er selbst hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht gekannt.

„Spike, stellen Sie sich doch jetzt einfach mal vor, Angelus wäre in Ihrer Situation." Ein verklärtes Lächeln trat auf Spikes Lippen. Ja, ein Chip im Schädel seines Erschaffers, ja das hätte was. „Glauben Sie wirklich, er würde sich jemals dem Guten anschließen, so wie Sie es getan haben? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, er würde der Jägerin bei ihrer Arbeit helfen? Das kann ich mir nur sehr schwer vorstellen." Jetzt musste Spike doch lachen, als er an Angel dachte, und wie er heute war. Nein, das hätte sich auch niemand vorstellen können, und doch war es geschehen, und Angel war jetzt ein wahres Schoßhündchen. Doch wäre er es auch geworden, wenn er lediglich einen Chip im Schädel hätte, der ihn vom Töten abhält? „Wir beide wissen doch, dass Angelus immer einen Weg finden würde, um seine Grausamkeiten an der Menschheit auszulassen, nicht wahr?"

Spike blickte Richard noch immer verwundert und leicht erschrocken an. „Woher wissen Sie so viel über Angelus und Darla? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie in den letzten hundertdreißig Jahren zu einem gewissen Ruhm gelangt sind, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Rat der Wächter so genau über sie Bescheid weiß."

„Sie waren das erste Vampir-Geschlecht, mit dem ich mich befasst hatte, als ich noch ein Anfänger war. Ich habe über Angelus meine Diplomarbeit verfasst – keine einfache Aufgabe, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Und es hat sich mir mehr als einmal der Magen umgedreht, bei den Dingen, die er in seinem Leben angestellt hat. Aber was will man auch von einem irischen Raufbold erwarten, der in seinem Leben schon immer lieber Tiere gequält und Sklaven geprügelt hat, als alles andere. Wenn so einer zum Vampir wird ist das eigentlich nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Böses Potential hatte dieser Mann schon, als er noch ein verzogener Knabe aus reichem Hause war, und als Darla Angelus erschaffen hat, hat sie ein blutrünstiges Monster in diese Welt gebracht." Richard wagte einen Blick auf den Vampir, und sah, dass Spike ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Aber das wissen Sie ja wohl auch sehr gut, oder?"

„Ja, Angelus hat mit seiner Vergangenheit niemals hinterm Berg gehalten." Spike erinnerte sich gut an die vielen Geschichten, die Drusillas Erschaffer ihm erzählt hatte, als William sich lang­sam aber sicher in Spike verwandelt hatte, und nicht nur einmal hatten diese Geschichten einem bestimmten ‚erzieherischen' Zweck gedient. Niemals, auch in hundert Jahren nicht, könnte Spike jemals soviel Unheil stiften, wie Angel und Darla in ihrer Vergangenheit angerichtet hat­ten.

„Angelus versteht Tod und Folter als Kunst, und nicht als Weg, sich Nahrung zu beschaffen. Er folgt seinen Trieben, seinem Blutrausch, weicht dabei aber nur selten von seinem eigenen Stil ab, habe ich Recht?"

„Wenn Sie soviel über uns wissen, wozu brauchen Sie dann noch diese Unterlagen, die Buffy holen soll?" Spike fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, und er hatte das unbändige Verlangen nach einer Zigarette. Diese Gespräche über seine „Familie" gefielen ihm nicht, und in ihm festigte sich der Wunsch, Buffy möge sich beeilen. Innerlich schalt er sich ein Weichei, als Muttersöhnchen und Warmduscher, und trotzdem flehte er die Jägerin innerlich fast herbei, und wenn aus keinem anderen Grund, als Richard auf ein anderes Thema lenken könnte.

„Na ja, könnte ja sein, dass ich was vergessen habe. Der Name dieses Bundes wird in der Prophezeiung erwähnt, und ich möchte wissen, ob wirklich Sie damit gemeint sind." Richard entspannte sich wieder etwas. Die Rückkehr in die Welt des Angelus machte ihm jedes Mal schwer zu schaffen. Auch wenn er sich eigentlich jeden Tag mit den Grausamkeiten der verschiedensten Dämonen auseinander setzte, so hatten die Taten von Angelus und Darla schon immer den größten Effekt auf ihn gehabt. Warum das so war, konnte er nicht einmal sagen, blutrünstig und gnadenlos waren fast alle Vampire und Dämonen. Vielleicht lag es an der intelligenten Art, in der die beiden Meistervampire mordeten. Vielleicht an ihrer Verbindung zum Meister, die sie gefährlicher machte, als den Durchschnittsvampir. Und jetzt saß er hier in seinem Büro, keine zwei Meter von einem Nachkommen des Meisters entfernt. Ein Meistervampir, der mehr als 120 Jahre überlebt hatte, ausgebildet von einem seiner schlimmsten Alpträume. Und doch entspannte er sich, als er die unterschwellige Nervosität des Vampirs sah. Hatte er Angst? Nein, Vampire hatten keine Angst. Er fühlte sich unwohl, das war ihm anzusehen. Einen Moment schwieg Richard und schaute in dieser Zeit Spike prüfend an. „Sie mögen sie sehr, nicht wahr?"

Hätte Spike wirklich die Zigarette gehabt, nach der er sich schon fast verzweifelt sehnte, hätte er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich an dem Rauch verschluckt, so unerwartet kam für ihn Richards abrupter Themenwechsel. So starrte er ihn nur sprachlos an und musste jeden Gedanken einzeln sortieren, bevor er wieder in der Lage war auch nur einen Ton rauszubekommen. „Wen meinen Sie?" Er hatte eine Ahnung, stellte sich aber lieber dumm. Oder hatte er sich die Frage nur eingebildet?

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich Miss Summers meine." Richards Stimme war leise, wirkte da­durch aber nicht weniger bedeutungsvoll. Er war auf der Suche nach der Lösung eines Rätsels, und dieser Puzzlestein schien ihm von großer Wichtigkeit zu sein, während Spike sich nur fragte, ob dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden konnte. Dennoch sah er etwas in dem Wächter. Keine An­kla­ge oder Verachtung, sondern einfach nur Interesse und – ja, vielleicht so etwas wie Ver­ständ­nis.

„Buffy?" Spikes Gedanken rasten. Was meinte Richard damit, er würde sie mö­gen? „Sie ist ganz in Ordnung", sagte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckend. „Ich meine, für ‚ne Jägerin und so." Er vermied den Blick des Wächters, konnte aber nicht umhin dessen überlegendes „Soso" zu hören.

„Dann habe ich mir die Pfeile, die Sie mir am liebsten in den Rücken geschossen hätten, als ich Miss Summers am ersten Abend ins Bett gebracht habe, also nur eingebildet." Richard war amüsiert. Er fragte sich, ob Spike bewusst war, wie offensichtlich seine Körpersprache manchmal war. Gerade jetzt suchte er nervös nach seinen Zigaretten, die natürlich den ganzen Tag noch nicht da gewesen waren. Oh ja, diesen Vampir hatte es ganz schön erwischt – wie das möglich war, darüber wollte Richard später nachdenken. Allein die Tatsache, dass es so war, wirkte auf ihn jedoch entspannend, also war es vorrübergehend in Ordnung es einfach nur zu wissen. „Natürlich geht es mich eigentlich gar nichts an. Obwohl es ein sehr interessantes Thema für eine Abhandlung wäre. Denn es kommt offensichtlich nicht oft vor, dass sich ein Vampir in eine Jägerin verliebt."

„Hey, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich..." Spike konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. Es war geradezu lächerlich auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Sicher, Buffy ging ihm unter die Haut, und machte ihn manchmal fast verrückt, wenn sie in ihren hautengen Outfits durch die Gegend stolzierte, als warte sie nur darauf von Männern attackiert zu werden. Aber das hieß doch noch lange nicht, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Sie war einfach nur eine verdammt heiße Braut, und er war schließlich immer noch ein Mann. Welcher Kerl würde da nicht schwach werden wollen?

„Haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es eventuell Vorsehung war?" Richard sah noch immer Spikes Versuch mit dem Gedanken klar zu kommen, jemand könne denken, er sei in die Jägerin verliebt. Es war amüsant, um nicht zu sagen köstlich mit anzusehen. Er hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht und hatte nicht vor, ihn jetzt wieder aus den Fängen zu lassen. Seine Frage drang jedoch nur langsam ins Bewusstsein des Vampirs vor.

„Was? Gott, das muss eine Familiensache sein, oder so was", murmelte Spike, nachdem er die irgendwie vertrauten Worte aus Richards Mund hörte.

„Wie bitte?" Diese Reaktion hatte Richard nicht erwartet. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keinen Schimmer, was Spike gerade gemeint hatte.

„Ach... nichts." Spike hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Er hatte mit Buffy zwar nicht darüber geredet, aber sie waren anscheinend stillschweigend überein gekommen, Rupert Giles vor Richard nicht zu erwähnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Jägerin Angst, ein falsches Wort und Rupert war Geschichte – oder vielmehr niemals dagewesen. „Ich meine nur, dass ich diese Worte schon mal gehört habe, und ich gebe Ihnen jetzt die gleiche Antwort, wie ihrem Vorgänger. Nein, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht." Aus der Ungeduld in seiner Stimme, hörte Richard raus, dass Spike nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Wer immer es auch gewesen war, der bereits mit dem Vampir gesprochen hatte, er schien einen Nerv getroffen zu haben.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht." Spike stöhnte genervt auf und überlegte, ob er die paar hundert Meter bis zur nächsten Kneipe im Sonnenlicht überleben könnte. Er hatte wirklich genug gehört für einen Tag, und wenn er schon keine Zigarette haben konnte, musste doch wenigstens ein Drink drin sein. „Sehen Sie, Spike. Es passt einfach alles zusammen. Sie sind ein Meistervampir aus dem grausamsten Vampirgeschlecht, das mir jemals unter die Finger gekommen ist. Und Sie wollen mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie einfach die Seiten wechseln, nur weil Sie selbst nicht mehr zuschlagen können. Angelus hätte einen Weg gefunden, auch weiterhin so vielen Menschen wie möglich Schaden zuzufügen. Sie jedoch haben das nicht getan."

„Hab ich wohl", versuchte Spike sich energisch zu verteidigen. „Ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hätte ich die Jägerin und ihre kleinen Freunde fast zu Schaschlik verarbeiten lassen."

„Aber Sie haben es nicht getan." Richard war von dieser Enthüllung alles andere, als be­geis­tert, doch er hatte nicht vor, sich jetzt in die Enge treiben zu lassen. „Was ist passiert? Haben Sie gesehen, dass Buffy mit der Situation fertig werden wird und sind weggelaufen?"

Spike schloss die Augen, als er sich an diese letzten Minuten erinnerte, in denen er sich gefragt hatte, warum er sich Adam angeschlossen hatte. Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Ja, er war im Prinzip einfach weggelaufen, aber nicht, ohne es so hinzustellen, als hätte er ihnen in letzter Minute noch geholfen. Das war es doch, was böse Buben taten, oder? Das Fähnchen nach dem Wind drehen, sich immer der Siegerseite anschließen. Nein, er war nicht gut! Er war alles andere, als das. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte er die Freunde gegeneinander aufgestachelt – und es hatte fast funktioniert. Sie hatten sich entfremdet, und ihm war schon immer klar gewesen, dass ihre Freunde Buffys Verbindung zur normalen Welt war. Sie waren der Grund für ihre Stärke, ihr Grund sich dem Bösen tagtäglich zu stellen. Ohne die Scoobies war sie nichts.

„Spike." Richards Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seiner Erinnerung. „Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass das alles zusammen passt? Und jetzt auch noch diese Prophezeiung. Wenn wirklich der Vampir, der sich zum Guten wendet, gleichzeitig der Vampir ist, der aus der Linie des Aurelius stammt, dann können eigentlich nur Sie dafür in Frage kommen."

Spike öffnete seine Augen wieder und ließ die Worte des Wächters einen Augenblick sinken. „Im Prinzip sagen Sie doch nichts anderes, als wenn sich diese Prophezeiung tatsächlich auf mich bezieht – und wir tun jetzt einfach mal einen Moment so, als wäre das der Fall – dann bin ich hier um..."

„Sie wären dann wahrscheinlich von irgendeiner bösen Macht hierher geschickt worden, damit verhindert werden kann, dass Sie zum Vampir werden. Denn nur, wenn Sie ein Vampir sind, werden Sie so lange leben können, um den Untergang der Welt zu verhindern." Erleichtert stellte Richard fest, dass Spike sich langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden schien. Er stellte bereits selbst Überlegungen an, das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Schön, aber was hat dann Buffy hier zu suchen? Wissen Sie, sie wird zu Hause gebraucht. Im Moment ist echt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um ihr eine Auszeit vom Höllenschlund zu schenken."

Richard sparte sich jeglichen Kommentar, als er Spike zuhörte. Ob dieser Vampir überhaupt merkte, was er da sprach? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Und falls er die Sorge in seiner eigenen Stimme doch irgendwann bemerkte, wäre er wahrscheinlich schockiert von sich selbst – genauso schoc­kiert wie vor einigen Minuten, als er die Möglichkeit erwähnt hatte, Spike könne sich in die Jägerin verliebt haben.


	6. Fünf

**fünf  
**

_London, 14.Februar 2001_

„Sir, wir haben hier etwas interessantes." Der junge Wächter, der wohl bei einem außen­ste­hen­den Beobachter unter die Kategorie jung-dynamisch fallen würde, blieb vor Quentin Travers, dem Oberhaupt des Rates, stehen und reichte ihm ein Schriftstück. „Das haben wir soeben erhalten."

Travers betrachtete das Dokument und weitete erstaunt die Augen. „Woher haben wir das?"

„Quelle unbekannt, Sir, aber es sieht so aus, als sollte es uns schon sehr viel früher erreichen. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären, aber ich glaube, dieses Schriftstück lag schon lange Jahre in den Archiven des Rates, und ist jetzt rein zufällig an die Oberfläche geraten." Der junge Wächter, aus der Reihe der Daniels, hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Er kannte Travers noch nicht sehr lange, doch wusste er um dessen Unberechenbarkeit. Travers war berüchtigt, besonders, wenn es um die Belange dieser speziellen Jägerin ging. Einer Jägerin, die sich vom Rat losgesagt hatte und stattdessen ihre Arbeit auf eigene Faust erledigte. Eine Jägerin, die unkonventionell aufgewachsen war, keine Ausbildung durch den Rat genossen hatte, bevor sie berufen wurde, und die sich ganz auf die Hilfe ihrer Freunde und Familie verließ. Eine Jägerin, die schon mehr als einmal die Welt vor dem Untergang gerettet hatte.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte Travers nur verständnisvoll, und – wie Daniels meinte erkennen zu können – besorgt. „Rufen Sie den Rat zusammen. Und stellen sie eine Verbindung nach Sunnydale her. Wenn das stimmt, was da steht, dann haben wir ein großes Problem. Er las noch einmal, was er soeben erfahren hatte. „Ich muss unverzüglich mit Rupert Giles sprechen." Quentin ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen zurück in sein Büro, das er erst vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hatte, um eine Mittagspause einzulegen. Die konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen. Wenn das, was er gerade erfahren hatte, wahr war, war in den nächsten Monaten wohl nicht mehr mit einem ruhigen Tag zu rechnen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sunnydale, 14.Februar 2001_

„Irgendein Zeichen von ihr?" Joyce Summers war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Seit drei Tagen hatte weder sie, noch irgendjemand sonst, ein Lebenszeichen ihrer Tochter erhalten, und als sie jetzt die traurige Miene von Buffys Wächter sah, war ihr, als habe sie keine Kraft mehr, sich gegen die Trauer, die sie zu übermannen drohte, zu wehren. Die Tränen, die sie bis jetzt tapfer hatte zurückhalten können, quollen unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervor und bahnten sich ihren unaufhaltsamen Weg.

Giles wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte ihr versprochen, Buffy zu finden und gesund und munter nach Hause zu bringen. Er hatte es ihr versprechen müssen, und wenn aus keinem anderen Grund, als dem, dass er selbst etwas brauchte, an das er sich klammern konnte. Der Gedanke sie nicht lebend wieder zu sehen war unerträglich, und er durfte und wollte diese Vorstellung nicht seine Urteilsfähigkeit trüben lassen.

„Wir waren die ganze Nacht unterwegs, Joyce, aber wir haben leider nichts gefunden", sagte Giles leise, sich wohl der Tatsache bewusst, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf Joyce haben mussten. Als Buffys Mutter nicht auf das von ihm gesagte einging, und er die Tränen sah, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreiteten, tat er das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, legte er seine Arme um Joyce und bot der Frau, die die Mutter des Mädchens war, das für ihn wie eine Tochter war, Trost.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie gemeinsam vor der geöffneten Tür standen und gegenseitig versuchten Halt sich zu geben. Es hätten Minuten, aber auch Stunden sein können, bevor Joyce sich vorsichtig von ihm löste.

„Sie sehen völlig geschafft aus, Rupert", sagte Joyce, nachdem sie sicher war, ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Kommen Sie herein, ich werde Ihnen Früh­stück machen." Ihr Tonfall ließ keine Widerworte zu, und Rupert war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich ableh­nen wollte. Die letzten Tage waren furchtbar gewesen. Der Moment, in dem er erkannt hatte, dass Buffy verschwunden war, war einer der schlimmsten in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Die Hoffnung, sie hätte sich nur verspätet, als sie nicht in der Magic Box aufgetaucht war, die Sorge, sie könne wieder davongelaufen sein, wie schon einmal, die Furcht, sie könne irgendwie verletzt in einem Gebüsch liegen und auf Rettung warten, die kalte Angst, sie könne tot sein. All diese Emotionen waren fast zuviel für ihn, doch allen anderen gegenüber musste er stark sein. Er war jetzt der Anker, für die Gang und für Buffys Familie. Er war derjenige, der allen versichern musste, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass sie Buffy bald unversehrt wieder in ihre Arme schließen konnten. Er war der Wächter, der Fels in der Brandung, derjenige, mit dem klaren Verstand und den versteckten Emotionen. Sie verließen sich auf ihn, und er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen.

„Wie geht es den anderen?", fragte Joyce, während sie Giles eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Sie wusste, wie wenig sich der Wächter aus Kaffee machte, aber sie hatte gerade keinen Tee greifbar, und sie war sich sicher, dass er Teebeutel ebenso verab­scheute, wie sie Instant-Kaffee. Aber der Kaffee schien ihm heute nichts auszumachen.

„Sie halten sich ganz gut. Willow und Xander haben kaum ein Auge zugemacht, seit Buffy fort ist. Sie suchen abwechselnd die ganze Stadt ab und hören sich in Dämonenbars um, und befragen jeden, der ihnen auch nur über den Weg läuft, und sie suchen in sämtlichen Büchern, die ich zu Hause und in der Magic Box habe nach Hinweisen auf irgendwelche Prophezeiungen. Anya und Tara sind den beiden eine große Hilfe." Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der beiden Erwachsenen, als sie an die eifrigen Freunde ihres Schützlings dachten. Keiner von ihnen hatte noch eine normale Jugend nach ihrem 16. Lebensjahr gehabt. Sie waren schneller erwachsen geworden, als viele andere Jugendliche, und das hatte sie reifer und verantwortungsbewusster werden lassen.

„Wie geht es Dawn?", fragte Giles nach einer Weile. Er hatte den Teenager noch nicht gesehen, seit Buffy verschwunden war, und er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Dawn hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchzustehen gehabt, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ein Mädchen von vierzehn Jahren mit dieser Last allein fertig werden konnte. Nicht nur hatte sie erfahren, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ein Tausende Jahre altes Bündel mystischer Energie war, das von Mönchen in einen Menschen verwandelt worden war, und man ihr die Erinnerung eines ganzen Lebens gegeben hatte, das sie in Wirklichkeit aber gar nicht gelebt hatte, und dass sie ein Schlüssen war der dazu diente den Weg in eine Höllendimension zu öffnen, sie musste auch mit der Tatsache fertig werden, dass eine Höllengöttin deswegen hinter ihr her war und sie wahrscheinlich töten wollte. Und jetzt war ihre Schwester, die einzige Person, die sie vor dieser Höllengöttin schützen konnte und deshalb von den Mönchen genau dazu auserkoren worden war, verschwunden, und niemand wusste, was mit Buffy geschehen war.

„Sie sagt, es ginge ihr gut, aber ich höre sie jede Nacht weinen. Ich glaube, sie hat Alp­träume, aber wenn ich sie frage, bekomme ich immer nur diesen Blick zugeworfen, der mir sagt, ich sei nicht wirklich ihre Mutter, und ich solle mich um meine eigenen Belange kümmern. Ich glaube, sie versucht sich einzureden, dass Buffy nicht wirklich ihre Schwester ist, und sie sich deswegen auch keine Sorgen um sie machen muss." Joyce versuchte tapfer zu lächeln, aber der Versuch misslang. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll. Es ist, als kenne ich meine Tochter gar nicht mehr." Giles griff aufmunternd nach ihrer Hand, und wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach. Er wusste, dass Joyce außer ihm jetzt niemanden hatte, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. „ Sie sieht mich immer mit diesen großen blauen Augen an, die mich so sehr an meinen Mann erinnern, dass es fast wehtut – es tut weh zu wissen, dass jede Erinnerung, die ich an die beiden zusammen habe, nicht real ist. Und doch ist sie für mich real, denn ich erinnere mich ja daran, und Hank erinnert sich auch daran. Ich sollte sauer sein, auf diese Mönche. Sie spielen einfach mit meinem Leben – mit all unserer Leben, mit unseren Erinnerungen. Aber ich kann nicht böse sein. Denn sie haben mir ein so großes Geschenk gemacht." Giles beobachtete, wie sie eine zitternde Hand an ihren Mund führte und verzweifelt ihre Augen gen Himmel richtete. „Und jetzt habe ich Angst, sie zu verlieren. Sie entgleitet mir, und ich kann nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten. Ich möchte nicht beide meine Babys verlieren, Rupert." Mit diesen Worten löste sich ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle, und sie sank erschöpft in Giles Arme, die sie sicher umfingen. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Im Stillen schwor er ihr, Buffy zu finden. Er musste es einfach. Diese Familie hatte schon zuviel Leid erfahren.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Als Giles durch die Tür des Zauberladens trat, spürte er sofort die veränderte Atmosphäre zwischen den Freunden. Hatte er, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Joyce gemacht hatte, fast schon schmerzhaft traurige Gesichter vor sich gehabt, schien jetzt eine positive, motivierte Energie zwischen ihnen zu existieren. Sie strahlten noch immer keine Freude aus, aber Giles konnte Hoffnung spüren – etwas, was er selbst nach seinem Besuch bei Buffys Mutter fast nicht mehr hatte.

„Giles, da sind Sie ja endlich", wurde der Wächter aufgeregt von Willow begrüßt.

„Was gibt es denn? Ist es Buffy?"

„Mr. Travers hat vor etwa einer Stunde aus London angerufen. Zuerst wollte er mir nicht sagen, worum es geht, und ich wollte ihm auch erst mal nichts von Buffy erzählen, aber dann sagte er, es wäre sehr wichtig, dass Sie ihn sofort zurückrufen, sobald Sie wieder da sind, weil Buffys Leben davon abhängen könnte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, ohne diesen Zusatz würde ich vergessen Ihnen von seinem Anruf zu erzählen. Er ist ein richtiger Mistkerl. Jedenfalls hab ich daraufhin nachgehakt und er deutete an zu wissen, was mit Buffy passiert sein könnte." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie Giles hoffnungsvoll in die Augen schaute. „Er meint, sie sei noch am Leben."

Eine Woge der Hoffnung durchfuhr den Wächter, als er ohne noch einen Augenblick zu verlieren nach dem Telefonhörer griff, und die ihm vertraute Nummer in London wählte. Innerlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe, er durfte sich von der Hoffnung, Buffy bald retten zu können nicht überwältigen lassen. Er traute Travers nicht, hatte ihm eigentlich noch nie getraut. Er besaß einfach nicht die Integrität und Weisheit seines Vorgängers. Und nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren zwischen dem Rat und ihnen hier in Sunnydale passiert war, wusste er nicht mehr, ob der Rat der Wächter wirklich so vertrauenswürdig war, wie er früher immer geglaubt hatte. Und auch Travers hatte schon öfter angedeutet, wie wenig er von Buffy Summers als Jägerin hielt. Er bezeichnete sie als ein verzogenes Kind, das mit der ihr anvertrauten Aufgabe absolut überfordert war, und sich an keine einzige der Regeln halten konnte, die im Laufe von Jahrhunderten aufgestellt worden waren. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor ihren Ahnen und vor ihren Vorgesetzten. Mehr als einmal hatte er sie öffentlich kritisiert und seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck verliehen, die nächste Jägerin – die kommen würde, sobald Buffy tot war – möge sich nicht als solch Fehlgriff erweisen. Trotzdem wollte Giles sich von seinen Bedenken Travers betreffend, auch nicht die Hoffnung zerstören lassen. Er war verzweifelt, und im Moment hatte er keine Skrupel sich an jeden ihm erreichbaren Strohhalm zu klammern.

Obwohl er nach Außen hin die Ruhe selbst ausstrahlte, klopfte sein Herz bis zum Hals, als er das Freizeichen am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm. Er war kein besonders religiöser Mensch, dazu hatte er zuviel gesehen und wusste zuviel von Dingen, die die Kirche absolut bestritt, aber im Moment betete er, dass Travers wirklich auf ihrer Seite war und wirklich brauchbare Informationen über Buffys Verbleib hatte.

„Hallo", meldete sich eine junge, weibliche, nüchtern klingende Stimme. Es war die Stimme einer Frau, die mit einer neunzigprozentigen Sicherheit keine Ahnung hatte, was in der Welt um sie herum überhaupt geschah. Sie wusste nichts von Jägerinnen und Wächtern, Vampiren und Dämonen. Sie konnte abends nach Hause gehen, mit der Gewissheit, einen langweiligen Tag im Büro der Telefonzentrale eines Bundesamtes hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Nichts außergewöhnliches, aber immerhin ein gutbezahlter Job, der die Miete sicherte und dafür sorgte, dass der Tisch gedeckt werden konnte. Manchmal beneidete Giles Leute wie diese junge Frau um ihre Naivität. Sie mussten sich nicht mit Dingen wie Weltuntergängen beschäftigen. Sie konnten einfach nach Hause gehen und die Welt draußen lassen. Diesen Luxus konnte er selbst sich nicht leisten, denn es war seine Aufgabe die Welt dieser Leute zu beschützen – um sie auch weiterhin in dem Irrglauben an eine heile Welt leben lassen zu können.

„Quentin Travers bitte!"

„Mr. Travers befindet sich in einer Besprechung und ist zur Zeit nicht zu sprechen. Ich kann ihm aber eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er Sie zurückruft", flötete die junge Angestellte in den Hörer.

„Sagen Sie ihm bitte, Rupert Giles hätte angerufen, und..."

„Einen Augenblick, Mr. Giles, ich verbinde."

„Hätte ich mir denken können", murmelte Giles, als er am anderen Ende der Leitung die Musik der Warteschleife hörte. Mozart. Friedlich, beruhigend. Irgendwie surreal, wenn man bedachte, dass die Organisation seit Jahrhunderten mit der Vernichtung von Vampiren und Dämonen beschäftigt war.

„Rupert", durchschnitt die harte, immer leicht zynisch klingende Stimme seines ehemaligen Chefs die friedliche Musik. „Es freut mich, dass ich endlich von Ihnen höre, alter Freund."

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Quentin?" Giles hatte keine Lust sich auf die Spielchen des anderen Wächters einzulassen. Die Situation war zu ernst, um auch nur eine wertvolle Sekunde zu vergeuden.

„Ja, in der Tat. Und ich befürchte, die Sache ist sehr ernst." Quentins Stimme klang ungewohnt besorgt, ein Tonfall, der Giles in Zusammenhang mit Travers ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Ich befürchte Ihre Jägerin ist in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten."

„Ja, Willow deutete bereits an, Sie könnten wissen, was mit Buffy geschehen ist." Giles fühlte seinen Puls ansteigen. „Also, was wissen Sie?"

„Wir sind nicht ganz sicher, Rupert, aber wir haben vor etwa vier Stunden einige Dokumente erhalten, die, wenn sie wahr sind, nichts Gutes bedeuten können. Ich höre aus Ihren Worten, dass Buffy in der Tat verschwunden ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", gab Giles nur zögerlich zu, obwohl es eigentlich keinen Sinn mehr hatte, die Tatsache vertuschen zu wollen. „Seit drei Tagen hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Wir suchen sie selbstverständlich, aber bisher haben wir keine Spur."

„Was ist mit dem Vampir?" fragte Quentin, als wäre die Frage eine logische Konsequenz aus dem bisherigen Gespräch gewesen – ohne die geringste Gefühlsre­gung.

„Was... welcher Vampir? Angel?" Giles war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Ist es nicht traurig, dass sich in der direkten Umgebung der Vampirjägerin so viele Vampire befinden, dass man da schon mal den Überblick verlieren kann?" Quentin räusperte sich. Jetzt war keine Zeit für so was. „Nein, ich meinte William den Blutigen."

„Spike?" Giles runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was soll mit Spike sein? Hat er was mit Buffys Verschwinden zu tun? Das kann nicht sein, er ist unfähig einem Menschen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen." Bei den Bildern, die Giles jetzt durch den Kopf schossen, drehte sich dem Briten fast der Magen um. Hatten sie die Wirkung des Chips – und dadurch die Harmlosigkeit Spikes – etwa überschätzt? War Spike in der Lage den Schmerz zu ignorieren, oder hatte er sich letztendlich doch mit anderen Dämonen zusammengetan und es sich zum Ziel gemacht die Jägerin zu töten? Hatte er Buffy verschleppt und dann töten lassen?

„Ich habe auch nichts in dieser Richtung andeuten wollen, Rupert. Allerdings glaube ich trotzdem, dass er durchaus etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hat. Nur nicht so, wie Sie meinen. Was ich aber wirklich wissen möchte, ist, ob dieser Spike ebenfalls verschwunden ist."

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Es war mir nicht aufgefallen, aber ich habe ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen." Er hielt augenblicklich eine Hand über die Sprechmuschel. „Xander, Anya!"

„Ja?" Das Paar hatte den größten Teil des Gesprächs verfolgt und stand sofort bereit, als Giles nach ihnen rief. „Geht sofort zu Spikes Gruft und seht nach, ob er da ist. Wenn ja, bringt ihn her, wenn nicht, sucht nach Hinweisen, wo er sein könnte." Mehr musste er ihnen nicht sagen. Sie waren es leid nur sinnlos in der Ecke zu sitzen und Bücher zu wälzen, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, wonach sie suchen sollten. Sie wollten etwas tun. Willow lächelte ihren Freunden aufmunternd zu, als diese den Zauberladen verließen und sie allein mit Giles zurückließen.

„Xander und Anya gehen Spike suchen", informierte Giles Travers. „Gut, Quentin, nehmen wir mal an, Spike und Buffy sind gemeinsam verschwunden. Wo sind sie? Was sagen diese Dokumente? Was hat er mit ihr gemacht?" Giles war sich Willows ängstlichem Blick durchaus bewusst, konnte darauf jetzt aber keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er selbst wartete schon zu lange auf Antworten, und jetzt, da er die Lösung nah wähnte, wollte er sie auch erhalten.

„Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie wir vermuten, dann befinden sich die beiden in London." Travers machte ein Pause, in der er Ruperts Verwirrung und aufkommende Erleichterung fast körperlich spüren konnte. „Im Jahr 1879."

„Oh mein Gott!" war alles, was Giles auf diese Offenbarung hin erwidern konnte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, als er versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten. „Was meinen Sie mit 1879? Wie kann das denn sein? Woher haben Sie das denn?" Nervös zog er sich die Brille von der Nase und spielte mit der rechten Hand mit den Bügeln, während er mit der linken in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Taschentuch fischte.

„Genau wissen wir das auch nicht, Rupert, aber es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn Sie nach London kommen, damit wir der Sache gemeinsam auf den Grund gehen können." Quentin machte ein Pause, in der er seine nächsten Worte genau überlegte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht trauen, Giles. Sie wissen, dass ich mit Ihrer Miss Summers niemals wirklich zufrieden war. Aber sie ist die Jägerin, und gerade im Moment brauchen wir eine erfahrene Jägerin. Und auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, Buffys Erfolg spricht wohl für sich selbst. Vertrauen Sie mir in dieser einen Sache. Ich möchte Buffy genauso schnell wieder am Höllenschlund haben, wie Sie auch."

_Sorry, kein Spike und Buffy diesmal, aber keine Sorge, sie werden im nächsten Kapitel sicher wieder dabei sein. Danke für's Lesen, lg, N.Snape_


	7. Sechs

**sechs**

London, 24. September 1879

Die Idee den Brief zu schreiben, war Buffy in der Nacht gekommen, als sie verzweifelt mit den Tränen kämpfte, die einfach nicht nachgeben wollten. Bilder ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwes­ter quälten sie gnadenlos, als sie vor ihrem inneren Auge sah, wie sie von Glory gefoltert wurden, während Giles und ihre Freunde hilflos zusehen mussten. Irgendwann war es ihr zuviel geworden und sie war aufgestanden, fest entschlossen die grausamen Bilder ein für allemal aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Während sie ruhelos in ihrem Zimmer auf und abgelaufen war, hatte sie in dem kleinen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eichenholz, der schräg gegenüber von ihrem Bett stand, einige unbeschriftete Seiten Briefpapier gefunden, und auch ein Fässchen mit Tinte und ein Federhalter standen auch bereit. Die Idee kam spontan, und sie fragte sich sofort, warum sie nicht schon früher an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatten. Nachdem sie diese altmodischen Schreibgeräte kritisch beäugt hatte, einen fragenden Blick in die Richtung von Spikes Zimmer geworfen und kurzfristig überlegt hatte, ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht schreiben wollte, diese Idee aber sofort wieder verworfen hatte, setzte sie sich kurzentschlossen hin und fing an zu schreiben. Einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob nicht in dem Moment, in dem sie sich dazu entschloss, diesen Brief zu schreiben, sie die Wirkung bereits spüren müsste, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber sogleich, da sie ja nicht wissen konnte, was in den nächsten Tagen hier noch geschehen würde. Noch immer etwas skeptisch, aber doch entschlossen griff sie nach dem Federhalter, öffnete das Tintenfässchen und tauchte das ungewohnte Schreibgerät hinein. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten wusste sie, warum sie in der Schule und auf dem College in erster Linie mit Bleistiften geschrieben hatte, denn der Gebrauch von Tinte war wesentlich schwieriger und flecken­för­dern­der, als man annehmen mochte. Die Seite, auf der sie den Brief schrieb, sah aus, als hätte sie das Fässchen darüber ausgekippt, aber dennoch war sie mit dem ersten Versuch eines Briefes nach Hause einigermaßen zufrieden.

Lieber Giles!

Ich hoffe, Sie werden diesen Brief erhalten, bevor es zu spät ist. Wahrscheinlich wird es Ihnen ziemlich eigenartig erscheinen, dass ich Ihnen auf diese Weise von den Ereignissen berichte, aber eine andere Art und Weise fällt mir einfach nicht ein. Es war etwa vor vier Tagen, als ich auf Patrouille war – mit Spike möchte ich sagen. Wir waren auf dem Nordfriedhof, in der Nähe der alten Van Hagens-Gruft, als Spike plötzlich vor diesem großen Energieball stehen blieb, und wir beide hineingezogen wurden. Aufgewacht sind wir dann in London im Jahr 1879. Sie können mir glauben, ich war begeistert. Zu allem Überfluss sind wir direkt alten Bekannten von Spike – oder vielmehr von William Atherby – in die Arme gelaufen, die ihn dann auch noch fast erkannt hätten. War verdammt knapp kann ich Ihnen sagen.

Nachdem wir uns dann bei Spike zu Hause etwas unauffälligere – und verdammt unbequeme! – Kleidung besorgt hatten, sind wir zum Rat der Wächter gegangen, weil wir einfach nicht wussten, was wir sonst machen sollten. Dort sind wir dann auf einen Ihrer Vorfahren gestoßen – einen Richard Giles. Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber er lässt Spike und mich doch tatsächlich bei sich wohnen. Wirklich, Ihre Familie war immer schon sehr nett.

Wir haben jedenfalls herausgefunden, dass Spike wahrscheinlich im Mittelpunkt einer Prophezeiung steht, die besagt, er würde in der Zukunft einmal die Welt retten, weil er sich dem Kampf des Guten anschließt. So genau weiß ich das jetzt auch nicht. Es wirkt so, als habe uns jemand in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um Spikes Verwandlung in einen Vampir zu verhindern, damit er niemals die Welt retten kann. Sicher sind wir uns da allerdings noch nicht.

Was ich jetzt von Ihnen will, ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn ich auf Patrouille gehe und wir diesem Energiefeld begegnen, möchte ich gerne vorher gewarnt sein, um nicht den gleichen Fehler zu machen, wie beim ersten Mal. Mit anderen Worten, ich darf nicht versuchen Spike von dort wegzuziehen

An dieser Stelle beendete sie vorerst ihren Brief, sah ihn sich an, und war im Prinzip ganz zufrieden. Morgen würde sie ihn Richard und Spike zeigen, und fragen, was sie von ihrer Idee hiel­ten. Sie hoffte nur, Richard würde nicht lächelnd den Kopf schütteln und sie als dummes Blondchen hinstellen, weil ihr Plan zu absurd war, um wirklich zu funktionieren.

Die Müdigkeit überkam sie plötzlich. Hatte sie eben noch aufrecht auf dem Stuhl an dem kleinen Schreibtisch gesessen, lag ihr Kopf im nächsten Moment schon auf der Tischplatte, ein Arm als provisorisches Kissen darunter gelegt. Sie erwachte erst wieder, als sie das Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte, kurz bevor die Verbindungstür zu Spikes Zimmer zögerlich geöffnet wurde.

„Und du sagst mir, ich hause ungemütlich?" Der spottende Ton in Spikes Stimme war genug, um sie vollständig zu wecken. Sie richtete sich auf und dankte dem Herrn für ihre Superkräfte, die sie für den Kampf gegen das Böse erhalten hatte, andernfalls würde jetzt nämlich ihr ganzer Körper durch diese unnatürliche Haltung schmerzen.

„Was willst du hier mitten in der Nacht?" Sie war gereizt und übermüdet, doch ihn schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Statt dessen schlenderte er einfach nur lässig zu ihren Vorhängen und zog einen vorsichtig zur Seite, so dass die Sonnenstrahlen ihn zwar nicht berührten, ihr jedoch direkt ins Gesicht schienen. Von der plötzlichen Lichtflut geblendet, stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus, schob sich die Hände vor die Augen und wartete, bis Spike den Vorhang wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Das zahl ich dir heim", murmelte sie in dem gleichen weinerlichen, quengeligen Ton, den sie bei Dawn immer angewendet hatte, wenn diese sie geärgert hatte, als sie noch zehn Jahre jünger gewesen waren.

„Komm schon, Sonnenschein, Richard möchte gleich losfahren." Er legte die paar Schritte zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem sie noch immer saß zurück, griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie sachte auf die Beine. Er konnte ihr ansehen, wie wenig und schlecht sie geschlafen hatte und fühlte sich einen Moment schlecht, weil er so gut geschlafen hatte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als er darauf wartete, dass sie sicher auf ihren eigenen Füßen stand, warf er einen Blick auf die Seiten, die kreuz und quer auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen. „Was ist das?"

Sie fragte sich kurz was er meinte, doch dann fiel ihr der Brief wieder ein, den sie in der vergangenen Nacht geschrieben hatte – oder vielmehr angefangen hatte zu schreiben. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet kam ihr die Idee gar nicht mehr so glorreich vor, und ihr schoss unvermittelt die Röte ins Gesicht. „Nur eine Idee, die ich letzte Nacht hatte. Konnte nicht gut schlafen, und ich dachte, wenn wir einen Brief an zu Hause schreiben, dann könnte vielleicht in 122 Jahren ver­hin­dert werden, dass uns das hier passiert." Sie betrachtete ihre Schrift, die durch den ungewohnten Federhalter und die Tinte wesentlich krakeliger aussah, als üblich. „Ich weiß, ist wahrscheinlich eine blöde Idee, aber ich dachte, einen Versuch wäre es wert. Wollte Richard heute mal fragen, was er so davon hält."

„Mmh, nicht schlecht", meinte Spike, der inzwischen Buffys Hände losgelassen hatte, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sie nicht wieder umfallen würde. „Frag mich, warum ich nicht auf diese Idee gekommen bin", setzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, legte die verschiedenen Seiten auf einem Stapel zusammen und nahm sie mit, als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. „Beeil dich beim Anziehen und komm dann frühstücken. Sonst fahren wir ohne dich. Ich zeig Richard das hier schon mal... ähh, was soll ich ihm sagen, wer Rupert ist?"

Buffy saß bereits an ihrem Waschtisch und füllte die Porzellanschüssel mit frischem Wasser, das immer am Abend zuvor in einem Kübel bereit gestellt wurde, hielt bei seiner Frage allerdings in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Sag ihm einfach die Wahrheit", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Du bist sicher? Sonst könnten wir den Brief auch immer noch an Xander oder Willow schicken, oder an den Rat oder was weiß ich an wen."

Nach einem kurzen Moment schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf. „Nein, wir schicken ihn an Giles. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dann ankommt, ist wohl am größten, oder?" Und was konnte es schon schaden, wenn Richard wusste, dass er irgendwann mal einen Nachfahren mit dem Namen Rupert Giles hatte?

„Wie du willst, du bist der Boss." Mit diesen Worten hatte er den Raum verlassen, doch statt sich zu beeilen, wie er ihr gesagt hatte, konnte sie ihm eine volle Minute nur mit offenem Mund hinterher starren. Was war das denn eben gewesen? Noch nie hatte sie den Vampir in so guter Lauen erlebt. Er war ja regelrecht euphorisch gewesen. Und was sollte der Quatsch, sie sei der Boss. Nicht, dass es nicht stimmen würde, im Prinzip sah sie sich hier schon – zumindest unter ihnen beiden – als die bestimmende Partei an, aber warum gab er das so einfach und ohne Probleme zu? War er betrunken? Nein, er hatte eigentlich nicht betrunken gewirkt.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, erledigte sie ihre Morgentoilette in Rekordzeit, und war so schnell angezogen, wie noch nie, seit sie hier war. Als sie ins Esszimmer kam, warteten Richard und Spike schon auf sie, der Wächter sah neugierig und erwartungsvoll an. Anscheinend hatte Spike ihm die Briefe bereits gezeigt, wie er gesagt hatte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Summers, Sie müssen ja halb verhungert sein." Nervös zog er sich die Brille von der Nase und fing an sie zu putzen – nicht wissend, wie ähnlich diese Bewegungen der von Rupert Giles waren. Buffy und Spike warfen sich einen lächelnden Blick zu. Ihnen beiden war die Ähnlichkeit durchaus aufgefallen. „So, Spike sagte, Ihr Wächter wäre ein Nach­fah­re von mir?"

Buffy, die gerade den Mund mit einem guten Bissen Rührei und Speck gefüllt hatte, konnte auf diese Frage nur nicken.

„Warum haben Sie das denn nicht schon früher erwähnt?" Ein fasziniertes Lächeln umspielte die sonst so nüchternen Züge des Wächters.

Spike kam Buffy, die noch immer den Mund voll hatte, mit einer Antwort zuvor. „Wir dach­ten uns einfach, je weniger Sie über unsere Zeit wissen, desto unwahrscheinlicher sind ir­gend­welche Eingriffe in den Lauf der Geschichte. Denn ein falscher Griff, und Rupert Giles wird möglicherweise niemals geboren werden, Buffy Summers wird nicht zur Jägerin berufen, Angelus wird der Kopf versehentlich von einem fahrenden Zug abgetrennt..." Er spürte Buffys vernichtenden Blick auf sich und setzte ein wissendes Grinsen auf. „Tschuldigung, hab mich mitreißen lassen."

„Kein Problem", antwortete sie zuckersüß, was Richard lediglich mit einem Lächeln kommentierte.

„Ich verstehe, wirklich. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann meine Neugierde trotzdem nicht im Zaum halten." Er rührte wie automatisch in seiner Teetasse und legte den Löffel dann leise klappernd zur Seite. „Wie ist er so? Ist er ein guter Wächter für Sie? Sie müssen verzeihen, aber stellen Sie sich doch mal diesen Zufall vor! Sie werden über hundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschickt, und der Wächter, auf den Sie hier treffen ist mit Ihrem Wächter verwandt."

„Tja, wie kann man Rupert Giles beschreiben? Er ist..." Buffy suchte nach den passenden Worten, die zwar nicht zuviel über ihren Wächter preisgaben, aber seinem Vorfahren doch eine Vor­stellung von der Wichtigkeit vermittelte, die Giles in ihrem Leben besaß. „...der beste Mensch, der mir jemals begegnet ist." Ihr Blick schien in die Ferne zu gleiten, als sie an den Mann dachte, der ihr näher stand, als es ihr eigener Vater in den ganzen letzten zehn Jahren getan hat­te. „Nachdem mein erster Wächter gestorben war, und ich schon fast mein Jägerinnendasein auf­gegeben hatte, hat er es wieder geschafft, mich auf den rechten Weg zu bringen. Er hat mir ge­zeigt, worum es bei diesem Kampf Gut gegen Böse eigentlich wirklich geht, und was es heißt die Jä­gerin zu sein." Sie senkte verlegen den Blick, als sie bemerkte, dass Richard sie mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Rührung ansah. Es schien ihm viel zu bedeuten, einmal einen so groß­ar­ti­gen Nachfahren zu haben.

„Er scheint wirklich ein sehr anständiger Mensch zu sein."

„Ja, das ist er", antwortete die Jägerin, wurde aber von Spike jäh unterbrochen.

„Abgesehen davon ist er ein typischer Brite. Staubtrocken, ohne jeden Sinn für Humor. Konnte über Al Bundy nicht wirklich lachen." Spike fing ihre Faust ab, bevor sie in seiner Seite landen konnte, immer noch ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Aber das gehört vielleicht nicht wirklich hier her." Er spürte, wie ihre Hand sich in seiner entspannte und ließ sie nach einem weiteren kurzen Augenblick wieder los. „Also, was machen wir heute?" Er sprühte geradezu vor Energie und Tatendrang, und Buffy konnte ihn immer wieder nur erstaunt mustern.

„Ich würde vorschlagen zum Hauptquartier zu fahren, wenn Miss Summers ihr Frühstück be­endet hat." Sie hatte den leicht tadelnden Ton in seiner Stimme durchaus mitbekommen. „Miss Summers, Ihre Idee einen Brief als Warnung an Ihren Wächter zu schreiben, finde ich im Prinzip wirk­lich gut. Doch denke ich, wir sollten vielleicht vorher noch einige Nachforschungen an­stel­len, die in der Zukunft helfen können die ganze Angelegenheit zu verstehen, und dann wo­mög­lich sogar vollkommen verhindern zu können."

„Sie meinen, wir müssen herausfinden, wer uns da in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, damit Buffy diesen Jemand in unserer Zeit dann zur Strecke bringen kann?" Die Leich­tig­keit und Heiterkeit waren aus seinem Verhalten verschwunden. Wer Spike in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal begegnete konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals etwas anderes getan hatte, als mystische Phänomene zu untersuchen und zu recherchieren. Er wirkte ernst und seriös, fast wie ein Wächter – eine Vorstellung, die ein belustigtes Lachen auf ihre Züge zauberte.

„Ja, genau das meinte ich. Denn es steht zu befürchten, dass ein einfaches Wissen um dieses Portal nicht den nötigen Effekt haben wird, um die Geschehnisse wirklich zu verändern. Ihre Gegner werden einen anderen Weg finden, und sobald das Portal geöffnet wird, werden sich die Ereignisse wahrscheinlich bis zu einem gewissen Grad wiederholen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Es war ein heißer Tag, wie es in London Ende September nur selten vorkam. Die Luft war schwülwarm, und Buffy wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher herbei, als eine Klimaanlage. Auf ihre Frage, ob es in England so was denn nicht gebe, schoss Spike ihr nur einen gespielt gehässigen Blick zu und beschrieb, wie wunderbar es doch sei, keine Außentemperaturen spüren zu können.

Sie hatten inzwischen eine gewisse Routine bei den Nachforschungen entwickelt. Sie waren auf­einander eingespielt und wussten oftmals schon ohne Worte, was der andere wollte, wenn eine Frage aufkam. Auf diese Weise kamen sie mittlerweile sehr schnell durch die verschiedenen Nach­schlagewerke, die Richard aus der Bibliothek des Rates zu Hilfe nahm. Besonders beein­druc­kend fand der Wächter die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Spike und Buffy, und er fragte sich, ob es an der übernatürlichen inneren Verbundenheit lag, die zwischen jedem Vampir und der Jägerin exis­tierte, oder ob es einfach an der Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden lag.

Doch trotz der guten und effektiven Arbeitsweise, schienen sie an diesem Tag nur schlep­pend voran zu kommen. Der Abend näherte sich, und Buffy war dankbar, als sie endlich die schweren Vorhänge öffnen und die Fenster aufreißen konnten, um die sich langsam abkühlende Abendluft auch in Richards Büro ihr Werk tun zu lassen.

Allmählich leerte sich das Hauptquartier des Rates, und als sich Mitternacht näherte, waren sie fast allein in dem großen, alten Gebäude. Keiner von ihnen hatte seit mindestens einer halben Stunde ein Wort gesagt, als die beiden Männer plötzlich von Buffys ruckartigen Bewegungen aus ihrer Konzentration ge­ris­sen wurden. Spike, der von diesen dämlichen Nachforschungen sowieso schon seit Stunden die Nase voll hat­te und dementsprechend gereizt war, wollte schon einen bissigen Kommentar über ihre Fähigkeit Tote erschrecken zu können abge­ben, als er ihre plötzliche Blässe bemerkte.

„Buffy?" Er legte sein Buch zur Seite, als er keine Reaktion bekam und war in der nächsten Sekunde an ihrer Seite. „Was ist los, Liebes?" Behutsam nahm er ihr das handgeschriebene Buch, in dem sie las, und auf dessen Seiten noch immer ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen gerichtet waren, aus der Hand, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und überflog das Kapitel, in dem Buffy gerade war. Un­mit­tel­bar erkannte er die Worte, die Buffy so aus der Fassung gebracht hatten. Schlüssel und Bestie.

„Was ist los?" Richard stand ein wenig hilflos vor seinem Schreibtisch und bedachte Buffy mit einem leicht besorgten Blick. „Haben Sie etwas entdeckt?"

„Nein, sie ist nur zufällig auf einen Text gestoßen, der sie an ein Problem zu Hause erinnert hat." Spike überlegte einen Moment, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. „Eigentlich könnte dieser Text sogar wichtig sein für unsere Nachforschungen in Sunnydale dieses Problem betref­fend. Wenn wir den Brief schreiben, können wir dann vielleicht den Inhalt dieses Textes mit ein­be­ziehen. Falls es klappt, könnten uns diese Informationen sehr von Nutzen sein." Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich zu fragen, seit wann es auch seine Nachforschungen in Sunnydale waren.

„Aber wäre das nicht ein Eingriff in die Weltgeschichte?" Vampir und Wächter drehten sich zur Jägerin um, die zwar immer noch blass, aber doch schon wesentlich gefasster war.

„Finde ich nicht, immerhin hast du die Textstelle selbst gefunden. Außerdem existiert der Rat der Wächter samt Bibliothek auch in 120 Jahren noch, also wahrscheinlich auch diese Auf­zeich­nungen." Spike sah das ganze von der praktischen Seite, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass ihm ein Verändern der Weltgeschichte ziemlich egal war, wenn es helfen konnte Dawn zu schützen.

„Da muss ich Spike zustimmen. Die Aufzeichnungen der Wächter gehören ebenso zur Jägerin. Vielleicht haben Sie sie in der Zukunft nur noch nicht gefunden, würden aber bald darauf aufmerksam werden. So kommen Sie sich selbst eben etwas zuvor. Der Rat hat bis jetzt noch immer alle Informationen gefunden, und ich nehme an, dass das auch in Zukunft noch so bleiben wird." Im Gegensatz zu Richard entging Spike das halblaute Schnauben, das Buffy für die Erwähnung des Rates unter der Leitung von Quentin Travers im Jahr 2001 übrig hatte, nicht. Wahrscheinlich konnte Richard sich die Schwierigkeiten zwischen der Jägerin und dem Rat nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen. Wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, dass sie sich vom Rat losgesagt hatte, und Giles – der Nachfahre, auf den Richard so stolz war – auf Grund mangelnder Ob­jektivität seinem Schützling gegenüber, gefeuert worden war, würde ihn vermutlich auf der Stel­le der Schlag treffen. Obwohl Richard diesen Grund vielleicht noch vor allen anderen ak­zep­tie­ren könnte. Spike hatte ihn beobachtet, im Umgang mit seiner Familie, aber auch im Um­gang mit Buffy. Entgegen aller Lehrsätze des Rates der Wächter, ging Richard feste Bin­dun­gen ein. Er hatte nicht nur geheiratet, um die Linie fortzuführen. Seine Familie, besonders seine Tochter, bedeutete ihm alles. Und auch Buffy war ihm inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen. Manchmal, wenn er sie anschaute, hatte er einen ähnlichen Ausdruck in den Augen, wie Rupert, wenn er Buffy musterte. Mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Zuneigung, die in Ruperts Fall nur als innige Liebe bezeichnet werden konnte.

Sie beschlossen, die Arbeit auf den nächsten Morgen zu vertagen und nach Hause zu fahren. Richard hatte nicht noch mal nachgehakt, worum es bei ihrem „Problem" denn ging, und was dieser ominöse Schlüssel damit zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hatte er an ihrem Verhalten erkannt, dass sie kein Wort darüber verloren hätten. Als sie aus dem Gebäude traten, hatte es angefangen zu regnen, und der Regen brachte endlich die Abkühlung, die man den ganzen Tag herbeigesehnt hatte. Die Fahrt verlief wesentlich ruhiger, als die Abende zuvor. Buffy hing nicht wie gebannt aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und beobachtete die Passanten und die beeindruckenden Bauten von London, sondern hockte zusammengekauert in einer Ecke der Kutsche und versuchte krampfhaft die Augen offen zu halten, bis sie in ihrem Bett angelangt war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sie rannte. Ohne zu wissen wohin, rannte sie einfach. Es war dunkel, so dunkel, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Und sie hatte noch nie eine solche Angst vor der Dunkelheit verspürt. Es war nicht natürlich, sie lebte in der Dunkelheit, warum fürchtete sie diese auf einmal?

Jeden Moment konnte sie gegen etwas laufen, denn sie war sich sicher, noch nie hier gewesen zu sein. Trotzdem rannte sie weiter. Sie musste. Sie durfte nicht stehen bleiben, nicht einmal langsamer werden. Ihr Leben hing davon ab.

Nein, nicht ihr eigenes Leben. Dawn. Ihre kleine Schwester. Sie musste schneller werden, sonst –

Dawn!

Es wurde heller, doch die Sicht wurde dadurch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Die Strahlen des frü­hen Sonnenlichts brachen sich in den Nebelschwaden und machten sie blind für die Um­ge­bung.

Ihr Herz pochte viel zu laut. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren und machte sie fast taub. Sie würde es nicht hören. Wie konnte sie es hören, wenn sie lediglich das Pochen und Rauschen ihres eigenen Seins wahrnehmen konnte? Sie musste schneller werden.

Ein Wald! Sie war in einem Wald. Es roch nach feuchten Bäumen, schwer und doch sicher. Nein, nicht sicher. Sie war nicht sicher. Sie musste schneller werden.

Jemand war hinter ihr. Sie konnte es spüren, das sichere Wissen, wenn jemand hinter einem her ist. Dieses Kribbeln im Nacken, als würde jeden Moment jemand nach ihr greifen. Fast konnte sie die kalten Finger schon spüren, die sich an ihrer Schulter festkrallen würden. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall langsamer werden. Es wäre Dawns Todesur-

Lachen! Ein kicherndes, fast kindliches und doch tödliches Lachen.

Es wurde heller, doch der Nebel lichtete sich nicht. Im letzten Moment wich sie einem Baum aus, der sich auf ihrem Weg befand. Warum sie nicht dagegen gelaufen war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Das Lachen wurde lauter. Ein weibliches Lachen, und doch unnatürlich. Über­natürlich.

Plötzlich war der Nebel verschwunden, und sie konnte es sehen. Sie hatte Dawn. Glory! Sie entdeckte Buffy auf der anderen Seite der breiten Schlucht und grinste. Auch Dawn konnte ihre Schwester nun sehen. Ihre Augen angstgeweitet, während sie versuchte sich Glorys tödlichem Griff zu entreißen. Nein, was –

„Du bist nicht schnell genug gewesen, Schätzchen."

Das Geräusch brechender Knochen hallte auf der ganzen Welt wider.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Nein!"

Der Schrei riss ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war, wie er hierher gekommen war, und auch das Warum bahnte sich nur langsam wieder seinen Weg in sein Gedächtnis. Verärgert über was auch immer ihn geweckt hatte, versuchte er sich wieder umzudrehen, um weiterschlafen zu können. Als wäre es nicht schwierig genug für ihn nachts zu schlafen, jetzt wurde er auch noch dabei gestört.

Es dauerte etwa zwei Sekunden, bis er die Stimme, die laut geschrieen hatte, im Nachhinein doch noch erkannte. Buffy! In diesem Moment konnte er es hören – ihren erhöhten Herzschlag, der ein eindeutiges Zeichen für Panik war. Er konnte ihre Angst riechen. Sie war in Gefahr und brauchte Hilfe. Ohne noch einen weiteren Augenblick zu zögern, war er auf den Beinen, hatte sich ein Paar Hosen übergestreift und die Distanz zu ihrer Verbindungstür überwunden. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, erst anzuklopfen, sondern trat ohne zu zögern ein.

Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt, sie schlafend vorzufinden, hatte er doch damit ge­rech­net, sie im Kampf gegen einen Dämon oder Vampir anzutreffen. Spike wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, und beobachtete sie eine Weile nur hilflos, während er versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, ob er einfach wieder gehen, oder sie aufwecken sollte. Sie hatte im Schlaf ihre Bett­decke weggestrampelt und ihre Haare klebten an ihrem ver­schwitz­tem Körper. Sie atmete schnell und unregelmäßig und warf sich fast panisch ständig von einer auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte einen Alptraum.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, näherte er sich dem Bett, in dem sie nun bereits seit sechs Nächten schlief. Sie sah so klein und verletzlich aus, als er sie so betrachtete. Zwei Eigenschaften, die er bis jetzt noch nicht oft mit Buffy in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Normaler­weise strahlte sie eine Stärke aus, die jeden Mann, der über kein starkes Selbst­­bewusstsein verfügte, automatisch zurück schrecken ließ. Lahmarsch Riley Finn jedenfalls hatte mit dieser Stärke nicht um­gehen können, und sie dafür leiden lassen. Nicht, dass ihm das was ausgemacht hätte, Finn war der größte Trottel auf dieser Erde und verdiente eine Frau wie Buffy nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht mit ihr mithalten, und über kurz oder lang hätten seine Minder­wertig­keits­komplexe ihre Beziehung zerstört, oder sie hätte versucht ihm weiszumachen, dass sie ihm nicht überlegen war, und dann hätte es sie selbst zerstört. So oder so, Buffy und Finn waren nicht füreinander geschaf­fen.

Doch was Riley nicht wusste, war, dass Buffy durchaus auch eine schwache Seite hatte, die das Bedürfnis hatte, sich an eine stärkere Person anzulehnen. An eine Person, die sie trösten konnte, und ihr versichern würde, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Spike war erstaunt und überrascht gewesen, diese seltene Schwäche in ihr kennengelernt zu haben, als sie verzweifelt auf den Stufen hinter ihrem Haus gesessen hatte, und ihm von der Krankheit ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte. Zu behaupten dieser Moment wäre schön gewesen, wäre glatt gelogen, dazu waren die Sorgen, die er sich augenblicklich um Joyce Summers gemacht hatte, zu groß gewesen. Er mochte die Frau, gab sie ihm doch immer das Gefühl, ein Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu sein, das es verdiente respek­t­voll behandelt zu werden. Und doch gehörte dieser Abend zu den ange­neh­meren Erin­ne­rungen der letzten Jahre, weil es das erste mal gewesen war, dass Buffy ihn nicht wie ein seelenloses Stück Dreck, sondern wie einen fühlenden Mann angesehen hatte. Und das hatte ihm gefallen. Sie hatten lange einfach schweigend zusammen im Garten gesessen und die Sterne betrachtet, bis sie irgendwann aufgestanden war, und müde zurück ins Haus getrottet war, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Doch das war auch nicht nötig gewesen, denn er wusste, er hatte ihr an diesem Abend helfen können. Zum Glück hatte sich Joyces Krankheit als nicht so ernst herausgestellt, wie man ursprünglich vielleicht angenommen hatte. Die Medikamente, die sie bekam sollten ihr helfen das Problem in den Griff zu bekommen. Jedenfalls war es das, was die Ärzte zu Buffy gesagt hatten.

Jetzt sah er diese Verletzlichkeit, die er an diesem Abend vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte beobachten können, wieder, und es berührte sein totes Herz, sie so zu sehen. Unterbewusst fragte er sich, wann er eigentlich ein solcher Softie geworden war, schob eine Beantwortung dieser Frage aber in seinen Hinterkopf, um sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt damit befassen zu können.

„DAWN! NEIN!" Er schrak zusammen, als sie plötzlich laut den Namen ihrer Schwester schrie. In diesem Moment war er bei ihr und rüttelte sie sanft an den Schultern, um sie aus dem schrecklichen Traum zu befreien.

„Buffy, wach auf! Buffy!" Er rief immer wieder ihren Namen, um sie aufzuwecken, doch sie war zu tief in ihrem Traum gefangen, um äußere Einflüsse wahrzunehmen. Beruhigend griff er nach ihren Händen, doch auch das schien keine Wirkung auf sie zu haben. „Buffy, komm schon, wach endlich auf!" Er klang jetzt ärgerlich, doch die Wahrheit war, sie jagte ihm ein bisschen Angst ein. Er kannte sich nicht gut mit Alpträumen aus, doch die Art und Weise, wie ihr mittlerweile die Tränen übers Gesicht strömten, sie immer wieder den Namen ihrer Schwester rief und ihr Herzschlag immer schneller zu werden schien – das alles gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Buffy!" versuchte er es ein letztes Mal, und als sie wieder nicht reagierte, überleg­te er nicht mehr lang, sondern verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Die Strafe dafür folgte auf dem Fuß, als der sengende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ihn fast bewusstlos werden ließ. Doch sein Opfer wurde belohnt, als er sah, wie sie plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und gehetzt ihre Umgebung absuchte.

„Dawn?" Sie blickte sich fragend um, bis sie den blonden Vampir, der neben ihr auf ihrem Bett saß, erkannte. „Spike, was..?"

„Du hattest einen Alptraum, Liebes." Er erkannte, als die Erinnerung an die Bilder des Traums in ihr Bewusstsein vordrangen, denn Horror und Schmerz waren nun in ihren Zügen sichtbar. Noch immer hielt er eine ihrer Hände, und sie schien sich fast krampfhaft daran festzuhalten. Etwas ruhiger lehnte er sich in ihrem Bett zurück, so dass er aufrecht neben ihr saß, und gab ihr so die Möglichkeit, sich entweder an ihn zu lehnen, oder auch nicht. Er war mehr als überrascht, als sie sich zitternd an ihn schmiegte, als suche sie in seiner Umarmung Trost und Geborgenheit. Hätte er noch einen Herzschlag gehabt, hätte er in diesem Augenblick mit Sicher­heit für einige Sekunden aufgehört, so verblüfft war er, und als er ihre warmen Tränen auf seiner bloßen Haut spürte, legte er ihr etwas unbeholfen die Arme um die Schultern um ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit bieten zu können.

„Ich sollte zu Hause sein", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es unter normalen Umständen wahr­scheinlich nicht gehört hätte, doch sein hochsensibles Vampirgehör hatte die Worte ver­standen.

„Ich weiß." Sie musste ihm nicht erklären, was sie damit meinte, denn er hatte die Angst um die Sicherheit ihrer Schwester durchaus mitbekommen, als sie am Nachmittag über dieses Kapitel über den Schlüssel gestolpert war. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um Dawn. Sie war jetzt praktisch schutzlos, und nur Giles und die Scoobies standen noch zwischen ihr und Glory. „Es geht ihr bestimmt gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, wie leer seine Worte im Prinzip klingen mussten.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen." Ihre Worte klangen nicht anklagend, mehr, als flehe sie ihn an, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Das konnte er natürlich nicht, aber er konnte es wenigstens versuchen.

„Nein, aber ich kenn doch deine Freunde. Diese Bande von Nichtskönnern ist fähiger, als man glauben möchte. So oft, wie ihr schon meine Pläne durchkreuzt habt, ist es ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch nötig war, mich hierher zu schicken, um meine Verwandlung zu verhindern." Er spürte, wie sie sich leicht entspannte, und sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Wir haben dir ganz schön oft in den Hintern getreten, nicht wahr?"

„Jetzt werd hier mal nicht frech, junge Dame", antwortete er mit einer Stimme, die ihr vor zwei Jahren noch bedrohlich erschienen wäre. Sie fragte sich, ob sie in Wahrheit immer schon so ... harmlos geklungen hatte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er die Worte im Moment nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Es waren Momente, wie diese, in denen es ihr schwer fiel, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Spike im Grunde seines Wesens ein böser Dämon war, und nicht einer der Guten. Er machte es einem leicht es zu vergessen, dass die Bremse in seinem Körper keine Seele war, wie bei Angel, sondern ein Stück Metall, das nichts an dem änderte, was er war. Doch solche Gedanken wollte sie jetzt nicht haben, dazu fühlte sie sich im Augenblick zu geborgen in seiner Umarmung.

„Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn ich allein hierher gekommen wäre?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der Spike schon fast die Augen wieder zugefallen wären.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, wenn verhindert werden soll, dass du verwandelt wirst, wäre es dann nicht wahr­schein­licher, dass ich das verhindere, wenn ich gar nicht weiß, dass du der eigentliche Grund für mein Hier sein bist?" Sie löste ihre Hand aus der seinen und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen, Liebes."

„Nehmen wir einfach mal an, ich wache allein hier in der Gegend auf. In London 1879. Ich treffe Leute der Gesellschaft und unter anderem einen William Atherby, der mich vom Aussehen her doch ziemlich an einen nervigen, zahnlosen Vampir aus meiner Heimat erinnert." Sie grinste, als sie sah, dass er zum Einspruch ansetzen wollte, und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich, während ich mit Richard Giles – der mir übrigens weit mehr vertrauen würde, wenn ich ohne Vampir bei ihm auf der Matte stehen würde – dicke Bücher wälze, zwischendurch noch ein gutes Werk vollbringe und einen jungen Mann davor bewahre zum Opfer eines verrückten Vampirs zu werden, ohne zu wissen, dass ich damit eventuell das Schicksal der Menschheit besiegeln könnte?"

„Hm, so erschreckend ich das jetzt vielleicht auch finde, aber ich glaube, ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Meinst du also, dass diese Typen ganz schön unüberlegt gehandelt haben, als sie uns zusammen hierher verfrachtet haben?" Sie nickte nur und schmiegte sich wieder näher an. Die Geste kam für ihn wieder unerwartet, da er eigentlich angenommen hatte, dass sie ihn sofort aus ihrem Bett werfen würde, sobald sie den ersten Schrecken verwunden hatte. „Vielleicht hatte wer immer uns hier auch hingebracht hat, die Befürchtung, du könntest dich in dieser Zeit nicht zurecht finden."

„Meinst du wirklich? Kann ich mir nicht vorstel... gut, ich kann mir vorstellen, mich hier nicht zurechtzufinden, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand meint, ich komme besser mit dir zurecht, als allein – und das meine ich jetzt nicht persönlich." Spike dachte für einen Moment über ihre Worte nach, und schüttelte dann nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. In dieser Prophezeiung stand ja ziemlich eindeutig, dass ich ein Kämpfer des Guten werden könnte – eine Aussicht, die mich im Übrigen noch immer mit Scham und Bedauern erfüllt." Er fing die Faust auf, bevor sie seine Magengrube treffen konnte. „Vielleicht gingen Die davon aus, dass ich jetzt schon ein frommes Lamm bin, und wir zwei uns so gut verstehen, dass du, sobald wir hier sind, meinem menschlichen Ich die Möglichkeit geben möchtest auf die altmodische Art ins Gras zu beißen."

„Klingt konstruiert, find ich", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich finde, ich hab wenigstens Punkte für den Versuch verdient", protestierte er mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie schien ihren Angsttraum verdrängt zu haben.

„Ich glaube, Glory hat was damit zu tun."

‚Oder auch nicht', schoss es Spike unwillkürlich durch den Kopf, als das Gespräch sich wieder Dawn zuwendete. „Meinst du, sie hat uns beide hierher bringen lassen, um zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen?"

„Wäre nicht so abwegig, oder? Immerhin sind wir die einzigen, die Dawn auch nur annähernd schützen können." Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen, als er hörte, wie selbstverständlich sie ihn als Beschützer ihrer kleinen Schwester bezeichnete, und dieses Vertrauen versetzte ihm einen sentimentalen Stich.

„Im Prinzip ein logischer Gedanke, obwohl ich jetzt nicht so viel über diese Schlampe weiß. Aller­dings hat die Sache einen Haken." Er bewegte seinen Arm, der noch immer locker auf Buffys Schultern lag, doch sie schien das nicht zu stören. „Glory weiß nicht, dass Dawn der Schlüssel ist, und deshalb bringt es für sie nichts, wenn sie uns beide wegbringt. Sie will ja vielmehr was von dir. Den Schlüssel, und solange sie nicht weiß, wer oder was der Schlüssel ist, wird sie dich doch in ihrer Nähe haben wollen, da sie sich wahr­schein­lich noch immer ausrechnet, dass du es ihr eines Tages sagen wirst."

„Da kann sie warten, bis die Hölle zufriert", war der Kommentar, der automatisch von ihren Lippen kam. „Deine Theorie hat natürlich auch ein ziemliches Leck. Denn was ist, wenn sie denkt, ich hätte meinen Freunden oder meiner Familie von dem Schlüssel erzählt. Dann hat sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Ich bin aus dem Weg, und sie kann nach und nach all meine Freunde umbringen, bis ihr jemand die Wahrheit gesteckt hat." Die Vorstellung ließ sie wieder erschaudern. Sie beugte sich nach vorn, und griff nach der Bettdecke, die achtlos am Ende des Bettes lag und deckte sie beide damit zu, bevor sie es sich in Spikes Armen wieder gemütlich machte.

„Eigentlich glaub ich das weniger. In der Dämonenwelt wirst du als ziemliches Schreck­gespenst beschrieben. Intelligent, Einzelgänger und so weiter. Eine Jägerin würde so wichtige Geheimnisse nicht weitererzählen", sagte Spike in ziemlich nach­denk­­lichem Tonfall, was ihm tatsächlich ein Kichern von Seitens Buffy einbrachte, wenn es auch humorlos und sarkastisch klang.

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass Glory diese Gerüchte auch gehört hat, und noch nicht zuviel von der extravaganten Buffy Summers gehört hat, die bisher noch jede Regel gebrochen hat." Sie seufzte tief, als sie versuchte es sich noch bequemer zu machen. Ihr Kopf lag halb auf seiner Schulter und halb auf seiner Brust, einer seiner Arme hatte sich behutsam um ihren Rücken geschlungen. „Sie ist in dich verknallt, weißt du", sagte sie plötzlich unwillkürlich.

„Was?" Spike war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte.

„Dawn. Sie ist in dich verknallt", murmelte sie, während ihr langsam die Augen zufielen. „Ich denke, sie hält dich für ihren Ritter in strahlender Rüstung."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er gespielt erstaunt und grinste zufrieden. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, wie Dawn ihn manchmal verliebt anschmachtete, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass es auch Buffy aufgefallen war.

Spike betrachtete die Jägerin im Dunkeln, wie sie an seinen Körper geschmiegt, die Augen geschlossen, dalag, und sich ihm praktisch völlig auslieferte. Gut, sie wusste, er konnte ihr nichts antun, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, noch nie einem Menschen begegnet zu sein, der ihm so bedingungslos vertraut hatte, wenn dieses Vertrauen vermutlich auch nur für einen sehr kurzen Zeitraum halten würde.

„Wir werden einen Weg nach Hause finden", murmelte er sanft an ihre Schläfe, als er spürte, wie ihr Körper ruhiger wurde, und der Schlaf sie langsam wieder zu überkommen drohte. „Und es wird ihr gut gehen", fügte er flüsternd hinzu, innerlich betend, er möge Recht behalten. Niemand würde dem Krümel etwas antun, nicht solange er noch auf dieser Erde weilte. Er hätte sie gern nach ihrem Traum gefragt, doch er entschied, dass sie ihm davon erzählt hätte, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Sie zu bedrängen hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, dazu war sie viel zu stur.

Gedankenverloren strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und rutschte vorsichtig, um sie nicht wieder zu wecken, im Bett ein Stück weiter nach unten, um ebenfalls in eine liegende Position zu kommen. Um keinen Preis der Welt hätte er sie jetzt verlassen. Vielleicht waren es egoistische Gründe, die ihn dazu trieben, sie weiterhin im Arm zu halten, doch er wollte dieses Gefühl noch etwas länger genießen. Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden und wirklich helfen zu können. Das Gefühl, dass man es wert war, wenn einem Vertrauen geschenkt wurde. Das Gefühl genau da zu sein, wo das Schicksal ihn immer hatte haben wollen. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, und er konnte es sich auch noch so oft versuchen es Einbildung zu nennen, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es Realität war.

Schon lange hatte er insgeheim etwas gespürt, was er sich im Zusammenhang mit der Vampirjägerin einfach nicht eingestehen wollte, was Richard aber anscheinend auch schon festgestellt hatte. Sicher, sie hatte einen fantastischen Körper und eine wahnsinnige sexuelle Ausstrahlung – das war ihm bereits am ersten Abend, als er sie im Bronze hatte tanzen sehen, aufgefallen. Und wäre er damals nicht mit Dru zusammen gewesen, hätte er sich ein Abenteuer mit ihr durchaus vorstellen können. Doch das allein war es nicht. Da war mehr. Eine Art Verbindung, die ihn bisher davon abgehalten hatte, sie zu töten, auch wenn er vor drei Jahren noch wirklich der Überzeugung gewesen war, genau das tun zu wollen, und wenn er ehrlich gewesen war, hatte er auch mehr als eine Chance gehabt es wirklich zu tun. Doch er hatte es nicht, und auch sie hatte keinen ihrer Angriffe auf ihn zum Ende bringen können. Wirklich so, als hätte eine höhere Macht sie daran gehindert, sie davor bewahrt den letzten Schritt zu tun, nach dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Vielleicht war doch etwas dran an dem, was die beiden Wächter, mit denen er jetzt in seinem Leben gesprochen hatte, gesagt hatten, und er war wirklich vom Schicksal dazu bestimmt die Welt zu retten. Aber war das möglich? Warum sollten die Mächte da oben gerade einen seelenlosen Vampir dazu auserwählen die Welt zu retten? Das wäre ja ziemlich krank, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Aber vielleicht lag auch gerade darin die Genialität. Das wahre Gute, das sogar einen bösen, seelenlosen Vampir bekehren konnte, konnte vermutlich jeden überzeugen. Aber würde er jemals wirklich gut sein können, selbst wenn er es wollte, und im Moment hatte er eigentlich nicht das Gefühl jemals soweit sein zu werden. Zugegeben, sein letzter Mord war jetzt schon verdammt lange her, und auch der Drang zu töten hatte in den letzten Monaten abgeflaut, und dennoch ... er war doch immer noch der Gleiche, oder? Der selbe Spike, der vor zwei Jahren noch Jagd auf Menschen gemacht hatte, um sich eine Mahlzeit zu organisieren, der selbe Spike, der vor wenigen Monaten noch versucht hatte, Buffy und ihre Freunde gegeneinander auszu­spielen, der selbe Spike, der willens war Buffy und die Welt zu opfern, solang er seine Drusilla in den Armen hielt und verschwinden konnte.

Warum dann konnte er sich all das jetzt nicht mehr bildlich vorstellen? Warum schob sich in seinem Bewusstsein immer wieder Buffys Gesicht davor, wenn er daran dachte jemanden zu töten? Warum war alles, woran er denken konnte, die Missbilli­gung, die er in ihrem Blick sehen würde, und die abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung über seine Tat? Warum war ihm ihre Meinung so wichtig? War sie sein Gewissen geworden, das seine Seele vor so vielen Jahren gewesen war? Hatte sie ihn wirklich so weit gebracht, dass er sich tatsächlich um das kümmerte, was er tat und wie er es tat?

Eigentlich war die Frage leicht zu beantworten. Ja. Sie war der Grund für die Verän­de­run­gen, die in ihm vonstatten gingen. Sie war das erste, an das er morgens dachte, wenn er auf­wachte, und sie war das letzte, was er sah, wenn er abends die Augen schloss. Sie war ständig da, füllte sein Bewusstsein mit süßen Gedanken und erotischen Phantasien. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – und gerade jetzt schien er das verdammt noch mal zu sein – war dieser Zustand nicht erst eingetreten, nachdem sie hier in London gestrandet waren. Auch zu Hause schon, hatte sie ständig seine Gedankenwelt bestimmt, hatte ihn gequält mit ihrer ständigen Präsenz, doch er hatte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen wollen. Denn das war nichts, was ein Vampir leicht zugeben konnte. Es war einfach etwas, was nicht passieren sollte, und doch kam es vor. Selten zwar, aber nicht unmöglich.

Sie regte sich in seinen Armen, und unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Griff, mit dem er ihre Schulter umfangen hielt. Wie sie wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn er es ihr sagte? Würde sie lachen, total ausflippen und ihn pfählen? Würde sie ihn ernst nehmen? Angst bekommen? Er konnte sich ihre Reaktion nicht vorstellen, wenn er ihr gestand, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Also was denkt ihr? Sind Spike und Buffy zu sehr ooc? lg, N.Snape


	8. Sieben

**sieben**

Sunnydale, 16.Februar 2001

Die vierzehnjährige saß allein in ihrem Zimmer. Es waren jetzt bereits fünf Tage ver­gan­gen, seit Buffy verschwunden war, und Dawn kam diese Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie klam­merte sich fast wie eine Ertrinkende an Mr. Gordo und betete darum, ihre Schwester bald wieder zu sehen. Das Stoffschwein, das Buffy schon als kleines Mädchen besessen hatte, hatte seinen Weg vor zwei Tagen in Dawns Zimmer gefunden, und der Teenager hatte es seitdem kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Es verlieh ihr einfach ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und es gab ihr Hoffnung Buffy bald wiederzusehen – und das möglichst, bevor Glory wieder auftauchte und herausfand, dass sie in Wahrheit nach Dawn suchte, und nicht nach einem leblosen Gegenstand, oder einem durch ein magnetisches Feld gefangengehaltenen Bündel mystischer Energie. Gut, das klang jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr nach Star Trek.

Glory – allein der Gedanke an dieses zickige Ungeheuer ließ Dawn vor Angst erbleichen, und sie fragte sich langsam, ob es in ihrem Leben auch nur einen wirklich sorgenfreien und glücklichen Moment gegeben hatte. Sicher, sie konnte sich an viele glückliche Begebenheiten erinnern, aber sie wusste mittlerweile auch, dass kaum etwas davon real war. Alles nur fiktive Erinnerungen, die in ihr Gedächtnis eingepflanzt worden waren. Nichts war real, was länger, als etwa sechs Monate her war.

Vor sechs Monaten hatten die Probleme auch angefangen. Die Leute auf den Straßen von Sunnydale guckten sie komisch an und redeten so merkwürdige Dinge. Heute wusste sie warum. Ihre Mutter hatte ganz plötzlich ständig unter starken Kopfschmerzen gelitten. Bis heute wussten sie nicht, woher der Tumor so plötzlich gekommen war, und die Vermutung er sei ein Resultat der Manipulationen in Joyces Gehirn gewesen, wurde zwar nie ausgesprochen, doch Dawn war sich sicher, dass jeder von ihnen diesen Gedanken schon gehabt hatte. Die Krankheit ihrer Mutter hatte letztendlich auch zu der Entfremdung zwischen Buffy und Riley geführt. Denn in dieser Situation, in der Riley der starke Mann für Buffy hatte sein wollen, eine Stütze, an die sie sich anlehnen konnte, hatte sie ihn von sich weggestoßen. Es lag in ihrer Natur allein mit den Dingen klar zu kommen – und wäre das nicht immer schon so gewesen, hätte spätestens ihr Dasein als Jägerin ihr Übrigens zu diesem Wesenszug getan. Sie war eine Alleingängerin, die sich nicht auf die Hilfe anderer verlassen konnte, und schon gar nicht auf die Hilfe eines Mannes, der ihr emotional und körperlich unterlegen war. Damit war Riley nicht klar gekommen, und er hatte den einzigen Ausweg genommen, der für sie beide letztendlich der beste war. Er hatte sie verlassen. Dawn wusste, dass Buffy sich selbst und ihrer Unnahbarkeit die Schuld dafür gab, doch Dawn war sich sicher, dass auch Spikes ständige Anwesenheit einen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte.

Spike. Buffy schien sie immer vor dem platinblonden Vampir zu warnen, doch wenn es hart auf hart ging, vertraute sie ihm genug, um ihm die Sicherheit ihrer Familie anzuvertrauen. Und Dawn fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Er war derjenige, dem sie neben Buffy am meisten vertraute, und jetzt waren sie beide fort.

Sie vermutete, sie war die erste gewesen, die von Spikes Verschwinden gewusst hatte, denn am Tag, nachdem sie sicher waren, dass Buffy nicht nur in einem Kampf aufgehalten worden war, sondern wirklich verschwunden war, hatte sie sich zu Spikes Wohngruft geschlichen, um ... wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht, was sie wirklich bei ihm gesucht hatte. Schutz? Verständnis für ihre Lage? Hilfe? Als sie feststellen musste, dass er nicht da war, war sie am Boden zerstört gewesen. Die Tränen waren ganz einfach gekommen. Sie hatte sich gegen den Sarg gelehnt und so heftig geweint, wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatte – nicht mal, als ihr Dad sie verlassen hatte. Es war zuviel, zuviel auf einmal. Sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging, sie wusste nur tief in ihrem Innern, dass sie in Gefahr war, und die beiden Personen, die in der Lage waren, sie zu schützen, nicht mehr da waren.

Erst gestern hatten auch die anderen bemerkt, dass Spike nicht mehr in der Stadt war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn in Verdacht, Buffy etwas angetan zu haben, doch Dawn konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Sie war vielleicht nur ein Kind, aber trotzdem hatte sie die Art und Weise gesehen, wie der Vampir ihre Schwester anblickte. Da war kein Hass oder Abscheu zu lesen, sondern etwas, was sie schon fast als Zuneigung bezeichnen würde. Seine Züge wurden weicher, sobald er Buffy sah, und er verhielt sich fast nervös in ihrer Gegenwart. Vielleicht bildete sich Dawn das alles auch nur ein, weil sie Spike einfach mochte, aber sollte sie sich dann nicht lieber vorstellen, er hätte sich in sie statt in ihre große Schwester verknallt? Nein, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, Spikes Gefühle durchschaut zu haben, wenn sie sich auch sicher war, dass Buffy keinen Schimmer hatte, und Spike es selbst wahrscheinlich auch nicht bewusst war. Trotzdem hoffte sie, dass wo immer die beiden auch waren, sie zusammen waren. Denn so konnten sie wenigstens aufeinander achten, wenn schon niemand da war, um auf sie aufzupassen. Gemeinsam würden sie sicher einen Weg finden, um nach Haus zu kommen – wenn sie sich nicht vorher gegenseitig umbrachten natürlich.

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür ließ sie zusammenfahren. Es konnte eigent­lich nur ihre Mom sein, und Dawn fürchtete sich fast, sie zu sehen. Es war nicht nur die Angst, Joyce könnte schlechte Nachrichten über Buffy und Spike bringen. Seit fünf Tagen hatte sie sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber wie der letzte Idiot benommen, ihr immer wieder gesagt, sie sei nicht ihre Mutter, oder sie einfach angeschwiegen. Der Schmerz in Joyces Zügen hatte sich jedes Mal wie Feuer in ihr Bewusstsein gebrannt, und es tat weh, daran zu denken. Trotzdem hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut gehabt, sich zu entschuldigen und versuchen zu erklären, wodurch ihr Verhalten begründet war. Wie hätte sie das auch tun sollen, konnte sie sich selbst nicht begreiflich machen, warum sie sich so verhielt, wie sie es tat. War sie allein wollte sie nichts weiter, als sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter kuscheln, um das Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit loszuwerden, und die Angst, Trauer und den Schmerz aus den Augen ihrer Mutter zu vertreiben. Doch kam sie Joyce zu nahe, konnte sie sich nicht beherrschen – es war, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle über das was sie sagte, oder tat. Es war einfach stärker, als sie.

„Dawn?" Joyce steckte den Kopf vorsichtig ins verdunkelte Zimmer ihrer jüngeren Tochter und suchte den Raum nach dem Teenager ab, bis sie ihn zusammengekauert auf dem Bett entdeckte. „Möchtest du etwas essen, Liebling? Ich habe einen Nudel­auflauf gemacht."

Dawn blickte noch immer wie versteinert auf das Stoffschwein, das sie so schmerzhaft an Buffy erinnerte, und versuchte es ihrer Mutter zu sagen. Sie um Ver­zeihung zu bitten, für all die schlimmen Dinge, die sie ihr in den letzten Tagen zugemu­tet hatte, obwohl sie doch wahrlich schon genug Sorgen hatte. Doch die Worte kamen nicht über ihre Lippen. Stattdessen löste sie ihren Blick von Mr. Gordo, und starrte ihrer Mutter kalt in die Augen, während sie aufstand und aus dem Zimmer ging, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Im Inneren schrie Dawn auf, als sie den Kummer in Joyce Blick entdeckte. Sie wollte ihr kein Leid zufügen, doch etwas schien sie dazu zu treiben, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Dawn innerlich tausend Tode starb.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dawn saß unten in der Küche und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Auflauf herum, als sie hörte, wie Joyce das Haus verließ. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie kurz zur Galerie fahren müsste, aber bald wieder da war. Kaum hörte sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen, fühlte Dawn die Tränen, die ihre Wangen bedeckten. Wütend über sich selbst wischte sie sie ab, stand auf und stellte ihren Teller in die Spüle. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie das Geschirr spülen sollte, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Ruck­sack, der neben der Eingangstür stand. Ihr kam eine Idee. Sie kramte sich durch Schul­bü­cher und Hefte, bevor sie es fand. Im Wohnzimmer machte sie es sich bequem und fing an zu schreiben.

"_Liebes Tagebuch!_

ETWAS STIMMT NICHT! Gut, das wirst du wahrscheinlich auch schon wissen, immerhin hab ich dir ja davon erzählt, dass Buffy und Spike jetzt schon seit fast einer Woche verschwunden sind, und wir noch immer keine Ahnung haben, wie wir sie retten können. Ich habe nicht viel mitbekommen, aber immerhin weiß ich, dass sie wohl in London in einer anderen Zeitdimension sind. Klingt cool, aber ich fürchte ganz so toll, wie es sich anhört, ist es wohl nicht. Aber das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Vielmehr stimmt mit mir etwas nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass ich nicht real bin, sondern nur ein – na, du weißt schon was. Gott, wie soll ich es ausdrücken. Ich scheine die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren, und ich habe Angst vor dem, was noch passieren wird. Natürlich habe ich schon versucht mit Giles oder Mom darüber zu reden, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich es versuche, bekomme ich keinen Ton raus – und nicht, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen will, sondern es ist, als gebe es da eine unsichtbare Schranke, die mich daran hindert etwas zu sagen. Ich schweige die beiden nur noch an, und ich weiß, dass es ihnen weh tut. Es tut mir auch weh, und es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich habe Mom und Giles belauscht, wie sie über mich geredet haben. Mom hat Angst um mich. Sie fürchtet, sie würde mich verlieren, und dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Aber das stimmt nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Ich möchte zu ihr gehen, sie in die Arme nehmen, und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird, aber ich scheine es einfach nicht zu können. Körperlich meine ich. Mein Körper scheint auf Automatik zu stehen, sobald einer von den beiden den Raum betritt, und innerlich schrei ich mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib. Ob es an der Energie liegt? Nach dem was Glory so erzählt hat, ist der Schlüssel ein böser Gegen­stand. Hat sich das auf meine Persönlichkeit ausgewirkt? Ich will nicht böse sein! Bitte, lieber Gott, lass mich nicht böse werden..."

Sie beendete den Eintrag und legte den Stift wieder in ihr Mäppchen. Vorsichtig, um keine unbedachten Bewegungen zu machen, stand sie auf, ohne das Tagebuch noch einmal zu berühren und rannte praktisch nach oben in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sofort den Schlüssel drehte und sich selbst einschloss. Dann kauerte sie sich auf ihr Bett, Mr. Gordo fest in ihren Händen und wartete darauf, dass ihre Mutter wieder nach Hause kam.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Die Magic Box war um diese Zeit des Tages meist gut besucht. Giles hatte erwogen den Laden zu schließen, bis er und Tara aus London wieder da waren, doch Anya hatte ihn fast angefleht, es nicht zu tun. Eigentlich hatte Willow mit Giles nach London fahren wollen, doch der Wächter war besorgt gewesen, Joyce und Dawn so völlig allein zu lassen. Willow war immerhin in der Lage durch Magie Glorys Kräfte, wenn auch nur auf begrenzte Zeit, abzuwen­den. Wenn er ehrlich war, war das wesentlich mehr, als er selbst tun konnte, doch war ihm der Gedanke jetzt nach London zu fliegen fast unerträglich gewesen.

In Sunnydale versuchten die restlichen Scoobies jetzt sowohl den Laden, als auch die Nach­for­schungen am Laufen zu halten. Sie alle waren fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte, sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch. Die vergangenen Tage der Suche, der Schlafmangel, das alles zehrte an ihren Nerven, ganz zu schweigen, von der Sorge um Buffy und Dawn – ja, selbst um Spike machten sie sich Sorgen. Wäre er da, hätten sie wenigstens einen Kämpfer, der es kräftemäßig mit diesem Miststück aufnehmen konnte.

Anya stand an der Kasse und zählte das Geld, das der Kunde ihr gerade gegeben hatte, auf den Cent genau ab, bevor sie ihm den Kassenbon in die Hand drückte und mit einem strah­len­den, künstlichen Lächeln einen Schönen Tag wünschte. Kaum hatte der Kunde ihr jedoch den Rücken zugewendet, fiel ihr Lächeln wieder in sich zusammen, und der gleiche abgespannte, mitgenommene Ausdruck, der bei ihnen inzwischen an der Tagesordnung stand, kehrte in ihre Züge zurück.

„Vielleicht hätten wir den Laden doch lieber zumachen sollen", murmelte sie leise, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden an den großen, runden Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Zauberladens, setzte, woraufhin sie sich zwei erschrockene Blicke von Willow und Xander einfing.

„Anya..." Xander griff nach der Hand seiner Freundin und drückte sie sanft. „... geht es dir gut?"

„Nein, es geht mir nicht gut, Xander." Sie war über sich selbst erschrocken, als sie die ersten Anzeichen von Tränen in ihren Augen spürte. „Es ist einfach alle zuviel. Ich dachte, wenn der Laden offen bleibt, würde mich das ablenken und irgendwie beruhigen. Aber ich habe schon soviel Geld heute angefasst, wie sonst nur in einer ganzen Woche, aber es hat nichts gebracht. Die Kunden gehen mir auf die Nerven, ich habe keine Lust ihnen das Teuerste vom Teuren aufzuschwatzen, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie nichts damit anfangen können. Was ist nur los mit mir?"

„Anya, es ist ganz normal, dass du dir Sorgen machst." Willow legte ihr Buch für einen Moment zur Seite. „Wir sind doch alle nicht mehr wir selbst zur Zeit."

„Und es ist gut, dass du dich weiter um den Laden kümmerst. Er ist ein Stück Normalität, an das wir uns alle klammern können." Xander legte einen Arm um seine Freundin und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie war vollkommen verspannt und der Schlafmangel machte sich bei ihr deutlich bemerkbar. Normalerweise hatte sie einen sehr gesunden Schlaf, und selbst die schlimmsten Ereignisse hinderten sie für gewöhnlich nicht daran, doch im Moment hatte auch sie ernsthafte Probleme beim Einschlafen.

„Du hast Recht." Anya löste sich wieder aus Xanders Umarmung, ein verlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Außerdem müssen wir ja dafür sorgen, dass Giles auch weiterhin Geld verdient", setzte sie einen für sie typischen Satz hinzu, der jedoch die Bissigkeit und die plumpe Direktheit, mit der sie die Leute oftmals vor den Kopf stieß, vermissen ließ.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du deinen Geschäftssinn noch nicht verloren hast." Er küsste seine Freundin sanft auf die Stirn und streichelte ihr zart über den Arm. Er warf einen Blick auf die Kunden, die noch immer im Laden standen und in den Auslagen stöberten. Dabei fiel ihm eine junge Frau auf, die offensichtlich äußerst interessiert an der Erwerbung eines Amulettes oder Pendels war. „An, ich glaube, da drüben braucht ein kaufkräftiger Kunde deine Hilfe."

Anya verdrehte die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sie aufstand, um sich der Kundin zu nähern.

Die Tür zum Zauberladen flog laut scheppernd auf.

Die Freunde schraken vor Schreck zusammen, als sie das ihnen inzwischen vertraute Gesicht sahen und blieben dann wie erstarrt stehen. Einen Augenblick bewegte sich niemand, jeder Gefangener seiner eigenen Ängste und Gedanken. Die irrationale Hoffnung, das alles sei nur ein Traum, eine Einbildung oder Halluzination. Einfach eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie.

„Hi, Leute!" Das künstliche Lächeln auf den Zügen der Höllengöttin jagte allen Anwesen­den einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich möchte zur Jägerin, ist sie da?" Ungeduld, Arroganz, Autorität. Das alles waren Eigenschaften, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen. Glory war wütend, und in der kurzen Zeit, die sie jetzt schon mit ihr zu tun hatten, hatten die Scoobies gelernt, in diesem Zustand nicht mit ihr zu spaßen – eigentlich sollte man nie mit Glory spaßen, oder sie nicht ernst nehmen, das wäre ein tödlicher Fehler.

„Um genau zu sein, ist sie im Moment nicht hier." Willows Stimme war kaum mehr als ein dünnes Flüstern. Sie fühlte sich klein und unbedeutend, als sie sich der Göttin gegenüber sah, und wünschte sich sehnlichst Tara herbei.

„Oh", machte Glory einen Laut, als hätte ihr gerade jemand vom Tod ihres Hundes erzählt. „Schade." Sie drehte sich zu ihren Lakaien um, die vorsichtig Abstand haltend, hinter ihr standen. „Jinx, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass das Miststück nicht hier ist."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Eure Schrecklichkeit, aber leider weiß ich nicht, wo sich die Jägerin aufhält. Ich habe sie schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Um genau zu sein, niemand hat sie gesehen." Er kroch praktisch vor ihren Füßen, und jeder Anwesende konnte seine Angst um sein Leben spüren, doch Glory machte im Moment nicht den Anschein sich ihres Sklaven entledigen zu wollen. Stattdessen schien sie eher verwirrt, als sie anfing nervös an einem Fingernagel zu knabbern.

„Wirklich nicht?" Sie machte einige Schritte weiter in den Laden hinein und spielte dabei unruhig mit ihren Haaren. „Oh Gott, wie peinlich! Wenn das nur jemand erfahren sollte!"

Willow, Anya und Xander rückten noch näher zusammen, und beobachteten argwöhnisch, wie die Frau vor ihnen aufgewühlt auf und ablief.

„Wann kommt sie denn wieder?" In Momenten wie diesen konnte man wirklich nicht glau­ben, eine Höllengöttin vor sich zu haben. Glory wirkte vielmehr wie ein verunsichertes Mode­­püppchen, das mit zuviel Haarspray und zuwenig Hirn ausgestattet worden war.

„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt." Willows Stimme klang schon etwas fester, als zuvor, doch die Angst, die sich in ihrem Innern ausbreitete schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab. „Wir werden ihr aber gerne ausrichten, dass du hier warst", fügte sie mit einem atemlosen, abgrundtief falschen Lächeln hinzu.

„Wirklich süß von dir", Glory lächelte freundlich zu Willow, bevor sie noch einen Blick über das Innere des Ladens schweifen ließ. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe eine bessere Idee. Hey, du da!" Die falsche Nettigkeit war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, als sie die Kundin an dem Ständer mit den Amuletten direkt ansprach. „Komm mal her."

Die Frau war vor Angst wie erstarrt. Zwar hatte sie kein Wort von dem verstanden, was in den letzten Minuten gesprochen wurde, doch war sie sich durchaus bewusst, dass es eine ernste Sache war. Es ging um Leben und Tod, und die Frau, die ihr jetzt mit kalten, grünen Augen direkt in die Seele zu blicken schien, bedeutete eher das Letztere. Unterbewusst nahm sie laute Stimmen war, die ihr zuriefen, sich nicht zu bewegen, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als gehorchen. Sich über die Stärke ihrer eigenen Beine wundernd, schlich sie langsam und zitternd auf sie zu und blieb, sich vor Angst fast schüttelnd, vor ihr stehen.

Glory löste den Blick von der Kundin und richtete ihn statt dessen wieder auf die Freunde der Jägerin. „Wenn ihr die Jägerin seht, dann sagt ihr doch bitte, dass ich meinen Schlüssel gerne wiederhätte, und dass ich wirklich alles tun werde, um ihn zu bekommen." Sie war wieder in einen lächelnden, nachbarschaftsfreundlichen Modus übergegangen. „Oh, und nur, damit ihr kapiert, wie ernst es mir ist..."

Das laute Geräusch brechender Knochen hallte im Laden wider, als die Frau, die eben noch ängstlich neben Glory gestanden hatte, mit unnatürlich verdrehtem Hals zu Boden fiel.

Bevor sich auch nur einer von ihnen bewegen konnte, war Glory mit ihren Sklaven ver­schwun­den. Xander stürzte auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass sie tot sein musste. Er hörte Anya, die dem Notruf die Adresse mitteilte, obwohl auch sie wusste, wie wenig die Sanitäter bei dieser Frau würden ausrichten können. Die zwei übrigen Kunden, die noch im Laden waren, standen jedoch unter Schock und sie mussten behandelt werden, soviel war sicher.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vier Stunden später kehrte in der Magic Box wieder Ruhe ein. Polizei, Leichenwagen und Kran­kenwagen waren wieder fort, und übrig war nur noch das Chaos, das Glory mit ihrem laut­starken Auftritt verursacht hatte – im Laden und in den Gemütern der Scoobies. Endlich konnten sie sich hinsetzen und die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren lassen, auch wenn sie nichts weniger wollten, als noch einen weiteren Gedanken an Glory zu verschwenden. Doch ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl. Dawns Leben hing davon ab, und sie durften sie nicht im Stich lassen.

„Also... wenigsten wissen wir jetzt, dass Glory nichts mit Buffys Verschwinden zu tun hat." Xanders Stimme klang dumpf, abgekämpft.

„Ja, irgendwie tröstlich, nicht wahr?" Willow lächelte schwach. Sie rang nun schon seit Stunden mit sich, wie sie das Thema ansprechen sollte, ohne dass Xander völlig ausflippte. „Das nächste mal könnte es einen von uns treffen."

„Ich weiß", kam nur die leise, nachdenkliche Antwort. Stille.

„Wir brauchen Buffy", durchschnitt Anyas zu laute Stimme das nachdenkliche Schweigen. „Oder zumindest Giles. Er wüsste, was zu tun ist." Xander hatte wieder nach Anyas Hand gegriffen, nur diesmal nicht, um ihr Mut zuzusprechen, sondern um welchen zu suchen – eine Geste, die der Ex-Rachedämon bereitwillig erwiderte.

„Wir können Giles jetzt nicht bitten, sofort nach Sunnydale zurückzukommen. Seine Reise ist wichtig, wenn sie helfen kann, Buffy zurückzubringen." Willow stand auf und lief ruhelos auf und ab. „Gott, sie sind noch nicht mal ganz gelandet, und wir schaffen es bereits fast getötet zu werden." Nach dem Aufprall mit ihrem Fuß flog der Hocker quer durch den ganzen Laden.

„Richtig so, Will! Lass es raus", kommentierte Xander den Wutausbruch seiner ältesten Freundin.

Die Vertrautheit einer lebenslangen Freundschaft in Xanders Stimme be­ruh­igte Willow, und die Hexe setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, einen traurigen, aber toderns­ten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Allein schaffen wir das nicht."

„Ja, aber leider haben wir hier nicht so die Wahl, Will! Du hast doch eben selbst gesagt, dass wir Giles nicht sofort zurückholen können. Und Buffy ist gerade auch nicht wirklich zu erreichen, deswegen..." Mit seiner freien Hand griff er nach Willow. „Wir sind allein, und wir werden es schon irgendwie schaffen. Und wenn wir drauf gehen, dann gehen wir drauf, aber wir werden nicht kampflos untergehen! Das sind wir Buffy und auch Dawn schuldig."

„Xander... das hört sich alles wirklich gut an, und auch sehr heroisch, und ich bin sicher, Buffy und Giles wären wirklich stolz auf uns, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen. Dawn braucht mehr, als uns drei. Wir sind einfach nicht stark genug." Die Tränen, die sich langsam aus ihren Augen lösten, liefen ihr ungehindert übers Gesicht. „Denn wenn nur wir drei hier sind, dann können wir Dawn auch gleich umbringen – hätte etwa den gleichen Effekt."

Xander sah, wie ernst Willow die Sache war. Natürlich war sie ernst, immerhin ging es hier um das Leben von Buffys kleiner Schwester. Und sie hatte recht, sie waren zu schwach. Willow war zwar eine sehr mächtige Hexe, aber gegen eine Höllengöttin konnte auch sie nicht wirklich etwas ausrichten. Ermattet und fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, fuhr Xander sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, um seine Lebensgeister wieder einigermaßen in Gang zu kriegen. „Also, was schlägst du vor?"

„Wir sollten Angel anrufen."

Tausende von Emotionen durchfuhren ihn, angefangen bei Unglauben, über Belustigung hin zu Zorn, zurück zu Belustigung, bis er schließlich bei nüchterner Erkenntnis angelangt war. Willow hatte recht, und es spielte keine Rolle, wie verhasst Angel ihm war. Sie brauchten jemanden, der stark genug war, es mit Glory aufzunehmen und Dawn zu schützen, so gut es ging. Sie hatten die Möglichkeit einen solchen Jemand zu finden, und wenn sie diese Chance nicht nutzten und Dawn etwas zustieß, würde Buffy ihnen das niemals verzeihen.

„Gut", kam die leise Antwort, die Willow nicht erwartet hatte. Sie hatte sich auf endlose Debatten, Streit und Gezeter eingestellt, mit dem Wissen, im Endeffekt doch als Sieger hervorzu­gehen, doch eine so schnelle Einsicht hatte sie nicht kommen sehen.

„Angel ist stark", kam ein mehr oder weniger qualifizierter Beitrag von Anya, deren Augen an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal ehrlich strahlten. Die Aussicht wieder einen Beschützer, wenn auch nur in der Form des einzigen Vampirs mit Seele, in der Stadt zu haben, hob ihre Stimmung deutlich. „Aber sollten wir nicht besser einfach alle für eine Weile zu Angel nach Los Angeles fahren? Dann wären wir außerhalb von Sunnydale, und aus der Gefahrenzone raus."

„Nein, das wäre zu auffällig. Noch ahnt Glory nicht, wer ihr geheimnisvoller Schlüssel ist, und wenn wir jetzt mit Dawn und womöglich auch Mrs. Summers nach LA fahren, könnte sie Verdacht schöpfen. Nein, es wäre besser, wenn Angel nach Sunnydale kommt. Er kennt sich hier aus und könnte in Spikes Gruft wohnen, bis die beiden wieder da sind." Sie ließ die Befürchtung, Spike und Buffy könnten für immer in der Vergangenheit verschollen sein, unausgesprochen. Negative Gedanken konnte jetzt niemand gebrauchen.

tbc

_wenn ihr Fragen oder sonst einen Kommentar loswerden wollt... ihr braucht nur aufden Review-Button zu klicken und schon könnt ihr eure Gedanken mit mir teilen :) lg, N.Snape_


	9. Acht

**acht**

Los Angeles, 16. Februar 2001

Die Stimmung im Hyperion Hotel glich der eines Bestattungsunternehmens. Kaum ein Geräusch war zu hören, die Räume waren nicht hell erleuchtet, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Es erweckte den Anschein, als sei das Gebäude unbewohnt.

In der ersten Etage saß der Besitzer des Hotels in seinem Zimmer und zeichnete. Es schien das einzige zu sein, was er in den letzten Wochen überhaupt noch getan hatte. Er zeichnete sie. Sie war alles, was seine Gedanken beherrschte, alles was im Moment zählte. Warum, das konnte er nicht einmal sagen. Sicher, sie hatte schon immer einen wichtigen Part in seinem Leben gespielt, aber seit Jahrzehnten hatte ihr Dasein nicht mehr so sehr seine Sinne von allem Anderen abgelenkt.

Sie vor vier Jahren zu vernichten war schwer gewesen, darüber ließ sich nicht streiten. Von allen Vampiren, die er gepfählt hatte, war Darlas Tod für ihn der emotionalste gewesen. Sie hatte ihn erschaffen, von ihr hatte er alles gelernt, war mit ihr mordend und plündernd durch Europa und Asien gezogen. Sie waren eine Familie gewesen, Darla, Drusilla, Spike und er. Sie waren schon ein Gespann gewesen. Manchmal wünschte er sich diese Zeiten zurück. Alles war einfacher gewesen damals. Keine Rücksicht auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden nehmen zu müssen hatte durchaus seine Vorteile.

Der Fluch hatte alles zunichte gemacht. Er war nie wieder der Gleiche geworden, auch wenn er sich in den ersten paar Jahren nachdem er seine Seele wiedererlangt hatte, nichts sehn­licher gewünscht hatte, als zu seiner Familie zurückkehren zu können. Doch sie hatte ihn verstoßen. Darla hatte ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, er sei verseucht, verseucht mit dem Guten. Wenn er so genau darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich aber schon, wie er mit dem Guten überhaupt gesegnet sein konnte, denn zu Lebzeiten war Liam O'Connor ein Nichtsnutz gewesen. Ein Trunkenbold und Weiberheld. Und doch war Angel ein guter Vampir. Kein Mensch, das konnte er niemals sein, aber ein guter Vampir. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht.

Als Darla vor einigen Monaten wiedergekommen war, und das nicht als Vampir, sondern als Mensch mit einer Seele, hatte sich in ihm etwas verändert. Er hatte angefangen die Dinge zu hinterfragen, hatte wieder viel mehr über seine Zeit als seelenloser Vampir nachgedacht und an die Zeit, kurz nachdem er seine Seele zurückbekommen hatte. Es hatte fast hundert Jahre gedauert, bis er wieder einigermaßen klar hatte denken können, und sein Dasein als seelenloser Vampir war im Vergleich zu Darlas fast lächerlich kurz gewesen. Keine hundertfünfzig Jahre, während sie nun auf etwas weniger als 400 Jahre Blutvergießen, Foltern und Qualen zurück­blicken musste. Er hatte sich eingeredet ihr helfen zu können, sie auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, und ihr ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen – etwas, was ihm auf ewig verschlossen bleiben würde. Doch im Endeffekt hatte er wieder nur versagt. Sie wollte seine Hilfe, aber nicht, damit sie sich an ihre Seele und die Schuldgefühle, die damit verbunden waren, gewöhnte. Nein, sie brauchte ihn, damit sie wieder zu dem werden konnte, was sie war. Das einzige, was sie kannte und sein wollte. Sie wollte die Schuld loswerden. Die Stimmen, die ihr zuflüsterten und immer lauter wurden, bis sie schrieen. Die Stimmen, die sie anklagten, sie immer wieder nach dem Warum fragten. Die Stimmen, die sie langsam aber sicher irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben würden. Es war unerträglich für sie. Für sie gab es keinen anderen Ausweg, als den, den sie im Endeffekt beschritten hatte, alles andere hätte sie von innen heraus vernichtet. Sie war gestorben – zum zweiten mal. Nicht durch seine Hand, das hätte er niemals getan. Niemals hätte er sie zu der Hölle verdammt, in die sie ihn vor fast 250 Jahren geschickt hatte. Und doch war er im Prinzip doch für ihren zweiten Tod – und ihre zweite Existenz als Vampir – verantwortlich, denn Drusilla – ein Vampir, den er erschaffen hatte – hatte sie verwandelt.

In dem Moment, als er sich zum ersten mal wieder dem Vampir Darla gegenüber sah, wusste er, dass er versagt hatte. Er war ein Verlierer, der es nicht verdiente überhaupt zu existieren. Hatte er deswegen so gehandelt, wie er es getan hatte? Hatte er deswegen all seine Freunde, Menschen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als seine richtige Familie es jemals getan hatte, einfach rausgeworfen, aus seinem Leben verbannt? Wollte er sich selbst bestrafen? Oder wollte er sie bestrafen, weil sie ihn eine Zeit lang hatten glauben lassen, er könne in dieser Gesellschaft etwas bewirken und ein Teil von ihr sein? Aber eigentlich war es auch nicht wichtig, warum er es getan hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er es getan hatte, lag nun schwer auf seinem Gewissen. Immer hatten sie hinter ihm gestanden, hatten ihm vertraut, obwohl sie wussten, wozu er fähig war, wenn er jemals seine Seele verlieren sollte. Cordelia hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren da­mals in Sunnydale, als er den Fehler gemacht hatte, sich seinen Gefühlen für Buffy hinzu­ge­ben. Sie hatte mehr Grund ihn zu verachten und ihm zu misstrauen, als jeder andere hier in Los Angeles, und doch war sie auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihm ihr Leben anvertraut. In dem Moment war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie viel ihm diese Geste bedeutet hatte.

Aber er hatte es vermasselt. Er hatte ihnen gezeigt, wie nutzlos und wertlos er war. Immer hatte er insgeheim den Tag gefürchtet, an dem sie es erkennen würden, und jetzt da er da war, musste er zugeben, es sich niemals so schlimm vorgestellt zu haben. Er hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt.

„Angel", die scheinbar süßeste Stimme weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und für einen Moment fürchtete er, sie sei nur eine Halluzination. Aber er konnte sie riechen, ihren Herzschlag hören. Langsam, fast ängstlich vor dem Blick, den sie ihm schenken würde, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Cordy." Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich so verzweifelt und betrunken klang, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und er fürchtete, es könne sie an einen Serienkiller erinnern, der dem Wahnsinn verfallen war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Die Frage klang ehrlich besorgt, und wieder konnte er nicht umhin, sich selbst die Frage zu stellen, ob die ganze Szene hier real war.

„Ja... ich... mir geht's gut." Es war natürlich gelogen. Es ging ihm nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht. Aber das sollte nicht ihr Problem sein. Sie sollte sich nicht um ihn sorgen müssen.

„Du bist nicht ans Telefon gegangen." Die Bemerkung hing im Raum, und Angel wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass das Telefon geklin­gelt hatte. Tolles Vampirgehör hatte er da. Vielleicht wurde er langsam alt.

„Tschuldigung!"

„Willow versucht seit Stunden dich zu erreichen, aber da du nicht ran gegangen bist, hat sie statt dessen bei mir angerufen." Ihre Stimme klang sanft, zu sanft, wenn man bedachte, wie er sich ihr gegenüber in den letzten Tagen benommen hatte. Das Puzzle setzte sich nur langsam zusammen, und in dem Moment, in dem es ein Bild ergab, durchfuhr ihn eine schreckliche Angst.

„Buffy?" Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, sie würde seine Frage auch so verstehen, deshalb war sie ja hier.

„Sie lebt. Aber ich glaube, du wirst in Sunnydale gebraucht." Cordelia setzte sich auf die Couch und legte ihre Handtasche zur Seite.

„Warum hat Buffy mich nicht selbst angerufen, wenn es ihr gut geht?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass... Sie ist im Moment wohl nicht in der Lage zu telefonieren." Cordy rieb sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, dem Vampir ihr gegenüber soviel wie nötig, aber so wenig wie möglich von dem zu sagen, was Willow ihr am Telefon anvertraut hatte. Es war viel passiert seit sie Sunnydale verlassen hatte, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihre Freunde mit alldem fertig wurden. „Willow möchte dir die Einzelheiten lieber selber erklären, abgesehen davon weiß ich auch nicht alles."

„Ich werde nicht fahren." Angel drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, dass mit schweren Vorhängen verdeckt war, um kein Sonnenlicht durchzulassen.

„Wie war das?" Cordy glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ungläubig stand sie auf und stellte sich so hin, dass Angel sie ansehen musste. „Du hast gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, was du gesagt hast, oder?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Angel, dass du im Moment nicht gerade bester Laune bist, das habe ich bemerkt. Gott, wir alle haben es bemerkt, als du uns mit einem Fußtritt auf die Straße befördert hast." Sie war wütend, und sie hatte vor, es ihn spüren zu lassen. „Ich weiß, du gibst dir die Schuld an der Sache mit Darla, aber du kannst dich jetzt doch nicht hier verkriechen und dich für immer bemitleiden. Ich sag dir mal was, die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich und dieses blonde Miststück. Du hast eine Verantwortung deinen Freunden gegenüber, und wenn du nicht langsam wieder dazu übergehst, dir dessen bewusst zu werden, hast du bald keine Freunde mehr." Frustriert, weil ihre Worte nicht halb so wütend klangen, wie sie sollten, fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und überlegte ihre nächsten Worte genau. „Angel, Darla konntest du nicht retten. Es war zu spät, und es ist an der Zeit für dich das zu ak­zep­tieren. Es war nicht deine Schuld, es war Drusillas, und Lindsays und die von Wolf­ram&Hart. Aber die Scooby-Gang braucht dich jetzt. Buffy braucht dich."

„Warum sollte sie jemanden wie mich brauchen?" Es standen Tränen in seinen Augen, und Cordelia musste sich beherrschen, um ihm nicht beruhigend über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Weil sie sonst niemanden hat, der deine Stärke und deine Ausdauer besitzt. Sie sind hilflos da drüben am Höllenschlund, und sie brauchen einen Champion, der es schaffen kann, sie zu schützen."

„Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen." Angel stand auf, griff nach einer Reise­tasche und warf achtlos einige Kleidungsstücke hinein. Ein Schub Lebensenergie durchfuhr ihn, als er hörte, dass er von jemandem gebraucht wurde. Und dieser Jemand war Buffy. Egal, wie groß im Moment auch seine eigenen Probleme waren, sie brauchte ihn, und er würde sie nicht hängen lassen.

„Wesley und Gunn warten unten im Wagen auf uns", setzte Cordy leise hinzu, ein wissen­des Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie Angels ungläubigen Blick sah. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ihr kommt mit?" Seine Frage war so leise, dass Cordy sie fast nicht verstanden hätte.

„Denkst du etwa, wir lassen dich allein nach Sunnydale fahren, wenn meine Freunde uns brauchen?" Das Lächeln auf ihren Zügen wurde breiter, als sie sah, wie seine Augen zum ersten mal seit Wochen, wieder den Hauch eines Strahlens besaßen.

„Gib mir noch zwei Minuten."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Dawn?" Joyce war gerade die Haustür hereingekommen und suchte flüchtig die untere Etage des kleinen Hauses nach ihrer Tochter ab. „Schatz, bist du da?" Sie erwartete eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber sie musste es wenigstens versuchen. Das hatte auch Rupert gesagt. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich zu wissen, dass Buffys Wächter zur Zeit so weit weg war, nicht in der Lage ihnen helfen zu können, sollte etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen.

Als Joyce keine Antwort bekam, stellte sie die Einkaufstüten in der Küche ab und fing an, die Lebensmittel auf Kühl- und Haushaltsschrank zu verteilen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die ge­brauchten Teller in der Spüle, und sie musste einen Fluch unterdrücken. Unter normalen Um­stän­den hätte Dawn das Geschirr gespült, während sie in der Galerie war, doch im Moment war nichts, wie es einmal war. Innerlich die ganze Situation verwünschend, begann sie die Küche auf­­zuräumen. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm. So hatte sie etwas zu tun. Die Küche auf­räumen, das konnte sie. Es war leicht, sie musste nicht darüber nachdenken. Es ging ganz auto­ma­tisch, ohne großen Aufhebens. Zwischendurch lauschte sie immer wieder nach Ge­räu­schen, die Dawn vielleicht ankündigen konnten, doch auch eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie durch die Haus­tür gekommen war, hatte sie noch kein Lebenszeichen von ihrer Jüngsten erhalten.

Nachdem sie fertig war, überlegte sie einen Moment, was sie tun sollte, bevor sie fest entschlossen die Treppen in die erste Etage bewältigte und erst vor der Tür zu Dawns Zimmer stehen blieb. „Dawn, Liebling, bist du da drin?" Sie hörte ein leises Geräusch, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, was es war. Aber immerhin wusste sie, dass sie zu Hause war, und nicht etwa wieder ausgebüchst, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie die Wahrheit über ihr Dasein erfahren hatte. Das war schon mal ein Vorteil.

Als sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekam, klopfte Joyce zweimal vorsichtig gegen die Tür. „Schätzchen, ist alles in Ordnung?" Nach weiteren zehn Sekunden, drückte sie die Klinke hinunter, um einfach einzutreten, doch musste sie erkennen, dass sie versperrt war. „Dawn, mach sofort die Tür auf." Ihre Stimme hatte einen Großteil ihrer Sanftheit und Fürsorge verloren, jetzt war sie wütend. „Du weißt, dass du die Tür nicht abschließen sollst, wenn du allein im Haus bist. Wenn dir etwas passiert, kann niemand zu dir kommen, um dir zu helfen." Sie klopfte noch ein paar Mal energisch gegen das Holz. „Dawn, jetzt mach endlich die Tür auf." Als jedoch auch diesmal noch immer nichts geschah, und sie von ihrer Tochter ignoriert wurde, drehte Joyce sich wütend um, und floh praktisch von der ersten Etage nach unten. Es war alles zu viel, sie konnte dieses Verhalten von Dawn nicht mehr viel länger ertragen. Rupert hatte gesagt, sie müsse ihr Zeit geben, dürfe sie nicht drängen, ihr aber zu verstehen geben, dass sie immer für sie da sein würde. Doch was sollte sie machen, wenn Dawn nicht einmal zu registrieren schien, dass sie überhaupt existierte?

Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Tochter oben in ihrem Zimmer ähnliche Angstgedanken hatte. Die ganze Zeit, während ihre Mutter vor ihrer Zimmertür gestanden hatte, hatte sie versucht Joyce mitzuteilen, sie solle nach unten gehen und ihr Tagebuch lesen. Aber sie hatte den Mund nicht aufbekommen, wie sehr sie sich auch angestrengt hatte. Die Tränen der Anstrengung und Erschöpfung liefen ihr ungehindert die Wangen hinunter, während sich in ihrem Inneren eine Angst ausbreitete, wie sie sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Es war die Angst allein zu sein, niemanden mehr zu haben, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ sich Joyce derweilen ermattet auf die Couch fallen, bevor sie in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und ihr Körper sich durch die ersten Schluchzer schüttelte. Wie ein Gewittersturm überkam es sie, und nichts, was sie tat, konnte die Flut an Tränen aufhalten. Doch wie ein Gewitter auf die Natur, hatte der Sturm in ihrem Inneren eine reinigende Wirkung auf ihr Gemüt. Nachdem sie sich ausgeweint hatte, war sie wieder in der Lage sich zusammenzunehmen und ihre nächsten Schritte sorgfältig zu planen. Sie musste sich überlegen, wie sie einen Zugang zu Dawn fand, denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Diese Kälte zwischen ihnen, würde sie beide über kurz oder lang sicherlich zerstören. Jetzt allerdings hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft, noch über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Unbewusst fing sie an, auf dem Tisch nach der Fernbedienung für den Fernseher zu suchen. Ein schlechter Liebesfilm war jetzt genau das, was der Arzt ihr verschrieben hatte – oder verschreiben würde. Sie lag nicht unter der dem Stapel Zeitschriften, die eigentlich sowieso keiner las, und auch nicht neben dem Stapel Rech­nungen, die sie noch begleichen musste. Um ein Haar hätte sie das Heft, das mitten auf dem Tisch lag, achtlos zugeklappt, um darunter nachzuschauen, als ihr im letzten Moment noch die Worte ETWAS STIMMT NICHT, die in dicken großen Buchstaben geschrieben waren, ins Auge sprangen. Joyce sah sich das Heft irritiert an, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, worum es sich handelte. Ihr Tagebuch. Das hier war Dawns Tage­buch. Warum ließ sie es hier einfach so achtlos herumliegen? Seit sie angefangen hatte ihre Erlebnisse in einem Tagebuch festzuhalten, hatte sie stets dafür gesorgt, es vor jedermann, besonders vor Buffy, zu verstecken. Und jetzt lag es einfach offen hier im Wohnzimmer.

Joyce fragte sich einen Augenblick, was sie tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite wusste sie, wie viel Dawns Privatsphäre ihrer Tochter bedeutete, doch auf der anderen Seite, waren in diesem Buch vielleicht Antworten enthalten, die Dawn ihr von sich aus ja scheinbar nicht zu geben bereit war. Wenn sie einen Einblick in die Seele ihres Kindes erhalten könnte, wäre sie vielleicht auch in der Lage, ihm zu helfen.

Schnell war ihre innere Schlacht zu einem Ende gekommen, und Joyce begann die Zeilen zu lesen, die Dawn erst einige Stunden zuvor aufgeschrieben hatte. Noch bevor sie die Hälfte gelesen hatte, waren die Tränen auf Joyces Wangen zurückgekehrt, als sie langsam die inneren Qualen ihrer Tochter zu begreifen begann.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Willow, Xander!" Noch bevor sie die Tür zur Magic Box völlig aufgestoßen hatte, rief sie laut die Namen der Freunde ihrer Tochter. Die Lichter im Laden waren noch an, und sie hoffte, die Freunde hier zu finden.

„Mrs. Summers?" Willows Herz zog sich vor Angst zusammen, als sie Buffys Mutter sah. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen – oder etwas schlimmeres. „Was ist passiert? Beruhigen Sie sich." Die Hexe führte die blasse Frau zu dem Tisch, damit sie sich setzen konnten.

„Weißt du, wie ich Rupert erreichen kann, Willow?" Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie befürchtete, es könne jeden Moment vor Überanstrengung stehen bleiben.

„Na ja, er sagte, im Notfall sollten wir einfach beim Rat der Wächter anrufen. Er hat die Nummer dagelassen. Aber..." Joyce sprang auf und lief zum Telefon hinüber. Dabei fiel Willow das Tagebuch in ihren Händen auf. „Joyce, was ist das?"

„Das habe ich zu Hause gefunden." Sie reichte Willow das Tagebuch. „Willow, wir müssen sofort Rupert anrufen und ihm davon berichten."

„Joyce, ich weiß, dass Sie Angst haben, das kann ich verstehen, wirklich, aber Giles hat im Moment selbst genug damit zu tun Buffy wieder zurückzuholen." Als Willow den Namen ihrer anderen Tochter nannte, wurde Joyce noch blasser, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Buffy ging, und ihr Wächter versuchte alles, um sie wieder sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Doch sie hatte in den letzten Stunden nicht einmal an Buffy gedacht, sondern nur daran, wie sie endlich einen Weg finden konnte, um zu Dawn durchzudringen. Eine Welle der Schuld überrollte sie, und als die Tränen in ihre Augen zurückkehrten, machte sie keinerlei Anstalten sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Kannst du dir das hier dann bitte mal genauer ansehen. Vielleicht findest du ja einen Hinweis darauf, was sie genau meint."

„Natürlich, ich werde mich gleich an die Arbeit machen." Willow lächelte Joyce aufmun­ternd zu, als Xander mit einer Tasse Kaffee an ihren Tisch kam.

„Hier, Joyce, trinken Sie das, das wird Ihnen gut tun." Er setzte sich und deutete fragend auf das Tagebuch. „Die Aufzeichnungen der Dawn? Was schreibt der Zwerg denn so?" Er griff nach dem Heft und begann zu lesen, nachdem keine der beiden Frauen auf seine Frage geantwor­tet hatte. „Oh."

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Joyce?" Willow griff nach der Hand der Frau, die für sie in den letzten Jahren mehr eine Mutter gewesen war, als ihre eigene.

„Ehrlich?" Joyce holte einmal tief Luft und brachte dann ein tapferes Lächeln zustande. „Ich bin fertig. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zuviel. Erst die Sache mit Dawn, dann Buffys Verschwinden, dann wieder Dawns Verhalten, und jetzt ist auch noch Rupert fort."

„Sie halten sich tapfer." Xander tätschelte ihr sanft die Hand, den inneren Drang ihr helfen, sie unterstützen zu wollen, folgend. Joyce bedeutete ihnen allen viel. Sie war der Fels in der Brandung, das Stück Normalität, das man brauchte, wenn man täglich mit Höllenmonstern zu tun hatte. Sie war die Mutter, die sie alle brauchten, aber nicht hatten. Er selbst hatte nie ein inniges Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter gehabt, hatte diese Frau nie verstanden, was für ein Mensch er überhaupt war, und sich immer nur um die schlechte Beziehung zu seinem trinkenden Vater gekümmert. Willows Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern war zerbrochen, nachdem sich ihre sexuelle Orientierung nicht nur als Phase politischer Revolution herausgestellt hatte, und Anya konnte sich nicht mehr an die Zeit erinnern, in der ihre biologischen Eltern gelebt hatten. Doch Joyce hatte sie alle in ihre Familie und in ihr Herz aufgenommen, und jetzt waren sie alle es ihr schuldig, ihr so gut sie konnten, zu helfen.

„Wo ist Dawnie denn jetzt?"

„Sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt und die Tür abgeschlossen." Joyce schüttelte bei der Erinnerung an ihre Worte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich denke, sie wollte sich selbst davon abhal­ten das Tagebuch noch einmal anzurühren, denn als ich nach Hause kam, hatte sie nicht mal ihr Mäppchen weggeräumt und das Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch."

„Vielleicht können wir ja eine Kopie von Dawns Tagebuch zu Rupert faxen", machte Xan­der den Vorschlag, der Joyce wenigstens ein klein wenig Hoffnung zu geben schien. „Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich es dir nicht zutraue das Rätsel zu lösen, Will, aber diese Wächterjungs sehen manchmal mehr, als Normalsterbliche."

„Grundgütiger, was ist denn hier passiert?" ertönte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen, und alle drei zuckten erschrocken zusammen, bevor sie die Ankömmlinge erkannten.

„Angel", flüsterte Willow fast, bevor sie aufstand und praktisch in die Arme des Vampirs flog. Sie hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, aber ohne Buffy, Tara, Giles und Spike, hatte sie sich ganz schön allein gefühlt, und die Tatsache, dass Xander und Anya sie insgeheim als Anführerin auserkoren hatten, hatte den emotionalen Druck nicht gerade von ihr genommen. Mit Angel und den anderen war jetzt endlich Verstärkung eingetroffen, und die absolute Hilflosigkeit, die sie noch vor zwei Minuten verspürt hatte, wich langsam von ihr.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Willow sich wieder von Angel lösen konnte, und als sie es endlich tat, hatte sie einen peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck, der allen zeigte, wie unan­ge­nehm ihr Gefühlsausbruch ihr war. „Tja, Wesley, was ist hier passiert..." Willow schaute sich einen Moment die Trümmer, die Farbmarkierungen auf dem Boden, die eindeutig eine menschliche Form hatten, und die Absperrbänder an, die sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Wächters auf sich gezogen hatten. „Das war unsere neue Freundin Glory."

„Ja, das ist schon eine. Sie kam, sie sah, und sie tötete", vervollständigte Xander in sarkas­ti­schem Ton die Beschreibung.

„Oh, mein Gott, ich habe Dawn ganz allein zu Hause gelassen." Joyce sprang auf und war schon fast aus der Tür, als sie von Willow zurückgehalten wurde.

„Warten Sie, Joyce, wir werden mitkommen. Jetzt ist keine Zeit, um allein zu sein, und schon gar nicht, wenn jemand wie Glory unterwegs ist." Sie packte das Buch in eine Tasche, und nachdem sie mit allen Anwesenden alles abgesprochen hatten, machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zu Buffys zu Hause.

Dort angekommen, vergewisserte Joyce sich zuallererst, dass Dawn noch sicher in ihrem Zimmer war. Sie sah das Licht unter der Tür hervorscheinen und hörte auch Schritte aus dem In­neren. „Schätzchen, ich bin wieder da." Im Innern des Zimmers verstummte jegliches Geräusch. „Dawn, ich habe dein Tagebuch gelesen. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung." Joyce hielt inne, sich wünschend, sie könne ihrer Tochter ins Gesicht schauen, während sie mit ihr sprach. „Keine Angst, wir werden schon herausfinden, was hier vorgeht." Sie war schon im Begriff wieder nach unten zu gehen, als sie sich noch einmal zu Dawns Tür umdrehte. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz." Dann ging sie wirklich nach unten, um ihren Gästen eine Kleinigkeit anzubieten. Obwohl es sie eigentlich stören sollte, auf einmal so viele Leute – und Angel – in ihrem Haus zu haben, wirkte es in Wahrheit sehr beruhigend auf sie, denn in einer Weise erinnerte es sie an Zeiten, als Buffys Leben noch nicht so gefährlich gewesen war, und sie lediglich das normale Leben eines normaler Teenager gelebt hatte – na ja, wenigstens hatte sie selbst nichts von den Gefahren gewusst, denen ihre Tochter auch damals schon ständig ausgeliefert gewesen war.

Als sie runter kam, hatten es sich bereits alle im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken vorzubereiten, während im Wohnzimmer den Mitgliedern von _ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS_ die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erklärt wurden.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Buffys kleine Schwester eigentlich gar nicht existiert?" Wesley war fasziniert, auch wenn er äußerst beunruhigt war. Gut, er hatte nicht erwartet hier alles friedvoll vorzufinden, denn dann hätte Willow wohl kaum um ihre Hilfe gebeten, aber die Probleme schienen ein bisher ungeahntes Ausmaß angenommen zu haben.

Cordelia stupste ihm einmal kräftig in die Seite, damit er endlich aufhörte, Willow zu unterbrechen. Auch sie war schockiert von der Geschichte über Dawn Summers, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass das noch nicht alles war, was hier in letzter Zeit vorgefallen war.

„Nachdem Dawnie das erfahren hatte, war sie natürlich nicht allzu erfreut gewesen, besonders, weil sie es ja nicht von uns gehört hat, sondern es in Giles Tagebuch gelesen hatte."

„Warum lässt Giles so was denn auch einfach so rumliegen?" Angel war erbost. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm diese ganze  
Sache für Buffy und Dawn gewesen sein musste. Dagegen erschienen ihm seine Probleme auf einmal völlig unbedeutend.

„Oh, das hat er nicht. Sie ist nachts mit Spike in die Magic Box eingebrochen, und die beiden haben..."

„Whow, halt mal", unterbrach Angel die Hexe nun zum zweiten mal. „Spike?" Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, fiel es ihm auf. Der Geruch des jüngsten Mitglieds seiner kleinen Familie hing geradezu überall im Haus, fast so, als wäre er ein gerngesehener Gast, der hier ein und aus­ging. „Seit wann ist Spike denn wieder in Sunnydale, und warum redet Dawn mit ihm?"

Zwei erschrockene Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf den Vampir, der sie fragend und unverständig ansah. „Nun..." Xander räusperte sich, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte.

„Du weißt nicht, dass Spike wieder da ist?" Willow klang relativ kleinlaut, als sie die Frage stellte. Sie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, Buffy hätte diese Tatsache Angel gegenüber erwähnt, und wenn nur aus dem einen Grund, um ihre Schadenfreude über Spikes Chip zu teilen. Doch Angel schüttelte nur sprachlos den Kopf, was Willow zu einem ungewollten Augenrollen zwang. Es versprach eine sehr lange Nacht zu werden.

Sie erzählte Angel und seinen Freunden alles. Angefangen beim Stein von Amara, an den Angel sich selbstverständlich noch erinnern konnte, über die Initiative, Adam und Spikes letzt­end­­liche Entscheidung auf ihrer Seite zu kämpfen, solange der Preis stimmte. Willow machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er nicht wirklich ein Mitglied der Gruppe war, doch sie verschwieg auch Dawns offensichtliche Freundschaft und dessen Zuneigung für den Teenager nicht. Das wäre nicht fair gewesen, und außerdem konnte Spike in seiner derzeitigen Lage wahrscheinlich Plus­punk­te bei seinem Erschaffer durchaus gebrauchen.

Als sie mit Spikes ‚Lebenslauf' soweit fertig war, starrten Cordy und Angel sie nur ver­blüfft an. „Wir reden hier von Spike, das ist euch doch nicht entgangen, oder?" Er glaubte es nicht, konnte und wollte es nicht glauben.

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich sieht er es so. Fressen oder gefressen werden. Als er erkannt hat, dass er noch Dämonen töten kann, hat er in seinem Dasein wohl wieder so eine Art Sinn entdeckt. Er könnte Schlimmeres machen, also werden wir uns nicht beschweren." Willow nahm einen Schluck Wasser, das Joyce ihr schon vor einer halben Stunde hingestellt hatte, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Willow, aber das alles erklärt noch immer nicht, was mit Buffy geschehen ist." Wesley hatte keine Lust sich noch weiter über Spike zu unterhalten. Die Scoobies hatten erwähnt, dass sie dringend Hilfe brauchten, und all das Gerede über William den Blutigen brachte sie doch nicht weiter. „Wo ist sie?"

Schweigen. Willow und Xander tauschten einen traurigen und völlig erschöpften Blick aus. Anscheinend hatte Cordy ihren Freunde noch gar nichts von dem Bisschen gesagt, was Willow ihr am Telefon bereits mitgeteilt hatte.

„Wir wissen nicht wirklich viel", begann Xander, der die inneren Qualen seiner besten Freundin auch selbst spürte. „Sie ist vor fünf Tagen einfach spurlos verschwunden." Er warf Angel einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und Spike auch." In dem Moment, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatte, merkte er selbst, wie sich das anhörte.

„Was?" kam die Frage gleichzeitig aus drei Mündern. Lediglich Gunn, der sich bisher sehr zurückgehalten hatte, schwieg auch weiterhin und beobachtete das ganze Gespräch interessiert.

„Nein, wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass Spike ihr nichts angetan hat", lenkte Willow nach einem wütenden Seitenblick auf Xander. Es war wirklich nicht notwendig die ganze Geschichte noch unnötig durch dumme Missverständnisse zu verkomplizieren. „Der Rat der Wächter hat in London ein Schriftstück erhalten, auf dem wohl angedeutet wird, dass Spike und Buffy... nun, dass sie..." Sie holte einmal tief Luft, um ihre Wort noch einmal zu überdenken. „... im London von 1879 sind."

Schweigen.

„Wisst ihr, das hat mich an Buffy immer schon gestört. Sie übertreibt einfach immer so maßlos."

„Cordy!" Wesley und Angel sahen ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Willow, wie ist das passiert? Wie sind sie da hingekommen, warum sind sie da?"

„Das wissen wir auch noch nicht?" versuchte Willow die Fragen des Ex-Wächters zu beantworten. „Giles ist jetzt in London und prüft die Dokumente, die dort entdeckt wurden. Er hat die Sache soweit unter Kontrolle."

„Was Will damit sagen will ist, dass wir euch auch nicht deswegen um Hilfe gebeten haben." Xander stand auf und ging bis zum Durchgang zum Korridor, von wo aus er die Treppe im Blick hatte, die nach oben in die erste Etage und zu den Schlafzimmern der Summers führte. Er wünschte sich Anya wäre hier, doch nachdem sie im Zauberladen beinahe eingeschlafen war, hatte er sie nach Hause geschickt, damit wenigstens einer sich ausruhen konnte. „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe um Dawn zu schützen. Sobald Glory rausfindet, wer der Schlüssel ist, wird sie sich die Kurze schnappen, und niemand von uns wird in der Lage sein, den Krümel zu schützen." Un­be­wusst hatte er Spikes Spitznamen für Dawn benutzt, doch es brachte Willow zum Lächeln. Manchmal schienen Spike und Xander doch auf einer Wellenlänge zu liegen, nur wären beide eher gestorben, bevor sie das zugegeben hätten.

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach tatenlos rumsitzen und warten, dass der Wächter Buffy zurückholt." Angel war außer sich. Wie hatte die ganze Sache nur solche Ausmaße annehmen können? Wann war das alles geschehen. Eben war er noch dabei gewesen, sich mit der Tatsache anfreunden zu müssen, dass Spike wieder in Sunnydale war und anscheinend einen Platz in dieser Gruppe gefunden hatte, auch wenn Willow immer wieder zu bekräftigen versuchte, dass der wasserstoffblonde Vampir lediglich gegen Geld aushalf. Angel wusste es besser. Er kannte die Scoobies gut genug, hatte ihr Verhalten beobachtet, als er sie kennengelernt hatte, und sie wie Studienobjekte seziert, als er seine Seele verloren hatte. Er kannte sie in und auswendig. Sie hatten ihn in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen und sorgten sich um ihn und Buffy fast gleichermaßen, auch wenn es ihnen vielleicht nicht bewusst war.

Aber als wäre diese Tatsache nicht schon genug zu verdauen gewesen, musste er sich jetzt auch noch damit abfinden, dass sein Childe und seine Ex-Freundin zusammen in der Ve­r­gan­gen­heit festsaßen. Er hätte spüren müssen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Auch wenn es schon Jahre her war, und sie auf verschiedenen Seiten dieses Planeten waren, die Verbindung zwischen Sire und Childe – oder in diesem Fall Grandchilde – war stark, und wenn einem etwas zustieß konnte der andere es spüren. Das war bei ihm und Darla so gewesen, als er seine Seele zurückerhalten hatte, und es war auch bei ihm so gewesen, als Drusilla in Prag fast vernichtet worden war. Er hatte wohl auch gespürt, als Spike von der Initiative gefasst worden war, doch hatte er die Schmerzen und Qualen den jüngeren Vampirs nicht richtig einordnen können. Jetzt wusste er, was es gewesen war.

„Angel, niemand verlangt von dir die Hände in den Schoß zu legen. Nur bist du nicht hier, um gleich wieder auf die Suche nach einem Mittel, um Buffy zurückzuholen, zu gehen. Natürlich ist das eine Priorität, nur nicht unsere." Willow fragte sich ernsthaft, woher die Autorität in ihrer Stimme kam, denn sie fühlte sich alles andere, als stark. „Wir müssen herausfinden, was mit Dawnie los ist. Wir wissen, dass sie ein mystischer Schlüssel ist, der in der Lage ist die Pforte zwischen den Dimensionen zu öffnen. Nur wie das vonstatten gehen soll, davon haben wir keine Ahnung. Wir wissen, dass Glory eine Höllengöttin ist, die hier gefangen im Körper eines Men­schen lebt, und gerne wieder in ihre Heimathöllendimension zurück möchte. Das sind die Sachen, die wir wissen, wenn vielleicht auch noch nicht vollständig." Willow kramte für einen Moment in ihrer Unitasche und fischte Dawns Tagebuch hervor. „Jetzt kommt der Teil, der uns wirklich Angst macht – na ja, abgesehen von dem Vorfall vorhin in der Magic Box, wo Glory einer Kundin den Hals umgedreht hat und dann verschwunden ist." Cordy verzog bei diesem Bild angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wesley", sprach Willow nun den Ex-Wächter an und überreichte ihm Dawns Heft. „Das hat Joyce heute Abend gefunden." Sie erklärte in kurzen Sätzen, wie Dawn sich verhalten hatte, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über sich erfahren hatte, wie niemand mehr zu ihr durchzuringen schien, und wie viel schlimmer es geworden war, nachdem Buffy und Spike verschwunden waren. „Wir müssen einfach herausfinden, was es mit diesem Schlüssel auf sich hat, wozu er da ist – außer, um das Portal zwischen den Dimensionen zu öffnen."

„Habt ihr irgendwo noch Unterlagen über Glory und diesen Schlüssel?" Wesley war halb in Dawns Brief vertieft und hörte mit dem anderen Ohr weiterhin der Hexe zu.

„Nur das Tagebuch von Giles. Das müsste noch in der Magic Box sein. Ansonsten haben wir die übrigen Informationen über Glory alle eher zufällig erhalten, und einige vom Rat der Wächter. Dawn hatte versucht Glory auszuhorchen, als sie mit ihr allein war, aber sie ist nicht wirklich darauf eingegangen. Sie ist leicht reizbar und wollte Dawn schon umbringen, aber wir konnten sie gerade noch retten."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann." Wesley versuchte aufmunternd auszusehen, wusste aber selbst, wie wenig ihm das gelang, denn er ahnte, was Willow insgeheim befürchtete, nämlich, ob Dawns Befürchtungen nicht nur durch die Unsicherheit eines Teenagers, der nicht mehr wusste, wo er auf der Welt hingehörte, gesteuert war, sondern, ob sie guten Grund hatte anzunehmen, sie könne böse werden. Er versprach ihr im Stillen, er würde herausfinden, was in Dawn vor sich ging. Und er würde einen Weg finden es zu stoppen, wenn es sein musste. Wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er einen Weg finden, sie zu töten.

tbc

_Und das zweite Kapitel heute. Angel&Co habe ich damals mit reingebracht, weil ich an dieser Stelle der Story einen kleinen Hänger hatte und mir zur Inspiration ein paar Angel-Folgen angeschaut haben. Hat funktioniert, danach lief es viel besser. Keine Sorgen also, die Story ist fertig auf meinem Computer gespeichert und wartet darauf gelesen zu werden :) Insgesamt sind es übrigens 18 Kapitel und dann folgt noch ein kurzer Epilog. lg, N.Snape_


	10. Neun

**neun**

_London, 26. September 1879_

Das erste was sie am nächsten Morgen spürte, war der kühle Körper unter ihrer Hand. Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf und versuchte aus den Informationen, die sie dadurch erhielt, schlau zu werden. Es war ihr Schlafzimmer – gut, vielleicht nicht wirklich ihres, aber immerhin das, in dem Richard und Elizabeth sie am Tag ihrer Ankunft untergebracht hatten. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, und es war wohl kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, wenn sie den sanften Lichtstrahlen, die sich durch die Vorhänge stahlen, Glauben schenken durfte. Soweit war alles, wie die letzten Tage auch. Der Unterschied lag vielmehr in dem Mann, der neben ihr im Bett lag, und geräuschlos schlief.

Fast erschrocken schloss sie die Augen noch einmal, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen – betend, der Vampir sei nur eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie gewesen. Nein, er war immer noch da, als sie wieder hinsah. Und noch dazu war er halbnackt! Sie war gemütlich an seine Seite gekuschelt, einer seiner Arme lag locker um ihren Körper gelegt, die andere Hand lag entspannt neben der ihren, die noch immer auf seiner entblößten Brust lag. Wie um alles in der We-

Die Erinnerung an den Alptraum kam plötzlich und mit voller Kraft zurück. Die Bilder, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht in Panik versetzt hatten, kämpften sich wieder ihren Weg in ihr Bewusstsein und nisteten sich dort ein, wie ein Parasit, der nicht die Absicht hatte, bald wieder zu verschwinden.

Entschlossen sich von diesen Bildern nicht überwältigen zu lassen, verdrängte sie sie in eine hintere Ecke ihres Unterbewusstseins und versuchte die restlichen Ereignisse der Nacht zu rekonstruieren. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie jemand ihren Namen rief, immer und immer wieder, bis sie irgendwann aufgewacht war. Wahrscheinlich war es Spike gewesen, der versucht hatte sie aufzuwecken. Er musste sie im Nebenraum gehört haben, und war dann zu ihr gekommen, um sie zu beruhigen. Verwundert blickte sie nun auf den schlafenden Vampir, und ein Lächeln bildete sich wie in Zeitlupe auf ihren Lippen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sich ihm praktisch in die Arme geworfen hatte, und er etwas unbeholfen einfach nur reagiert hatte. Er hatte ihr seine Hilfe nicht aufgedrängt, aber als sie sie gesucht hatte, hatte er sie ihr freiwillig und ohne zu Zögern gegeben. Warum, das konnte sie nicht beantworten. Es war ja nicht wirklich so, als wären sie die besten Freunde – und doch... Seit sie hier gestrandet waren, konnte sie eine gewisse Verbundenheit zu Spike nicht leugnen. Lag vielleicht daran, dass er der Einzige war, den sie hier kannte, und dem sie deswegen auch am ehesten vertrauen konnte.

Bei dem Gedanken musste sie allerdings lachen. Hätte ihr jemand vor zwei Wochen erzählt, sie würde Spike zu den Menschen zählen, denen sie am ehesten vertrauen würde, sie hätte einen hysterischen Lachanfall bekommen... Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich als Menschen bezeichnet?

Das lag wohl daran, dass Spike sich in den letzten Tagen hier wirklich mehr wie ein Mensch, als wie ein Vampir verhalten hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der Umgebung, die in ihm sein früheres Ich wieder zum Vorschein brachte, doch eigentlich war er nicht soviel anders, als sonst auch. Sein Benehmen war einfach nur ... menschlicher. Er war höflich, zuvorkommend, fast wie ein richtiger Gentleman. Natürlich war es offensicht­licher, wenn Richard oder seine Familie anwesend waren, denn wenn sie allein waren, war er ihr gegenüber die meiste Zeit doch noch der gleiche, nervige Vampir, den sie kannte und von Zeit zu Zeit sogar schätzte.

Doch gestern nacht war er nicht nervig gewesen, und auch nicht eklig und abstoßend. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, wie es in ihrem Leben bisher kaum jemand getan hatte. Zumindest niemand außerhalb ihrer Familie. Er hatte ihr zugehört und sich ihre Sorgen angehört, und dann war er darauf eingegangen, ohne sie dazu bringen zu wollen, über Dinge zu sprechen, über die sie nicht nachdenken wollte. Es war eine Seite an ihm, die wahrscheinlich nicht viele Menschen kannten. Eine Fürsorge, die an ihr Herz rührte. Sie hatte es damals gesehen, als er Angel gekidnappt hatte, um Drusilla heilen zu können. Natürlich hatte sie es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen, denn damals war sie nur besorgt gewesen, dass er Angel etwas antun konnte – und auch jetzt war diese Vorstellung alles andere, als schön. Trotzdem hatte sie schon damals in Spike eine Eigenschaft erkannt, die sie beeindruckt hatte, war er doch nichts weiter, als ein seelenloser Vampir. Loyalität. Sie würde nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, es handelte sich um Liebe bei dem, was er für Dru empfand, denn als Jägerin war ihr bewusst, dass Vampire keine Liebe empfinden konnten. Dennoch war es ein tiefes Gefühl, das die beiden verband – und das ihn fast zerstört hätte, als sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte.

Jetzt betrachtete sie ihn und fragte sich, warum er ausgerechnet zu ihr so nett war. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie sich in der Vergangenheit nicht ständig bekämpft und sich gegenseitig ewigen Hass geschworen. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, hatten sie, seit sie hier waren noch kein einziges mal eine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung gehabt. Im Gegenteil, sie verstanden sich gut. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe, und wenn sie ehrlich war, war es im Moment auch nicht gerade schlecht, als sie so gemütlich an ihn gekuschelt dalag.

Entschlossen diese Nähe noch einen Augenblick länger zu genießen, schloss sie noch ein­mal die Augen, nur um kurz darauf durch eine plötzliche Bewegung wieder geweckt zu wer­den.

„Was...?" Eine große kühle Hand legte sich schnell über ihren Mund und hinderte sie so am Sprechen. Erschrocken versuchte sie Spike anzusehen, doch der Vampir hatte seinen Blick fest auf die Tür zum Korridor gerichtet.

Als er endlich seine Hand von ihrem Mund entfernte war sie wütend. „Was sollte das denn?" zischte sie praktisch, was ihn dazu veranlasste sich zu ihr umzudrehen, ein spöttisches Grinsen in den Augen.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen!" Er lehnte sich wieder gemütlich in ihrem Bett zurück, ein Arm lässig hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen, während er ihr gleichzeitig den Anblick seines entblößten Oberkörpers bot. „Ich dachte nur, ich hindere dich daran mich hier zu verraten, während unsere Hausherren vor der Tür stehen und sich vermutlich fragen, warum wir beide immer noch nicht aufgestanden sind."

„Oh", war alles, was sie im ersten Moment rausbrachte, bevor sie die volle Tragweite seiner Worte verstand. „Meinst du damit etwa, sie waren in deinem Zimmer und haben nach dir gesucht?" Die Vorstellung allein ließ sie blass werden. Wie sollte sie einem Mann aus dem 19. Jahrhundert erklären, warum sie mit einem nur halbbekleideten Vampir in einem Bett machte, selbst wenn eigentlich nichts passiert war?

„Nein", er lachte, als er die Panik auf ihrem Gesicht sah. „Richard hat nur leise angeklopft und meinen Namen gerufen. Aber ich dachte irgendwie, es käme nicht gut an, wenn ich von hier aus antworte, also hab ich so getan, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört."

„Ah... gut." Buffy wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte, und blickte daher ziellos im Zimmer umher, bevor ihre Augen wieder auf dem Mann vor ihr landeten. „Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Oh, es dürfte so kurz nach neun sein", antwortete Spike gut gelaunt. „Richard und Lizzy sind so vor zwei Stunden aufgestanden, und kurz drauf ist der kleine Junge zum Frühstück getrottet. Im Moment hat er Latein, und irgendwie scheint er kein Talent dafür zu haben. Wird wahrscheinlich kein guter Wächter, wenn er nicht mal die Grundzüge kann."

Buffy stimmte in sein Lachen nicht mit ein, sonder guckte ihn nur stur an. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

Spike zuckte fast zusammen, als er die Frage hörte, die er befürchtet hatte, aber auf die er keine rationale Antwort wusste. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er es nicht ertragen hätte ihren friedvollen Schlaf zu stören, der ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gezaubert hatte? Dass er ihre warme Nähe solange genießen wollte, wie es eben möglich war? Dass er noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen hatte, als ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen? Nein, das kam alles nicht in Frage. Also zuckte er nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Bin ich etwa so was wie dein verdammter Wecker, Jägerin?" Der verletzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen, versetzte ihm einen Stich, und er bereute seine harschen Worte augenblicklich. „Und außerdem dachte ich, du könntest vielleicht noch ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen. Hast ja nicht so besonders viel davon bekommen letzte Nacht." Das war nicht gelogen, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt sein vorherrschendes Motiv gewesen war.

„Ja, ähm..." Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar, bevor sie es lose mit einem Haargummi zusammenband. „Wegen gestern Nacht..."

„Mach da jetzt bloß keine große Sache draus", unterbrach Spike sie, bevor sie die Chance hatte wirklich etwas zu sagen. Er wollte nichts hören, was seine Erinnerung an diese Stunden, in denen sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, zerstören konnte. „Du hättest mich mit deinem lauten Geschrei sowieso nur wach gehalten", sagte er so teilnahmslos, wie nur eben möglich.

Als Buffy sein Verhalten beobachtete, während er weiter versuchte seine Handlungsweise der vergangenen Nacht rational zu erklären, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war wahr­schein­lich das erste mal, dass sie ihn so leicht lesen konnte – vielleicht, weil sie sich das erste mal wir­k­lich die Mühe machte, genau hinzusehen – und was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Einem inneren Impuls folgend, den sie später nicht mehr hätte erklären können, beugte sie sich vor, bis ihre Lippen sanft seine Wange berührten.

Er verstummte. Unglauben und Verunsicherung strahlten ihr aus seinen tiefblauen Augen entgegen, als er sie sprachlos ansah. „Ich wollte nur danke sagen", flüsterte sie, noch immer lächelnd.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, um sprechen zu können, und als er es tat, klang seine Stimme rau und emotionsbetont. „So, du glaubst also wirklich, ein einfacher Kuss auf die Wange macht eine Nacht in diesem unbequemen Bett zusammen mit deinem knochigen, strampelnden Körper, der mir mindestens hundert mal in die Seite gepiekst hat, wieder wett?" Innerlich betete er zu sämtlichen Göttern, die er kannte, darum, soeben nicht etwas zerstört zu haben, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Ihr Lächeln jedoch beruhigte ihn sofort wieder. „Ja, eigentlich denke ich das schon." Sie war nicht wütend oder erbost über seinen eindeutigen Kommentar, sondern schenkte ihm auch weiterhin ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Und wenn du jetzt so nett sein könntest, und wieder in dein Zimmer gingest, damit ich mich anziehen und wir langsam runter gehen könnten, wäre ich dir wirklich sehr dankbar."

„Baby, die Dankbarkeit kommt erst, wenn ich hier bleibe", hauchte er ihr fast ins Ohr, doch sie konnte seinen Augen ansehen, dass er nur Spaß machte – na ja, zum größten Teil wenigstens.

„Bis nachher, Spike", sagte sie, als sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in sein Zimmer schubste, wobei sie jedoch nicht umhin konnte, die festen Muskeln auf seinem Oberkörper zu fühlen, bevor sie ihre Tür wieder schloss.

Als er endlich außer Sicht- und Reichweite war, war sie endlich in der Lage tief durchzu­at­men. Was war hier eben geschehen? Hatte sie wirklich mit dem blonden Vampir, den sie bis vor einigen Tagen für die lebende Pest gehalten hatte, geflirtet und ihn sogar geküsst, wenn auch nur auf die Wange? Sie wartete auf das schlechte Gewissen, das sie deswegen haben sollte, war jedoch erstaunt, als es nicht kam. Stattdessen breitete sich in ihrem Innern ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl aus, das sie das letzte mal gespürt hatte, als sie noch mit Angel zusammen ge­we­sen war. Es fühlte sich vielleicht nicht richtig an – das hatte es mit Angel auch nie – aber falsch auch nicht wirklich. Es war total verrückt, aber irgendwie mochte sie Spike. Er war witzig, in­tel­ligent, und so gar nicht das, was sie eigentlich von ihm erwartet hätte. Und wenn sie es nicht bes­ser gewusst hätte, hätte sie sogar angenommen, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber das war doch nicht möglich, oder?

Nachdem sie fertig war, und sich das neue Kleid, das Lizzy ihr am Tag zuvor gegeben hatte, endlich geschafft hatte anzuziehen – diese Mode war wirklich nichts für sie – beeilte sie sich nach unten zu gehen. Sie hielt kurz vor der Bibliothek und horchte, ob sie etwas von dem Unterricht, den Christopher dort bekam hören konnte, und war verblüfft, als sie den Jungen tatsächlich lateinische Vokabeln deklinieren hörte. War Spikes Gehör wirklich so gut, oder war es nur ein Glückstreffer gewesen? Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und ging weiter zum Esszimmer, wo außer an ihrem und Spikes Platz sämtliches Geschirr bereits abgeräumt war.

Es war ihr peinlich so lange verschlafen zu haben, und noch dazu nicht allein, sondern mit Spike zusammen. Sie überlegte einen Moment, was sie tun sollte, da sie nicht wusste, ob Nancy ihr trotzdem noch ihr Frühstück bringen würde. Sollte sie in die Küche gehen und sich selbst etwas machen? Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie noch nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung, wo in diesem riesigen Bau sich überhaupt die Küche befand. Oder sollte sie die kleine Glocke benutzen, die sie an diesem ersten Abend bei Lizzy gesehen hatte, und die jetzt herrenlos auf der Anrichte stand.

„Morgen, Liebes. Lange nicht gesehen", riss Spikes spöttische Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie fast zusammenfahren, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, dass der Vampir sich an sie heranschleichen konnte, ohne dass ihre Jägerinneninstinkte einsetzten. Jedoch nur fast.

„Ja, wirklich, hätte dich fast nicht wiedererkannt." Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, erleichtert, dass sie nicht rot wurde unter seinen Blicken,  
bis ihr etwas an ihm ins Auge sprang, was ihr noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war. „Oh, mein Gott!" Sie trat näher an ihn heran und fing an zu kichern. „Ich meine, es war ja klar, dass es eines Tages geschehen würde, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell passiert."

„Was...?" Spike war irritiert. Wovon sprach diese verdammte Frau vor ihm nur? Gerade hatte er noch tolle Pläne gehabt, wie er sie möglichst schnell zu einem weiteren Kuss bringen konnte – einem richtigen Kuss diesmal – und im nächsten blickte sie ihn an, als sei ihm die Nase abgefallen. Als sie jedoch eine Hand durch sein Haar streichen ließ, wusste er augenblicklich was sie meinte. „Nein! Nicht meine Haare!" Ein entsetzter Blick begleitete seinen Schrei, der einen glauben lassen konnte, die Welt sei soeben untergegangen.

„Sie sind viel dunkler, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", kommentierte sie die dunklen An­sät­ze, die bereits deutlich unter seinen wasserstoffblonden Locken, die er in den letzten Tagen schon nicht mehr durch das übliche Haargel hatte bändigen können, hervorschienen. „Nimm's leicht, es ist ja nicht wirklich so, als müsstest du dir das ansehen." Ihr Ton war nahezu freund­schaft­lich und gut gelaunt, was ihn wieder an seinen früheren Plan erinnerte. Doch auch diesmal wurde er unter­bro­chen, als die Tür zum Esszimmer wieder geöffnet wurde.

„Ach, wie ich sehe, sind Sie beide endlich aufgestanden", begrüßte sie Lizzys fröhliche Stimme. „Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, und ich wäre ja fast schon nachgucken gekommen, aber Richard meinte, Sie beide hätten in den letzten paar Tagen so viel gearbeitet, dass sie sich eine Auszeit verdient hätten." Sie griff nach der Glocke und schüttelte diese einmal kräftig. Noch ehe das Geräusch völlig verklungen war, stand Nancy im Raum und sah ihre Hausherrin fragend an. „Bringen Sie das Frühstück für unsere Gäste, Nancy." Obwohl sie diese Bitte als Befehl formuliert hatte, hatte ihre Stimme alles andere als unfreundlich geklungen. Trotzdem hatte Buffy noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit, dass das Hauspersonal so hin- und hergescheucht und praktisch wie Sklaven behandelt wurden. Es wäre doch wirklich kein Problem für sie gewesen, sich ihr Frühstück selbst zu holen und der armen Nancy eine Pause zu gönnen.

„So, wo war ich stehen geblieben?" Lizzy setzte sich zu ihren Gästen an den Tisch und machte einen geschäftigen Eindruck. „Ach ja. Richard ist heute allein ins Büro gefahren und lässt Ihnen ausrichten, er werde alles tun, um die Nachforschungen voranzutreiben. Wie ich es verstanden habe, sind Sie ja bereits auf einer Spur, und jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis endlich Licht ins Dunkel gebracht werden kann." Spike und Buffy konnten nicht anders, als Lizzy staunend anzusehen. Noch nie waren sie jemandem begegnet, der so viele Worte in einen Satz packen konnte, ohne zwischendurch zu atmen. Buffy hatte gedacht, Rose wäre gut gewesen, aber Lizzy war noch einen Zahn schärfer. „Wie dem auch sei, es passt eigentlich ganz gut, dass Sie heute nicht den ganzen Tag unterwegs sind. Buffy, Sie müssen sich heute natürlich recht­zei­tig für das Fest bei den Adams fertig machen. Nancy wird Ihnen dabei helfen, und ich habe be­reits ein Kleid von meiner Rose in Ihrem Zimmer deponieren lassen. Keine Angst, es ist kein richtiger Ball", versuchte sie die Furcht, die sich auf dem Gesicht der Jägerin widerspiegelte zu schlichten. „sondern nur ein einfache kleine Gesellschaft..."

„Von etwa hundertfünfzig Leuten", warf Spike mit einem gespielten Grinsen auf den Lippen ein. Er wusste nicht, was er von der Vorstellung hielt, dass Buffy auf diese Party ging.

„Ich sage ja, eine kleine Veranstaltung." Lizzy lächelte, obwohl sie ahnte, was den Vampir ärgerte. „Leider können Sie ja nicht mitgehen, Spike. Aber ich bin sicher, Buffy wird sich auch einen Abend ohne Sie amüsieren können. Dort werden nämlich alle wichtigen Leute der Londoner Upper Class vertreten sein. Ein guter Ort, um Kontakte zu knüpfen."

„Sie will aber keine Kontakte knüpfen, sondern nur einen Weg nach Hause finden." Als sie Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatte, bereute er seinen schroffen Tonfall sofort. Lizzy wollte nur nett sein, und hatte es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Giles, es war nicht so gemeint."

„Ist schon gut, Spike." Und es klang wirklich so, als meinte sie es. Spike schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, wie es bisher nur wenige Menschen jemals zu sehen bekommen hatten. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, ohne Arroganz und Zurückhaltung. Das Lächeln verschwand von Lizzys Gesicht, und wurde durch einen ernsten Ausdruck ersetzt. Sie musste etwas ernstes mit ihm besprechen, und sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde. „Spike, ich weiß, das wird Ihnen jetzt nicht gefallen, aber ich fürchte, Sie werden den größten Teil des Wochenendes in Ihrem Zimmer verbringen müssen." Sie machte eine Pause, um zu sehen, wie der Vampir auf diese Neuigkeit reagierte. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung verzog er keine Miene, sondern sah sein Gegenüber nur still an. „Unsere Tochter wird heute gegen Mittag nach Hause kommen, und da sie ... Sie, oder vielmehr Ihr Alter Ego kennt, möchten mein Mann und ich verhindern, dass sie sieht, wer zur Zeit bei uns wohnt." Sie stand auf, und griff nach der Teekanne, die auf dem Sideboard abgestellt war. „Abgesehen davon kommt unser ältester Sohn heute nach Hause, und ich fürchte mit ihm könnte es problematisch werden." Sie setzte sich wieder, nachdem sie ihre Tasse aufgefüllt hatte. „Offiziell weiß ich natürlich nichts", setzte sie mit einem Grinsen und Augenzwinkern hinzu, „aber Sie können sich ja wahrscheinlich vorstellen, dass er ein angehender Wächter ist. Er ist außerdem auch sehr mit Ihrer Familie vertraut. Wissen Sie noch, Sie sind gemeinsam auf die Schule gegangen, wenn er auch etwas jünger war, als Sie."

Spike schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es war so lange her, seit er in diesen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen verkehrt hatte, und das meiste aus dieser Zeit hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt. Viele Erinnerungen brachen jetzt wieder über ihm zusammen, aber an einen Soundso Giles aus der Schulzeit konnte er sich wirklich nicht erinnern. „Nein, tut mir leid."

„Wie alt warst du?" schaltete Buffy, die nicht in der Lage war ihre Neugierde zu beherrschen, sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Was?" Der mörderische Blick, den er ihr nun zuwarf hätte jeden anderen zu Tode geängstigt, doch Buffy kannte diesen Ausdruck inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er eigentlich nichts zu bedeuten hatte, außer, dass Spike seine eigenen Verteidigungsmauern aufbaute, um nicht über Dinge sprechen zu müssen, die auch nach so langer Zeit noch weh taten.

„Um diese Zeit jetzt, wie alt warst du da?" Ein unschuldiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als hätte sie nicht verstanden, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. „Ich meine, wenn du es nicht mehr weißt, kann ich auch einfach deine Schwester fragen, wenn ich sie heute Abend sehe."

„Was soll das jetzt, Jägerin?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Oder ist es dir vielleicht peinlich?" Buffy redete unbeirrt weiter, nicht willens ihn in Trübsal verfallen zu lassen, wie sie es schon mehrfach gesehen hatte, seit sie hier waren, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Dinge, die ihm früher wichtig gewesen waren, vergessen hatte. „Ich meine, das könnte ich verstehen, allein die Vorstellung..."

„Vierundzwanzig", fauchte er dazwischen, nur um ihr Geplapper endlich einzustellen. Was war nur los mit ihr, hatte sie etwa Sabbelwasser getrunken? Oder schlimmer, hatte sie die Scotch­vor­räte der Familie Giles geplündert. Denn wenn die Vorliebe für dieses Gebräu auch zu dieser Zeit schon fester Bestandteil des Inventars eines Gileshaushalts war, dann hatten sie reichlich davon. Das wusste er aus der Zeit, als er noch bei Rupert gewohnt hatte.

„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer", kommentierte sie seine Antwort mit einem unschuldigen Augenklimpern, von dem er sich fragte, wo sie es sich abgeguckt hatte, denn dieses kokette Verhalten hatte er bei ihr noch nie gesehen, und wenn er ehrlich war, passte es auch gar nicht zu ihr.

„Jägerin, bist du betrunken?" Er ignorierte gekonnt das entsetzte Hüsteln von Mrs. Giles und blickte Buffy stattdessen direkt in die Augen. Außer Belustigung konnte er da noch etwas anderes sehen, doch was, das konnte er nicht sagen. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an diesen Morgen, als sie allein in ihrem Zimmer aufgewacht waren, aber was es zu bedeuten hatte, konnte er nicht sagen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Der Nachmittag verlief wesentlich schneller, als in den Tagen zuvor. Hatte sie den Vormittag noch mit Lizzy und Spike verbracht, der jedoch die meiste Zeit still war, und über irgendwelchen Dingen brütete, war sie, sobald Rose gegen Mittag aus der Schule zurückgekehrt war, völlig damit beschäftigt, sich haufenweise Klatsch und Tratsch über Personen anzuhören, die sie am Abend höchstwahrscheinlich kennenlernen würde. Ein Großteil dieses Tratsches galt Cecily Underwood, und Buffy konnte nicht anders, als dieses Weibsstück jetzt schon zu hassen. Gleichzeitig war sie aber trotzdem neugierig auf die Person, in die Spike sich verliebt hatte, bevor er verwandelt wurde. Sie freute sich auch, Lynn wiederzusehen, die an diesem Abend auch anwesend sein würden. Wäre es ein Ball gewesen, wären Rose und Lynn noch nicht eingeladen gewesen, da sie erst nächstes Jahr als Debütantinnen in die Gesellschaft eingeführt würden, aber bei einem ‚normalen' Fest waren auch die älteren Töchter bereits gern gesehen.

Etwas besorgt war Buffy jedoch bei der Aussicht, in wenigen Stunden William Atherby gegenüber zu stehen. Würde sie ihn erkennen? Natürlich, denn äußerlich hatte Spike sich wohl nicht allzu sehr verändert – bis auf die Haare natürlich – und selbst die Kleidung war sie inzwischen gewohnt.

„Sag mal, kommt eigentlich der Mann, der in dem Zimmer neben deinem übernachtet auch mit? Papa hat gar nichts gesagt." Rose und Buffy waren gerade damit beschäftigt, sich aus Lizzys Schmuckkästchen zu bedienen, als Rose plötzlich diese Frage stellte.

„Nein, er kann nicht mitkommen, glaub ich", antwortete Buffy in einem abwesenden Ton, von dem sie hoffte, er würde Rose dazu bringen das Thema sofort wieder fallen zu lassen.

„Ich hab ihn ehrlich gesagt noch nie gesehen. Eigentlich weiß ich auch nur, dass wir außer dir noch einen Gast haben, weil morgens am Frühstückstisch noch ein weiteres Gedeck aufgelegt ist. Papa macht um ihn irgendwie ein großes Geheimnis. Wahrscheinlich hat er etwas mit seiner Arbeit zu tun. Was hältst du davon?" Sie hielt sich einen langen Hänger an ihr rechtes Ohr und drehte sich so, dass Buffy es begutachten konnte.

„Mmmh, passt irgendwie nicht zur Frisur find ich. Versuch doch mal die hier." Sie hielt ihr ein paar sehr schöne, silberne Stecker in Form eines Halbmondes hin.

„Also, hast du ihn schon kennengelernt?" Buffy hatte Mühe nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Dieses Mädchen verstand einfach keine subtilen Andeutungen.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, nicht willens, Rose einfach ins Gesicht zu lügen.

„Wirklich? Wie ist er denn so? Was macht er hier? Warum habe ich ihn bisher noch nicht kennengelernt, und Chris auch nicht?" Die Ohrringe in ihren Händen waren vergessen, und ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf Buffy gelenkt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir wirklich was über ihn erzählen kann." Buffy fischte weiter in dem Schmuckkästchen, und legte probehalber ein Armband an, nur um es gleich wieder weg­zu­le­gen.

„Warum nicht? Komm schon, Buffy!" Als sie ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzog, konnte Buffy nicht anders, als lachen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht aus dem 21... aus Amerika kommst, Rose?" Sie betete ihrer Freundin sei nicht aufgefallen, wie sie über ihre eigenen Worte gestolpert war.

„Jetzt lenk hier nicht ab." Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, schloss sie rigoros die Schmuck­schatulle und schob sie ein Stück weiter weg, damit Buffy sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

„Rose, wahrscheinlich haben deine Eltern gute Gründe, weshalb sie ihn dir noch nicht vor­ge­stellt haben. Und ich habe nicht vor, den Zorn deines Vaters auf mich zu lenken, weil ich seine Regeln missachte." Sie versuchte wieder nach dem Schmuck zu greifen, doch Rose war schneller und schob die Schatulle noch weiter weg.

„Was kann dieser Mann denn schon so schlimmes getan haben, um in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu werden? Das ist doch erniedrigend. Oder ist er etwa krank? Mit einer ganz fürchterlich ansteckenden Krankheit, die uns alle noch dahinraffen wird?"

„Ich glaube, jetzt geht deine Phantasie mit dir durch", lachte Buffy, die von Rose immer wieder an ihre eigene kleine Schwester erinnert wurde. „Na gut, aber verpetz mich bloß nicht bei deinem Vater!" Sie hob drohend den Zeigefinger, und surrealer Weise erinnerte es sie an die Zeit, als sie und Spike unter Willows Zauber standen und in dem Glauben gewesen waren, unsterblich ineinander verliebt zu sein. Damals hatte sie ihn auch einmal so angesehen, als er sich über ihre Mutter lustig gemacht hatte. Auch er hatte den drohenden Zeigefinger nicht ernst genommen. „Er ist ein Bekannter von mir aus Amerika, obwohl er ursprünglich aus England kommt."

„Und warum darf ich ihn nicht kennenlernen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wenn du deinen Vater fragst, wird er es dir mit Sicherheit erklären." ‚Gut so, Buffy', dachte sie zynisch. ‚Schieb ruhig Richard den Schwarzen Peter zu.'

„Ach, der würde mir doch sowieso nichts sagen. Was ist er denn so für ein Typ? Ich meine, ist er schon alt, wie Papa, oder mehr in deinem Alter? Was macht er beruflich? Komm schon, du musst doch etwas wissen, was nicht gegen Papas Codex verstößt." Ihre Augen bettelten geradezu, und Buffy konnte nicht umhin, Mitleid mit dem Mädchen zu haben.

„Er ist ..." Buffy rollte mit den Augen, als ihr auffiel, wie wenig sie Rose eigentlich tat­säch­lich erzählen konnte, ohne zu lügen. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie alt er wirklich ist", gut soweit keine Lüge. „Aber ich würde sagen, er sieht keinen Tag älter, als 25, vielleicht dreißig aus."

„Sieht er gut aus?"

Die Frage erwischte Buffy eiskalt. Gut, von Rose hätte sie erwarten können, eine solche Frage zu hören, doch wie beantwortete sie das? Fand sie, dass Spike gut aussah? Nun ja, er war nicht gerade hässlich, und wenn sie ehrlich war, so hatte er am Morgen ohne Hemd schon den ein oder anderen Blick von ihr auf sich ziehen können. Auch sein Gesicht war nicht gerade das, was man unter abschreckend verstand. Diese Wangenknochen allein waren schon genug, um ein Mädchen schwach werden zu lassen, und dann noch in Verbindung mit diesen tiefblauen Augen, von denen man das Gefühl hatte, sie könnten einem bis tief in die Seele blicken...

„Buffy...?"

„Hm?" Buffy zuckte zusammen, als Rose ihr locker in die Seite boxte und ihr verschwö­rerisch zublinzelte.

„Er sieht gut aus, nicht wahr?"

„Ich ... nein... Du bist eigentlich noch viel zu jung, um über so etwas nachzudenken, Rose." ‚Gute Reaktion, Buff, das wird sie zur Vernunft bringen', sagte sie sich mit einem innerlichen Augenrollen.

„Buffy, ich bin fünfzehn, fast sechzehn und kein Baby mehr! Nächstes Jahr bin ich schon Debütantin, und dann geht für mich offiziell die Suche nach einem Ehemann los." Rose lachte leicht, als sie Buffys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ist das in Amerika nicht so? Ich glaube, ich muss da doch mal hin. Irgendwie scheint dort alles viel lockerer zu sein, nicht so von den Regeln der Gesellschaft bestimmt."

„Ja, manchmal kommt es mir auch so vor", murmelte Buffy, der zum ersten Mal ansatzweise klar wurde, wie sehr sich diese Zeit doch von der ihrigen unterschied.

Obwohl Rose vor Neugierde was diesen fremden Mann angegangen wäre, fast umkam, beschloss sie das Thema vorübergehend fallen zu lassen. Sie konnte sehen, wie unangenehm es Buffy war sich dem Willen ihres Vaters zu widersetzen, und sie wollte ihrer neuen Freundin keine Schwierigkeiten einhandeln. Stattdessen lenkte sie das Gespräch wieder auf die Gästeliste, damit Buffy sich schon im Vorhinein ein Bild von den einzelnen Personen machen konnte und am Abend auf alles vorbereitet war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ihm war langweilig! Seit dieser kleine Satansbraten, den Richard und Lizzy liebevoll – und seiner Meinung nach absolut ungerechtfertigterweise – Rose nannten, nach Hause gekommen war, war er in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und hatte nichts weiter zu tun, als sich ein Buch nach dem anderen vorzunehmen, bis das Bücherregal, auf dem Werke der großen Autoren der letzten zweihundert Jahre vertreten waren, leer war. Er hatte einfach keinen Nerv zu lesen, nur um sich zu beschäftigen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er so viele Buchstaben gesehen, dass er zweifelte jemals wieder Spaß an Literatur zu finden, und diesen Gedanken hatte er in fast 140 Jahren noch nie gehabt, denn wenn es eine Eigenschaft gab, die ihm aus seiner Zeit als Mensch geblieben war, dann war es seine Liebe zu Literatur. Seine Gruft stand voll mit Büchern, auch wenn das eigentlich niemand wusste. Harmony war einmal drüber gestolpert, aber diese Pute war ja zu blöd, um eine handsignierte Ausgabe von Alfred Lord Tennyson von einem Donald Duck-Comic zu unterscheiden, also war sie nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. Er zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, dass Giles, wenn er von seiner Sammlung antiker Werke erführe, höchst beeindruckt, und vielleicht sogar ein wenig neidisch wäre. Natürlich würde es niemals dazu kommen, denn wenn jemand von diesem Hobby erfuhr, musste er diesen Jemand dann leider umbringen. Chip hin oder her, aber dieses Geheimnis konnte seinem Ruf schaden.

Zu seiner Unlust zu lesen kam dann noch hinzu, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Eigentlich wäre dieser Tag doch die optimale Möglichkeit gewesen endlich mal wieder tagsüber schlafen zu können, und nachts hätte er dann die Straßen von London unsicher machen können, während Buffy sich auf dieser ätzenden Party langweilte. Doch jeder Versuch endlich ein Auge zuzu­ma­chen, endete damit, dass er sie vor seinem inneren Auge sah und wie sie am Morgen ausgesehen hatte, als er aufgewacht war. Sie hatte da in seinen Armen gelegen, einen Arm besitzergreifend um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. So hatte er sie bis jetzt nur sehr selten gesehen – eigentlich noch nie, wenn er ehrlich war, und es war ein völliger Kontrast zu dem hilflos und gehetzt wirkenden Mädchen, das er in der Nacht zuvor in die Arme genommen hatte, um es zu beruhigen und ihm zu helfen den Alptraum zu vergessen. Und eine Welle der Zufriedenheit war durch ihn hindurchgefahren. Es fühlte sich einfach so richtig, so gut an, sie einfach in den Armen zu halten, und plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts anderes, als dafür sorgen zu können, ihr immer ein solches Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern zu können.

Spike war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, als die Verbindungstür zu Buffys Zimmer nach einem leisen Klopfen geöffnet wurde, und so fand Buffy ihn auf dem Bett liegend, die Augen weit geöffnet und an die Decke starrend. Was das Klopfen und ihr Eintreten nicht geschafft hatten, brachte jedoch ein leises Lachen von ihr fertig. Er wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen.

„Jägerin, es ist unschicklich einfach so ins Zimmer eines Mannes zu kommen. Was sollen unsere Gastgeber von dir denken?" fragte er sie, ohne sie dabei jedoch anzusehen.

„Ich hatte angeklopft", bemerkte sie leicht amüsiert. Offenbar hatte der Vampir seine Verteidigungsmauern in diesem Haus so weit eingerissen, dass man sich schon unbemerkt an ihn heranschleichen konnte, selbst wenn man gar nicht die Absicht hatte das zu tun.

„Oh", er setzte sich auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch als er sie ansah, hatte er die Worte auch schon wieder vergessen. Er war froh, nicht atmen zu müssen, denn er war sich sicher, es in diesem Augenblick verlernt zu haben.

Es stimmte einfach alles, angefangen bei den sanften Lavendeltönen des Kleides, über den Schmuck, bis hin zu der kunstvollen Frisur, für die Nancy mit Sicherheit eine kleine Ewigkeit gebraucht hatte.

Buffy wurde unter seinen stillen Blicken allmählich nervös und fing an, sich nervös durch ihre Frisur zu streichen. „Es sieht anders aus, als sonst", kommentierte sie die Locken, die Nancy geschafft hatte so aufzustecken, dass sie in einem fantastischen Muster ihren Kopf umspielten, ohne dabei unordentlich auszusehen.

Nachdem sie etwas gesagt hatte, viel auch Spike auf, dass er etwas sagen musste, und er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. „Ähh, ja", war jedoch alles, was er herauszubringen im Stande war.

„Guter Gott, hab ich dich grad aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen? Normalerweise bist du gesprächiger und hast immer genug Zeit, um mir zu sagen, wie bescheuert meine Frisur doch aussieht." ‚Mache ich das wirklich immer?' fragte Spike sich sofort, als er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich in die kleine Leseecke, die neben dem Bücherregal eingerichtet war, setzte, und sich dabei ganz und gar nicht so verhielt, wie eine Dame des 19. Jahrhundert. Das riss ihn endgültig aus seiner Trance und er konnte ein Lachen nun nicht unterdrücken.

„Tschuldigung, ...äh, ich hab wohl einen Moment gebraucht, um wach zu werden", benutzte er die Ausrede, die sie ihm praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert hatte. „Du siehst... gut aus", sagte er schließlich und fragte sich dabei ernsthaft, wann er die Fähigkeit Komplimente zu geben verloren hatte. Auch sie schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, denn außer einem Schmollmund bekam er keine Reaktion. „Allerdings solltest du noch ein wenig an deiner Haltung arbeiten." Sie warf ihm einen gekränkten Blick zu, als sie seine Kritik hörte, doch er ignorierte ihn. „Du hängst da wie ein Kartoffelsack, und wenn du heute Abend nicht als Außenseiterin dastehen willst, solltest du dich bemühen einen einigermaßen geraden Rücken zu machen. Und dann deine Füße", fügte er auf besagten Körperteil deutend hinzu. „Sie dürfen niemals so weit auseinander stehen, wenn du sitzt... oder stehst." Er setzte sich zu ihr, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog daran, bis sie einigermaßen gerade saß. „Stell dir einfach vor, du hättest einen Minirock an. Dann stehst du ja auch nicht so breitbeinig wie ein Soldat da."

„Spike, gibst du mir gerade Unterricht, wie ich mich als Dame zu verhalten habe?" Ihre Stimme klang genauso ungläubig, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Scheint doch so, oder?" Er lachte, als er die Absurdität dieser Situation bedachte. „Ich will ja nicht, dass du meine Schwester blamierst, in dem du dich völlig daneben benimmst. Also, immer dran denken, Rücken gerade, Füße zusammen und niemals ein Bein über das andere schlagen. Dann kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Und wenn du irgendwas nicht weißt, oder nicht verstehst, halte dich einfach an Lynn und den Satansbraten, da bist du auf der sicheren Seite."

„Lass bloß nicht Richard und Lizzy hören, wie du ihre Tochter Satansbraten nennst", warnte sie ihn, mit gespielt drohendem Zeigefinger. „Was ist aus Kosenamen wie Krümel oder Kleine Maus geworden?"

„Verdient sie nicht", brummte Spike, an die vielen langweiligen Stunden in seinem Zimmer zurückdenkend. „Diese Göre macht mehr Lärm als eine ganze Horde Feroell-Dämonen, und das will wirklich was heißen! Sie quasselt in einer Tour und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie atmet zwischendurch nicht mal."

„Also, für jemanden, der immer wieder betont, wie jugendlich er trotz seiner 140 Jahre ist, bist du aber verdammt leicht zu nerven mit solchen Kleinigkeiten." Sie grinste, als er ihr einen genervten Blick zuwarf. „Du bist wütend, dass du hier eingesperrt bist?"

„Kannst du mir das verdenken?" fragte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, ohne jedoch wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Wann fahrt ihr denn?"

„Gleich irgendwann, keine Ahnung, wann genau." Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, sie war nervös. Was, wenn sie sich nachher völlig zum Narren machte? Selbst wenn sie all die Dinge, von denen Spike vorhin gesprochen hatte, hinbekam, was, wenn jemand sie auf ein Thema ansprach, von dem sie gar nichts wissen konnte, aber eigentlich in dieser Zeit wissen müsste? Oder wenn...?

„Spike?"

„Ja, Liebes?" Der leichte Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme war ihm nicht entgangen, und er griff beruhigend nach ihrer Hand – eine Bewegung, die ihm langsam in Fleisch und Blut überging.

„Muss ich da etwa tanzen?" Das Entsetzen in ihrem Blick und die Panik in ihrer Stimme waren genug, um Spike in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen. Einen Moment war er versucht ihr genau das einzureden, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ihr dann ein paar Schritte hätte zeigen müssen, und die Vorstellung sie im Arm zu halten und eng an sie geschmiegt zu tanzen, war durchaus reizvoll, aber dann entschied er sich doch dagegen. Warum auch nicht, der nächste Ball kam bestimmt.

„Keine Angst, mein Schatz, das ist nur eine Party, kein Ball", beruhigte er sie. „Da sitzt die High Society Londons rum, redet über Politik und Kultur, lässt sich vollaufen und am nächsten Morgen haben alle das Gefühl einen Beitrag zu ihrem gesellschaftlichen Ansehen geleistet zu haben."

„Klingt irgendwie nicht ganz so spannend, wie das, was Rose mir erzählt hat", meinte Buffy einigermaßen ruhig. Die Vorstellung, sie hätte dort tanzen müssen, hatte sie mehr er­schreckt, als jeder Dämon es bisher getan hatte, denn außer einigen Waltzer- und Fox­trott­schrit­ten, konnte sie gar nicht tanzen, und von Tänzen des viktorianischen Zeitalters hatte sie natürlich über­haupt keinen Dunst.

„Na ja, für eine Fünfzehnjährige ist es vielleicht noch etwas interessanter, als für Leute, die solche Partys praktisch jedes Wochenende besuchen. Außerdem müssen die sich ja nicht mit Politik auseinandersetzen, sondern nur mit ihren Freundinnen die Gäste beobachten und lästern, was das Zeug hält."

„Klingt doch gar nicht schlecht." Die Zuversicht in Buffys Stimme war gespielt, und das wussten sie beide.

„Stell dir einfach vor, im Bronze wäre eine Themenfete, und ihr habt euch alle wie die High Society vom viktorianischen England verkleidet", schlug er augenzwinkernd vor.

„Ja, und Willow und Xander hab ich zufällig zu Hause vergessen, nicht wahr?" Kaum hatte sie die Namen ihrer Freunde ausgesprochen, konnte er die Traurigkeit augenblicklich erkennen, die sich nun in ihrem Gesicht einnistete.

„Hey, jetzt lass nicht den Kopf hängen." Der Druck auf ihre Hand wurde stärker, als er sie ein Stück näher an sich heranzog. „Sieh das doch einfach als großes Abenteuer an. Am ersten Abend hast du doch gesagt, wie spannend das alles ist, Geschichte so hautnah zu erleben. Wie viel näher kannst du noch dran kommen, als wenn du bei diesem Haufen von Lackaffen sitzt, und deren Ansichten der Gesellschaft praktisch aufgezwungen bekommst?"

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und für einen Moment verlor sie sich in diesen blauen Tiefen. Wie war es überhaupt möglich, dass ihr mal nicht bewusst gewesen war, wie schön und ausdrucksstark diese Augen waren? Nicht einmal, als sie unter Willows Zauber gestanden hatten, war es ihr aufgefallen. Aber sie hatte sich auch niemals die Mühe gemacht, wirklich hinzusehen, und heute wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, er könne sie an diesem Abend begleiten. Wer hätte das noch vor zwei Wochen gedacht?

„Also, ich denke, ich sollte jetzt besser runter gehen, bevor Rose nachher noch hier reingestürmt kommt. Ich glaube, sie wartet nur auf eine Ausrede, um dich mal in Augenschein nehmen zu können." Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihrer Verbindungstür um, ohne dabei jedoch seine Hand loszulassen.

„Da sei Gott vor", stöhnte er in gespielt gestresstem Tonfall, doch auch das Lachen in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Hey, es ist Gotteslästerung, wenn du zu Gott betest. Vampir, weißt du nicht mehr?"

„Ach ja, ich wusste, da war noch was", entgegnete er lächelnd, als sie die Tür schon geöffnet hatte. „Tja, ich denke, ich wünsch dir dann viel Spaß", murmelte er, bevor er sich, ohne zu überlegen, zu ihr runterbeugte, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen – ähnlich, wie sie es am Morgen bei ihm getan hatte. Was er nicht hatte kommen sehen, war die leichte Bewegung, die ihr Kopf inzwischen gemacht hatte, und statt der weichen Haut ihrer Wange, fühlte er plötzlich ihre vollen, zarten Lippen unter den seinen.

_Dies war erst mal das letzte Kapitel der Story... zumindest für etwa eine Woche, da ich bis dahin wegfahre und auch für diesen Zeitraum ohne PC auskommen muss. Bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie ich das finde ;) Wir sind jetzt etwa bei der Hälfte der Story angelangt. Lasst mich doch wissen, was ihr bis jetzt davon haltet. lg, N.Snape_


	11. Zehn

**zehn**

Buffy hatte Angst. In dem Moment, in dem die Villa der Familie Adams in Sichtweite kam, wollte sie nur noch den Wagen anhalten und so schnell ihre Füße sie irgend möglich tragen konnten, nach Hause laufen und sich dort im Bett verkriechen. Die Villa war gigantisch, und schon von weitem konnte sie die vielen eleganten Menschen sehen, die in Strömen das Haupthaus zu betreten schienen. Spike hatte keinesfalls übertrieben, als er von 150 Leuten gesprochen hatte, im Gegenteil. Diese Zahl schien ihr plötzlich weit untertrieben zu sein.

„Keine Angst, Buffy, die meisten Leute hier beißen nicht." Rose lachte bei dem entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Natürlich dachte sie, Buffy wäre nur nervös, wegen der vielen fremden Leute. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, was wirklich in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. ‚Und was weißt du schon über beißende Leute?', fragte Buffy sich im Stillen und dachte sich insgeheim, eine Horde von Vampiren wäre ihr im Moment wesentlich lieber und würde ihr bei weitem nicht eine solche Angst einjagen.

Die Kutsche der Giles hielt vor dem Haupthaus an, um die vier Insassen aussteigen zu lassen, bevor sie sich an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz stellte, um die Herrschaften später wieder nach Hause zu bringen.

Nachdem sie gemeinsam das Haus betreten, und die Gastgeber begrüßt hatten, trennten sich die Wege der vier. Richard und Lizzy wurden gleich am Eingang von einigen Bekannten auf­ge­hal­­ten, während Rose Buffy am Arm packte, und sie praktisch zu ihren Freundinnen schleifte. Den Adams gegenüber hatte Richard Buffy als eine ferne Verwandte aus Amerika vorgestellt, was zu einem verwirrten Blick von Roses Seiten geführt hatte, aber das Mädchen war so geis­tes­ge­genwärtig gewesen und hatte seinen Mund gehalten. Sie hatte auch eigentlich gar keine Lust gehabt, weiter darüber zu diskutieren, sondern wollte sich einfach ins Vergnügen stürzen – ein Wunsch, den Buffy ganz und gar nicht teilte.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, amüsierte Buffy sich zunächst jedoch ganz gut. Ein Abend im Bronze mit Xander, Anya, Willow und Tara wäre ihr zwar hundertmal lieber gewesen, aber wenn man die Situation betrachtete, hatte sie schon Spaß. Und Spike hatte Recht behalten, es war interessant, sich mal einen echten Standpunkt über Politik von Leuten aus dieser Zeit anzuhören. Zwar hatte sie bis her noch nicht allzu viel von solchen Gesprächen mitbekommen, da Rose und ihre Freundinnen nicht wirklich über Politik, sondern vielmehr über die neueste Mode, die neuesten Tänze und derlei Dinge sprachen – viel hatte sich in den letzten 120 Jahren scheinbar nicht verändert. Trotzdem hatte sie zwischendurch schon das ein oder andere aufschnappen können. Nicht, dass so etwas wirklich ihren Abend retten konnte, aber immerhin konnte sie Willow später erzählen, sie hätte Geschichte live miterlebt.

Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, Rose und einigen Freundinnen bei einem Gespräch über einen neuen Tanz, von dem sie noch nie ein Wort gehört hatte, zu folgen, als Rose sie plötzlich unauffällig am Arm berührte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Da, siehst du die Frau, die da eben durch die Tür geschwebt kommt?" Allein an Roses verächtlichem Tonfall erkannte Buffy schon, um wen es sich handeln musste. „Das ist Cecily Underwood. Gott, die hält sich auch für die Queen höchstselbst, dabei sollte sie mal darüber nachdenken, warum sie mit 22 immer noch nicht verheiratet ist."

Buffy hatte es nicht glauben wollen, hatte bis zum Schluss noch geglaubt aus Rose spräche lediglich die jugendliche Eifersucht und weibliche Rivalität, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie den ersten Blick auf Cecily Underwood warf, wusste sie, sie hatte falsch gelegen. Diese Frau war ein Miststück erster Güte, und sie machte nicht mal große Anstalten, es zu verstecken. Im Amerika des 21. Jahrhunderts hätte man sie mit Frauen wie ? gleichgesetzt und damit hätte man die noch beleidigt. Was konnte Spike nur jemals an einer solchen Schlampe gefunden haben? Hatte er denn keine Augen im Kopf gehabt. „Ja, ich glaube, ich sehe was du meintest."

„Nicht wahr? Und du musst mal beobachten, wie die Männer sie anschmachten. Das ist schon fast nicht mehr jugendfrei! Dabei, so toll sieht sie doch nun wirklich nicht aus, oder?" Rose war schon wieder dabei, sich in Rage zu reden, und das reichte, um Buffys Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Cecily loszureißen, und eine Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste auf Roses Arm zu legen.

„Rose, du plapperst", sagte sie lächelnd, als die Jüngere einen Flunsch zog. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich den ganzen Abend Beschwerden über Cecily Underwood anzuhören, und sie suchte fast zwanghaft nach einem Thema, mit dem sie den Teenager eine Zeit lang beschäftigen konnte. „Sag mal, sollte dein Bruder heute nicht nach Hause kommen?"

„Ja, aber Arthur kommt meistens erst ziemlich spät. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber warum fragst du?"

„Reine Neugierde, um deine Gedanken von Miss Underwood fernzuhalten", gestand Buffy lachend. Zugegeben, die Frage nach Arthur war nicht gerade die cleverste gewesen. Trotzdem machte sie sich jetzt Sorgen. Spike war allein zu Hause – zumindest war niemand da, der seine Anwesenheit erklären konnte – und wenn Arthur ein angehender Wächter war, könnte es für den Vampir gefährlich werden, wenn die beiden aneinander gerieten, besonders, wenn er sich nicht verteidigen konnte. Nein, sie würde sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen. Wenn sie damit anfing, würden die nächsten Stunden nur qualvoll langsam verstreichen. Spike war in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen, das tat er immerhin schon seit 120 Jahren, und überhaupt, wenn er tat, was man ihm gesagt hatte, dann wartete er sowieso brav in seinem Zimmer, bis sie wieder da waren. Nein, sie würde jetzt auch nicht an dieses Zimmer denken! Nicht an das Gefühl seiner weichen, kühlen Lippen auf den ihren, nicht an den erschrockenen Ausdruck in ihrer beider Augen, als ihnen klar wurde, dass er nicht, wie beabsichtigt, ihre Wange getroffen hatte und nicht an das zufriedene Lächeln, als sie...

„Buffy!" hörte sie auf einmal Roses Stimme viel zu laut ihren Namen rufen. Ein wenig verwirrt musste sie sich erst einen Moment orientieren, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie überhaupt war. „Sag mal, wo hast du dich denn rumgetrieben?" fragte Rose mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. Sie war guter Laune, und die schien ihr heute niemand nehmen zu können.

„Tschuldigung, musste nur gerade an ... etwas denken." Sie wusste, dass sie rot im Gesicht war, und das nicht nur, weil es ihr peinlich war, sich beim Tagträumen erwischt haben zu lassen.

„Aha", war Roses einziger Kommentar dazu, ein wissendes Grinsen jedoch nicht unter­drückend, und Buffy fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Rose wirklich mit Rupert Giles verwandt sein konnte. „Komm, Lynn und ihre Familie sind gerade angekommen. Wir müssen sie retten, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter und Mrs. Underwood an einen Tisch gesetzt wird und sich den ganzen Abend zu Tode langweilt."

Und bevor Buffy wusste, wie ihr geschah, wurde sie durch das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, in dem sich die meisten Gäste aufhielten, gezogen, in Richtung der fünf Menschen, die dort am Eingang standen und sich scheinbar angeregt unterhielten.

Als sie noch etwa fünf Meter entfernt waren, bekam Buffy Panik, denn das war genau der Moment, in dem sie ihn sah. Nur von hinten, und doch wusste sie augenblicklich, um wen es sich handelte. Diese Haltung, obwohl sie so völlig anders war, als die, die sie gewohnt war, hätte sie überall wieder erkannt.

„Lynn", rief Rose, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer besten Freundin auf sich zu ziehen.

„Rosemary Giles, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Art ist, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu be­neh­men." Trotz des Tadels klang die Stimme von Spikes Mutter keineswegs unfreundlich, oder maß­regelnd. Vielmehr schwang in ihr eine Liebe für Lynns Freundin mit, die Buffy schon oft bei ihrer eigenen Mutter Willow oder Xander gegenüber gehört hatte.

„Verzeihung, Mrs. Atherby", entschuldigte Rose sich fröhlich, und man konnte ihr ansehen, wie wenig sie es meinte. „Mrs. Atherby, darf ich Ihnen Miss Elisabeth Summers vorstellen? Sie ist eine entfernte Verwandte von uns aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und besucht uns hier eine Weile. Buffy, das sind Mrs. Atherby, Lynns Mutter und William Atherby, ihr Bruder."

‚Wo ist das Loch, in dem ich versinken kann', waren Buffys einzige Gedanken, als sie freund­­lich Mrs. Atherby die Hand reichte, und sich dann im Schneckentempo, um den Augen­blick so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern, William zudrehte und – ihn nicht wieder erkannte. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand konnte unmöglich die gleiche Person sein, wie die, die sich zur Zeit im Gästezimmer der Giles langweilte und noch vor gar nicht so langer Zeit versucht hatte sie und ihre Freunde umzubringen. Aber wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, war er auch nicht die gleiche Person. Dieser Mann war jemand völlig anderes. Ein Mann, der es gewohnt war, von Allem nur das Beste zu bekommen. Die weichen Züge, die sein Gesicht aufwies, verrieten seine Leiden­schaft für die schönen Dinge im Leben, und sie brachten eine Sanftheit und eine Liebenswürdig­keit in ihm zum Ausdruck, die man nur bei wenigen Menschen beobachten konnte. Sein Haar war heller, als sie es nach Spikes Haaransatz vermutet hätte, und die langen, widerspenstigen Sträh­nen hatte man versucht ordentlich in einem Mittelscheitel zu trennen. Die einfallslose Brille saß ihm eine kleine Spur zu weit vorne auf der Nase, wodurch er mehr wie ein Bibliothekar, als wie ein Banker aussah. Hinter den Brillengläsern jedoch konnte sie es sehen. Den Beweis, dass dieser Mann, der vor ihr stand tatsächlich derselbe war, wie der, den sie nun schon seit über drei Jahren kannte. Seine Augen strahlten geradezu, als sie ihm ihre Hand hinhielt, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Mr. Atherby." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, von dem sie niemals geglaubt hätte, es in diesem Gesicht zu sehen. Buffy war schockiert und einen Moment fürchtete sie, in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieser Mensch, der ihr auf den ersten Blick sympathisch war, in nur wenigen Monaten sterben würde.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Miss Summers." Als ihre Hände sich berührten, war es für Buffy fast ein Schock, wie warm die seine sich über der ihren anfühlte. Es war lächerlich, und sie wusste es auch, aber sie hatte damit gerechnet, sie genauso kühl wie Spikes vorzufinden. Sie hielt es nur einen Moment aus, bevor sie ihm ihre Hand, sich etwas unbehaglich fühlend, wieder entzog. Nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollte, lächelte sie nur und hoffte, jemand anderes würde die Unterhaltung weiterführen.

„Meine Tochter erzählte, Sie kommen aus Amerika?" Obwohl Buffy Mrs. Atherby bereits begrüßt hatte, nahm sie erst jetzt die Gelegenheit wahr, die Frau, die Spikes biologische Mutter war, genauer zu betrachten. Sie war eine kleine, liebenswürdig wirkende Dame. Trotz ihres bereits fortgeschrittenen Alters verfügte sie über eine Jugendlichkeit, die ihr ganzes Wesen zum Strahlen brachte, ohne dabei lächerlich zu wirken. ‚Nicht, wie einige Frauen im 21. Jahrhundert, die einfach nicht mit Würde altern können', schoss es Buffy durch den Kopf, als sie an Cordelia Chases Mutter dachte, die auch mit fünfzig noch Kleider trug, die knapper als die ihrer Tochter waren.

„Ja, ich komme aus Kalifornien aus einem Ort in der Nähe von Los Angeles." ‚Oh mein Gott, gab es LA damals eigentlich schon?' Trotz ihrer Zweifel brachte sie ein tapferes Lächeln zustande, mit dem sie ihre Unsicherheit gekonnt überspielte.

„Oh, das muss ja aufregend sein. Dort drüben gibt es noch so viel freie Natur, so ganz anders als hier", meldete William sich zu Wort, und Buffy konnte nicht anders, als ihn verwun­dert anzustarren. „Lebt Ihre Familie schon lange dort?"

„Meine Eltern sind vor meiner Geburt übergesiedelt", log Buffy, die sich fragte, wie viel mehr diese Menschen hier von der Geschichte Kaliforniens wussten, als sie selbst.

„Und Sie besuchen Ihre Verwandten hier in England so ganz allein? Das muss ja eine lange Reise gewesen sein." Constance Atherby nahm Buffy am Arm und führte sie langsam weiter ins Innere des Hauses. „Kommen Sie, Schätzchen, Sie müssen mir alles genau erzählen."

Buffys anfängliche Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Spikes Familie schwand schnell dahin. Das Zusammensein mit den Atherbys war so einfach und unkompliziert, dass Buffy teilweise fast vergaß, mit wem sie zusammen an einem Tisch saß. Constance Atherby war eine tolle Frau, und Buffy konnte ihre Liebe zu ihren Kindern regelrecht spüren. Es war ein harmonisches Fami­lien­bild, das die drei hier abgaben, und Buffy verspürte einen Anflug von Eifersucht, als sie diese Einheit beobachtete. Aber auch mit William konnte Buffy problemlos reden, auch wenn anfangs die meiste Zeit darauf verwendete, nach Ähnlichkeiten zu suchen. Doch diese völlig andere Frisur und die Brille machten ein wirkliches Erkennen fast unmöglich. Lediglich die Augen waren noch die gleichen, und das war etwas, was Buffy eigenartigerweise beruhigte. Sie gaben ihr das Gefühl diesen Mann zu kennen, und diese Tatsache erleichterte den Umgang mit ihm, auch wenn sie sich natürlich nicht so verhalten konnte, wie sie es Spike gegenüber tat. Obwohl das mal eine Abwechslung für diese britische Gesellschaft gewesen wäre, da war sich Buffy sicher. William erzählte ihr von seiner Anstellung in der Londoner Bank, die zwar nichts beson­deres war, ihm aber durchaus Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten bot. Buffy merkte, dass William genauso wenig wie Spike von dieser Stellung hielt, nur dass William gewillt war, der Sache auch etwas Positives abzugewinnen.

Der Abend war schon etwas fortgeschritten, als Lynn sich entschuldigte, um sich ihren Freundinnen anschließen zu können. Hatte Buffy zuvor Probleme gehabt Spike in William zu erkennen, so konnte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr vorstellen es jemals übersehen zu haben, denn der Blick, mit dem William Lynn folgte war genau der Gleiche, mit dem Spike Dawn manchmal beobachtete, wenn er der Meinung war, sie bei etwas erwischt zu haben, was sie seiner Meinung nach unter keinen Umständen machen sollte. Diese Erkenntnis machte sie sprachlos, und im gleichen Moment fragte sie sich, wann genau sie angefangen hatte, Spike so regelmäßig als Babysitter für ihre kleine Schwester einzusetzen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Wenn sie erwischt wurde, war sie geliefert, soviel stand fest. Es war unschicklich für ein Mädchen unter achtzehn in unverheiratetem Zustand, sich mit einem Jungen unbeaufsichtigt zu treffen. Aber er hatte sie gebeten hier her zu kommen, und sie hatte seinem Flehen einfach nicht widerstehen können. Wie hätte sie auch, verlangte doch jede Faser in ihrem Körper nach seiner Nähe, nach seiner Berührung. Nicht, dass sie schon viel über die Dinge wusste, die ein Mann und eine Frau taten, wenn sie allein waren, denn mehr, als ein paar verstohlene Küsse hatte es zwischen ihnen noch nie gegeben, aber sie konnte das instinktive Verlangen in seiner Nähe sein zu wollen, nicht ignorieren. Sie musste ihn einfach sehen.

Wenn ihr Bruder wüsste, was sie hier tat, er würde sie einsperren, bis sie dreißig war. Ach was, er würde sie umgehend in ein Kloster eintreten lassen. Die Vorstellung allein ließ sie aschfahl werden. Nein, das würde er natürlich nicht tun. Er liebte sie und sorgte sich auch um sie, er wollte sie vor allem Elend dieser Welt schützen, und manchmal ging er in seinem Bemühen genau das zu tun, etwas zu weit, aber so radikal würde er sich dann doch nicht in ihr Leben einmischen. Oder vielleicht doch? Wer konnte schon wissen, was William tun würde, wenn er meinte, die Ehre seiner kleinen Schwester sei angegriffen worden? Er war zum Glück kein aggressiver Mensch, ansonsten hätte sie allen Grund um Arthur besorgt zu sein.

„Lynn", hörte sie auf einmal seine leise Stimme hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte, stand er vor ihr. Seine braunen Augen wirkten in der Dunkelheit fast schwarz und sein schwarzes Haar schimmerte im Mondlicht.

„Arthur", es war mehr ein Seufzen, als ein Ausruf, als sie sich in seine Arme warf und ihre Lippen den seinen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss begegneten. Zu lange war die Trennung gewesen, zu viele Stunden hatten sie beide mit Warten auf ein nächstes Wiedersehen verbracht, um sich jetzt zügeln zu können.

„Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst", stammelte er zwischen Küssen, deren Leidenschaft sie eigentlich hätte erschrecken müssen, sie in Wahrheit jedoch fast beruhigten. Oft befürchtete sie, er könne sie vergessen, wenn er auf der Universität war und sich irgendwann an sie nur als das kleine Mädchen, das zufällig die beste Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester ist, erinnern. Doch die Liebe, die sie in diesen wenigen Küssen spürte, ließen all ihre Ängste verschwinden.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt", flüsterte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, als sie sich sanft von ihm löste, einen Arm jedoch bei ihm unterhakte.

„Wie bist du deinem Bruder entwischt?"

„Oh, das war gar nicht so schwer. Er hat fast den ganzen Abend mit eurer Miss Summers verbracht. Es scheint fast so, als hätte mein lieber Bruder sich ein wenig in euren Hausgast vernarrt. Für sie hat er sogar seinen Freund George einfach stehen lassen." Sie begegnete seinem irritierten Blick.

„Von wem redest du?"

„George Bernard Shaw, diese traurige Ausgabe eines Dichters. Du musst ihn doch kennen."

„Nein… ich meine, ja natürlich weiß ich, wer das ist. Ich meinte diesen Hausgast meiner Eltern."

„Oh, du wusstest das nicht? Deine Eltern haben seit etwa einer Woche zwei Hausgäste. Miss Summers ist wohl aus Amerika, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Sie hat das vorhin Will und Mutter zwar alles erzählt, aber ich habe nicht recht zugehört." Ihr verschmitztes Lächeln sagte ihm nur allzu deutlich, woran sie stattdessen gedacht hatte. „Sie scheint wirklich sehr nett zu sein, wenn sie auch irgendwie eigenartig redet. Von dem zweiten Hausgast weiß ich gar nichts, und Rose konnte mir auch nichts Näheres über ihn erzählen. Aber ich denke, du wirst ihn kennen lernen, sobald du nach Hause kommst."

„Merkwürdig, Vater hat mir gar nichts von Gästen erzählt. Bist du sicher?" Die Frage war selbstverständlich rein rhetorisch, denn immerhin war Lynn Roses beste Freundin. „Weißt du, wo sie so plötzlich herkommen?"

„Nein, aber sie scheinen wohl irgendwie geschäftlich mit deinem Vater zu tun zu haben. Rose sagte, sie fahren jeden Morgen mit ihm ins Büro." Lynn griff nach der Hand ihres Freundes und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander. „Ich muss wieder rein, bevor mich irgendjemand vermisst." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als er sich wieder zu ihr hinunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als sie die zufallende Tür hinter sich hörten.

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht..." Buffys Augen wurden kreisrund, als sie entdeckte, wen sie gerade beim Knutschen gestört hatte. Sofort schossen ihr mindestens Hundert Szenarien durch den Kopf, und alle beinhalteten Spike, der diesem Kerl ein schmerzvolles Ende bereitete, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, was der mit seiner kleinen, unschuldigen Schwester tat. „Lynn, ich ..." Was tat sie hier? Was ging es sie an, mit wem Lynn Atherby sich heimlich traf? „... ich glaube, dein Bruder sucht dich", war alles, was sie herausbrachte. Es stimmte nicht, aber irgendwo in ihrem Innern fühlte sie sich für dieses junge Mädchen verantwortlich, und auch wenn sie selbst sich mit fünfzehn durchaus mit Jungs getroffen, und es dabei auch zu weitaus weniger harmlosen Küssen gekommen war, hatte sie nun das Gefühl, hier die Stimme der Vernunft sein zu müssen.

„Buffy, das ist gar nicht so, wie es aussieht", brachte Lynn, die etwa so blass war, dass man sie gut mit einem Vampir hätte verwechseln können, mit rauer Stimme heraus. „Ich war nur hier draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen, und bin zufällig Arthur Giles hier begegnet. Er wollte ja eigentlich schon früher da sein, aber er hat es nicht geschafft, und als wir uns hier draußen gesehen haben, haben wir nur noch ein bisschen geredet..." Lynn machte eine Pause, als ihr die Luft ausging und blickte hilfesuchend zu Arthur hoch, der jedoch Buffy mit einem interessierten Blick musterte.

„So, dann müssen Sie also der Hausgast sein, von dem Lynn hier vorhin gesprochen hat, nicht wahr?" Sein Blick war durchdringend, und Buffy bekam das Gefühl, Arthur Giles nicht so leicht auf ihre Seite ziehen zu können, wie es ihr mit Richard gelungen war. Was ihr im Moment jedoch viel größere Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass der Mann, der offensichtlich gerade mit Lynn rumgemacht hatte, mit Spike unter einem Dach leben würde.

„Ja, es sieht ganz so aus", antwortete sie vorsichtig. Sie wusste nicht, was Richard seinem Sohn über sie und Spike erzählen wollte, oder bereits erzählt hatte, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, im Moment von ihm mit einem Röntgenblick durchleuchtet zu werden.

„Nun, dann werden wir uns ja sicherlich noch öfter begegnen", sagte Arthur in leisem, aber nicht wirklich freundlichen Ton. „Ich werde jetzt wohl erst einmal nach Hause fahren. Lynn." Er schenkte ihr ein verliebtes Lächeln und nickte Buffy zu. „Miss Summers."

Kaum war Arthur außer Sichtweite, drehte Lynn sich aufgeregt zu Buffy um. „Bitte, Buffy, ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber ich flehe dich an, sag bitte zu niemandem etwas! Ich weiß, wie das vielleicht ausgesehen haben mag, aber so ist es ganz und gar nicht. Arthur..."

„Lynn, warte!" Buffy hielt abwehrend ihre Hände in die Luft. „Ich bin weder deine Mutter, noch deine Gouvernante, und ich hätte nicht das geringste Recht, mich in deine Angelegenheiten einzumischen." Sie wartete einen Moment, bis so etwas wie Beruhigung in Lynns Miene zu erkennen war. „Also, wie lang geht das schon mit euch zwei?" Selbst in dem herrschenden Zwielicht konnte sie sehen, wie Lynn feuerrot im Gesicht wurde.

„Etwas über ein halbes Jahr", gab sie kleinlaut zu, innerlich einen Kampf zwischen dem Wunsch sich jemandem mitzuteilen und der Angst ihre Familie könnte davon erfahren ausfech­tend. Doch als sie Buffys offenes, bereitwilliges Gesicht sah, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr anders, als es ihr zu erzählen. „Es fing an, kurz bevor er sein zweites Jahr auf dieser Universität begonnen hat. Er war zu Besuch bei seinen Eltern, und in dieser Zeit haben wir uns recht regelmäßig gesehen, da ich zusammen mit Rose Klavierstunden bei den Giles zu Hause bekam. Dadurch haben wir uns öfter unterhalten, und zuerst habe ich gedacht, ich bilde mir das ein, aber eines Tages... nun, Arthur ... Du weißt schon." Rose fächelte sich mit ihrer bloßen Hand etwas Luft zu, als sie nicht wusste, wie sie weitererzählen sollte. Buffy jedoch konnte sich ihren Teil dabei denken. „Ich war gerade erst fünfzehn geworden, und wenn mein Bruder davon erfahren würde... nun, er wäre sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut darüber."

‚Oh, Schätzchen, du hast ja so gar keine Ahnung!', dachte Buffy, die weiter Lynns Schwär­me­reien zuhörte.

„Jetzt haben wir beschlossen zu warten, bis ich sechzehn bin, bis er offiziell anfangen kann, um mich zu werben. Nur.." Buffy entdeckte die Tränen, die nun Lynns Wangen bedeckten und griff beruhigend nach ihrer Hand.

„Nur was, Lynn?"

„Was ist, wenn er es irgendwann leid ist, zu warten? Gut, ich werde bald sechzehn, es sind nur noch zwei Monate, aber was ist, wenn er eine andere findet? Eine, die nicht mehr so jung ist, eine, die aus reicherem Haus kommt? Eine, die hübscher ist, als ich?" Die Verzweiflung auf diesem jungen Gesicht hätte Buffy fast zum Lachen gebracht, doch vermutlich hätte sie Lynn dadurch in eine tiefe, emotionale Krise gestürzt. Anscheinend hatte Lynn wirklich noch keinerlei Erfahrung mit Männern, denn ansonsten hätte sie gar keine Zweifel an der Ernsthaftig­keit von Arthurs Gefühlen ihr gegenüber. Die Liebe, die er für sie empfand, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, und keine Frau der Welt konnte daran etwas ändern.

„Keine Angst, Lynn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auf ein so zauberhaftes Mädchen, wie dich, ein Leben lang warten würde." ‚Wann genau habe ich mich eigentlich in einen Seifenopercharak­ter verwandelt?', fragte sie sich selbst und schüttelte etwas angewidert den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum hätte das Ganze nur so viel besser geklungen, wenn ihre Mutter so etwas gesagt hätte?

„Meinst du wirklich?" Neue Hoffnung bildete sich in ihrer Miene, und Buffy konnte nicht anders, als von dieser jungen, unschuldigen Liebe gerührt zu sein. Es schien alles so viel weniger kompliziert, als ihre Beziehung zu ihrem ersten ernsthaften Freund. ‚Aber das liegt wohl in der Natur der Sache, wenn der erste Mann, mit dem du intim wirst, ein 250 Jahre alter Vampir ist, der daraufhin seine Seele verliert und anfängt deine Freunde umzubringen', setzte sie sarkastisch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher", bekräftigte Buffy, bevor sie aufstanden und gemeinsam ins Haus zurückgingen. Doch noch bevor sie die Tür erreichten, stand William auf einmal vor ihnen und nach einem prüfenden Blick, der sicherstellen sollte, dass es seiner Schwester an nichts fehlte, lächelte er Buffy freundlich an.

„Miss Summers, meine Mutter lässt fragen, ob Sie uns nicht die Ehre erweisen und morgen Abend mit uns dinieren möchten."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als die Kutsche endlich wieder an der Villa der Giles vorfuhr, und deren Bewohner sicher nach Hause brachte. Spike, der den ganzen Abend über in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte, statt wie eigentlich geplant einen Zug um die Häuser zu machen, konnte es kaum fassen, diese ätzende Langeweile tatsächlich überlebt zu haben. Gut, ganz so langweilig war es eigentlich nicht gewesen, denn den größten Teil des Abends hatte er damit verbracht über diesen Kuss nachzudenken, den er Buffy gegeben hatte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu den Adams gemacht hatte. In dem Moment, als er spürte, dass es sich nicht um ihre Wange, sondern vielmehr um ihre Lippen handelte, die er da küsste, dachte er, sie würde ohne zu Zögern in ein Häufchen Asche verwandeln. Doch das zarte Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen erschien, ließ seine Sorge als unbegründet erscheinen, und obwohl er in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber getan hätte, als sie gleich mit einem zweiten Kuss zu überraschen, öffnete er ihr die Tür vollständig und ließ sie gehen. Die nächsten zwei Stunden hätte er sich dann am liebsten für seine Dummheit selbst in den Arsch getreten. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es war die Gelegenheit gewesen, und er hatte sie einfach verstreichen lassen. Irgendwie musste ihm die Luft hier nicht bekommen.

Vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde dann hatte er schon einmal gedacht, Buffy und die anderen seien wieder da, als er plötzlich die Haustür gehört hatte. Wäre da nicht Rose, die ihn noch nicht kannte – und wahrscheinlich auch nicht kennenlernen sollte – wäre er aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, um nachzusehen, doch als er Nancy einen Fremden begrüßen hörte, war er froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Musste wohl der bis jetzt verschollene älteste Sohn der Giles sein, und er hatte keine Lust einem angehenden Wächter allein zu begegnen.

Doch jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es sich um Buffy handelte, und es dauerte genau noch zwei Minuten, bis es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Bei diesem Geräusch musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Seit wann klopfte sie denn bei ihm an? Normalerweise stürmte sie doch einfach in seine Behausung rein. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie überhaupt wusste, dass seine Gruft in Sunnydale eine Tür hatte, an die man klopfen konnte.

„Komm rein, Jägerin", rief er gedämpft durch die Tür und erlaubte ihr so einzutreten.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" fragte Buffy, nachdem sie die Tür von innen wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Intuition." Sein spöttisches Grinsen war wieder da und Buffy rollte mit den Augen. Es war wieder alles beim Alten. Keine angespannte Atmosphäre, weil jeder versuchen wollte, möglichst nicht auf den Kuss einzugehen, keine peinlichen Schweigemomente, in denen sie sich beide fragten, was der andere wohl dachte. „Also, wie war dein Abend?"

„Oh, es war sehr nett, eigentlich. Weißt du, ich dachte immer, lästern wäre auch so eine Erfindung unserer Generation, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, habe ich heute wohl meinen Meister gefunden." Während sie sprach öffnete sie die Verbindungstür zu ihrem Zimmer und wartete, bis er ihr gefolgt war, bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen der kleinen Sessel in der Leseecke und begann sich die Schuhe aufzuschnüren. Von allen Dingen, die an dieser Mode unpraktisch und unbequem waren, waren die Schuhe das schlimmste.

„Na ja, die feinen Damen hatten ja auch nicht so viel anderes zu tun mit ihrer Zeit."

„Ja, auf diesen Gedanken bin ich heute auch schon gekommen. Nur hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass auch ältere Damen wie Mrs. Adams und deine Mutter zu diesen Lästermäulern gehören." Eigentlich hatte sie es nicht so nebenbei erwähnen wollen, dass sie seine Mutter tatsächlich kennen gelernt hatte, aber jetzt konnte sie es wohl nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

„Du hast meine Mutter kennen gelernt?" Er wusste nicht recht, warum er erstaunt war, immerhin war er sicher gewesen, dass sie auch bei dieser Party gewesen war, immerhin war Mrs. Adams ihre beste Freundin gewesen.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich eine sehr nette Person. Ich hab fast den ganzen Abend mit Lynn, ihr und ..." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte, also überließ sie es seiner Phantasie den Satz zu beenden.

„Aha", war jedoch seine einzige Reaktion. Zeit das Thema zu wechseln, und er hatte eine Idee, die ihm im Laufe des Abends gekommen war, und über die er mit ihr sprechen wollte. „Weißt du, Buffy, ich habe nachgedacht, und..."

„Ich finde es schön, dass du dieses essentielle Erlebnis mit mir teilst, Spike, ganz ehrlich." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als er ihr einen mordlustigen Blick zuwarf. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht beherrschen können, nachdem er ihr so schön den Ball zugespielt hatte.

„Wie auch immer, Summers", er spuckte ihren Namen aus, als wäre er Gift, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, fortzufahren. „Na ja, wir sind jetzt ja schon recht lange hier und ich dachte mir, wo wir schon mal hier sind... nun ja, und du hast ja eigentlich auch noch nicht so viel von der Stadt gesehen, oder?" Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er war nervös! Warum um alles in der Welt sollte er nervös sein?

„Spike, woraus willst du hinaus?" fragte sie, nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte.

„Na ja, ich dachte mir, wir könnten abends doch auch mal... weggehen. Ich könnte dir zum Beispiel die Stadt zeigen. Ein paar Viertel außerhalb des Hauptquartiers der Wächter." Er ver­such­te so zu wirken, als kümmerte ihn die Sache nicht weiter, doch die Wahrheit war, dass er vor Aufregung die Luft anhielt.

„Gerne", antwortete sie strahlend, was ihn dazu brachte, beruhigt die unnötige Luft wieder auszuatmen.

„Morgen Abend dann?" Das Leuchten verschwand aus seinen blauen Augen, als sie plötzlich seinem Blick auswich und nervös an ihrer Bettdecke zupfte.

„Äh, morgen Abend ist es eher schlecht." Er hörte, wie ihr Herzschlag immer schneller wurde, und er fragte sich, was sie vor ihm verheimlichte.

„Warum?" Da war er, dieser Ton in seiner Stimme, der ihr sagte, dass er in einen Verteidi­gungsmodus übergegangen war, der ihn innerlich davor schützen sollte verletzt zu werden, aber der bei so gut wie jedem anderen Lebewesen als Angriff interpretiert wurde.

„Weil...", ‚Gott, wie sage ich ihm das?'. „...icheineVerabredunghabe. Wie wäre es mit übermorgen?" Das zuckersüße Lächeln auf ihren Lippen blieb bei ihm ohne Wirkung, als er ihr einen fast entsetzten Blick zuwarf.

„Was? Ich muss mich verhört haben, denn ich könnte schwören, du hast gesagt, du hättest eine Verabredung." ‚Warum klinge ich eigentlich wie ein eifersüchtiger Freund?'

„Oh, das, ja... weißt du... ich ..." Sie wurde feuerrot im Gesicht, als sie sich selbst dabei zuhörte, wie sie sich um Kopf und Kragen stotterte.

„Und wer ist der Glückliche?" Sein Blick war stahlhart, und jegliche Wärme und Freund­schaft, an die sie sich inzwischen so gewöhnt hatte, war verschwunden.

„Ist das wichtig?" versuchte sie es nonchalant, in der Hoffnung, er würde nicht weiterfra­gen.

„Buffy, ich glaube nicht..." Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Ihr Herzrasen, ihre roten Wangen, ihre Unfähigkeit ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das konnte nicht allein daran liegen, dass sie eine Verabredung hatte. Warum sollte ihr das theoretisch unangenehm sein. Er selbst hatte keinerlei Ansprüche auf die Jägerin, und wenn er sich das noch so sehr wünschte. Hieß das etwa... „Oh nein! Das ist doch nicht... Du kannst doch nicht... Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?" Das Schuldbewusstsein, das ihr förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben war, sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. „Warst du nicht diejenige, die gesagt hat, wir müssen uns so weit es geht im Hintergrund halten, damit wir nicht den Lauf der Welt verändern?"

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Und außerdem war es deine Mutter, die mich fragte, ob ich morgen Abend mit ihr, William und Lynn zu Abend essen möchte? Hätte ich ihr etwa einen Korb geben sollen? Es ist ja kein wirkliches Date!" Sie wusste, ihre Ausflüchte klangen eben genau nach dem, was sie waren. Ausflüchte.

„Erinnerst du dich an diese dämliche Prophezeiung, in der es um meinen Allerwertesten geht? Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn du jetzt mit Junker William anbandelst? Es ist zwar schon länger her, seit ich dieser Verlierer war, aber glaubst du ernsthaft, er wird dieser dummen Pute Cecily auch nur noch einen Blick schenken, nachdem er mit dir zusammen war? Gott, ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du hier mit meinem Leben spielst?" Er war inzwischen so laut geworden, dass Buffy sich wunderte, dass Richard nicht schon längst in der Tür stand und sie beide zur Ruhe ermahnte. Er war wütend, und das aus gutem Grund, und trotzdem fand sie seine Reaktion etwas übertrieben.

„Spike! Es tut mir leid, dass dich diese Angelegenheit so aufregt. Aber du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, was passieren wird. Vielleicht mag er mich ja gar nicht und würdigt mich nie wieder eines Blickes." Doch auch während sie es sagte, ahnte sie, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde.

„Glaub mir, mein Schatz, er wird dich mögen." Die zynische Zuversicht, die in diesem Satz mit­­schwang, sprach Bände, und auch Buffy war klar, was Spike eigentlich damit zugegeben hat­te, und so unpassend das in diesem Augenblick vielleicht auch war, ihr Herz machte bei der Er­kennt­­nis einen kleinen Freudensprung. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete, doch sie war noch nicht bereit seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Du willst ihn retten, nicht wahr?" War seine Stimme gerade noch von Zorn und Un­glau­ben gefärbt gewesen, so war sie jetzt erschreckend leise und traurig. „Du willst William davor bewahren in dieses seelenlose Monster, das hier vor dir steht und in seinem Leben so viele Menschen ermordet hat, dass es sie schon vor Jahren nicht mehr zählen konnte, verwandelt zu werden." Da war keine Anklage in seiner Stimme, lediglich eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie nicht verstand, als sie beschämt den Blick senkte. Genau diesen Gedanken hatte sie kurzfristig gehabt, aber es waren Überlegungen, die sie sich nicht erlaube konnte. Nicht, wenn sie wieder nach Hause wollte.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, nicht in der Lage ihre Stimme zu heben.

„Du musst es nicht leugnen, ich..." Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verschwand er wieder in seinem Zimmer und ließ sie mit dem Gefühl ihn verraten zu haben, zurück. Er hatte Recht, und sie wusste es auch. Es war gefährlich sich mit William zu treffen, denn sie wusste, dass es eine Art Chemie zwischen ihnen gab. Was war, wenn er sich in sie verliebte und darüber hinaus Cecily völlig vergaß. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dann trotzdem in diesem Stall landen würde, wo Drusilla ihn getroffen hatte, war mikroskopisch gering, und ihre Chancen wieder nach Hause zu kommen wären dahin. Und was war mit Spike? Ohne diesen schicksalhaften Abend, an dem Cecily William einen eindeutigen Korb gegeben hatte, würde der Vampir nicht existieren.

Ein Stich durchfuhr sie bei diesem Gedanken. Wollte sie das etwa? Wollte sie, dass Spike niemals existiert hatte? Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Auch wenn er zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft der nervigste und großspurigste Zeitgenosse gewesen war, in den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie ihn durchaus als einen netten Mann kennen gelernt, der sich lediglich hinter dieser Fassade, die er in den letzten 120 Jahren aufgebaut hatte zu verstecken verstand. Nein, sie wollte nicht, dass er einfach verschwand.

Aber was war mit William? Wollte sie, dass er starb? Nein, auch das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte auch seine Mutter, die ihren Sohn offensichtlich über alles liebte, und seine Schwester, die ihren Bruder vergötterte, nicht diesem Schmerz aussetzen. Was geschah mit ihnen, wenn William starb und Spike geboren wurde? Sie hatte ihn noch nie danach gefragt, aber nachdem, was Angel ihr über die ersten Tage und Wochen im Leben eines Vampirs erzählt hatte, konnte sie sich ausrechnen, was William/Spike mit ihnen getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich heute Vorwürfe deswegen, und vielleicht war auch dadurch sein Verhalten an diesem ersten Abend, als Lynn zu Besuch gewesen war, zu erklären, als er sie so inständig gebeten hatte zu sehen, ob es seiner kleinen Schwester gut ging.

Und was war mit all den Opfern, die Spike als Vampir umgebracht hatte. Wie viele Leben konnte sie dadurch retten? Aber andererseits, wie groß würde dadurch der Einschnitt in die Weltgeschichte wirklich sein? Wer konnte schon wissen, was dieses Kind in dem Kohlenkasten, von dem Spike Dawn erzählt hatte, und das er ganz sicher nicht bei einer Pflegefamilie abgegeben hatte, in seinem Leben noch erreicht hätte, wenn es ihm nicht zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Vielleicht wäre ihm ein großer Durchbruch in der Genforschung gelungen, wodurch sämtliche Krankheiten auf einmal heilbar gewesen wären, oder es hätte auch eine Waffe entwickeln können, die in der ersten Testphase die gesamte Menschheit ausgerottet hätte. Oder dieses Kind wäre irgendwann Amokläufer geworden, der an einem sonnigen Tag in LA ihre eigene Mutter erschossen hätte, noch bevor Buffy Summers eine Chance gehabt hätte auf die Welt zu kommen. Wer konnte das schon wirklich wissen?

Nein, sie durfte seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir nicht verhindern. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Und wer war sie überhaupt zu entscheiden, was richtig und was falsch war. Hatten die Guten Mächte sie in diese Zeit geschickt? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man bedachte, was in dieser Prophezeiung stand. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass irgendwelche Mächte der Finsternis dahinter standen, die verhindern wollten, dass Spike es einmal so weit bringt. Also musste Buffy alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um sicherzustellen, dass Spike auch wirklich an seinem Ziel ankam.

Also hatte sie wohl keine andere Wahl, als William zu opfern – und mit ihm all die Menschen, die ohne Spike wahrscheinlich immer noch am Leben wären, allen voran seine eigene Familie. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Spike natürlich auch schon Gutes getan, seit er damals in Sunnydale aufgetaucht war. Immerhin hatte er ihr damals geholfen Angel zu vernichten – auch wenn sie im Prinzip die meiste Arbeit hatte und er sich am Ende einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Und was war mit ihrer Schwester? Sie war sich sicher, dass er für Dawn durchs Feuer gehen würde, auch wenn er das noch nie so gesagt hatte. Es war nur einfach etwas an der Art und Weise, wie er mit Dawn umging, die sie zu dieser Vermutung brachte. Es spiegelte das Verhalten wieder, das sie am Abend zwischen William und Lynn hatte beobachten können. Diese brüderliche Liebe und Fürsorge, die allen Fremden signalisierte bloß auf Abstand zu bleiben, da sonst etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

__

Frohe Ostern! Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt, lg N.Snape


	12. Elf

**elf**

__

Sunnydale, 20. Februar 2001 

„Dawn, mach schon, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur Schule!" Cordelias Stimme hallte durch das ganze Haus. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich sämtliche Mitglieder der Scooby- und AI-Gang abgewechselt, wenn es darum ging Dawn zur Schule zu bringen und auch von dort wieder abzuholen. Heute war Cordelia dran, und sie hatte keine Lust die erste zu sein, unter deren wachsamen Augen, der Teenager zu spät kam.

Joyce war zunächst nicht begeistert gewesen von der Idee Dawn auch weiterhin zur Schule gehen zu lassen, aus Sorge etwas könne passieren, aber alle, einschließlich Giles, mit dem sie in London telefoniert hatte, waren der Meinung, Dawn so lange wie möglich den Eindruck eines normalen Lebens zu erhalten, und dazu gehörte nun einmal auch die Schule. Dawn beschwerte sich nicht, war die Schule der einzige Ort, an dem sie noch nicht von ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten manipuliert wurde. Innerlich war sie erleichtert gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, dass ihre Mutter ihr Tagebuch gelesen und gleich zu Willow gebracht hatte, und auch die Tatsache, dass Angel und seine Freunde inzwischen in Sunnydale angekommen waren, beruhigte sie. Sie war nur nicht in der Lage diese Gefühle auch nach außen hin zu zeigen. Es war mittlerweile egal, wer einen Raum betrat, sofort schien ihr Körper sich auf Automatik zu schalten, und ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen schien nur noch bei Beleidigungen und sarkastischen Bemerkungen vorhanden zu sein. In der Schule jedoch war das anders. Da konnte sie normal mit ihren Freunden und Lehrern sprechen, und diese Stunden halfen ihr, den Tag durchzustehen.

Angel, Cordy, Wes und Gunn waren jetzt bereits seit vier Tagen in Sunnydale, doch bisher hatten sie noch nichts herausfinden können, was Dawns merkwürdiges Verhalten verursachen konnte, auch wenn sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende taten. Leider gab es so gar keine Anhalts­punkte, die einem sagen konnten, wo man anfangen konnte zu suchen. Sie ahnten, dass es etwas mit Glory und Dawns Existenz als Schlüssel zu tun hatte, aber sie wussten von dort nicht weiter. Wes­ley war dabei, jeden nur erdenklichen Wälzer in der Magic Box nach Antworten zu durch­su­chen, aber bisher hatte er keinerlei Erfolge erzielen können.

Nach dem Vorfall in der Magic Box mit Glory am Tag ihrer Ankunft in Sunnydale, hatte keiner von ihnen etwas von der Höllengöttin gehört, doch anstatt dadurch etwas beruhigter zu sein, waren die Gemüter der Freunde nur noch angespannter als vorher. Denn sie alle wussten, dass je länger Glory auf sich warten ließ, umso wahrscheinlicher war ein baldiges Wiedersehen. Und dieses Treffen könnte tödlich enden. Willow war seit Tagen nur noch auf der Suche nach möglichen Zaubersprüchen, die helfen konnten, Glory wenigstens vorübergehend außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch bisher hatte sie noch nicht viel gefunden.

„Dawn, ich fahr gleich ohne dich!" Natürlich meinte Cordy kein Wort, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie dem sturen Teenager sonst hätte sagen sollen.

„Als wenn du allein den Weg finden würdest", kam Dawns bissige Antwort, die Cordelia sich jedoch nicht zu Herzen nahm. Sie wusste, was Dawn im Moment durchmachte, und wäre es für jeden Teenager in einer solchen Situation schlimm gewesen, konnte man Buffys Schwester erst recht keine Vorwürfe machen.

„Weißt du, ich könnte mich ja einfach durchfragen", antwortete der Ex-Cheerleader statt dessen gut gelaunt, in der Hoffnung Dawn wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln entlocken zu können. Doch die Miene der Vierzehnjährigen blieb weiterhin verschlossen.

Die Fahrt zur Schule wäre sehr schweigsam gewesen, wenn Cordy keine Probleme damit gehabt hätte, sämtliche Konversation allein zu führen. Sie plauderte über dieses und jenes, erwähnte frühere Begebenheiten, in denen Dawn damals dabei gewesen war, wie zum Beispiel den Tag, an dem sämtliche Frauen von Sunnydale versucht hatten, Xander mit Haut und Haaren zu vernaschen, oder die Zeit, als Spike nach Sunnydale gekommen war, um seine Drusilla zu heilen. Sie gestaltete viele dieser Erlebnisse wesentlich lustiger, als sie in Wirklichkeit gewesen waren, doch Dawn reagierte nicht darauf.

Als sie endlich vor der Schule vorfuhren, stieg sie aus und rannte praktisch in das Gebäude in dem verzweifelten Bemühen wieder Kontrolle über ihr Benehmen zu bekommen. Sie blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie in der Mädchentoilette vor dem Spiegel angelangt war. Ihre Wangen waren trä­nenüberströmt und dunkelrot gefärbt. Sie startete einen ziemlich sinnlosen Versuch die Spuren ihrer Tränen verschwinden zu lassen, doch ihr war selbst bewusst, wie gering die Wahr­schein­lich­keit war, dass niemand es bemerken würde. Aber hey, es war nicht das erste mal, dass andere sie total verheult sahen. Seit einigen Monaten schienen verheulte Augen bei ihr ja fast zur Grund­aus­stattung zu gehören.

Die Schulglocke läutete zur ersten Stunde, und mit einem tapferen Lächeln auf den Lippen wappnete sie sich, ihren Mitschülern gegenüber zu treten. Sie stieß die Tür zum Flur auf und... rannte direkt in Kirsty Bennet hinein.

„Hey Dawn", wurde sie von dieser zuckersüßen Stimme begrüßt.

‚Klasse, genau das brauche ich jetzt', fluchte Dawn innerlich, ihr künstliches Grinsen noch vertiefend. „Kirsty, hallo."

„Oh, was ist denn los, Dawn? Hat Kevin dich mal wieder als Freak bezeichnet?" Und mit diesen Worten ließ Kirsty Dawn stehen, die erneute gegen Tränen ankämpfen musste. Was genau hatte sie eigentlich verbrochen, um vom Leben so bestraft zu werden? Hilfe, sie war doch erst seit einem halben Jahr wirklich existent. Was konnte man in so einer kurzen Zeit schon groß anrichten?

Die Stunden bis zur Mittagspause vergingen weder außergewöhnlich schnell, noch aus­ge­spro­chen langsam. Während der Lunchpause saß sie mit Janice, Lisa und Kevin zusammen auf einer der Bänke auf dem Schulhof und versuchte die Sonne zu genießen. Ihre Freunde ahnten jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen, dass mit Dawn etwas nicht stimmte, aber bis jetzt hatte sich niemand getraut sie direkt darauf anzusprechen. Besonders Kevin hatte Skrupel sie so etwas persönliches zu fragen, weil sie eigentlich noch nie über etwas anderes, als Hausaufgaben und Lehrer gesprochen hatten. Dawn wusste, dass sie alle neugierig waren, doch konnte sie da auch nicht helfen. Zum einen bezweifelte sie, dass sie selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, auch nur ein Wort über ihre Sorgen zu Hause und ihre Angst um Buffy und Spike herausbekommen hätte, und zum anderen hätte von ihnen sowieso niemand verstanden, worum es überhaupt ging. Für sie alle gab es noch so was wie ein normales Leben – etwas, was es für Dawn eigentlich niemals gegeben hatte – und sie hatte nicht vor, sie in ihre Probleme mit reinzuziehen. Also schwieg sie.

„Dawn", hörte sie auf einmal ihren Namen. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, aber im ersten Moment war sie nicht in der Lage, sie auch einem Gesicht zuzuordnen. Als sie dann sein Gesicht sah, erkannte sie ihn jedoch sofort.

„Ben, hallo. Was machst du denn hier?" Sie stand auf und reichte dem Assistenzarzt, den sie im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt hatte, als ihre Mutter operiert worden war, die Hand.

„Ich bin hier im Rahmen dieses Praktikumprojektes, das die Schule hier jedes Jahr veranstaltet. Das gilt aber wohl nur für die älteren Klassen, nehme ich an. Aber ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob ich dich hier treffen würde." Der junge Arzt nickte freundlich Dawns Freunden zu, die ihn wiederum neugierig musterten. Die Glocke läutete das Ende der Pause ein, und die vier Schüler standen auf, um zu ihren nächsten Klassen zu gehen. Kevin und Lisa hatten jetzt Sport und gingen sofort Richtung Turnhalle und Janice war schon halb auf dem Weg zum Chemielabor.

„So, Dawn, was hast du jetzt?"

„Geschichte", antwortete sie strahlend. „Mein Lieblingsfach neben englischer Literatur."

„Du machst einem ja Angst, ist diese Begeisterung für die Schule normal für jemanden in deinem Alter?"

„Ich finde es einfach unglaublich spannend. Viel interessanter, als so was doofes, wie Mathe und Physik. Das alles ist doch total öde."

„Na ja, das ist wohl Geschmacksache." Er blickte sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Wie lief es denn neulich abends? Hast du dich mit deiner Schwester ausgesöhnt?"

Dawn wusste sofort, welchen Abend er meinte, nämlich den, an dem sie erfahren hatte, was sie in Wahrheit war, und sie völlig außer sich aus dem Haus und stundenlang ziellos durch die Gegend gelaufen war. Im Krankenhaus schließlich war sie auf Ben gestoßen, der versucht hatte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, wir konnten einige Differenzen beseitigen."

„Und wie geht's ihr so? Und deiner Mutter?"

„Mom geht es soweit ganz gut." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie sich fragte, wie viel sie ihm erzählen konnte. Eigentlich kannte sie ihn ja kaum, aber bis jetzt war er immer freundlich und hilfsbereit zu ihnen allen gewesen, und sie hatte das Gefühl ihm vertrauen zu können. Hinzu kam noch ihre Unfähigkeit mit irgendjemandem aus ihrer Familie zu sprechen. Nicht mal Angel und seine Freunde waren wohl unwichtig genug, um sich ihnen anvertrauen zu können.

„Deiner Schwester nicht?" Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme gab den Ausschlag für Dawn.

„Nein, sie... ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie es ihr geht. Sie ... sie ist seit fast zwei Wochen verschwunden."

„Was? Oh mein Gott, wie ist das passiert?" Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und hielt sie jetzt fest umklammert, einen völlig verstörten und gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen, als er schnell und zielsicher Dawn zum Schultor zerrte, ohne auf das erschrockene und zugleich entsetzte Flehen des Teenagers zu hören.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Der Vormittag in der Magic Box war nur langsam fortgeschritten, und die Motivation der Freunde war auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Machte es Wesley normalerweise Freude hinter die Geheimnisse antiker Rätsel zu kommen, so verspürte er im Moment lediglich Furcht. Noch nie hatte er es mit einer so alten und so mächtigen Kraft zu tun gehabt, und die Angst zu versagen lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte er mit Giles telefoniert und erleichtert erfahren, dass er und Tara in wenigen Stunden wieder in Sunnydale sein würden. Giles hatte aus dem Flugzeug angerufen, das gegen vierzehn Uhr in LA landen würde, von da aus war es nicht mehr weit, bis Sunnydale. Hinzu kam, dass Giles etwas nebulös von erstaunlichen Erkenntnissen gesprochen hatte. Was genau er damit gemeint hatte, wollte Giles am Telefon nicht sagen, doch es schien, als seien er und Tara in London ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen, und das war genau die Art von Nachrichten, die Wesley im Moment hören wollte.

„Wesley, du solltest dich etwas ausruhen, du hast seit zwei Tagen kein Auge mehr zu gemacht." Cordelia stand neben ihm und hielt ihm eine Tasse Tee hin. Zwar hatte sie ihm soeben gesagt, er solle sich hinlegen, aber sie wusste es eigentlich besser. Er würde sich nicht hinlegen, bis sie sicher waren, was mit Dawn los war, und wie man ihr helfen konnte. Diese Ausdauer hatte er schon früher bewiesen, als er diese Shanshu-Prophezeiung übersetzt hatte, und fast eine ganze Woche gebraucht hatte, nur um dieses eine Wort ins Englische zu übertragen. Die meiste Zeit über bewunderte sie seine Beharrlichkeit, aber manchmal machte sie ihr auch einfach nur Angst.

„Danke, Cordy", sagte er abwesend, während er ihr die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk aus der Hand nahm und unbeachtet zur Seite stellte.

„Konntest du denn schon was finden?" fragte sie, sich neben ihn setzend und neugierig die Bücher und Schriftrollen, die vor Wesley lagen, betrachtend.

„Nein. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich auch keine Ahnung, wo ich sonst noch suchen soll." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und unternahm einen Versuch sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen zu reiben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Das hier sind die letzten Strohhalme, an die ich mich klammern kann, und es wird jetzt so seine Zeit brauchen, bis ich alles einigermaßen übersetzt habe."

„Du schaffst das schon", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern und tatsächlich schenkte er ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Cordy, aber versprich dir bitte nicht zuviel davon. Diese Texte hier sind uralt, was natürlich nicht schlecht ist, Glory scheint ja auch uralt zu sein, aber sie sind schwer zu übersetzen, und bis ich mal soweit bin, könnte die Welt schon längst untergegangen sein." Er rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Tee und nahm einen Schluck.

„Danke, du verstehst es einem Mädchen Mut zu machen." Sie knuffte ihn einmal in die Seite. „Ich hab dich aber trotzdem lieb. Und was wäre das Leben ohne..."

Die Bilder kamen wie immer unerwartet. Eben saß sie noch mit einem erschöpften, aber ehrlichen Lächeln neben dem Ex-Wächter, und im nächsten kämpfte sie ums Bewusstsein, als der höllische Schmerz ihren Kopf zu zerreißen drohte. Tief im Unterbewusstsein nahm sie wahr, wie jemand sie sanft zu Boden gleiten ließ, während sie versuchte, die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen und zu verstehen, was sie ihr sagen wollten. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann sah sie es deutlich vor sich. Eine Schule, auf die sie auch gegangen war, bevor sie auf die Sunnydale High gegangen war. Es war die Junior High School.

„Dawn..." mehr brachte sie nicht raus, als neue Bilder sie attackierten.

„Cordy... Cordy", Angels Stimme drang leise an ihr Ohr, und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, hatte sein Bariton eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.

„Dawn... da ist ein Mann... er trägt eine Krankenhausuniform... oh mein Gott, er will sie ... er will ihr was antun... in der Schule..." Sie brach zusammen, als die sie unterstützenden Hände sie plötzlich losließen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Fußstapfen, die immer leiser wurden, und ihr war klar, dass Wesley, Angel und Gunn sich auf den Weg zu Dawns Schule gemacht hatten.

„Danke, Leute. Mir geht es gut, macht euch bloß keine Sorgen um mich, ich komm schon klar. Und wenn ein Kunde kommt sag ich ihm, er soll sich einfach bedienen." Es waren ihre letz­ten Worte, bevor sich ihr Bewusstsein in eine erholsame Reise in die Dunkelheit verab­schie­de­te.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Die Atmosphäre in dem Van war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Neben Wesley und Gunn, waren auch Anya, Willow und Xander mit auf dem Weg zu Junior High, während Angel versuchte sich einen Weg durch das Kanalisationssystem zur Schule zu bahnen. Die Sonne stand ihm im Mo­ment einfach zu hoch am Himmel, um ein Risiko einzugehen. Vor fünf Tagen wäre es ihm wahr­scheinlich noch ziemlich egal gewesen, was aus ihm wurde, aber heute trug er die Verantwortung für Dawn, und er hatte nicht vor, sie im Stich zu lassen, und das wussten auch seine Freunde.

„Sind diese Visionen bei Cordelia eigentlich immer so ... schmerzhaft", fragte Willow atemlos, während der Wagen sich scheinbar nur langsam seinem Ziel näherte, in die Stille.

„Meistens, ja", antwortete Wesley, dem der Gedanke, Cordy einfach allein in der Magic Box zurückgelassen zu haben, gar nicht gefiel.

„Und man kann da nichts gegen tun?"

„Zumindest sind wir noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was", antwortete Gunn an Wesleys Stelle. „Sie nimmt starke Kopfschmerztabletten ein, aber die scheinen auch nur bedingt zu helfen."

„Diese Gabe ist nun mal eigentlich nicht für Menschen bestimmt gewesen", sagte Wesley nachdenklich, und wie immer mit gemischten Gefühlen an die Kreatur denkend, von der Cordy diese auf der einen Seite wunderbare, auf der anderen Seite jedoch teuflische Gabe bekommen hatte. Er hatte den Halbdämon Doyle nie kennen gelernt, aber er wusste, wie viel er Cordy bedeutet hatte – oder hätte bedeuten können, wenn ihnen nur mehr Zeit vergönnt gewesen wäre.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, damit klar zu kommen."

„Nein, aber sie hat sich noch nie darüber beschwert. Sie weiß nämlich, dass sie durch diese Gabe schon vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet hat." Der Stolz, der aus Wesleys Stimme sprach war unverkennbar, und Gunn konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Für ihn war Cordelia Chase eine der stärksten Frauen auf dieser Welt, und jeder, der auch nur ein negatives Wort über sie hätte fallen lassen, würde es sofort mit ihm zu tun bekommen.

„Wer hätte das vor zwei Jahren als wir noch auf der Schule waren gedacht", erklang nun auch Xanders Stimme, der bis jetzt ruhig gewesen war. Das Bild seiner Exfreundin, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte und verzweifelt an die Hand des Vampirs klammerte, schwirrte noch immer vor seinem inneren Auge und drohte ihn zu überwältigen. In dieser Frau war nichts mehr von dem oberflächlichen, versnobten Mädchen zu erkennen, das er vor mehr als fünf Jahren auf der Sunnydale High kennen – und auch lieben – gelernt hatte.

„Wir sind da", verkündete Wesley, als der Wagen auch schon zum Stehen kam. „Hoffen wir nur, dass Angel auch rechtzeitig hier sein wird."

Die fünf jungen Erwachsenen sprangen aus dem Van und liefen in Richtung Schultor. Gerade, als es in Sichtweite kam, sahen sie Dawn, die von einem Mann quer über den Schulhof gezerrt wurde.

„Das ist ja Ben", rief Xander, der den jungen Arzt sofort wieder erkannte.

Sein Ausruf blieb jedoch nicht ohne Wirkung, denn nun war Ben auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Hatte dieser gerade noch vor sich hingeflucht und die Protestlaute des Teenagers an seiner Hand ignoriert, wurde sein Blick jetzt noch gehetzter und vollkommen hilflos. Seine Augen rasten über das Gelände, als er einen Ausweg für sich und seine Geisel suchte, bis er sich abrupt umdrehte und eine neue Richtung einschlug.

„Oh mein Gott, du hast Recht", stimmte nun auch Willow zu, die entsetzt den gepeinigten Ausdruck auf Dawns Gesicht sah. „Aber was hat er denn nur mit Dawn vor?"

„Wer zur Hölle ist Ben?" fragte Gunn, als sie anfingen hinter Dawn und Ben herzurennen. Der Schulhof war fast komplett leer, waren die meisten Schüler bereits in ihren Klassenräumen.

„Er ist einer der Ärzte aus dem Krankenhaus, die bei Buffys Mutter den Tumor weg ge­schnit­ten haben", klärte Anya die Freunde aus Los Angeles auf.

„Und warum sollte der sich an der kleinen Schwester der Jägerin vergreifen?"

„Vielleicht wollte Buffy keinen Sex mit ihm", schlug Anya vor, und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung erhielt sie für diese Aussage keine tödlichen Blicke von Xander und Willow.

„Da, sie laufen Richtung Turnhalle", rief Willow den anderen zu.

In der Turnhalle angekommen, musste Ben sich zunächst neu orientieren, und zu seinem Entsetzen, wusste er nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Der Teenager an seiner Hand schluchzte hemmungslos, weil er sie viel zu fest hielt, doch er dachte nicht daran, Dawn entwischen zu lassen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, öffnete er die schweren Türen zu der Halle und lief mit Dawn im Schlepptau hinein.

„Ben", hörte er auf einmal Willows Stimme hinter sich, und zu seinem Entsetzen sah er, wie sich Dawns Miene versteinerte.

„Oh nein!" Verzweifelt suchte er die Halle nach einem zweiten Ausgang ab und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass er selbst in die Falle gelaufen war.

„Ben, lass Dawn sofort gehen!"

„Ihr versteht das nicht", Bens Stimme war von eigenen Schluchzern verzerrt, und die Verzweiflung war deutlich zu hören. „Ich muss das tun, sonst wird sie die Welt zerstören!"

„Ben, lass sie los. Dann können wir über alles reden." Willow klang schon wesentlich ruhiger, als zuvor, auch wenn sie innerlich vor Angst bebte.

„Seht ihr denn nicht, dass es bereits angefangen hat?" Die Tränen liefen nun auch dem Assistenzarzt über die Wangen, als er weiter nach einem Ausweg suchte.

„Wovon redest du, Ben? Was hat bereits angefangen?" Xander hatte sich Dawn und Ben inzwischen genähert und war nur noch knappe zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Sie verwandelt sich... sie wird sie finden, wenn... bitte, ihr müsst es mich beenden lassen. Buffy ist nicht da, um es zu verhindern."

„Was kann Buffy nicht verhindern? Hat es was mit Dawn zu tun?" Wesley, der keinen Schimmer hatte, wovon dieser junge Arzt sprach, schaltete sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein. Ben schien etwas zu wissen, und die Chance etwas Hilfreiches zu erfahren, wollte er nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, was hier los ist." Verachtung sprach aus seiner Stimme, als Ben die Freunde mitleidig ansah. „Hört zu, ich will es nicht tun, aber ich muss es einfach. Sie verändert sich, und es wird nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie euch alle vernichtet."

„Wer wird uns vernichten? Meinst du Dawn?", fragte Willow, die versuchte mit Dawn Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch die Vierzehnjährige starrte stur auf den Boden, seit sie die Turnhalle betreten hatten.

Sie hatten ihn nicht kommen sehen, doch er war plötzlich da und stand neben Bens bewusstlosem Körper. „Dawn, alles in Ordnung?"

Doch der Teenager durchbohrte den vor ihr stehenden Vampir nur mit einem eiskalten Blick, bevor er erhobenen Hauptes die Turnhalle verließ, ohne die nun langsam aus der Umkleidekabine kommenden Schüler auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Nichts zu danken, Dawn", kommentierte Gunn ihren Abgang sarkastisch, was ihm jedoch nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick der anderen einbrachte. Verlegen räusperte er sich und konzen­trier­te sich wieder auf ihr Problem. „Also, was machen wir jetzt mit dem Doc hier?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, damit wir ihn ausfragen können. Er weiß etwas, und ich will wissen, was das ist."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sie entschieden sich dagegen Ben mit nach Hause zu nehmen und brachten ihn stattdessen in die Magic Box, denn sie wollten auf jeden Preis verhindern ihn in Dawns Nähe zu lassen. Wer immer er auch war, was immer er vorhatte, in seiner Nähe war Dawn in Gefahr, und das konnten sie nicht zulassen. Nach einigem Zögern war Anya bereit den Laden vorübergehend zu schließen Eigentlich war es sowieso egal, denn seit dem Vorfall vor einigen Tagen mit Glory, blieb die Kundschaft zum größten Teil aus.

„Also, Ben", begann Wesley, der in stiller Übereinkunft der Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe geworden war. „Wir können das entweder auf die harte Tour machen, was selbstverständlich mit Schmerzen und Qualen jeder Art verbunden sein wird, oder du sagst uns einfach, was wir wissen wollen, und dann lassen wir dich laufen. Es ist deine Entscheidung." Die Drohung, die in seiner ansonsten viel zu ruhigen Stimme mitschwang war nicht zu überhören, doch Ben schien dagegen immun zu sein.

„Ihr ahnt ja nicht, in was für einen Schlammassel ihr euch ihr bringt. Glaubt mir, ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Lasst mich und Dawn einfach gehen, und ihr werdet eure Ruhe haben."

„Tut mir leid, aber irgendwie sind wir nicht sehr darauf erpicht der Jägerin sagen zu müssen, dass ihre kleine Schwester leider die Zeit, in der sie selbst nicht da war, um auf sie aufzupassen, nicht überlebt hat." Wes schlenderte zu dem kleinen Tisch rüber, auf dem diverse Messer aus Buffys Waffenarsenal lagen und nahm eines dieser Werkzeuge in die Hand. „Weißt du, sie könnte uns das übel nehmen", sagte er in nachdenklichem Plauderton, während er einen Schleifstein hinzu nahm und langsam anfing, das Messer gemächlich zu schärfen. „und mit einer schlechtgelaunten Jägerin ist nicht gerade zu spaßen. Glaub mir, ich weiß das."

„Hört zu, ihr werdet das nicht verstehen, aber Dawn zu töten ist die einzige Möglichkeit die Welt zu retten." Er sah die Hand nicht kommen, die ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug, noch während er die letzten Worte zu Ende sprach. Völlig überrumpelt versuchte er seine Balance in dem Stuhl, an den er gefesselt war, wieder zu erlangen, suchte er den Blick seines Angreifers, musste jedoch erstaunt feststellen, dass Wesley noch immer damit beschäftigt war, das Messer in fließenden und fast sanften Bewegungen zu schleifen. Irritiert blickte er sich um und entdeckte den Vampir, der mit erhobener Faust nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand.

„Na schön, Ben. Wir sind hier in einem ziemlichen Dilemma. Wir wissen, dass du etwas weißt, was uns womöglich helfen kann. Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass du Dawn wirklich wehtun willst."

„Ich.."

„Du bist Arzt, Ben. Du hast geschworen den Menschen zu helfen und sie zu schützen so gut es geht, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dir leicht fallen würde ein junges, unschuldiges vierzehnjähriges Mädchen kaltblütig zu töten. Also muss es dafür einen Grund geben, und uns allen wäre sehr damit gedient, wenn du einfach erzählst, was du weißt. Denn wer weiß, wenn wir es wissen, finden wir vielleicht heraus, wie wir ihr helfen können, und niemandem wird ein Haar gekrümmt." Wes hockte sich neben Bens Stuhl nieder und spielte nachdenklich mit der Klinge des Messers. „Nicht Dawn, nicht dir, nicht uns, wenn die Jägerin wiederkommt." Ein gespielter Schauder überlief Wes, als er sich die Szene vorstellte.

„Ihr versteht einfach nicht..."

„Ganz recht, Ben, wir verstehen es nicht. Wie sollten wir es auch verstehen, wenn du es uns nicht erklärst?" Er stand auf, legte das Messer weg, und griff nach dem nächsten. Als er sich wieder zu Ben umdrehte, war der sanfte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwunden, und eine Härte, die bisher nur wenige Menschen zu sehen bekommen hatten, kam zum Vorschein. „Und wenn du nicht langsam den Mund aufmachst, werde ich verflucht sauer! Also fang an zu reden. Warum willst du Dawn töten?"

„Ich werde nicht..." Das Messer zischte an seinem Ohr vorbei, noch ehe er die Chance hatte, es fliegen zu sehen, und blieb in der Wand hinter ihm stecken – nur wenige Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt.

„Rede schon!" verlangte Wesley in bestem Befehlston.

„Dawn ist der Schlüssel", sagte Ben, als sei damit alles erklärt, mit hängenden Schultern. Er gab auf, und vielleicht war es ja wirklich besser, wenn er ihnen die Wahrheit erzählte.

„Danke, das wissen wir auch. Die Frage ist jetzt eigentlich nur, woher weißt du das?"

„Sie hat es mir erzählt." Sein Blick suchte Willow und Xander. „Als sie weggelaufen war, und Glory sie im Krankenhaus fast erwischt hätte, da hat sie mir vorher davon erzählt."

„Hast du Glory davon erzählt?" funkte Wesley dazwischen.

„Nein, nein, das würde ich nie tun." Er wartete auf einen Kommentar, aber als keiner kam, beschloss er es ihnen zu erzählen. „Aber das wird auch nicht nötig sein, wenn nicht bald etwas unternommen wird."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ihr habt doch mit Sicherheit diese Veränderung in Dawn festgestellt, oder?" Ben versuchte, seine Handgelenke, die an den Stuhl gefesselt waren, zu lockern. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als aufstehen zu können. Er hasste es gefangen zu sein.

„Ja, was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Der Schlüssel ist aktiviert worden. Glory hat ein Ritual durchgeführt, das die Macht des Schlüssels veranlasst Signale auszusenden, und sich so auf Glorys Radar zu melden. Dieses ver­änderte Verhalten, dieses äußerliche Misstrauen in vertraute Menschen, ist nur eine Neben­wir­kung dieser Signale, damit der Wirt nicht die Mission des Schlüssels untergraben kann."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass der Schlüssel einen eigenen Verstand hat?" Willow, die sich bis jetzt, wie alle anderen zurückgehalten hatte, starrte Ben entsetzt an, als sie versuchte diese Information zu verarbeiten.

„Keinen wirklichen Verstand. Es ist mehr, wie ein Computerprogramm. Er ist program­miert seinen Weg nach Hause zu finden", erklärte Ben, der sich eigenartigerweise sehr viel wohler fühlte, da er sich entschlossen hatte, Buffys Freunden die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Recht und konnten Dawn helfen und verhindern, dass Glory das Portal zwischen den Dimensionen zu öffnen.

„Und wie genau können wir den Schlüssel daran hindern solche Signale auszusenden?" Er wollte eigentlich fragen, wie sie es schaffen konnten, Dawns merkwürdiges Verhalten in den Griff zu bekommen, doch durfte Wesley sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben. Er musste sich auf seine Aufgabe Glory aufzuhalten, konzentrieren, und nicht darauf Dawn zu retten.

„Der Schlüssel muss zerstört werden, und das geht meines Wissens nach nur, wenn Dawn getötet wird, und man dem Schlüssel keine neue Art des Existierens anbieten kann. Stirbt Dawn, ohne, dass der Schlüssel aus ihr herausgenommen wird, wird der Schlüssel zerstört."

„Es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!" Willow war den Tränen nahe, als sie sich wieder in das Gespräch einschaltete und Wesley warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Es ist die einzige realistische Chance, die wir haben", murmelte Ben, als plötzlich die Tür des Ladens aufgestoßen wurde.

„Anya, warum haben wir geschlossen?" ertönte Giles Stimme vom Eingang. Alle An­we­sen­den drehten sich zu Buffys Wächter und Tara um, und sowohl Willow, als auch Xander und An­ya waren sofort bei den Neuankömmlingen und begrüßten sie mit herzlichen Umarmungen.

„Giles, Gott sei Dank, dass Sie wieder da sind", schluchzte Willow in seinen Arm, endlich ein Ventil für die emotionale Achterbahnfahrt der letzten Tage findend.

„Ist ja gut", versuchte er die aufgewühlten Freunde zu beruhigen. „Ich bin ja wieder da." Sanft löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ließ einen Blick über den Laden schweifen, und entdeckte dabei die anderen Anwesenden. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor er Wesley erkannte. Der ehemalige Wächter war in dem jungen Mann, der nun vor ihm stand, fast nicht wieder zu erkennen, so sehr hatte er sich verändert.

„Wesley", grüßte er ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor sein Blick zu Angel wanderte, der neben seinem Freund stand. Seine Stimme klang viel härter, als er ihn auf eine steife, britische Art und Weise grüßte. „Angel." Erst nun bemerkte er Ben, der neben Angel und Wes an einen Stuhl gefesselt saß. „Möchte mir vielleicht irgendjemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Giles ins Bild gesetzt hatten. Tara war entsetzt darüber, wie knapp Dawn scheinbar nur dem Tod entkommen war.

„Er konnte uns schon so einige Informationen geben, und jetzt müssen wir überlegen, was wir daraus machen. Aber was haben Sie in England denn erfahren können?" fragte Willow unge­dul­dig. Giles war immerhin nach England gefahren in der Hoffnung, brauchbare Informa­tio­nen sam­meln zu können, um Buffy so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Sunnydale zu bringen, und wenn es nach der jungen Hexe ging, konnte der Tag, an dem sie ihre beste Freundin wieder in ihrer Mitte wusste, gar nicht schnell genug kommen.

„Nun, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Giles zog sich die Brille von der Nase und fing an, sie nachdenklich zu putzen. „Quentin hat mir ein Dokument gezeigt, das ziemlich eindeutig sagt, dass Buffy und Spike zusammen im Jahr 1879 aufgewacht sind. So, wie es aussieht, sind sie durch ein Zeitportal gefallen und in London ausgekommen."

„Was für eine Art Dokument war das?" fragte Wesley, dem bei der Vorstellung eines Zeitportals ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ein Brief." Giles warf Xander, Willow und Anya einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „In Buffys Handschrift." Ein Blick auf Tara, und sie öffnete eine Mappe, in der ein Bündel ziemlich alt wirkender Briefe zum Vorschein kam. „So wie es scheint, hat Buffy in der Zeit, in der sie in London war, wohl mehrere Briefe geschrieben, die zu rechter Zeit eigentlich in meine Hände hätten fallen müssen. In diesen Briefen warnt sie mich genau vor dem, was ihr und Spike hier passiert ist, und wir sollen verhindern, dass es so weit kommt, aber anscheinend habe ich die Briefe wohl zu spät erhalten." Er seufzte tief, bevor er sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase setzte. „Aber das sind Dinge, über die wir uns später kümmern können, denn..."

„Wie meinen Sie das, später?" Xander glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Aber war das nicht der Sinn der Reise? Herausfinden, was mit Buffy passiert ist, und ihr helfen wieder nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Ja, das war der ursprüngliche Plan. Aber zu unserer Überraschung konnten uns diese Briefe auch noch in Bezug auf ein anderes Problem helfen, und das ist zur Zeit vorrangiger." Seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf Ben, der noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselt dasaß und dem Gespräch interessiert gefolgt war. „Denn in einem dieser Briefe gibt Buffy uns Informatio­nen über Glory und den Schlüssel."

Die Stille in der Magic Box war fast greifbar, und einen Augenblick war niemand in der Lage sich zu bewegen, doch schon einen Moment später stürzten Wesley und Willow sich praktisch auf die Briefe, die bis dahin unberührt in der Mitte des Tisches gelegen hatten.

_Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja - oder wenn nicht - hinterlasst mir eine Review :) lg, N.Snape_


	13. Zwölf

**zwoelf**

_London, 27. September 1879_

Zu sagen, sie wäre nicht nervös, wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Ihr Puls ging viel zu schnell, und ihr Adrenalinpegel war ebenfalls höher, als gewohnt. Die Vorstellung in wenigen Stunden für einen relativ langen Zeitraum mit William Atherby und seiner Familie allein zu sein, war fast ein wenig angsteinflößend, und Buffy war heilfroh, dass sie in Lynn so eine Art Verbün­dete hatte. Sie mochte das Mädchen und entdeckte in ihr ein klein wenig ihre eigene kleine Schwester – wohl auch ein Grund für Spikes und Dawns Freundschaft, wie sie vermutete.

Buffy saß zusammen mit Rose und Lizzy im Teezimmer und saß dort die Stunden ab, bis sie von der Kutsche der Atherbys abgeholt wurde. Constance war der Meinung gewesen, wenn sie Buffy einluden, mussten auch sie dafür sorgen, dass sie unbeschadet bei ihnen ankam. Diese Fürsorge hatte Buffy gerührt, aber es schien, als sei dieses Verhalten für diese Zeit normal. Ihr Blick wanderte auf die große Standuhr, die neben dem alten Sideboard aus hellem Eichenholz stand, und musste ein frustriertes Seufzen unterdrücken. Noch immer vier Stunden, bis sie ab­ge­holt wurde. Diese Warterei war nicht gerade dazu angetan, ihre Nervosität zu unterbinden. In zwei Stunden würde sie spätestens nach oben gehen, um sich umzuziehen. Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, wie viele Kleider sie in der kurzen Zeit, die sie jetzt hier war, schon von Lizzy und Richard geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es waren fast alles Kleider von Rose, die nur zum Teil geändert werden mussten, aber das störte keine von beiden. Rose fragte auch nicht nach den Gründen, warum Buffy es nötig hatte, sich aus ihrer Garderobe zu bedienen, und dafür war Buffy ihr im Stillen sehr dankbar. Inzwischen war Nancy aber auch schon dabei, eigene Kleider für Buffy zu nähen, aber auf Buffys Proteste, dass sie das nicht annehmen könne, hatte Lizzy gar nicht reagiert. Spikes Garderobe hingegen war bei weitem noch nicht so aufgestockt worden, wie Buffys, und ihr war aufgefallen, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Anzug noch immer am wohlsten fühlte. Doch sobald sie abends nach Hause kamen, riss er sich stets die Kleider vom Leib und zog sich sein T-Shirt und seine Jeans an. Da er sowieso die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste, machte es auch keinen Unterschied, was er trug.

Bei dem Gedanken an Spike überkam sie ungewollt ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit, als ihr der Streit vom Vorabend wieder in den Sinn kam. Er hatte seitdem noch kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt und war heute morgen allein mit Richard zum Rat gefahren. Sie konnte verstehen, dass er sauer auf sie war, aber das war doch kein Grund ihr jetzt die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Immerhin waren sie Verbündete hier und nicht die Feinde, die sie zu Hause immer gewesen waren – oder als die sie sich gerne gesehen hatten, denn wirklich Feinde waren sie eigentlich nur zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft gewesen, wenn sie ehrlich war.

„Buffy, geht es dir nicht gut?" Rose hatte sie leicht am Arm gestupst, um ihre Aufmerk­sam­keit zu erlangen.

„Was?"

„Du wirkst ein bisschen weit weg irgendwie. Bist du aufgeregt wegen deiner Einladung heute Abend?" Die kindliche Begeisterung in Roses Blick erinnerte Buffy einmal mehr an Dawn, und ein wehmütiges Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf ihre Lippen.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie log, und sie war sich bewusst, dass Rose und Lizzy es sahen.

„Na gut, wenn du es sagst", ihr wissendes Grinsen strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Komm mit, wir suchen dir ein schönes Kleid für heute Abend aus. Eigentlich hast du ja noch genug Zeit, aber man kann ja nicht früh genug anfangen, sich hübsch zu machen."

Buffy folgte Rose in deren Zimmer und die zwei machten sich über den großen Kleider­schrank her, der zwar nicht ganz so voll war, wie Lynn Atherbys, dem aber auch nicht in viel nachstand. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, zu dieser Zeit hätten die Leute nicht so viele Klamotten gehabt.

Nach einigem hin und her entschieden sie sich für ein dunkelblaues Kleid, das nach Roses Aus­sage gut zu den Polsterbezügen im Esszimmer der Atherbys passte. Buffy behielt einen Kom­men­tar, seit wann man sich passend zu den Möbeln kleidete, für sich. Als Nancy sie dann, wie auch schon am Abend zuvor, kunstvoll frisierte, musste diese sich viele nützliche Anmerkungen von Rose anhören, die wollte, dass an diesem Abend alles perfekt war.

Als sie dann drei Stunden später endlich fertig war, waren sie alle drei mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. „Du wirst einen tollen Eindruck auf William machen", sagte Rose mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. „Sag mal, kannst du nicht versuchen, ihn von Cecily abzulenken? Damit wäre uns allen geholfen."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, da sollte ich besser passen. Irgendwann fahr ich auch wieder nach Hause, weißt du?" Sie tat so, als nehme sie diese Frage nicht ernst, doch in Wahrheit fürchtete sie insgeheim, genau das könne passieren. Was dann wohl hier geschehen würde? Würde es dann einfach puff machen, sie wäre irgendwo in einer anderen Dimension, vielleicht auf dem College in LA und hätte noch nie was von Vampiren und Sunnydale gehört, während Spike niemals existiert hätte? Oder wären sie vielleicht für immer in dieser Dimension gefangen, und Spike müsste mit ansehen, wie es hätte sein können, wenn er damals Drusilla nicht in die Arme gelaufen wären, während sie zu einem Leben in dieser Gesellschaft verdammt wäre. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Vorstellung ihr weniger behagte.

„Rose, Darling, kommst du bitte mal her?" ertönte plötzlich Richards Stimme aus der unteren Etage, und Buffy wusste, dass Operation Spike-ins-Haus-schmuggeln-ohne-dass-die-Kinder-ihn-sehen begonnen hatte.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit sich von Rose loszueisen und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Bevor sie gleich abgeholt wurde, wollte sie noch einmal versuchen mit Spike zu sprechen. Er kam in sein Zimmer geschlichen, und als sie nur wenige Sekunden später die Verbindungstür öffnete, stand er bereits ohne Hemd da. Ihr stockte einmal mehr der Atem bei seinem Anblick. Wie konnte ein Leiche nur so kräftig und lebendig aussehen?

„Willst du was bestimmtes, Jägerin, oder willst du nur mal wieder einen Mann aus der Nähe sehen?" Da war kein Humor in seiner Stimme, kein Zeichen dafür, dass es nichts weiter als ein witziger Kommentar auf ihre Kosten sein sollte. Vielmehr klang er fast grausam und ver­ächt­lich, und sie hatte Mühe den Zorn, der in ihr aufstieg, zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich noch mal mit dir sprechen, bevor ich gleich gehe." Sie klang zickig, und sie wusste es.

„Oh, noch mal Hallo sagen, bevor du mich umbringst. Bloß keine Umstände, Schätzchen." In wütenden, abgehackten Bewegungen streifte er sich sein schwarzes T-Shirt, das Nancy gestern erst gewaschen hatte, über und fing an, seine beigefarbenen Hosen aufzuknöpfen.

„Weißt du Spike, ich habe nicht vor, William einen Antrag zu machen, um mein restliches Leben mit ihm zu verbringen. Das ist jetzt ein Abend, etwa ein halbes Jahr, bevor er Dru begegnet. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde da ein Risiko eingehen?" Sie wurde lauter, als die Wut sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnte. „Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Oh, für ziemlich beschränkt um genau zu sein", schleuderte er ihr ohne zu zögern entgegen. „Ich dachte immer, du hättest ein bisschen Grips im Kopf, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." Ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie vor ihm stand, zog er seine Hosen runter, und zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass er nichts darunter trug. Erschrocken und mit rotem Kopf, drehte sie sich genau eine Sekunde zu spät um.

„Weißt du, wenn du mir nur eine Minute mal zuhören würdest, dann könnte ich dir erklären..."

„Was, dass du von Natur aus so dämlich bist? Kein Problem, das hab ich inzwischen auch mitbekommen." Etwas in seiner Stimme störte sie. Es war nicht nur Wut über ihre Gedankenlo­sig­keit, die sie ja nicht einmal leugnen konnte, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie es erkannte. Das Ge­räusch von Jeansstoff, der über einen Hintern gezogen wurde, veranlasste sie wieder dazu, sich um­zudrehen.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du dich anhörst, wie Angel damals, als er Riley das erste mal gesehen hat, oder?" Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wie es ihm gelungen war, doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie an die Wand genagelt und sah ihr zornig in die Augen.

„Vergleich mich nie wieder mit deinem seelenvollen Kuschelvampir." Lediglich das leise Zucken seines Auges verriet, dass sein Angriff auf sie den Chip aktiviert hatte, und er gerade alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um den Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr, zu ignorieren.

„Spike, lass mich sofort los." Der kalte Ton in ihrer Stimme erschreckte sie fast mehr, als ihn, und als er von ihr abließ, konnte sie ihm ansehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, so die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. „Spike, glaub mir, ich verstehe, dass du zur Zeit unter Stress stehst, und du kannst sicher sein, mir geht es da nicht viel anders. Und deswegen schiebe ich das hier eben auch auf die ganze Situation, und beschließe, es wieder vergessen zu haben, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Aber wenn du es wagen solltest, mich jemals wieder anzugreifen, dann jag ich dir einen Pflock durchs Herz."

Ohne ihm die Möglichkeit für eine Antwort zu geben, rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss lautstark die Verbindungstür. Spike starrte die Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war, noch einen langen Moment an, bevor er sich ermattet aufs Bett fallen ließ. ‚Großartig', gratulierte er sich sarkastisch. ‚Verhalte dich doch noch ein bisschen eifersüchtiger, das gefällt ihr!' ‚Nein, sie hat es verdient. Sie spielt hier immerhin mit euer beider Leben.' ‚Es ist nur ein Essen, was kann da schon groß passieren?' ‚Es kann die Zukunft verändern.' ‚Halt den Mund, sie würde nichts tun, was ihre Heimkehr riskieren würde!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Die Kutsche kam pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit und brachte sie zur Abbey Orchard Nr. 12. War Buffy am Vorabend auf dem Weg zur Party fast vor Nervosität gestorben, so war sie jetzt viel zu sehr in Gedanken an einen wasserstoffblondgefärbten Vampir versunken, um nervös zu sein. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Sie als beschränkt und dämlich zu be­zeich­nen – ja, wo seine Taten immer vor Intelligenz und Weitsicht strotzten! Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, sich plötzlich wieder wie das größte Arschloch aufzuführen? Gut, diese Verabredung war vielleicht nicht das klügste auf dieser Welt, aber trotzdem! Und war das nicht Eifersucht in seiner Stimme und in seinem Blick gewesen? Für sie hatte es sehr danach geklungen. Aber um eifersüchtig zu sein, müsste ihm doch etwas an ihr liegen, oder? Es erschreckte sie, wie sehr ihr diese Vorstellung gefiel. Allerdings konnte er doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig auf sich selbst sein, oder? Wow, das könnten nur wenige Leute von sich behaupten. Dabei war gestern alles noch so ... schön gewesen. Das Gefühl in seinen Armen aufzuwachen war einfach unbeschreiblich gewesen. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Eigentlich konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern sich schon einmal so gefühlt zu haben. Sein schlanker, muskulöser Körper hatte sich auf eine Art an den ihren geschmiegt, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Einfach so, als sei er dazu bestimmt genau an diesem Ort zu sein. Es war so leicht gewesen, sich noch einmal an ihn zu kuscheln und friedlich weiterzuschlafen.

„Wir sind da, Miss", hörte sie plötzlich die sonore Stimme des Kutschers, bevor dieser ihr die Tür öffnete und ihr eine Hand als Stütze beim Aussteigen hinhielt. Als Buffy das Haus, in dem sie vor einigen Tagen bereits einmal gewesen war, betrachtete, bekam sie doch weiche Knie und wünschte sich, sie hätte den Mut gehabt die Einladung abzulehnen. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr – obwohl, war eine Ohnmacht ein guter Grund, um da nicht reinzumüssen? Sie hatte diesen halbernsten Gedanken noch nicht ganz beendet, als auch schon die Vordertür, die sie damals nur von außen gesehen hatte, geöffnet wurde, und Mrs. Atherby ihr strahlend entgegen kam. Buffy setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf und marschierte entschlossen auf Spikes Mutter zu.

Die untere Etage des großen Hauses war im gleichen Stil, wie die oberen eingerichtet. Buffy entdeckte sofort die Treppe, an der sie und Spike am ersten Abend, der schon wieder ein ganzes Leben weit zurückzuliegen schien, vorbeigeschlichen waren, und ihr wurde bewusst, wie nah sie im Prinzip an Constance vorbeigegangen sein mussten, ohne von ihr gehört worden zu sein. Diese Tatsache erfüllte Buffy mit einem gewissen Unbehagen, denn so konnte sich auch jederzeit ein echter Einbrecher – denn sie weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass sie und Spike echte Einbrecher gewesen waren – Zutritt zu diesem Haus beschaffen, ohne von Constance wahrgenommen zu werden. Eine Vorstellung, die ihr ganz und gar nicht behagte.

Das Essen war herrlich, und langsam fragte Buffy sich, wann in den letzten hundertzwanzig Jahren die Engländer das Kochen verlernt hatten. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie noch nicht einmal schlecht in London gegessen. Keine faden Speisen, die kaum, oder gar nicht gewürzt waren, keine ungenießbaren Sorten Chips und keine eigenartigen Zusammenstellungen verschiedenster Wurstsorten. Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch nur unverschämtes Glück, und der Rest Englands konnte wirklich nicht kochen. Mrs. Atherby schien es allerdings aufgefallen zu sein, mit welchem Appetit Buffy bei dem deftigen Braten zugelangt hatte, und das zufriedene Grinsen ließ erkennen, wie glücklich sie darüber war. ‚Wahrscheinlich hält sie mich für viel zu dünn', dachte Buffy, der bereits aufgefallen war, dass Frauen Anfang zwanzig bei weitem nicht so schlank waren, wie sie es oftmals in ihrer eigenen Zeit waren. Wahrscheinlich passten ihr deshalb die Kleider von Rose und Lynn so gut. Sie hatte die Figur einer fünfzehnjährigen.

Nach dem Essen zogen sie sich in einen kleineren Salon zurück. Lynn erzählte aufgeregt von der nächsten Woche, die vor ihr lag, wenn die Schule einen tollen Ausflug zu einem alten Schloss veranstalten wollte, in dem die Schülerinnen die Geschichte des eigenen Landes hautnah erleben konnten. Buffy wusste bereits davon, denn Rose hatte es erwähnt, und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, ob bei ihr vielleicht etwas nicht stimmte, weil sie nie so großes Interesse für Geschichte, oder die Schule im Allgemeinen gezeigt hatte. Allerdings war sie da nicht die einzige in der Schule gewesen, und so schob sie es entschlossen auf die Tatsache, dass die Mädchen früher einfach keine anderen Hobbys hatten – und weder Lynn noch Rose täglich von so einer Kleinigkeit wie der Vampirjagd abgelenkt wurden.

Hatte Buffy sich am Vorabend noch sehr angeregt mit William unterhalten können, so herrschte an diesem Abend zwischen ihnen die meiste Zeit fast eisernes Schweigen, das Buffy sich nicht ganz erklären konnte. Zwischendurch bemerkte sie, wie er sie aufmerksam musterte, doch wenn sie ihm dann zulächelte, wurde er rot, und wendete den Blick peinlich berührt von ihr ab und seiner Mutter zu, die eigentlich den Hauptteil der Unterhaltung bestritt. Diese Blicke machten Buffy ein klein wenig nervös, und Spikes Warnung, William könne sich in sie verlieben, schoss ihr nicht nur einmal durch den Kopf.

Der Abend war schon weiter fortgeschritten, als Constance wieder bei dem Thema ange­langt war, vor dem Buffy sich am meisten fürchtete – ihre Herkunft, der Grund ihres Besuches, das Leben in Amerika, kurz alles, was Buffy nicht einfach und ohne zu lügen beantworten konnte. An die hundert mal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte bei Professor Roberts in der Uni besser aufgepasst, als dieser versucht hatte, seinen Studenten die Geschichte Amerikas nahe zu bringen. Dann hätte sie wenigstens den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, wie weit Kalifornien um 1880 entwickelt war.

„London ist eine wunderbare Stadt. Noch nie habe ich mich so schnell irgendwo heimisch gefühlt, wie hier", antwortete sie nun auf Constances Frage, was sie von Englands Hauptstadt hielt.

„Wie lange haben Sie eigentlich vor, in London zu verweilen?", fragte William plötzlich, der sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weitgehend nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie Spike nun schon seit Jahren kannte, und in dieser Zeit gelernt hatte, in seinen Augen wie in einem Buch zu lesen, oder ob William seine Gefühle und Emotionen wirklich offener vor sich hertrug, als sein Alter Ego es tat, oder ob es vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem war, doch sie konnte nicht umhin, die aufkeimende Hoffnung in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Die Hoffnung, die Person, die ihm gegenüber saß, sei dazu bestimmt, ein Teil seines Lebens, seiner Zukunft zu werden. Zu sagen, sie wäre darüber erschrocken und entsetzt, wäre nicht ganz zutreffend gewesen, denn sie hatte sich den ganzen Abend schon mit dem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt, Spike könne mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen haben. Trotzdem spürte sie plötzlich ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie schnell sie es geschafft hatte, William von Cecily abzulenken. Ein Kribbeln, das ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel, denn im Laufe des Abends hatte sie ebenso feststellen müssen, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein könnte die Gefühle, die in ihm aufzukeimen schienen, zu erwidern. Deshalb wählte sie ihre nächsten Worte sorgsam aus.

„Nicht mehr allzu lange, Mr. Atherby, vielleicht noch ein paar Wochen. Ich möchte noch ein wenig von Englands Landschaft sehen, bevor ich wieder in meine Heimat zurückkehre." Der Schatten, der sich nun um Williams Augen bildete, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Es erinnerte sie an den Blick, den sie bei Spike beob­ach­tet hatte, als Lynn bei den Giles unerwartet zu Besuch gewesen war, auch wenn die Gefühle bei Spike wesentlich intensiver gewesen waren.

„Oh", William wandte seinen Blick ab, und starrte betreten auf seinen Hände, als er etwas unbeholfen nach seiner Teetasse griff. In diesem Moment, in dem Buffy eigentlich Mitleid für William empfand, hatte sie trotzdem den innigen Wunsch, ihn bei den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so unsicher und schüchtern sein? Und wie konnte aus diesem Mann ein so selbstbewusster Macho wie Spike werden? William erinnerte sie immer mehr an Hugh Grant in Notting Hill! Hatte der da nicht auch William geheißen?

„Das ist aber schade, wir hatten gehofft Ihre Gesellschaft noch länger genießen zu dürfen", meinte Constance, der der betretene Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes keineswegs entgangen war. Sie wünschte sich nichts weiter, als dass William endlich ernsthaft beginnen würde, sich Gedanken über eine Frau und eine Familie zu machen, doch bisher hatte er bei der Wahl der Frauen, die sein Interesse erregt hatten, nicht gerade ein glückliches Händchen bewiesen.

„Du wirst aber doch sicher noch so lange bleiben, um mit auf den Ball bei den Andersons in zwei Wochen zu kommen, oder?" Lynn, die insgeheim gehofft hatte, ihr Bruder könne Inte­res­se für Buffy entwickeln, versuchte sich ihre Niedergeschlagenheit nun nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Bei der Erwähnung des Wortes Ball wurden Buffys Augen kreisrund, und sie erinnerte sich an die Gespräche, die sie mit Spike über diese Bälle hatte. Sie konnte ja noch nicht mal einen normalen Walzer tanzen, geschweige denn diese eigenartigen Formationstänze, die sie im Fern­sehen schon öfters gesehen hatte, und die ihr immer schon reichlich eigenartig vorgekommen waren. Und zwei Wochen erschienen ihr auch ein bisschen kurz, um sich so etwas beibringen zu lassen. Immerhin war das hier die Realität, und nicht Dirty Dancing, wo man in zwei Wochen aus einer Nulpe eine Profitänzerin machte.

„Äh..." sie blickte unsicher in die Runde und merkte, das sämtliche Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange wi... ich überhaupt noch in London bleibe", sagte sie schließlich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Warum möchtest du das eigentlich wissen, Lynnie. Du bist noch zu jung, um auf einen Ball zu gehen." Der Tonfall, der liebevolle Blick und das sanfte Lächeln, während er mit seiner kleinen Schwester sprach, erinnerte Buffy daran, wie Spike mit Dawn umging, und es wunderte sie nicht zum ersten mal, dass gerade diese harmlose Geste, dieser eindeutige Beweis der Liebe und Zuneigung, dieses Zeichen der Menschlichkeit, in dem Vampir überlebt hatte, und in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als zu Hause bei ihm zu sein. Sie sehnte sich nach der Freundschaft, die sie in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut hatten, sie sehnte sich nach dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie gespürt hatte, als sie in seinen Armen aufgewacht war, sie sehnte sich nach dem Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte. Sie vermisste ihn, und die plötzliche Angst, die in ihr aufstieg, als sie Williams Blick auf sich spürte, schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu. Was war, wenn sie wirklich durch ihr unbedachtes Handeln Spikes Schicksal vollkom­men verändert hatte? Wenn sie die Geschichte verändert hatte, und Spike dadurch niemals existieren würde? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr schwindelig, und sie musste sich anstrengen, um es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Warum nur hatte sie niemand von diesem Essen abge­hal­ten? Warum war sie mit zu dieser dämlichen Party gestern gegangen? Warum nur hatte sie nicht auf Spike gehört? Doch das Geschehene konnte sie nun nicht mehr ändern. Alles, was jetzt noch in ihrer Macht stand, war sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht weitere Gefühle in William wecken würde, und sein Interesse an Cecily wach halten. ‚Gut, das ist ein Plan. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?', versuchte die Jägerin sich selbst Mut zu machen, die zickige Stimme im Hinterkopf, die ihr sagte, sie hätte doch keine Ahnung von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, krampfhaft ignorierend.


	14. Dreizehn

**dreizehn**

Vielleicht war es Instinkt gewesen, der ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sich an diesem Abend auf keinen Fall aus seinem Zimmer wagen, um sich in der Küche bei Nancy noch einen Becher Blut zu besorgen. Er und die eifrige Angestellte des Gileshaushaltes hatten sich in den letzten Tagen vielleicht nicht gerade angefreundet – dafür fand sie ihn wohl ein klein wenig zu eigenartig – aber sie waren zu einer freundschaftlichen Übereinkunft gekommen. Gelegentlich wechselten sie ein paar Worte, wenn er unangemeldet in der Küche auftauchte, und scherzten von Zeit zu Zeit über die verschiedensten Dinge. Doch an diesem Abend würde es kein abendliches Treffen zwischen dem Dienstmädchen und dem Vampir geben, denn einem bestimmten Gefühl folgend, verharrte Spike den ganzen Abend in seinem Zimmer. Aufmerksam lauschte er auf sämtliche Geräusche, die er im Haus wahrnehmen konnte, und versuchte alles, um sich von Gedanken an Buffy abzulenken. Er hörte die Diskussionen um das Abendessen, die Nancy mit Lizzy hatte, das ernsthafte Gespräch zwischen Richard und Christopher über die Zukunft des Jungen und die Erwägung ihn im nächsten Schuljahr doch wieder auf eine Privatschule zu schicken, wenn seine Noten weiterhin so gut waren, die sanften Klänge des Klaviers, auf dem Rose versuchte ihre musikalischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen und die aufmunternden Worte Arthurs, wenn Rose mal wieder daneben griff und Beethovens fünfter Sinfonie ein brutales Ende bereitete. Alles in allem war es ein harmonischer Familienabend, der in Spike den Wunsch weckte, diesem Haus entfliehen zu können, denn soviel Harmonie war für seinen Geschmack etwas zu viel für einen Abend. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst über hundert Jahre ein skrupelloser Bösewicht gewesen, und fried­volle Familienabende passten da irgendwie nicht ins Schema. Zu analysieren, wann genau er auf­gehört hatte, von sich selbst als Bösewicht zu denken, versuchte er jetzt gar nicht erst anzufangen. Verdammt, er musste unbedingt wieder nach Hause, sonst wurde er hier noch verrückt!

Es war schon später am Abend, Rose und Christopher waren bereits in ihren Zimmern ver­schwunden, er fragte sich, warum Buffy noch immer nicht zu Hause war, aber er versuchte seine Sorge darüber zu unterdrücken, als er hörte, wie Arthur seinen Vater in dessen Arbeits­zim­mer aufsuchte. Auch Spikes hervorragendes Gehör konnte die gedämpften Stimmen nicht wirklich verstehen. Gelegentlich schnappte er mal ein, zwei Worte auf, aber den Zusammenhang konnte er nicht erkennen. Er wollte es gerade schon aufgeben und sich ein Buch aus dem Regal nehmen, das ihn eventuell von weiteren Gedanken ablenken konnte, als die Stimmen lauter wurden, und er in der Lage war, jedes Wort zu verstehen.

„Mit ihr stimmt etwas nicht, Dad, das kann doch ein Blinder sehen. Allein, wie sie schon redet, und du willst mir weismachen, dir ist das noch nicht aufgefallen?" Spike wusste nicht, worüber er mehr erstaunt war, über die Tatsache, dass Arthur richtig wütend klang, oder über die Tatsache, dass der angehende Wächter seinen Vater ‚Dad' nannte. Bisher hatten nämlich all seine Kinder Richard immer nur mit Vater angeredet.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Arthur", entgegnete Richard abweisend.

„Dann werde ich es dir beweisen", knurrte Arthur regelrecht, bevor er die Tür zu Richards Arbeitszimmer geräuschvoll schloss und die Treppen in den ersten Stock praktisch hinaufflog.

Spike hatte jedoch keine Zeit, um sich zu fragen, was in den jungen Mann gefahren war, denn im nächsten Moment stand dieser in seinem Zimmer und starrte den Vampir neugierig und anklagend an. Als Spike dem feindseligen Blick des jungen Wächters begegnete, wappnete er sich innerlich gegen eine Auseinandersetzung. Konnte Arthur bereits einen Vampir von einem Menschen unterscheiden? Wahrscheinlich, selbst Lizzy hatte es gekonnt, und wenn Arthur nur ein klein wenig von seinen Eltern mitbekommen hatte, dann wusste er in diesem Augenblick, was Spike war.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" Es waren die ersten Worte, die Arthur sagte, und hätte Spike nicht die tödliche Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick erkannt, hätte er wahrscheinlich ge­lacht.

„Spike", beantwortete er die erste Frage Arthurs, war sich jedoch noch nicht sicher, was er auf die zweite erwidern sollte. „Was hat Richard Ihnen erzählt?" fragte er deshalb in ruhigem Tonfall nach einer Weile, niemals die Augen von seinem Gegenüber abwendend.

„Dass Sie und Ihre Freundin auf der Durchreise sind und nur noch für kurze Zeit hier bei uns wohnen werden", antwortete Arthur ebenso ruhig, sein Gegenüber aber noch immer vorsich­tig musternd.

„Na, dann wissen Sie ja alles, was Sie wissen müssen." Sein Tonfall war arrogant und selbstbewusst, das wusste er selbst, doch er hatte nicht vor auch nur irgendeine Schwäche vor diesem Mann zu zeigen. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich wollte mich gerade zum Schlafen hinlegen."

Ehe er sich versah, spürte Spike, wie er an die Wand geschleudert wurde, und der Wächter seine Arme so abblockte, dass er sie nicht bewegen konnte, und für einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Augenblick dachte Spike, das wäre die Strafe, weil er erst vor wenigen Stunden genau das Gleiche mit Buffy getan hatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder, und entschied, er hatte zur Zeit wichtigere Probleme.

„Man sollte doch meinen, ein Vampir schläft nicht in der Nacht", zischte Arthur, dessen Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Spikes entfernt war.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen, ich hab mich noch nie an Konventionen gehalten." Spike hatte nicht vor, Arthur zu belügen, auch wenn das in den nächsten Sekunden sein Todesurteil bedeuten konnte.

„Was zur Hölle spielen Sie hier für ein Spiel?"

„Fragen Sie Ihren Vater, Arthur, er wird..." Jeglicher Gedanke war aus seinem Bewusst­sein ver­­­schwunden, als er es erkannte, und in diesem Augenblick sah Spike rot. Nicht in der La­ge, sich die Bilder auch nur vorzustellen, löste sich tief in seinem Innern ein Ton, der nur als das Grol­­len eines Raubtiers definiert werden konnte, schlug Arthurs Hände weg und war im nächsten Mo­ment auf dem jungen Mann. „Was fällt dir ein, sie anzufassen, Giles?" Er war in der Lage zweimal zuzuschlagen, bevor er die Wirkung des Chips nicht länger ignorieren konnte und vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Arthur, der nicht erkannte, weshalb Spike von ihm abgelassen hatte, nutzte die vorrüber­ge­hen­de Schwäche des Vampirs, zückte den Pflock, den er seit Beginn seiner Ausbildung stets bei sich trug und stürzte sich wieder auf seinen Gegner. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter, bevor der Pflock sein tödliches Werk vollbringen würde, als Spike mit letzter Kraft den Arm, der die Waffe hielt, abblocken konnte.

„Arthur, lass ihn los", ertönte plötzlich die ruhige Stimme Richards, der unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten hatte, und nun die beiden Männer, die auf dem Boden miteinander rangen, beobachtete.

„Vater, das hier ist ein Vampir", versuchte Arthur Richard zu erklären, der jedoch nur näher trat und seinen Sohn in die Höhe zog.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Richard noch immer ruhig, während er sich zwischen die beiden stellte.

„Ich versteh nicht." Arthur fuhr sich irritiert durchs Haar und starrte seinen Vater an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren. „Du weißt das, und trotzdem lässt du ihn hier wohnen?" Fassungslos lief der junge Giles auf und ab, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater zudrehte. „Ist das einer von diesen Tests von der Akademie, wo wir Prüfungen unterzogen werden, und nicht wissen, wem wir vertrauen dürfen?" Die Hoffnung im Blick Arthurs war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Nein, Arthur, das hier hat nichts damit zu tun." Langsam entfernte Richard den Pflock aus der Hand seines Sohnes und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zum ersten Mal, seit er das Zimmer be­treten hatte, auf Spike. „Geht es Ihnen gut?" Doch Spike sah so aus, als hätte er Richard gar nicht bemerkt. Statt dessen schossen seine Blicke noch immer tödliche Blitze in Richtung Arthurs, die Richard sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Spike?" Seine Stimme war nun lauter und auch nicht mehr ganz so freundlich. Er mochte Spike, das hatte er in den letzten Tagen vor sich selbst zugegeben, aber der Hass, der sich jetzt in dessen Blicken abzeichnete, und der gegen seinen Sohn gerichtet war, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, und sämtliche Geschichten, die ihm über Spikes vampirische Familie zu Ohren gekommen waren, schossen ihm in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder durch den Kopf.

Zögernd löste Spike seinen Blick von Arthur und lenkte ihn auf Richard, der ihn fast drohend ansah. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, immerhin war Arthur sein Sohn und ihn zu lieben und zu beschützen war seine oberste Pflicht. Ebenso wie es seine – oder vielmehr Williams – war, seine Mutter und Schwester zu schützen. Die Zweifel, dass ihm das zu Lebzeiten wirklich gelungen war, überwältigten ihn jetzt allerdings, als er versuchte eine logische Erklärung dafür zu finden, weshalb er seine kleine Schwester in jeder Pore des jungen Wächters wahrneh­men konnte.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl Richard, als er sich sicher war, die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Vampirs zu haben. Sein ernster Blick hinderte Spike daran, Einspruch zu erheben, auch wenn Richard wusste, wie ungern er von anderen Befehle entgegen nahm. „Du auch, Arthur", fügte er hinzu, nachdem dieser sich neben seinem Vater vor dem Vampir aufgebaut hatte, in der Annahme nun zu wissen, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

„Vater..."

„Sofort", unterbrach die strenge Stimme eines Wächters den Sohn, noch bevor er eigentlich protestieren konnte. Richard wartete, bis auch Arthur sich – möglichst weit von Spike entfernt – gesetzt hatte, bevor er, seine Brille putzend, vor ihnen auf und ab marschierte, und überlegte, wie er seinem Sohn all das erklären sollte. Er entschied sich für die einfache – oder vielmehr schwierige – Wahrheit. Immerhin war Arthur ein angehender Wächter und musste mit allen möglichen Dingen fertig werden. Was war da schone eine kleine Zeitreise, ein neutralisierter Vampir und die Vorstellung, eben dieser Vampir könne dazu auserkoren sein, die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren? So weit kam Richard in seiner Erzählung jedoch gar nicht, denn als er versuchte zu erklären, warum Spike keine Gefahr für ihre Familie darstellte, wurde er harsch unterbrochen.

„Vater, bist du sicher, dass er dir da nicht nur was vorspielt? Die Schläge vorhin erschienen mir nämlich verdammt echt, und verdammt schmerzhaft." Wie als Beweis, hielt Arthur sein Kinn in die Luft, wo sich ein deutlicher blauer Fleck abzuzeichnen begann.

Erschrocken und nicht sicher, was er glauben sollte, richtete er seinen Blick auf Spike, der je­doch vermied in die Augen des Wächters zu gucken. „Spike?" Die Enttäuschung, die in der Stim­me mitschwang reichte jedoch aus, um den Vampir dazu zu bringen, sein Gegenüber anzu­se­hen.

"Ein Schlag mehr, und ich wäre ohnmächtig gewesen", erklärte Spike, Arthur ignorierend. „Nicht, dass es dazu gekommen wäre, denn schon nach den ersten beiden Kinnhaken konnte ich nicht mehr geradeaus sehen." Er lachte humorlos auf und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosen­ta­schen. „Oder denken Sie, Ihr Sohn hätte den Pflock sonst so nah an mein Herz bringen können?"

„Sie wollen also sagen, es sei reine Selbstverteidigung gewesen?" Das klang überzeugend. Immerhin war Arthur dazu erzogen und ausgebildet worden, Vampire zu hassen und sie zu bekämpfen – wenn eigentlich auch nur theoretisch.

„Nicht direkt", zischte der Vampir, der inzwischen wieder seinen hasserfüllten Blick auf Arthur gerichtet hatte.

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?" Richard ließ sich ermattet auf einen der Sessel fallen. Es war zu spät für diesen Blödsinn. Er sollte eigentlich im Bett liegen und darüber nach­denken, wie er seine Gäste so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause bringen konnte. Oder seiner Frau zeigen, dass er sie nicht absichtlich in den letzten Wochen vernachlässigt hatte. Als jetzt jedoch keiner der beiden antwortete, war Richard kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren. „Also, Spike, worum ging es hier, als ich hier reinkam?"

„Lynn", kam seine ruhige, knappe Antwort, die jedoch die beiden anderen Männer im Raum völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Was..." Arthur verstand gar nichts mehr, und schloss den Mund wieder, als er erkannte, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Was hat denn Lynn damit zu tun?" fragte Richard, der auch nicht begreifen konnte, wovon der Vampir sprach. Alles, was ihn nun beschäftigte, war die Frage, wie sie Arthur die Sache mit der Zeitreise und William Atherby erklären sollten. Bisher hatte sein Sohn nämlich die Ähnlich­keit – die von Tag zu Tag offensichtlicher für Richard wurde – noch nicht erkannt. Lag wahr­schein­lich daran, dass der Vampir seine eigene Kleidung aus dem 21. Jahrhundert trug und noch immer diese eigenartig gefärbten Haare hatte.

„Fragen wir doch Ihren Sohn", erwiderte Spike äußerlich gelassen, innerlich jedoch vor Anspannung zitternd.

„Arthur?" Richard konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, was Spike meinte, und bei der ratlosen Miene seines Sohnes, ging es diesem wohl ähnlich. „Was könnte es zwischen dir und Lynn Atherby geben, das...?" Der Schalter in seinem Kopf wurde im Zeitlupentempo umgelegt, doch als es plötzlich Klick machte, war das Bild deutlich zu sehen. Ungläubig drehte Richard sich zunächst wieder zu Spike um, nur um im nächsten Augenblick seinen Sohn wieder anzusehen, und festzustellen, dass dessen Züge feuerrot geworden waren.

„Arthur..." Richards Stimme war leise, und in diesem Moment wünschte er, Lizzy wäre hier. Sie könnte mit Sicherheit zwischen Arthur und Spike vermitteln, ohne dass die beiden ein­an­der umbrachten. „Arthur, das Mädchen ist die beste Freundin deiner Schwester", war das Bes­te, mit dem er aufwarten konnte, was ihm jedoch lediglich einen trotzigen Blick seines Sohnes ein­brachte, den dieser immer zur Schau stellte, wenn er versuchte seinen Willen durch­zu­set­zen und die Argumentation seiner Eltern nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Was hat das denn bitte damit zu tun?"

„Herr Gott, noch mal", fluchte Richard, plötzlich wieder froh, dass Lizzy nicht mit im Raum war. „Sie ist noch ein Kind, Arthur!"

„Sie ist fast sechzehn", verteidigte Arthur sowohl sich, als auch Lynn.

„In zwei Monaten, du Pappnase", ertönte nun auch Spikes Stimme, der inzwischen ebenso wie Arthur aufgestanden war. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang zwei Monate sind, wenn man fünfzehn ist?"

„Was geht es dich eigentlich an, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe?"

Statt auf Arthurs Frage zu antworten, richtete Spike sich an Richard und sah diesen zweifelnd an. „Und der Kerl soll mal ein Wächter werden?"

„Arthur", versuchte Richard die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes wieder auf sich zu lenken, Spike völlig ignorierend. „Bitte setz dich wieder hin, dann werde ich versuchen alles zu erklä­ren."

Jetzt kam der wirklich schwierige Teil, denn wie sollte er ihm die Sache mit der Zeitreise begreiflich machen, wenn er sie selbst nicht wirklich verstand? „Arthur, es hat sich heraus­ge­stellt, dass Spike hier, und Miss Summers... aus der Zukunft stammen. Um genau zu sein aus dem Jahr 2001."

Unter normalen Umständen wäre Arthur jetzt wohl in tosendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, doch etwas am Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sagte ihm, wie ernst ihm diese Sache war. Also hörte er sich die ganze Geschichte an, die Richard selbst vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit zu hören bekommen hatte.

„Nun, und um deine Frage zu beantworten... Es sieht wohl so aus... Du musst verstehen..."

„Lynn ist meine Schwester", fuhr Spike dazwischen, als er das Gestotter des Briten nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Der Vampir nutzte den offensichtlichen Schock, in den er Arthur versetzt hatte aus, um sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufzubauen. „Und wenn du auch nur daran denken solltest, sie anzufassen, mach ich dich kalt, ganz egal, wie sehr mir danach der Schädel brummt."

„Spike, ich bin sicher, mein Sohn hatte immer nur ehrenvolle Absichten Lynn betreffend", schaltete Richard sich wieder ein, der noch immer besorgt den schockierten Ausdruck auf Arthurs Gesicht beobachtete. „Nicht wahr, Arthur?" versuchte er ihn nun harsch aus seinem apathischen Zustand zu befreien.

„Was?" Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Hatte ihm jemand eine Frage gestellt? Sein Vater? „Oh, ja sicher, Dad."

Spike schnaubte wenig überzeugt, entfernte sich aber einige Schritte von Arthur, dessen Züge nun ein leichtes Lächeln umspielten. „Und ich hatte die Befürchtung, William der Blutige Dichter könnte eines Tages davon erfahren und mich zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Tja, ich würde sagen, die Angst war berechtigt." Die Drohung in Spikes Stimme war offensichtlich, als dieser Arthur mit stahlblauen Augen fixierte.

„Oh, das ist fantastisch", Arthur sprang auf, der Schock und die Angst des ersten Moments vergessen. „Du, ein Vampir, in meines Vaters Haus, drohst mir? Dad, er..."

„Arthur, jetzt atme erst mal tief durch. Und Spike, Sie hören auf meinem Sohn zu drohen, haben wir uns verstanden?" Die Autorität in Richards Stimme wirkte sowohl bei dessen Sohn, als auch bei seinem Hausgast. „Gut, da wir jetzt alle wieder ruhiger geworden sind, schlage ich vor, dass ihr zwei euch zusammen hinsetzt und die Situation gemeinsam besprecht. Arthur, du wirst mir deinen Pflock geben, und Spike, Sie versprechen mir, ihr Reißzähne nicht zu zeigen. Wenn ich auch nur noch ein Wort aus diesem Raum hier höre, werde ich verdammt wütend werden, und es war ein langer Tag."

„Vater, du willst mich ohne Waffe mit diesem... diesem Ding hier allein lassen?" Arthurs Augen waren angstgeweitet und fassungslos auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

„Ja, Arthur, genau das habe ich vor. Ich bin müde und habe keine Lust weiterhin den Schiedsrichter zu spielen. Spike wird dir nichts tun, mein Sohn, glaub mir, ich habe ihn in den letzten Tagen sehr gut kennengelernt, und wage zu behaupten seinen Charakter einschätzen zu können. Und wenn er sagt, er tut dir nichts, dann wird er es auch nicht", die letzten Worte richtete er nicht an Arthur, sondern sah Spike direkt in die Augen. Der Vampir konnte nur nicken, sich einmal mehr fragend, warum die Mitglieder dieser Familie ihn eigentlich lesen konnten, als wäre er ein verdammtes Buch. Rupert konnte es auch, obwohl der sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht hatte Spikes Charakter näher kennen zu lernen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Richard den Raum, innerlich betend gerade keinen Fehler begangen zu haben. Spike schien an diesem Abend nicht gerade gut aufgelegt zu sein, was wahrscheinlich zum großen Teil an Buffys Verabredung mit den Atherbys lag, und die Befürchtung Arthur könne die Ehre seiner kleinen Schwester gefährdet haben, schien seine Laune nicht gerade verbessert zu haben. Trotzdem glaubte er an den Vampir und war gewillt ihm eine Chance zu geben. Und was Arthur betraf, so musste der inzwischen auch so weit sein, sich scheinbar aussichtlosen Situationen zu stellen, und Richard war überzeugt, sein Sohn wäre dazu imstande.

Während Richard seinen Weg zurück in sein Schlafzimmer machte, standen die beiden jungen Männer sich schweigend gegenüber, keiner sicher, was er sagen sollte, ohne, dass es in einer Schlägerei enden würde.

„Wann ist das passiert?" fragte Arthur den Vampir unvermittelt.

„In etwa sechs Monaten von heute an gerechnet", antwortete Spike knapp, nicht sicher, was er von der plötzlichen Ruhe halten sollte.

„Dann kann ich davon ausgehen, dass William nichts von Lynn und mir wusste?" Spike musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend. War das Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme?

„Daran könnte ich mich wohl erinnern."

„Wir wollten es eigentlich in zwei Monaten bekannt geben. Wenn sie sechszehn wird", murmelte Arthur benommen. Warum war es in der Zukunft nicht dazu gekommen? Als Spike nicht darauf reagierte, wagte Arthur noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. „Ich liebe sie, weißt du, und ich..."

Ein unterdrücktes Grollen ertönte aus Spikes Brust, und Arthur blickte den Vampir erschrocken an. „Und ich würde ihr niemals weh tun", versicherte er eindringlich, nicht gewillt, den Zorn des Untoten auf sich zu ziehen. Spike war jedoch wenig überzeugt, und hatte nicht vor, es Arthur leicht zu machen, als das Knurren immer mehr an ein Raubtier erinnerte.

„Hör zu ... Spike", er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er über diesen absurden Namen nachdachte. „Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst... Na gut, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du dich fühlst, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." Er stand wieder auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte von dem Vampir. „Weil ich nämlich ganz genauso denken würde, wenn sich einer meiner Freunde an Rose heranmachen würde", sagte er leise, was ihm wenigstens Spikes Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte.

„Wir sind keine Freunde", zischte Spike durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Das weiß ich auch, und ich zähle auch William Atherby nicht wirklich zu meinen Freunden. Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, wir könnten Freunde werden." Er äußerte jetzt nicht sein Bedauern darüber, dass es wohl niemals so weit kommen würde.

„Wenn du ihr in irgendeiner Weise weh tun solltest, und ich erfahre davon, werde ich dir sämtliche Eingeweide herausreißen. Die Schmerzen, die du erleiden wirst, werden schlimmer sein, als alles, was du dir auch nur entfernt vorstellen kannst."

Arthur schwieg für einen Augenblick, in dem er Spike kritisch musterte. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Lynn in nächster Zeit nicht durch meine Taten verletzt werden wird." Arthurs Worte waren für Spike wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, und als Richards Sohn wortlos sein Zimmer verließ, ließ der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, einen Schauer über den Rücken des Vampirs laufen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Buffy schloss die schwere Eichentür hinter sich und ließ sich erschöpft gegen das dunkle Holz fallen. Endlich war sie wieder ‚zu Hause' und konnte tief durchatmen. Sie hatte schon fast angenommen, der Abend bei den Atherbys würde niemals enden, und sie wäre auf ewig mit einem Mann eingesperrt, den sie zwar mochte, den sie aber auf keinen Fall mögen durfte – oder vielmehr, der sie nicht wirklich mögen durfte – und so war der größte Teil des Abends eine regelrechte Tortur gewesen. Immer wieder, wenn Cecily Underwoods Name gefallen war, hatte sie sich geradezu zu einem Lächeln zwingen müssen, William mindestens hundert mal versichert, wie nett ihr diese Person doch erschienen war. Bei jeder einzelnen Lüge hatte sie es nicht gewagt, Lynn anzusehen, denn dort, da war sie sicher, hätte sie den Vorwurf des Verrats lesen können.

Es war fast eine Erlösung gewesen, endlich ein erschöpftes Gähnen zu ‚unterdrücken', und so Constances Mitleid auf sich zu ziehen. Noch eine Stunde mehr, und sie wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen, einfach aufzustehen, sich für den netten Abend zu bedanken, und die Familie Atherby einfach ihrem Schicksal entgegeneilen zu lassen. Auch so war es schon schwer, wenn sie sich vorstellte, was Spike mit seiner Mutter und Schwester anstellen würde, sobald er sich dem ersten Blutrausch seines Unlebens hingab. Wie sollte sie nur weiterleben, wenn sie sich immer nur an diese beiden netten, freundlichen Menschen erinnern würde, die es einfach nicht verdient hatten auf diese Weise zu sterben. Und trotzdem konnte sie nichts an ihrem Schicksal ändern, denn sie durfte die Zukunft nicht gefährden. Weder ihre eigene, noch Spikes, noch die der restlichen Welt.

Ein Geräusch aus dem kleinen Salon riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und neugierig, wie nur eine Jägerin sein konnte, schlich sie lautlos in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie die Tür zum Salon geräuschvoll aufstieß, erstarrte sie jedoch.

„Was ist passiert?" Nur ein Blick auf Richards mitgenommene Züge reichte aus, um ihr zu sagen, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Der Wächter war blass und seine Augen wirkten zehn Jahre älter, als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

Richard musterte Buffy eingehend, bevor er sein mit Scotch gefülltes Glas abstellte.

„Wissen Sie, Buffy, ich war mir immer bewusst einen aufreibenden Beruf zu haben. Ich erlebe die unfassbarsten Dinge und mache Erfahrungen, die 90 der Weltbevölkerung ewig verborgen bleiben werden. Trotzdem bin ich mit diesen Dingen bis jetzt immer gut klar ge­kom­men. Ich wusste um meine Verantwortung der Menschheit gegenüber und habe diese Aufgabe ohne zu Zögern angenommen. Aber jetzt, innerhalb kürzester Zeit, scheint alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Hätte mir zum Beispiel jemand vor drei Wochen gesagt, ich hätte heute einen Vampir des Aurelius-Bundes zu Gast, ich wäre in tosendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Aber nein, das ist ja gar nicht das Absurdeste an dieser Geschichte, denn dieser Vampir kommt – zusammen mit einer Jägerin wohlgemerkt – aus der Zukunft." Richard fuhr sich müde über die Augen, während Buffy ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Haben Sie vielleicht schon einen Scotch zuviel gehabt, Mr. Giles?"

„Glauben Sie mir, ich wünschte, es wären noch ein paar mehr gewesen", murmelte Richard ohne zu Zögern, und wieder einmal wurde Buffy durch diesen Kommentar schmerzhaft an ihren Giles erinnert. Müde und erschöpft richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Buffy. Der Ernst und die Sorge in seinen Augen erschreckte sie. „Mein Sohn hat sich in Lynn Atherby verliebt."

„Ich weiß."

„... und Spike hat davon erfahren", schloss er den Satz, ohne sie zu beachten.

Der Schreck und die Angst standen ihr augenblicklich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sich ihre Augen weiteten, und sie besorgt nach der Hand des Wächters griff.

„Sie sind aufeinander losgegangen, als wenn es kein Morgen gäbe, und wäre ich nicht dazu gekommen, wäre einer von beiden jetzt wohl nicht mehr am Leben."

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, sprang Buffy auf und rannte die Treppen, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, nach oben, und im nächsten Moment stand sie vor ihm.

„Buffy", Spike hatte augenblicklich seine gemütliche Position auf seinem Bett aufgegeben und stand vor ihr, ihren Körper nach äußeren Anzeichen für ihre Aufregung absuchend. „Was ist los, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Du fragst mich, ob es mir gut geht?" Ohne nachzudenken, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen entblößten Oberkörper und drückte ihn an sich.

„Hey, ist ja gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Ihr Verhalten erschien ihm mehr als eigen­ar­tig, denn als sie ihn vor wenigen Stunden verlassen hatte, war er überzeugt gewesen, dass sie nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihm wechseln würde. „Was ist los, Liebes?" Er löste sich wider­willig von ihr, denn der Gedanke ihre Nähe noch länger zu genießen, war verlockend, doch musste er auch herausfinden, was geschehen war, wenn er ihr helfen wollte. Die Tränen auf ihren blassen Wangen erschreckten ihn, und um den Körperkontakt nicht völlig aufzugeben, griff er in einer beruhigenden Geste nach ihren Händen, bevor er sie sanft zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe führte.

Buffy sog seinen Anblick in sich auf, wie um sich zu vergewissern, bevor sich ein Lächeln um ihre Züge bildete. „Er hat dich nicht verletzt", flüsterte sie kaum wahrnehmbar, doch sein gutes Gehör hatte ihre Worte aufgenommen. Einen Moment fürchtete er jedoch sich verhört zu haben, als ihm der Inhalt ihrer Aussage klar wurde. Zunächst wusste er nicht, was er sagen, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sein Herz, wenn es denn noch schlagen würde, gerade mit Sicherheit für einige Sekunden vor Freude zu schlagen aufgehört hätte.

„Richard hat dir erzählt, was hier heute Abend los war?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit klein­laut, nicht gerade stolz auf die Szene, die es mit Arthur gegeben hatte.

„Ja", antwortete sie ebenso leise, von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch peinlich berührt, als ihr die Tränen auf ihren Wangen bewusst wurden. Hatte sie ihn nicht vor einigen Jahren mal als kläg­li­che Heulsuse bezeichnet? Es war wohl an der Zeit sich da an die eigene Nase zu packen. ‚Und warum hat er eigentlich nie ein Hemd an, wenn ich hier ins Zimmer komme? Will er mich um den Verstand bringen?'

„Ich... äh", Spike rang mit den Worten, als er nach einem Weg suchte sein Verhalten von vorhin zu erklären. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich meine..."

„Ich weiß." Sie drückte verständnisvoll seine Hand.

„Es war einfach so überraschend. Er war regelrecht in ihrem Geruch gebadet und... ich denke, ich habe nicht klar gesehen." Während er an diesen Augenblick zurückdachte, in dem er den Duft seiner Schwester an diesem fremden Kerl erkannt hatte, spielte er gedankenverloren mit ihrer Hand, die sie ihm noch immer nicht entzogen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren hast", murmelte sie leise.

„Nun ja, wie hätte ich auch sonst davon..." Seine Augen schossen nach oben und blickten sie entgeistert an. „Du...", er entriss ihr seine Hand und stand auf, um unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. „Du hast davon gewusst?"

„Erst seit gestern Abend", versuchte Buffy sich zu rechtfertigen. „Und ich hatte ihr versprechen müssen, niemandem davon zu erzählen."

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass Lynn an mich gedacht hat, als sie sagte ‚niemand'!" Der Zorn in seiner Stimme ließ Buffy fast zusammenschrecken, aber sie hatte nicht vor, ihm das zu zeigen.

„Natürlich hat sie dabei an dich gedacht. Ihre genauen Worte waren... gut, ich weiß ihre genauen Worte nicht mehr, aber sie sagte so was wie, wenn mein Bruder es herausfindet, dass ich hier mit einem Typ rumknutsche, bin ich geliefert." Sie machte Anstalten in dem Sessel zu versinken, als sie seinen kreisrunden, vor Entsetzen erstarrten Augen begegnete. „Und vielleicht hätte ich dieses Detail doch lieber für mich behalten sollen", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als er sich ihr wieder näherte. Allen Mut zusammen nehmend, beschloss sie in die Offensive zu gehen. „Hör zu, Spike, es ist doch überhaupt nichts passiert. Sie haben sich im Garten hinten bei den ... wo waren wir gestern Abend, bei den Adams? ... wie dem auch sei. Die beiden haben sich getroffen, nachdem sie sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich lang nicht gesehen haben, und sich begrüßt. Dabei haben sich zufällig ihre Lippen ein klein wenig berührt. Keine große Sache!" Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, es könne ihn ablenken, doch er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Keine große Sache? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das aussehen würde, wenn jemand davon Wind bekäme? Buffy, das hier ist nicht Amerika und auch nicht das 21. Jahrhundert! Hier wird noch darauf geachtet, wie sich junge Mädchen verhalten, und wenn Lynn und Arthur... Gott, ich höre mich schon genauso an, wie diese Schwachköpfe!" Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen und starrte frustriert an die Decke.

„Spike, glaubst du wirklich, Lynn und Arthur sind die einzigen jungen Menschen, die es wagen, sich heimlich zu treffen und – ziemlich harmlose – Küsse auszutauschen? Wir befinden uns vielleicht im viktorianischen London, aber auch ihr wart damals nur Menschen." Als sie keine Reaktion von ihm erhielt, griff sie nach seiner Hand, und hoffte so, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Du warst kein schlechter Bruder. Ich habe euch beide doch zusammen gesehen ... na ja, William und Lynn ... und sie könnte sich keinen besseren Bruder wünschen."

„Und warum kann ich mich dann nicht mal an einen Arthur Giles erinnern?"

Innerlich stöhnte sie auf, als sie wieder an der Stelle angelangt waren, wo Spike sich selbst in Frage stellte, weil er sich nicht an jede Kleinigkeit aus seinem Leben erinnern konnte. „Weil es über 120 Jahre her ist, und Arthur und Lynn zum Zeitpunkt deines Todes wahrscheinlich noch nie­man­dem ein Wort von sich erzählt hatten", erwiderte sie so sanft sie nur konnte, fest ent­schlos­sen keine Zickigkeit in ihrer Stimme zuzulassen. „Und sieh mal, das hat doch auch was Gu­tes, denn so kannst du dir sicher sein, dass die beiden vorsichtig genug waren, um sich in der Öffent­lichkeit nichts anmerken zu lassen. Also haben sie keinen Zündstoff für Gerüchte geliefert."

„Soll mich das jetzt etwa beruhigen?" War er äußerlich noch völlig beim Thema, so konnte er eigentlich nur an die kleine, warme Hand in der seinen denken. Die Gefühle, die dieser fast flüchtige, und doch innige Kontakt, in ihm auslösten, waren überwältigend, als einmal mehr seine Gedanken zum vorigen Abend zurück wanderten, als er, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, ihre sanften Lippen auf den seinen gespürt hatte. In diesem Moment hätte die Welt stehen bleiben können, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Gleichzeitig war er sich jetzt auch schmerzhaft der wachsenden Erektion in seinen Jeans bewusst, die genau zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgetreten war, als er erkannt hatte, dass sie sich Sorgen um seine Sicherheit gemacht hatte. Doch genau wie am Abend zuvor wusste er auch, dass er später, wenn er wieder allein war, selbst damit fertig werden musste.

„... gar nichts daran ändern können."

Die plötzliche Stille riss ihn gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken, und er war froh, keine Blutzirkulation zu besitzen, denn sonst wäre er jetzt mit Sicherheit so rot wie eine Tomate geworden. Seine Chancen fifty-fifty einschätzend, dass er bei einer Antwort richtig liegen könnte, wagte er den Versuch ihr einfach zuzustimmen. „Ja, du hast Recht." ‚Und wozu genau habe ich ihr jetzt Recht gegeben?', fragte er sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

‚Nein, mein Schatz, ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie deine kleine, heiße Hand langsam an meinem Schwanz auf und ab gleitet und mich quält, bis ich den Verstand verliere... Großartig!' Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und versuchte unauffällig seine Stellung in dem Sessel so zu verändern, dass die eindeutige Beule in seinen Jeans nicht allzu sehr ins Auge sprang, bevor er sich mit der Beantwortung der Frage auseinander setzen musste.

„Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich, oder?" fragte sie ihn leise, bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, zu antworten, und hinterließ ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln auf seiner Stirn. Wütend? Warum sollte er wütend auf sie sein? Ach ja, das Essen. Hatte er fast vergessen.

„Äh... ja, genau... ach, nein, eigentlich nicht." ‚Klasse, und ich dachte Joey in Friends wäre erbärmlich!'

„Ich weiß, ich hätte da nicht hingehen sollen." Das erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und für einen Moment verließ ihre Hand seine Gedankenwelt. „Irgendeinen Grund abzusagen, oder die Einladung abzulehnen, hätte ich schon gefunden."

„Es scheint die Zukunft ja anscheinend nicht beeinflusst zu haben", gestand er zögernd ein. Eigentlich hatte er schon kaum mehr an ihre Auseinandersetzung gedacht, doch nachdem sie es jetzt selbst erwähnt hatte, war ein Teil des Zorns wieder zurückgekehrt. Nein, nicht so sehr des Zornes, vielmehr der ohnmächtigen Angst, ihr unüberlegtes Handeln könne seiner Existenz ein jähes Ende setzen.

„Ja, Gott sei Dank!" Das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn jetzt betrachtete, war fast schüchtern zu nennen, und diese Unsicherheit, die er nun in ihr erkannte, ließ sie ihm nur umso begehrenswerter erscheinen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgerastet bin", sagte er nach einem Moment, in dem er sich ernsthaft fragte, seit wann sie so nett zueinander waren. Irgendwie surreal! „Ich hab das nicht so gemeint... das mit dem beschränkt sein, und so."

„Ist schon gut. Ich denke... ich hatte nichts anderes verdient." Nur zu deutlich spürte sie den leichten Druck, den seine Finger auf ihre Hand ausübten, und sie fühlte, wie in ihr das Verlangen aufstieg, diese Hände auch auf dem Rest ihres Körpers zu spüren. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie sanft ihre Brüste massierten, bevor sie weiter an ihrem Körper herabwanderten, sich ihrem eigentlichen Ziel stetig näherten, doch dann, kurz, bevor sie dort ankamen, wieder den Rückzug antraten, nur um daraufhin die Reise von vorn zu starten, so lange, bis sie ihn anflehen würde ihr endlich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Entsetzt über ihre Gedankengänge schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. ‚Was, wenn er meine Erregung bemerkt, wenn er sie riechen kann? Warum verschlingen meine Finger sich eigentlich gerade mit seinen?'

„Ich... ich...", sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihre Gedanken in klare Worte zu fassen, als sich der Druck seiner Finger auf den ihren verstärkte, und sie hatte das Gefühl in den blauen Tiefen seiner Augen für immer zu versinken. „... ich sollte... jetzt wirklich lieber gehen", schaffte sie es den Satz zu beenden, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen, um ihre Absicht auch wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ihre zögerlichen Worte drangen nur nach und nach in sein Bewusstsein vor, denn alles, was er noch bemerkte, waren ihre Augen, die sich unbarmherzig in die seinen zu bohren schienen, ihre Finger, die still mit den seinen eine Einheit gebildet zu haben schienen, ihr Körper, der Lust und Verlangen ausstrahlte, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst zu sein schien. Nicht wissend, wo er die Kraft dafür hernahm, schaffte er es aufzustehen, und sie mit sich nach oben zu ziehen. Sie standen sich gegenüber, nur durch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt, und er konnte ihre Erregung in jeder Pore an ihrem Körper wahrnehmen. Dieses Wissen, dass er ihren Körper so weit gebracht hatte, nur dadurch ihre Hand zu halten – und vielleicht hatte auch sein entblößter Oberkörper seinen Teil dazu beigetragen – ließ ihn nur noch härter werden. „Ja, vielleicht solltest du das besser", raunte er ihr entgegen, bevor er sie an sich zog und seine Lippen die ihren fanden.

Irgendwo tief in ihren Innern dachte Buffy, sie müsse dagegen ankämpfen, dass es falsch war, sich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, ihn so sehr zu begehren, doch sie ignorierte diese Stimme und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die neuen Gefühle, die Spike in ihre weckte. Ohne nachzudenken schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn so noch näher an sie heran, und als sie seine Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte, öffnete sie diese bereitwillig, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Es kam fast einem elektrischen Schlag gleich, als sie seine kühle Zunge zum ersten Mal an ihrer eigenen, viel wärmeren spürte, und einen Moment glaubte sie, vor Lust ver­gehen zu müssen. Unterbewusst merkte sie, wie sich seine schlanken Finger an der Knopf­reihe ihres Kleides zu schaffen machten, doch sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, jeden Winkel sei­nes Mundes zu erforschen, als dass sie sich darum hätte kümmern können. Er schmeckte genauso, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, nach Tabak, Alkohol und etwas, das ganz eindeutig Spike war, und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, sich in dieser neuen Erfahrung zu verlieren.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie erkannte, welche Möglichkeiten ihr diese neue Situation bot, und sie zögerte nicht länger, sondern ließ ihre Hände sacht an seinen Schultern herunter­wan­dern, bis sie an seinen starken Oberarmen angelangt waren. Dort verharrten sie einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Reise über seinen Rücken fortsetzten und damit begannen, jeden Zentimeter, jeden einzelnen Muskel seines Körpers zu berühren und zu erkunden. Lange schon hatte sie davon geträumt, immer, wenn sie in sein Zimmer gekommen war, und das Spiel seiner Muskeln hatte beobachten können, die einfach nur danach schrieen angefasst zu werden, und jetzt hatte sie nicht vor, sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen.

Sie stöhnte protestierend auf, als sein Mund den ihren verließ, lehnte sich jedoch genussvoll in seine Berührung, als sie spürte, wie er ihren Nacken mit feuchten Küssen zu liebkosen begann. Seine Arme schlangen sich entschlossener um ihre Taille und zogen sie so näher an sich, bis sie den Beweis seines Verlangens deutlich spüren konnte.

„Buffy", raunte er an ihren Hals und sandte wohlige Schauer über ihre Haut. Durch dieses eine Wort wusste sie alles, was sie wissen musste. Sie erkannte darin sein Verlangen, spürte jedoch zugleich die Frage, die darin mitschwang. Er ließ ihr die Wahl, fragte sie, ob sie sicher war, ob sie wollte, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun, und ob sie sich der Konsequenzen bewusst war. Das war sie nicht, sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich da einließ, doch in dem Moment, als sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte, und die Intensität seiner Gefühle lesen konnte, wusste sie, dass sie bereit war dieses Risiko einzugehen.

_Bitte R&R... ja, ich erwähne die Möglichkeit eine Review zu hinterlassen so lange, bis ich eine bekomme ;) lg, N.Snape_


	15. Vierzehn

**Vierzehn**

_Sunnydale, 21. Februar 2001_

Giles betrachtete nachdenklich die leere Seite der Kladde, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Bereits seit Tagen hatte er versäumt die Eintragungen zu vervollständigen, und das in einer Zeit, in der es absolut notwendig war, sämtliche Ereignisse so genau wie möglich zu dokumentieren. Doch seit er kein offizieller Wächter mehr war, hatte er auch so manch andere Dinge schleifen lassen. Lediglich die Erkenntnisse, die er in den letzten Wochen über Glory und den Schlüssel hatte sammeln können, hatte er in einer Art Tagebuch zusammengefasst, doch konnte dieser Text nicht als Ersatz eines echten Wächtertagebuches dienen.

Den Entschluss wieder ein Tagebuch zu führen, in dem er auch Buffys Erlebnisse darstellen konnte, hatte er auf dem Flug nach London gefasst, als er und Tara über die Möglichkeit gesprochen hatten, Buffy eventuell niemals wieder zu sehen. Die Vorstellung seinen Schützling auf diese Art und Weise zu verlieren, nicht genau zu wissen, was überhaupt passiert war, war für ihn fast unerträglich. Gleichzeitig erkannte er, welches Ver­säum­nis es gewesen war, kein Tage­buch mehr über die Erlebnisse seiner Jägerin zu führen, denn so würde die Welt nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem verstehen und erfahren, was Buffy Summers in ihrem kurzen Leben für diese Welt getan hatte. Die Ereignisse, die im Moment stattfanden, niederzuschreiben, war zwar kein Loblied auf die Jägerin, aber sie waren ebenso wichtig, sollte der Fall eintreffen, dass diese Unterlagen irgendwann einmal wieder gebraucht würden, wenn er selbst nicht mehr da war, um Fragen zu beantworten. Jetzt waren sie jedoch schon seit fünf Tagen wieder aus London zurück, und er hatte seitdem nicht eine Seite beschrieben. Doch so wie die Dinge lagen, konnte er es sich nicht leisten noch länger zu warten. Wer wusste schon, ob er nachher noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde?

_**Tagebuch von Rupert Giles, Wächter der Jägerin Buffy Anne Summers  
Schilderung der Ereignisse vom 11. Februar 2001 bis 20. Februar 2001 **_

_Hätte ich mehr Zeit, wären meine einführenden Worte anders ausgefallen. Es wären lobende Worte über meine Jägerin, die sich im Kampf gegen das Böse niemals hat unterkriegen lassen, die niemals eine Gefahr gescheut hat, nur um ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden zu sichern. Doch dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, und somit hoffe ich, eines Tages an dem Punkt wieder anknüpfen zu können, um die letzten Jahre im Leben meiner Jägerin bis zum finalen Kampf genauestens in Worte zu fassen._

‚Gut, soviel dazu, dass ich kein Loblied singen wollte.'

_Es war am frühen Morgen des 12. Februar diesen Jahres, als wir feststellten, dass die Jägerin Buffy Summers verschwunden war. Ich erhielt einen Anruf ihrer Mutter Joyce, die außer sich vor Sorge war, als sie das Verschwinden ihrer Tochter entdeckt hatte. Sofort machten wir uns gemeinsam auf die Suche, doch wirklich etwas gefunden haben wir nicht. Willow und Xander waren in der Dämonenbar Willy's, um dort nachzufragen, ob jemand etwas gesehen hat. Doch keiner konnte etwas genaues sagen. Ein Vampir meinte, er hätte die Jägerin am Abend noch auf Patrouille auf einem der Friedhöfe gesehen und sei dann abgehauen, um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Es beunruhigte mich, dass die Nachricht, die Jägerin sei nicht in der Stadt, sich nun wie ein Lauffeuer in der Dämonenwelt verbreiten würde, doch Willow führte einen Erinnerungszauber bei allen Besuchern der Bar durch, um sie vergessen zu lassen, dass sie und Xander jemals dort gewesen waren. Anya und ich waren derweil auf sämtlichen Friedhöfen in Sunnydale unterwegs und haben nach Spuren gesucht, die erzählen konnten, was Buffy am Abend zuvor erlebt hatte. Ohne Erfolg._

_Zwei Tage später hatten wir noch immer keine nähere Spur, und langsam nisteten sich erste Zweifel ein, wir könnten Buffy jemals lebend wieder sehen. Bei einem Gespräch mit Joyce erfuhr ich zum ersten Mal von der neuen Entwicklung in Dawns Verhalten. Seit der Teenager erfahren hatte, dass er der ‚Schlüssel' ist, den die Dämonengöttin Glory sucht, ist kaum noch etwas von dem fröhlichen Mädchen zu erkennen, das die Schwester meiner Jägerin noch vor wenigen Wochen gewesen war. Die Situation wurde immer schwieriger, doch dann bekam ich einen Anruf von Quentin Travers, der mir ‚befahl' sofort nach London zu kommen. Ihm ging es in erster Linie um das Verschwinden meiner Jägerin, und er erwähnte außerdem, es könne einen Zusammenhang zwischen Buffys und Spikes Ver­schwin­den – das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand wirklich bemerkt hatte – geben. Quentin erwähnte die Möglichkeit eines Zeitportals durch das die beiden gefallen waren, doch um näheres zu erfahren musste ich nach London fliegen. Der Gedanke meine Freunde und Buffys Familie in Sunnydale für mehrere Tage allein zu lassen, behagte mir ganz und gar nicht, doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl._

_Auf dem Flug in meine Heimat wurde ich von Tara MacLay begleitet, der zweiten Hexe in Buffys Freundeskreis. In London angekommen machten wir uns umgehend auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier des Rates der Wächter und wurden gleich zu Quentin Travers, dem Vorsitzenden des Rates, vorgelassen._

_Die Akten, die sich in seinem Besitz befanden, beinhalteten Dokumente, die wiederum auf zweite Dokumente verwiesen, die Aufschluss über den Verbleib meiner Jägerin geben sollten, doch die hatte Travers in den Archiven des Rates noch nicht finden können. Wo genau diese erste Akte herkam, kann bis heute auch noch niemand sagen. Soweit meine Informationen korrekt sind, wurden sie am Morgen des 11. Februar 2001 auf dem Schreibtisch eines Mitarbeiters gefunden, der darauf­hin sofort Travers informieren ließ. Kopien dieser Akte werde ich diesem Tagebuch beifügen._

_Die Suche nach den übrigen Dokumenten hatte bereits begonnen, und Tara und ich schlossen uns den Arbeiten an._

_Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung und Bestürzung mussten wir die Dokumen­te zwei Tage später in einem seit Jahren geschlossenen Bereich der Bibliothek des Rates in einem Ordner finden, auf dem unter anderem auch der Name eines Vorfahren und mein eigener verzeichnet waren. Dieser Bereich der Bibliothek gilt als geschlossen, weil dort sämtliche Unterlagen abgelegt werden, die als abgeschlos­sen gelten, Dokumente, von denen man sicher ist, sie nicht mehr zu brauchen. Travers nimmt an, dass während der beiden Weltkriege dort etwas durcheinander gekommen sein muss. Wäre dies ein offizielles Wächtertagebuch, würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen, aber ich bin entsetzt über die Schlamperei und Gleichgültigkeit, mit der der Rat zur Zeit scheinbar arbeitet. Wäre man vorsichtiger gewesen, hätten wir die Briefe früher gefunden, und Buffy und Spike wären jetzt nicht in ihrer derzeitigen Lage._

_Die Dokumente, die wir fanden, bestanden aus mehreren Briefen, die Buffy in ihrer Zeit, die sie in London im Jahr 1879 verbracht hat, verfasst hat. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, Originale vor mir zu haben, wurde in den nächsten 24 Stunden die Echtheit dieser Briefe geprüft, denn Travers wollte sicher gehen, keinen Fehler zu begehen._

_Am Morgen des vierten Tages waren Tara und ich endlich in der Lage uns selbst den Inhalt der Briefe anzuschauen, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich die Kleinkariertheit und die Bürokratie meines früheren Arbeitgebers so leid, dass ich am liebsten sofort nach Hause gefahren wäre. Doch weiß ich genau, dass ich in Zukunft noch häufiger auf die Hilfe und Kooperation des Rates angewiesen sein könnte, und deshalb habe ich zugestimmt, die Briefe in London zu lesen und Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen._

_Wäre ich nicht vorher schon darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hätte mich die Nachricht, wann und wo Buffy sich zur Zeit aufhält mit Sicherheit erschüttert. So fand ich die Bestätigung eigenartig beruhigend. Immerhin konnten wir nun bestimmt sagen, was mit ihr geschehen war, und von da aus weiter arbeiten._

_Allerdings gab es Neuigkeiten in Buffys Briefen, die ich weniger, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht, erwartet hatte, und das waren ihre detaillierten Informationen über Glory. Wir alle hatten uns schon fast damit abgefunden, niemals etwas handfestes über diese Höllengöttin in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch nun haben wir plötzlich seitenweise Material über sie, das anschaulich berichtet, wo sie her kommt, und wie man sie bekämpfen kann. In einem der Briefe beschreibt Buffy deutlich, dass die Höllengöttin aus ihrer Dimension verbannt worden, und dazu verdammt worden war, ein Leben in einem menschlichen Körper zu führen. Doch diesen Körper besitzt sie nicht allein, sondern muss ihn sich mit einem anderen menschlichen Wesen, dessen Identität wir jedoch nicht kennen, teilen. Die Unsterb­lich­keit, die Glory als Göttin besitzt, verleiht auch ihrem Wirt ein unnatürlich langes Leben, und auch, wenn er nicht unsterblich ist, können wir doch annehmen, dass seine Lebensspanne die eines normal Sterblichen um ein vielfaches übersteigt._

_Willow und ich haben nun eine Theorie entwickelt, wie man Glory vernichten kann, und auch, wenn ich mir über die moralischen Gesichtspunkte noch nicht ganz im Klaren bin, so habe ich doch wieder die Hoffnung, dass auch diesmal alles gut werden wird. Um diesen Plan durchzuführen, müssen wir jedoch den Wirt finden, in dem Glory gefangen ist. Seit ich aus England zurück gekehrt bin, gibt es wohl niemanden in unserer Mitte, der nicht eine gewisse Ahnung hat, bei wem es sich um diesen ominösen Wirt handelt, doch bevor wir mit konkreten Plänen anfangen, müssen wir Gewissheit haben, nicht den falschen Mann ans Messer zu liefern._

„Mein Gott, Sie schreiben ja immer noch in ihrem Buch", riss ihn plötzlich Willows Stimme aus den Gedanken. Sie war leise neben ihm aufgetaucht und stellte eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Weißt du, ich möchte ganz sicher sein, nichts vergessen zu haben, wenn es soweit ist. Für den Fall der Fälle." Er legte nachdenklich den Stift zur Seite und schenkte Willow seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie hält sich Dawn?"

„So weit ich das beurteilen kann, wohl ganz gut. Cordy und Angel sind bei ihr und passen auf, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht. Sie hat allerdings den ganzen Tag noch kein Wort gesagt." Willow bediente sich an einer eigenen Tasse Tee, verzog aber nach dem ersten Schluck angewidert das Gesicht. „Also, wenn ich den ganzen Tag Cordys Gequatsche zuhören müsste, wäre ich sicherlich auch nicht gut drauf. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie die Jungs das in LA aushalten." Giles konnte sich auf diese Bemerkung ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Er selbst war am vergangenen Abend froh gewesen, Cordelias Stimme endlich entfliehen zu können, als er nach Hause gefahren war. Dieses Mädchen hatte eine Ausdauer, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte.

„Hast du alles, was du für den Zauber an Ben brauchst?" fragte er unwillkürlich, und die vorübergehende Erheiterung wich einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die für ein Mädchen in Willows Alter fast beängstigend war.

„Ja, wir hatten alle Zutaten im Zauberladen vorrätig." Sie versuchte sich an einem halbherzigen Lächeln. „Es hat also auch seine guten Seiten, wenn die Kundschaft aus bleibt."

„Ja, im Moment ist es wirklich eher hilfreich", stimmte Giles zu, bevor er nach seiner Tee­tasse griff und einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. „Wann werden wir Gewissheit haben?"

„Tara und ich werden noch heute Nachmittag mit dem Zauber beginnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es lange dauern wird. Es ist eine leichte Abwandlung des Spruches, mit dem Buffy die Sache über Dawn herausgefunden hat. Sollte also eigentlich kein Thema sein." Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als genauso sicher zu sein, wie sie versuchte zu klingen. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, dass sie Angst hatte, große Angst sogar. Seit Buffy verschwunden war, fühlte sie sich einsam und schwach. Verlassen. Gleichzeitig verspürte sie eine unglaubliche und irrationale Wut auf ihre Freundin. Wie konnte sie nur in einer solchen Zeit einfach verschwinden und sie mit Problemen dieser Art allein lassen. Es sollte eigentlich nicht ihre oder Giles Aufgabe sein Glory zu bekämpfen und Dawn zu beschützen, sondern Buffys. Natürlich wusste Willow, wie absurd diese Gedanken waren, denn sie wusste auch, dass Buffy nicht freiwillig verschwunden war, und doch konnte die Hexe Gedanken dieser Art gelegentlich nicht abstellen.

„Und was ist mit dem anderen Zauber? Ist für den auch alles vorbereitet?" Giles wagte es nicht Willow anzuschauen. Sie hatten über das nötige Ritual gesprochen, und auch die Konse­quen­zen erkannt, die es mit sich ziehen würde. Keinem von beiden war dabei wohl, und doch sahen sie keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Sobald wir die Gewissheit haben, die wir brauchen, können wir beginnen." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern, und Giles konnte die Qualen der jungen Frau neben ihm fast körperlich spüren.

„Du weißt, wir haben keine andere Wahl, Willow." Noch immer mied er ihren Blick und starrte stattdessen gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Er saß hier in Sunnydale und erwartete von diesem Kind, das er kannte, seit es knappe 16 Jahre alt gewesen war, einen Mord zu begehen. Denn genau das war es, was sie in den letzten Stunden geplant und durchdacht hatten. Ein simpler Mord, der lediglich durch das allumfassende Resultat entschuldigt werden konnte. Sie erwiesen durch diese Tat der Menschheit einen Dienst, der kaum in Worte gefasst werden konnte, und dennoch mussten sie für den Rest ihrer Tage mit dem Wissen leben, die Existenz eines unschuldigen Menschen beendet zu haben, und in diesem Moment hätte Giles viel darum gegeben, diese Last allein tragen und Willow und den Anderen diese Erfahrung ersparen zu können. Doch er wusste, dass er es allein nicht schaffen konnte, und auch wenn er jetzt wie eine Werbung für Versicherungen klang, nur gemeinsam waren sie stark, und solange Buffy für sie unerreichbar war, mussten sie auf diese Stärke bauen und ihr vertrauen, denn ansonsten konnten sie gleich aufgeben.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte nur, es wäre schon vorbei, und wir könnten uns darauf konzen­trie­ren Buffy wieder nach Hause zu hohlen." Hätte es sich um eine andere Person, als Willow gehandelt, hätte Giles sich Sorgen gemacht, das Mädchen könne jeden Moment anfangen zu hyperventilieren. Doch in den fünf Jahren, die er Willow nun kannte, hatte er gelernt, dass ihre Atemnot nicht zwangsläufig ein Anzeichen für einen nahenden Zusammenbruch war. Es war einfach ein Teil ihres Wesens, der sie Fremden gegenüber schwach erscheinen ließ, jedoch in Wahrheit nur ihre Stärke gut zu verstecken vermochte.

„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, glaub mir." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck des viel zu schwachen Tees. „Wir werden es so schmerzlos wie möglich gestalten... für ihn."

„Ich weiß." Willow rieb sich die Schläfen, um etwas von der Müdigkeit und Anspannung loszuwerden. Seit Tagen hatte sie keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen, und langsam begann ihr Körper gegen diese Behandlung zu protestieren. Doch sie konnte dem Wunsch diesen Protesten nachzugeben nicht einfach folgen. Noch nicht. „Ich wollte nur, wir könnten sicher sein, dass es auch wirklich funktioniert. Es müsste doch einen besseren Zauber geben, der uns mehr Sicherheit bietet, oder?"

„Wir müssen nun mal mit dem auskommen, was wir haben."

„Aber was ist, wenn Glory mitten in dem Zauber auftaucht, und durchschaut, was wir vorhaben?" Willows Augen waren bei der Vorstellung vor Angst geweitet.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, es macht dann auch keinen Unterschied mehr, wann wir durch ihre Hand sterben. In dem Moment, wenn sie uns dabei überrascht, wie wir sie umbringen wollen, oder sobald sie das Tor zu ihrer Höllendimension geöffnet hat."

„Sehen Sie, Giles, das liebe ich so an Ihnen. Sie verstehen es einem Mädchen Hoffnung zu machen." Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte nun ihre Züge, als sie den Mann betrachtete, der in den letzten Jahren mehr ein Vater für sie gewesen war, als ihr eigener es die meiste Zeit war.

„Oh, ich hatte nicht deine Hoffnung, als vielmehr deinen Ehrgeiz im Sinn", konterte er umgehend auf seine trockene, britische Weise, die die Scoobies nicht erst einmal fast zur Raserei gebracht hatte.

„Um meine Motivation müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Giles, glauben Sie mir. Ich sehne den Tag herbei, and dem ich mir keine Sorgen mehr wegen Glory machen muss."

„Trotzdem hast du Sorgen, was mit Dir geschehen wird, sobald wir den Zauber durchgeführt haben." Giles klang nicht länger trocken und sarkastisch, sondern mitfühlend und sanft.

„Ich habe keine Zweifel", gab Willow auf ihre eigene, störrische Art und Weise zurück.

„Natürlich hast du die, Willow." Er zog sich die Brille von der Nase und legte sie, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, unbedacht auf den Tisch. „Und ich würde mir Sorgen um dich machen, wenn du keine Skrupel hättest. Wir reden hier immerhin davon einen unschuldigen Menschen zu töten. Und auch, wenn wir um die Notwendigkeit wissen, so können wir die Tatsache als solche nicht einfach ignorieren, und so tun, als ginge uns das nichts an. Es ist eine schwere Prüfung, die uns hier auferlegt wird, und wir werden mit Sicherheit noch den ein oder anderen Punkt erreichen, and dem wir einfach nur noch aufgeben wollen. Aber wir werden es nicht tun, weil wir wissen, dass es falsch wäre."

„Wow, wenn Sie nicht meinen Ehrgeiz angeregt haben, dann haben Sie wenigstens erreicht, dass ich mir in die Hose pinkel." Giles und Willow drehten sich halb lächelnd, halb mit den Augen rollend um, und blickten in Xanders, durch ein gütiges Lächeln gezeichnetes, Gesicht.

„Danke, Xander", Giles zog seine Brille wieder auf und klappte sein Tagebuch entschlossen zu. Dazu musste später noch Zeit sein. „Das ist mehr, als ich jemals wissen wollte."

„Tja, dafür existiere ich nun mal", startete Xander den Versuch, die übliche Spur Humor einfließen zu lassen, doch auch ihm war bewusst, dass sich ihrer aller Rollen in den letzten Tagen verändert hatten. Willow und Giles teilten jetzt die Verantwortung, die bis vor wenigen Tagen noch auf Buffys Schultern gelegen hatte, er hatte den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht Tara zu helfen alles für den Zauber an Ben vorzubereiten, und in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er zusammen mit Gunn, Wesley und Angel bei der Bewachung Bens abgelöst. Außerdem hatte er noch nicht einmal seinen und Anyas Part bei Joyce und Dawn verpasst. All die Jahre auf dem Höllenschlund, und nie hatte er so schnell erwachsen werden müssen, wie in diesen letzten Tagen. „Tara ist fertig, Will. Ihr könnt jederzeit loslegen."

„Oh, super", versuchte Willow Begeisterung in ihre Stimme zu legen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. „Dann geh ich am besten mal... rüber."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Die Stimmung im Trainingsraum der Magic Box war spannungsgeladen und die Atmosphäre zum Zerreißen gespannt. Bis auf Cordy und Anya, die sich bereit erklärt hatten bei Dawn und Joyce zu bleiben, waren alle anwesend. Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen den Zauber im Trainingsraum durchzuführen, damit sie nicht zufällig von vorbeilaufenden Passanten beobachtet werden konnten.

Ben, der noch immer nicht genau wusste, worum es bei dem Zauber eigentlich ging, beobachtete skeptisch, wie die Hexen die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen. Bereits seit vier Tagen war er nun schon er selbst, und er konnte nur beten, dass das auch noch eine Weile so bleiben würde. Denn auch, wenn er nicht wusste, worum es ging, so ahnte er doch, dass Glory nicht gerade hoch erfreut sein würde, und keinen Moment zögern würde, alle Anwesenden zu töten. Allerdings wusste Ben auch, dass die Gang keine Zeit mehr hatte. Glory war nah, er konnte es spüren. Sie kratzte an der Oberfläche und suchte sich einen Weg nach oben. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie so lange brauchte, gelang ihr die Unterdrückung seines Wesens um so länger. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum Glory so lang brauchte, wieder ihre Gestalt anzunehmen, denn normal war ein so langer Zeitraum nicht.

„Fertig?" hörte er Willow in Taras Richtung fragen, die daraufhin nur konzentriert nickte. Ben konnte den Unterschied zwischen den beiden Hexen sehen. Tara war eine routinierte, talentierte Hexe, die sich voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte, und den Rest der Welt so lange außen vor lassen musste, um nicht abgelenkt zu sein. Willow dagegen schien wesentlich unbekümmerter an die Sache heranzugehen. Sie war auch konzentriert, aber die ganze Zauberei schien ihr wesentlich leichter von der Hand zu gehen, und sie strahlte eine Macht aus, die sogar Glory das Fürchten lehren musste. Willows Fähigkeiten waren vielleicht noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber das Potential war da, das konnte selbst ein Laie wie Ben sehen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Ben nun, wie die beiden Hexen sich an den Händen fassten und begannen ihren Zauberspruch aufzusagen. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen – ein weiterer Hinweis auf absolute Konzentration. Noch immer hatte er nicht ganz verstanden, worum es hier wirklich ging, doch er wusste, dass es mit ihm und Glory zu tun haben musste, da sie ihm sonst sicher nicht gestattet hätten, im gleichen Raum zu sein. Vielleicht wandten sie einen Wahrheits­zauber an ihm an, um ihn zu zwingen endlich sein Wissen über Glory preiszugeben, oder aber...

Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn zusammenfahren, und erschrocken versuchte er zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen war. Über den Raum hatte sich ein bläulicher Schleier gelegt, der die Sicht erschwerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich einbildete, aber Ben hätte schwören können, ein leises Summen, oder Rauschen zu hören. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass es sich dabei um das Blut in seinen eigenen Ohren handelte. Verwirrt und unsicher, blickte er sich im Trainingsraum um und entdeckte Tara bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Die Stärke des Zaubers schien sie überwältigt zu haben. Willow kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Beine, jedoch ohne Tara auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Es schien, als sei sie nicht wirklich da, mehr in einer Art Trance gefangen, als ihre Augen sich auf Ben richteten und mit jeder Sekunde größer zu werden schienen. Doch es war nicht so sehr Entsetzen, das sie daran hinderte, ihren starren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, sondern etwas, das Ben nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

„Er ist sie!"

_Danke, Sweety, für meine allererste Review :) Werde versuchen, den Rest der Story in einem ähnlich schnellen Tempo online zu stellen.  
_

_Und weil das Kapitel so kurz war, folgt das nächste sofort :) lg, N.Snape_


	16. Fünfzehn

**fuenfzehn**

„Was wird mit ihnen geschehen?" durchbrach ihre leise Stimme plötzlich die friedliche Stille, die in der vergangenen Stunde geherrscht hatte. Seine Hand, die sachte Kreise über ihren bloßen Rücken zog, geriet ins Stocken, als er sie fragend ansah.

„Von wem sprichst du?" Die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme war ihm nicht entgangen, doch stand die Frage in keinem Zusammenhang mit irgendeinem Thema, das sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt besprochen hatten.

„Ich meine Lynn und deine Mutter." Sie spürte, wie sein Körper sich unter dem ihren anspannte, als ihm klar wurde, was sie gerade gefragt hatte, und für eine Sekunde bereute sie es. Doch auf der anderen Seite musste sie es wissen. Sie musste wissen, was die beiden erwarten würde, sobald William sich vom Leben und den gesellschaftlichen Regeln verabschiedet hatte.

„Warum fragst du, Liebes?" Spikes Hand hatte ihre Rundreise auf Buffys nacktem Rücken wieder aufgenommen, fast so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Weil ich es gerne wissen möchte", antwortete sie noch immer leise.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, und einen Moment dachte Buffy, er würde es gar nicht tun. Seine Familie war ein heikles Thema, das hatte Buffy in der Zeit, die sie jetzt hier waren, gelernt, und sie wusste auch, dass es nicht klug wäre, jetzt nachzubohren und weitere Fragen zu stellen. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie seine Stimme doch plötzlich hörte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte, aber immerhin ein Anfang.

„Du meinst, du hast es vergessen?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und verständnisvoll, ganz ohne Anklage, und Spike musste bei dieser Vorstellung lachen.

„Nein, Liebes, da gab es nichts zu vergessen." Die Bedeutung seiner Worte sank nur lang­sam in ihr Bewusstsein vor, und der schockierte Ausdruck in ihrem Blick war fast mehr, als Spike ertragen konnte.

„Aber... Du meinst, du hast sie nicht getötet?" Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit bloc­kierten noch ihre Freude darüber, dass Lynn und Constance wahrscheinlich nichts ge­sche­hen war.

„Genau das will ich damit sagen."

„Aber warum nicht?"

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?" Nun war es an ihm fassungslos zu sein.

„Nun.. ich dachte, das ist es, was Vampire als erstes tun, nachdem sie erschaffen wurden." Sie kam sich plötzlich unglaublich dumm vor. War sie die Vampirjägerin, oder irgend so ein blondes Dummchen, das nicht rechts von links unterscheiden konnte?

„Ich nehme an, diesen Blödsinn hast du von Angel, oder?" Die Art und Weise, wie Spike den Namen seines Grandsires ausspie verriet einmal mehr die Abneigung des jüngeren Vampirs Angel gegenüber.

„Ja, wir haben damals Stunden damit verbracht über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Ich glaube, er wollte mir damit zeigen, wie schlimm er als Angelus war, und wie unwürdig er deswegen heute noch immer ist."

„Ja, ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen. Er sollte aufpassen, sonst vergisst er vor lauter Brüten und Bereuen noch mal irgendwann einem Unschuldigen aus der Patsche zu helfen. Wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn zu seinen Bluttaten noch eine weitere hinzukäme, oder?" Wäre es nicht so verdammt traurig gewesen, hätte Spike tatsächlich über Angel lachen können. Doch jeder Gedanke an den Iren brachte Spike auf die Palme, und die bloße Vorstellung, wie Angel und Buffy zusammengekuschelt dalagen und über alte Zeiten plauderten brachte seinen Magen fast zum revoltieren.

„Erzähl es mir." Er musste nicht erst fragen, was sie genau wissen wollte.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir in weniger, als drei Stunden aufstehen müssen, oder?" unternahm er einen letzten Versuch, sich diesem Gespräch, von dem er gewusst hatte, dass es irgendwann kommen würde, noch eine Weile zu entziehen.

„Spike."

Seufzend schlängelte er sich unter ihrem Körper hervor, stand auf und lief langsam, aber un­ruhig im Raum auf und ab, als überlege er, was er sagen, wie er anfangen sollte. Schließlich kam er wieder zum Bett zurück und setzte sich bedächtig auf die Kante, wo Buffy augenblicklich in einer auf­mun­tern­den Geste, ihre Arme um seine Schultern schlang. Die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie sich an die gegenseitige Nähe gewöhnt hatten, erschreckte sie fast. Vor nicht ganz zwei Tagen noch hatten sie sich gegenseitig angeschrieen und sich das Leben schwer gemacht. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie dachte, Arthur hätte ihn getötet, oder auch nur verletzt. Was danach ge­sche­hen war, konnte Buffy noch immer nicht in Worte fassen, zu intensiv, zu emotional war es gewe­sen, zu deutlich waren die Gefühle gewesen, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Doch auf der anderen Seite erschien es ihr auch vollkommen normal und natürlich zu sein, fast so, als sei es vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt gewesen.

„Als ich damals aufgewacht bin, war Angelus das erste, was ich sah. Er stand da, über mich ge­beugt, einen angeekelten, verächtlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. In dem Moment habe ich ange­fan­­gen ihn zu hassen." Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, als er sich an diese Nacht vor so langer Zeit erinnerte. „Mein erster Gedanke war der, dass ich nach Hause wollte, weil meine Mutter sich sicher Sorgen um mich machte, wenn ich erst so spät komme. Aber dann sah ich Dru hinter Angel stehen, und die Erinnerung kam wieder – und mit ihr dieses eigenartige Gefühl, dass sich in meinem Körper etwas verändert hatte. Ich trug meine Brille nicht, aber meine Sehschärfe war besser, als jemals zuvor, ich konnte jedes Wort verstehen, das Dru und Darla sagten, obwohl sie nur flüsterten, ich spürte diese Stärke, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben besessen hatte, und ich hatte Durst. Dieser Drang, dieses Bedürfnis nach Blut war überwältigend und überhaupt nicht erschreckend. Es musste mir niemand erklären, was mit mir geschehen war, ich wusste es einfach." Er stand wieder auf und ließ sie auf dem Bett zurück.

„Die ersten Tage waren einfach ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie beschreiben soll. Drusilla hat mich bemuttert, wie meine Mutter es nicht hätte besser machen können. Sie brachte mir genug Blut, um damit eine ganze Vampir­ar­mee füttern zu können, aber ich habe mich nicht beschwert. Dachte, das wäre normal. Aber dann kam Angel, der dieses Getue wohl nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Hätte er bei dieser ersten Schlägerei ernst gemacht, wäre ich keine Woche alt geworden. Nachdem er mich zu Klump geschlagen hatte, hat er mich da liegen lassen und gesagt, wenn ich dazu gehören wollte, müsste ich schon anfangen, mich auch wie einer der ihren zu benehmen. Mit anderen Worten, ich musste töten, wenn ich was zu trinken haben wollte." Spike lachte humorlos bei der Erinnerung.

„Das hat natürlich meinen Ehrgeiz angespornt, und eh ich mich versah, hatte ich meinen ersten Mord begangen. Es war leicht. Ich war stark und die Menschen waren schwach. Angelus war aber noch nicht zufrieden, sagte, ich müsste das machen, was alle Grünschnäbel tun müssen, und das war, sich an denen rächen, die einem das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben. Und so legte ich los, und einige der Leute, die du auf diesen netten Partys kennengelernt hast, haben dabei geholfen mir einen bleibenden Spitznamen zu verdienen. Aber das war es nicht, was Angel gemeint hatte, und er gab mir das ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah ihr zum ersten Mal, seit er angefangen hatte zu erzählen in die Augen.

„Bei dieser Prügelei war ich schon eher in der Lage mich gegen ihn zu behaupten, doch auch diesmal wäre ich wohl Asche gewesen, wenn Dru nicht gewesen wäre, die ihren ‚Daddy' gebeten hat, mich zu verschonen. Dann fing Angel an von der Familie zu sprechen, wie sie einen immer belogen und betrogen hat. Zwei Stunden hat er davon geredet, und der Tenor war klar. Ich sollte sie umbringen, sonst wäre ich niemals einer von ihnen." Der angewiderte Blick in ihrem Gesicht zwang ihn dazu, sich wieder abzuwenden. Das konnte er jetzt zusätzlich nicht gebrauchen. „Als Angel fertig war, war ich gelinde gesagt schockiert. Ich hatte seit diesem ersten Moment, in dem ich aufgewacht war, nicht mehr an meine Familie gedacht, doch der Gedanke sie umzubringen war unerträglich. Frag mich nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe, aber ich habe ihn angelogen und Angelus gesagt, ich hätte keine Familie. Zuerst hat er mir nicht geglaubt und mir unterstellt ihn nicht zu respektieren, doch als ich auch noch Stunden später schwor keine Familie mehr zu haben, hat er dann doch von mir abgelassen."

„Er hat dich wieder geschlagen?" Ihre Stimme erschreckte ihn ein klein wenig, doch im nächsten Moment beruhigte sie ihn auch wieder.

„Unter anderem", flüsterte er, nicht gewillt auf die verschiedenen Foltermethoden, die Angel an ihm bis zur Perfektion ausprobiert hatte, einzugehen, deshalb fuhr er fort, bevor sie weiter nachfragen konnte. „Kurz darauf habe ich erfahren, dass er Drus Familie umgebracht hatte, nachdem er sie erschaffen hatte. Sie fand das komisch und schwärmte noch immer von den Vögeln, die ein Lied darüber sangen. Frag nicht", sagte er, als er ihren irritierten Blick auf sich spürte.

„Die folgenden Jahre verbrachte ich damit mir fast täglich Sorgen um Mutter und Lynn zu machen. Ich fragte mich, wie es ihnen ging, was sie machten, ob Lynn inzwischen einen Mann gefunden hatte, und wenn ja, ob er gut zu ihr war – na ja, diese Dinge eben. Doch ich traute mich nicht, nach ihnen zu sehen, weil ich Angst hatte, Angel könne davon Wind bekommen und erst sie und dann mich umbringen, weil ich ungehorsam gewesen war. Dru wusste, dass ich gelogen hatte, doch sie hat nie ein Wort gesagt. Dafür war ich ihr dankbarer, als sie jemals erfahren wird." Er spürte, wie sich ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Körper schlangen und er rieb ihre kühlen Hände, dankbar ihr so nah sein zu dürfen, und dankbar für den stillen Trost, den sie ihm spendete, ohne ihn für das zu verurteilen, was er war. „Als wir dann Anfang der Neunziger Jahre England verließen, machte ich mir nicht mehr so häufig Sorgen um sie, und als Angel dann mit diesem Fluch belegt wurde, war ich diese Sorge endgültig los."

„Weißt du gar nicht, was auch ihnen geworden ist?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, ihre Wange sanft an seinen Rücken gelehnt.

„Nein", er seufzte, sich in ihrer Umarmung drehend, bevor er seine Stirn an die ihre lehnte. „Als ich in den sechziger Jahren mal wieder in London war, habe ich versucht etwas heraus­zu­be­kom­men. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass sie noch leben, immerhin wäre Lynn schon knappe hundert gewesen, aber ich konnte nicht mal eine Geburtsurkunde oder so was finden. Es ist, als hätten sie niemals existiert."

Die Traurigkeit, die sie in seiner Stimme wahrnahm, zerriss ihr fast das Herz, aber sie wusste nichts, was sie hätte sagen können, um ihm diesen Schmerz zu nehmen, oder auch nur erträglicher zu machen. Stattdessen griff sie einfach nach seiner Hand, und drückte sie in einer – wie sie hoffte – aufmunternden Geste.

„Wir sollten London verlassen", zerriss seine Stimme nach einer Weile die wiedereinge­kehr­te Stille.

„Was meinst du?" Buffy richtete sich auf, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Meine Familie hat auf dem Land einen Sommersitz, aber seit dem Tod meines Vaters waren wir nur noch selten da. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Jahr niemand dort auftauchen wird. Dort könnten wir bleiben." Er mied ihren Blick, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass sie den seinen suchte.

„Warum sollten wir London verlassen? Was ist mit den Nachforschungen?" Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von seinem plötzlichen Verlangen die Stadt verlassen zu wollen, halten sollte.

„Was gibt es noch groß nachzuforschen, Liebes? Wir sind uns doch jetzt schon ziemlich sicher zu wissen, dass wir beide nur wieder nach Hause zurückkehren können, sobald Dru ihr Werk vollbracht hat. Und das können wir nicht beschleunigen, wenn wir hier ausharren, bis es getan ist. Das einzige, was wir zustande bringen können, ist eine Veränderung der Zeitlinie, und das ist etwas, was ich wirklich nicht ausprobieren möchte, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Vorsichtig begegnete er ihrem durchdringenden Blick. Er hoffte, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben, und nicht wieder wie ein absolut eifersüchtiger Irrer geklungen zu haben. Sie sollte nicht wissen, dass ihm der Gedanke, sie noch länger in Williams Nähe zu wissen, ganz und gar nicht gefiel – abgesehen von der Gefahr, die diese Bekanntschaft seiner Meinung nach für seines, aber auch für ihr Leben barg. Was er in ihrem Blick sah, war jedoch pure Irritation. „Warum guckst du mich an, als würde ich chinesisch sprechen?"

„Tut mir leid, ich muss irgendwo den Faden verloren haben, fürchte ich." Sie setzte sich etwas weiter im Bett auf, wie um sich selbst zu zwingen ernsthafter nachzudenken. „Aber wann genau haben wir herausgefunden, dass wir in dem Moment, wenn Dru Will in dich verwandelt, wieder nach Hause zurück kommen?"

„Oh, stimmt, das hatte ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Richard und ich haben gestern diese Theorie aufgestellt." Er hatte nicht vor, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mit ihr gesprochen zu haben, weil er wütend über ihre Verabredung mit seinem Alter Ego gewesen war. Dazu hatte er allen Grund gehabt. Aber diese Funkstille hatte Buffy wohl ein ziemliches Defizit an Informationen ihre Nachforschungen betreffend, eingebracht. „Wer immer uns hierher geschickt hat – und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, sollten wir wirklich herausfinden, wer das war – hat ja wohl das Ziel zu verhindern, dass meine Wenigkeit jemals auf Erden wandeln wird. Also hat Richard die Theorie, dass der ganze Spuk automatisch ein Ende haben wird, sobald Dru den letzten Tropfen Blut aus William Atherby ausgesaugt hat, und dieser sich in dieses unwiderstehliche Geschöpf der Nacht verwandelt hat, das hier gerade neben dir liegt." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen fing er an, behutsam an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern, und diese nahezu unschuldige Geste löste in ihr einen Sturm an Gefühlen aus, denen sie sich so schnell wie möglich hingeben wollte, aber nicht, bevor sie diese Sache hier zuende diskutiert hatten.

„Und was sagen wir Richard und seiner Familie?" fragte Buffy, Spike mit sanfter Gewalt wieder von ihren Lippen ablenkend. Spike, der eine leichte Enttäuschung, dass sie ihn wieder unter­brochen hatte, nicht leugnen konnte, war erleichtert, dass sie seine Idee nicht gleich als Schnaps­­idee abstempelte, sondern bereits über die praktische Ausführung nachzudenken schien.

„Nun, die Wahrheit, nämlich dass wir erkannt haben, wie wenig es allen nützt, wenn wir hier weiter rumhängen, und dass wir ihm und seiner Familie nicht weiter zur Last fallen wollen." Er hielt kurz inne, beschloss aber, ihren zweifelnden Blick zu ignorieren. „Er wird es verstehen, besonders, weil er dann sicher ist, dass ich seinen Sohn in Ruhe lasse, und ihm nicht bei nächstbester Gelegenheit die Kehle rausreiße", fügte er mit einem unterdrückten Grollen hinzu. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er fast vergessen, was er am Vorabend erfahren hatte, und als die Erinnerung nun wieder zurückkehrte, konnte er noch immer nicht behaupten, von der Vorstellung seine Schwester könnte einen Freund haben, angetan zu sein. Wenn er sich vorstellte, er hätte das noch als William erfahren, musste er fast lachen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er in Ohnmacht gefallen vor Schreck.

‚Du solltest froh sein, dass Lynn jemanden hat, bei dem sie sich geborgen fühlt, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist', dachte Buffy, brachte es aber nicht über sich, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen. Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen über Spike erfahren hatte, hatte dieser schon genug Schuldgefühle seine Familie betreffend, da musste sie nicht noch weiter in der Wunde herum­stochern.

„Wann meinst du, sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen?" fragte Buffy, die sich nicht sicher war, wie sie sich bei dem Gedanken diese, ihr inzwischen doch recht vertraute, Umgebung wieder zu verlassen.

„So schnell wie möglich, meiner Meinung nach." Er beobachtete sie einen Moment aus dem Augenwinkel aufmerksam und konnte den Anflug von Traurigkeit deutlich in ihren Gesichts­­zügen erkennen. „Ich weiß, wie wohl du dich hier fühlst, aber ich glaube wirklich es ist das Richtige", versuchte er sanft sie zu überzeugen.

„Im Prinzip stimme ich dir auch zu", meinte sie tapfer lächelnd. „Aber es ist nicht leicht schon wieder Menschen an denen mir etwas liegt, zu verlassen. Lach mich bitte nicht aus, aber wenn ich Richard ansehe, dann habe ich das Gefühl ein Stück von Giles bei mir zu haben, und ich habe Angst davor dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit aufzugeben."

„Glaub mir, ich verstehe was du meinst, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Aber ich sag dir was. Bevor das alles hier zu Ende ist, kehren wir noch einmal nach London zurück. Dann hast du die Möglichkeit dich noch mal in aller Form von allen zu verabschieden. Was hältst du davon?" Spike konnte eigentlich gar nicht fassen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er hoffte insgeheim inständig, dass diese Zeilen aus irgendeiner verdammten Fernsehshow stammten, und nicht wirklich gerade seinem Hirn entfleucht waren. So sentimental konnte ein Vampir doch nicht denken, oder?

„Ja, ich glaube, die Idee gefällt mir", stimmte Buffy zufrieden zu. Sie drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Spikes leicht geöffneten Mund, und bevor sie es sich an seiner Seite wieder gemütlich gemacht hatte, war sie auch schon in einen friedlichen Schlaf gesunken.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass das die richtige Lösung für Sie beide ist?" Lizzy war die erste, die nach Spikes und Buffys Ankündigung die Stadt noch an diesem Tag zu verlassen, etwas sagen konnte. Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihren Mann, und sie war erschrocken, als sie den emotionslosen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah – eine Fassade, die er sich in seinem Beruf wohl über die Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hatte, und die eine Art Schutzschild für seine Gefühle war. Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr Richard sich in den wenigen Tagen, die Buffy und Spike eigentlich nur hier gewesen waren, an ihre Gäste gewöhnt und sie schätzen ge­lernt hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass es ihr möglich war wirklich mitzuerleben, was es für einen Wächter hieß für eine Jägerin verantwortlich zu sein, selbst wenn es sich nur um eine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Adoption gehandelt hatte. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich die­se Wächter-Jägerinnen-Beziehung nie so intensiv vorgestellt. Vielmehr so, wie ihre eigene Be­zie­hung zu ihren Lehrern früher in der Schule. Was sie aber zwischen Buffy und Richard hatte be­ob­ach­ten können, ging tiefer, es reichte mehr an eine Vater-Tochter-Beziehung heran, und die­se Tat­sache rührte sie unsagbar. Wenn Richard und Buffy schon so sehr aufeinander abge­stimmt wa­ren, wie tief musste dann erst Buffys Verbindung zu ihrem echten Wächter sein?

„Wir denken einfach, wenn wir noch viel länger hier bleiben, könnten wir Gefahr laufen entscheidende Veränderungen in der Geschichte zu verursachen, und dann hätten diejenigen, die uns hierher geschickt haben, genau das erreicht, was sie wollten." Buffy versuchte wirklich überzeugt zu klingen, von dem was sie sagte, doch die Vorstellung des Abschieds erleichterte ihr die Sache nicht gerade. Zwar wusste sie verstandsmäßig, dass es richtig war, doch wollte ihr Herz ihrem Verstand nicht so recht folgen.

„Wissen Sie denn schon, wie Sie dahin kommen werden? Die Strecke da raus ist nicht gerade ein Katzensprung", meldete nun auch Richard sich zu Wort.

„Wir werden den Abendzug Richtung Norden nehmen, und dann versuchen eine Mitfahrge­le­gen­heit zu bekommen. Das sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein." Spike war sich sicher, keine Probleme in der Richtung haben zu werden. Immerhin kannte er sich in der Gegend aus, und war schon oft allein herumgereist. Natürlich hatte er in den letzten hundert Jahren immer relativ schlagkräftige Argumente gehabt, falls jemand ihn mal nicht mitnehmen wollte.

„Meinst du denn, ihr schafft die Strecke, bevor die Sonne zum Problem wird? Nichts für ungut, aber wenn du hier aufgrund deiner Sonnenallergie drauf gehst, hat immer noch keiner gewonnen." Alle drehten sich überrascht zu Arthur rum, der sich bis jetzt aus der Diskussion herausgehalten hatte. Buffy waren die Spannungen zwischen Spike und Arthur durchaus aufgefallen, und ihr waren auch die skeptischen Blicke, die der angehende Wächter in ihre Richtung geworfen hatte, nicht entgangen. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, wie eine Jägerin sich nur mit einem Vampir abgeben konnte, obwohl es doch ihre Aufgabe sein sollte, eben diese Spezies zu bekämpfen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich, ich bin gerührt", kam Spikes sarkastischer Gegenkom­men­tar, der von den meisten Anwesenden jedoch nur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf­ge­nom­men wurde. „Du musst nicht glauben, dass es dir etwas bringt, dich bei mir einzuschmeicheln. Deswegen find ich den Gedanken von dir und meiner Schwester immer noch nicht besser oder beruhigender."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt wirklich das Thema ist", schaltete Buffy sich ein, die in Spikes Verhalten Anzeichen für dessen Unruhe bemerkte, und das war etwas, was sie an ihrem letzten Tag in London nicht wirklich gebrauchen konnte. In einer beruhigenden Geste griff sie nach seiner Hand, und augenblicklich konnte sie spüren, wie die Anspannung von dem Vampir abfiel, und er seinen stechenden Blick von Arthur abwendete – etwas, was auch den drei anderen Anwesenden nicht entging, worüber jedoch keiner ein Wort verlor. „Arthur, Sie haben Recht, die Sonne könnte sich als Problem erweisen, aber Spike ist geübt darin diesem Hindernis auszu­wei­chen. Wir werden das schon hinbekommen."

„Es hört sich trotzdem sehr riskant an, und nach allem was wir wissen, ist Spikes Überleben von essentieller Wichtigkeit. Ich stimme Ihnen zu, wenn Sie sagen, es sei das Beste hier zu verschwinden, doch Sie können sich nicht dagegen wehren, wenn meine Familie Ihnen die nötige Hilfe zuteil werden lässt." Richard war aufgestanden und hatte in einer unwirschen Geste seine Brille von der Nase gezogen und putzte diese nun auf eine unbewusste Art und Weise, die die Männern in dieser Familie einzigartig machte. „Mrs. Giles und ich werden Sie beide zu dem Sommer­haus der Atherbys fahren."

„Mr. Giles, das ist wirklich ein liebenswürdiges Angebot, aber ich glaube nicht, dass..."

„Miss Summers, die Zukunft der Welt hängt von Ihrer beider Überleben ab, und als Wächter ist es meine Pflicht, mir alles menschenmögliche zu tun, um dieses zu gewährleisten." Die Brille saß nun wieder auf seiner Nase, und der Wächter blickte die Jägerin auf seine durchdringende Art an, die Buffy bereits von einem anderen Mitglied aus der Gilesfamilie kannte, und die ihr jetzt die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Buffy, ich glaube, wir können es uns nicht leisten, die Hilfe, die uns praktisch auf­ge­zwängt wird, abzulehnen", sagte Spike, der mit jedem Augenblick der verging, deutlicher spürte, wie schwer Buffy die Trennung von dieser Familie, die sie ohne Fragen und fast ohne Vor­urteile bei sich aufgenommen hatte, fallen würde, und für einen kurzen Moment geriet seine Über­zeu­gung richtig zu handeln, ins Wanken. Gleich darauf schalt er sich jedoch einen senti­men­ta­len Idi­o­ten, denn wenn er logisch über die Sache nachdachte, wusste er, es gab keinen anderen Ausweg, wenn sie nicht den Lauf der Geschichte ändern wollten – wenn es nicht sogar schon zu spät war. In einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Verwirrung blickte er Richard an. „Wir nehmen das Angebot an."

„Sehr schön, dann werde ich dem Kutscher Bescheid geben, alles für die Fahrt vorzuberei­ten." Elizabeth, die ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen stehen hatte, war zu schnell aus dem Raum, als dass jemand etwas hätte erwidern können.


	17. Sechzehn

**sechzehn**

_Sunnydale, 6. August 2001_

Die Hitze stand in den Straßen der kalifornischen Kleinstadt, und selbst für einen Ort dieser Gegend, waren diese Temperaturen nicht normal. Die meisten Einwohner konnten sich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal geregnet hatte, und die Sehnsucht nach Abkühlung jeglicher Art, war von Zeit zu Zeit unerträglich. Tagsüber waren die Straßen wie leergefegt, und auch in den Abendstunden zogen viel die künstliche Kühle ihrer klimatisierten Heime dem gesellschaftlichen Leben Sunnydales vor.

Dieses extreme Wetter hatte vor mehr als zwei Wochen begonnen, und vor etwa einer Woche waren die Mitglieder der _SCOOBY INVESTIGATIONS, _wie Cordy und Xander beschlossen hatten, ihre fusionierte Gruppe zu taufen, überzeugt gewesen, es wäre eine Ankündigung auf einen kommenden Weltuntergang. Sechs Tage hatte der Großteil der SI in hunderten Nachschlagewerken nach Referenzen geforscht – immer wieder durch spöttische Bemerkungen aus Richtung der ehemaligen Wächterfront unterbrochen – nur um letztendlich zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es sich um nichts weiter handelte, als es lediglich war. Extremes Wetter, das von Meteorologen als Folge des Klimawandels und Resultat der jahrzehntelangen Umweltverschmutzung, bezeichnet wurde.

Die Erkenntnis hatte eine einigermaßen ernüchternde Wirkung auf die Recherchierenden, denn eine drohende Apokalypse, die durch Götter oder Dämonen herbeigerufen wurde, konnte man versuchen zu bekämpfen. Nicht aber Naturereignisse, für die lebenslanger Missbrauch des Planeten verantwortlich war. So waren sie wieder dazu übergegangen, sich einfach so in die klimatisierte Kühle der Magic Box zurückzuziehen und nach Wegen und Möglichkeiten zu suchen, Buffy und Spike sicher und wohlbehalten nach Hause zu holen.

Nach den Ereignissen um Dawn, und der Vernichtung Glorys, hatten sowohl die Scoobies, als auch die AI-Gang, ihre volle Konzentration auf dieses Problem gelenkt, doch als die Tage sich in Wochen, und die Wochen sich in Monate ausdehnten, ließ auch die Hoffnung, jemals einen Weg zu finden, merklich nach. Sie verschwand zwar nicht vollständig, doch wurde aus den Recherche-Treffen inzwischen oftmals ein einfaches Zusammensein der Freunde.

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum Buffy in ihren Briefen nicht beschrieben hat, wie wir sie wieder nach Hause holen könne!" Willow legte einmal mehr niedergeschlagen die Briefe ihrer Freundin beiseite und blickte müde lächelnd in die Runde. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Dawn, die sich vor einigen Wochen offiziell _Scooby Investigations _hatte anschließen dürfen. Seit ihren Erlebnissen unter Glorys Einfluss war Dawn insgesamt viel ruhiger geworden, auch wenn sie sich scheinbar gut erholt hatte. Man hatte ihr nicht erlaubt bei den Geschehnissen anwesend zu sein, aus Angst, die Anwesenheit des Schlüssels könne sich auf Glory irgendwie auswirken, aber nachdem was Joyce ihnen später erzählt hatte, war Dawn in dem Moment von Glorys Tod, erschöpft zu Boden gesunden, als wäre die Last eines ganzen Lebens von ihr genommen worden. Joyce war sofort an ihrer Seite gewesen, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, konnte Dawn dem inneren Drang, ihre Mutter in die Arme zu schließen, nachgeben. So hatten Cordy und Anya die beiden dann auch vorgefunden, nachdem Wesley sie telefonisch benachrichtigt hatte, dass alles vorbei war.

„Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass sie es selbst nicht wusste... weiß... wie auch immer. Oder einer ihrer Briefe ist in den letzten 120 Jahren irgendwie abhanden gekommen."

„Danke, Wes, ein einfaches ‚Weiß ich nicht', oder ein Ignorieren meiner Frage hätte voll und ganz gereicht." Sie zwinkerte dem jüngeren der beiden ehemaligen Wächter freundlich zu, um ihn wissen zu lassen, wie sehr sie seine Hilfe und Gegenwart schätzte.

„Ich frage mich, was die zwei wohl die ganze Zeit da machen", murmelte Xander zwar müde, aber auch nachdenklich.

„Nun, Nachforschungen anstellen, schätze ich", kam die für Giles typische Antwort.

„Ja, aber ansonsten. Es sind jetzt schon sechs Monate, die werden sie doch wohl nicht durchgehend mit Nachforschungen verbracht haben." Die Blicke waren jetzt alle auf Dawn gerichtet, und wie immer, wenn der Teenager es schaffte, aus seinem selbsterrichteten Schneckenhaus auszubrechen, bildete sich auf den anderen Gesichtern ein hoffnungsvolles, glückliches Lächeln. In Momenten wie diesen waren sie sicher, irgendwann die alte Dawn wieder vor sich zu haben.

„Na ja, wir wissen ja nicht, ob die Zeit für Buffy und Spike wirklich genauso schnell – oder langsam – voranschreitet, wie für uns. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist für sie bis jetzt erst ein Tag verstrichen, während für uns schon sechs Monate vergangen sind, oder aber...", Gunn musste den Satz nicht beenden, er wusste auch so, dass die anderen seinen Standpunkt verstanden hatten.

„Das ist eine Theorie, Gunn, die ich aber nicht gewillt bin, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen", Giles klang entschlossen, und alle Anwesenden wussten, dass Giles in den letzten Monaten sich nicht einmal gestattet hatte, den Gedanken, Buffy vielleicht niemals wieder zu sehen, zu Ende zu führen. Trotzdem hatten Gunns Worte es geschafft, wieder bedrückende Stille einkehren zu lassen, die nichts mit dem heißen Wetter draußen zu tun hatte.

„Ich wette, sie spaziert von einem schicken Ball zum nächsten", riss Cordys fröhlich, lächelnde Stimme sie aus ihrer vorübergehenden, trübsinnigen Phase. „Sie darf jeden Tag diese schicken Kleider anziehen, und sich dann wie eine Prinzessin fühlen", schwärmte Cordy bei der Vorstellung.

Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie Probleme h at, sich in der Gesellschaft zurechtzufinden. Eine weltoffene Amerikanerin des 21. Jahrhunderts im viktorianischen England... das könnte zu Problemen führen", setzte Wesley nachdenklich, Cordy aber dankbar für diesen Stimmungswechsel, hinzu.

„Spike ist ja bei ihr, der wird schon auf sie aufpassen, damit sie sich nicht blamiert", sagte Dawn, woraufhin sie sich einen vernichtenden Blick von Seiten Angels einhandelte.

„Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, als könne er ihr auf Partys und Bällen beistehen, immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er dort jemandem über den Weg läuft, den er kennt." ‚Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie froh sein wird, ihn auch mal nicht um sich zu haben', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, ohne es jedoch laut zu sagen, denn er wollte Dawns offensichtliches Vertrauen in Spike – eine Art Vertrauen, wie sie es nicht einem von ihnen entgegen brachte – untergraben.

„Ja, oder sich selbst und seiner Familie", sprach Dawn belustigt weiter, als sie sich die Szene vorstellte, was ihr auch Gelächter vom Rest der Gruppe einbrachte.

„Spike hatte keine Familie mehr, als wir ihn kennen gelernt haben", meinte Angel beiläufig, bewusst nicht die Begriffe töten oder erschaffen, verwendend.

„Natürlich hatte er noch Familie. Seine Mutter und seine Schwester." Dawn hatte nun auch irritiert die Stirn krausgezogen. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass ein Vampir etwas mehr über die Personen wusste, die er einmal in einen Vampir umgewandelt hatte.

„Nein, er ..." Angel war verwirrt. Wovon sprach Dawn da nur?

„Doch, wirklich, er hat es mir erzählt. Seine Schwester hieß... Lynnet, oder so ähnlich. Sie war ein paar Jahre jünger, als er."

„Aber...", und in diesem Moment dämmerte es ihm. „Er hat gelogen." Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht und stand auf. „All die Jahre hat er mich angelogen. Wie ... wie konnte er ..."

„Wie meinst du das?" Cordelia war aufgestanden und stand nun neben ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber und besten Freund.

„Als William in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde, haben Darla und ich ihn nicht einfach in unserer kleinen Familie aufgenommen. Wir haben ihn Prüfungen unterzogen und ihn zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist." Angel war nicht stolz auf diese Geschichte, und die Tatsache, dass er Darla da mit reinzog war reiner Selbstschutz. Es reichte, wenn er allein wusste, wie groß sein eigener, und wie gering ihr Anteil an der Erschaffung von Spike gewesen war. „Unter anderem gehörte zu diesen Prüfungen auch der Mord an der eigenen Familie." Er hörte, wie Dawn entsetzt die Luft einsog, und er konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln. „Doch er hat gesagt, er hätte keine Fa­mi­lie mehr." Er schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung an diese längst vergangenen Tage. „Ich hat­te ihm nicht geglaubt, jeder musste doch irgendwo Familie haben, aber er hat darauf bestanden, der einzige zu sein."

„Er hat seine Familie also beschützt." Die Verwunderung in Giles Stimme war deutlich zu hören. „Warum hat er das getan?"

„Weil er sie geliebt hat?" Dawn klang patzig und nicht gewillt noch mehr schlechte Dinge über den Vampir zu hören, der für sie mehr wie ein großer Bruder, als wie ein Todfeind war.

„Dawn, du begreifst das nicht." Angel sah das Summersmädchen geradewegs an. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie überzeugend meine Verhöre damals waren, könntest du verstehen, warum ich eigentlich nicht wirklich daran geglaubt habe, dass er mich belügen könnte. Und kein Vampir sollte soviel Mitgefühl und Liebe für jemanden empfinden können, um solche Qualen freiwillig über sich ergehen zu lassen." Mehr sagte er nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Inzwischen hatte jeder im Raum verstanden, dass Angel Spike nicht nur zweimal höflich nach seiner Familie gefragt hatte.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Spike noch so etwas wie ein Seele hat?" Giles sah Angel fassungslos an.

„Ziemlich kranke Vorstellung, was?" Angel musste fast lachen, als er versuchte sich diese Mög­lichkeit bildlich auszumalen. „Nein, eigentlich möchte ich das nicht behaupten. Aber irgen­d­ein Teil seiner Menschlichkeit muss seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir wohl überlebt haben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht wissend, wie er es anders ausdrücken sollte. „Wer weiß, was Dru mit ihm gemacht hat, als sie ihm das Blut ausgesaugt hat."

„Aber all die Dinge, die er als Vampir getan hat..."

„Sein Ruf war immer wesentlich schlimmer, als er tatsächlich war", schnitt Angel dem Wächter das Wort ab. „Zugegeben, er hat gemordet, und viele dieser Morde hat er mit Sicherheit auch genossen, und wahrscheinlich denkt er an diese Begebenheiten heute auch mit einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit zurück. Trotzdem, er war nie so grausam und gnadenlos, wie sein Ruf einen glauben machen möchte."

Er begegnete den erstaunten Blicken der Anwesenden, und mit einem mal, wurde ihm das alles zu viel. Das Gefühl zu ersticken war plötzlich übermächtig geworden, und ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, war er bereits aus dem Laden gerannt. Im Hof hinter der Magic Box kam er zum Stehen und ließ sich erschöpft auf eines der dort stehenden Fässer fallen.

„Also, was ist das zwischen dir und Spike", Cordys Stimme klang sanft, als sie von hinten an sein Ohr drang.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, es scheint so, als sei dein Verhältnis zu Spike doch nicht ganz so schwarz-weiß, wie du uns immer zu verstehen gegeben hast." Sie setzte sich neben ihn, eine Kaffeetasse in den Händen und richtete ihren Blick ebenfalls in den schwarzen Nachthimmel hinauf. „Erzähl mir davon."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du locker geben wirst, wenn ich einfach nicht antworten will, oder?" Es war kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen, aber Cordy ahnte, dass es da war, tief in seinem Innern, unter dieser Schicht an Schuldgefühlen und Selbstverachtung, wo er sich noch selbst erlaubte zu lächeln.

„Nein, keine Chance."

Angel stand auf und lehnte sich an die Außenwand des Zauberladens. „Als ich Spike das erste mal gesehen habe, habe ich ihn für seine Schwäche verachtet. Er war einer dieser englischen Upper Class Schnösel, die sich für was Besseres hielten und keine Ahnung vom wirklichen Le­ben hatten – nicht, dass ich das hatte, aber das spielte in dem Moment ja keine Rolle." Sein Blick glitt in die Vergangenheit, und ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes begleitete ihn auf dem Weg in ei­ne Zeit, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Die nächsten zwanzig Jahre habe ich damit ver­bracht ihn zu dem zu machen, was er danach hundert Jahre lang sein sollte. Spike, William der Blu­tige, der seine Opfer mit Eisenbahnnägeln folterte." Er lachte humorlos auf. „Ich habe verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet einen ro­man­tischen, gefühlsbetonten Dichter in einen gefühllosen, brutalen Killer zu verwandeln."

Er setzte sich wieder neben Cordelia, die ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Dann bekam ich meine Seele wieder, und der einzige Gedanke, den ich hatte, wenn ich Spike sah, war der, dass ich mich in ihm sah. Vielleicht eine abgeschwächte Form, aber ich sah mich... Und dafür habe ich ihn gehasst."

Angel zuckte nicht zusammen, als er plötzlich ihre weiche, warme Hand auf der seinen spürte. „Ich habe ihn für das gehasst, was ich aus ihm gemacht hatte. Als er noch lebte war er ein... na ja, er war ein anständiger Kerl, und wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, er wäre so geblieben. Das Monster in ihm... es ist nicht automatisch entstanden, als er erschaffen wurde. Ich habe es erschaffen. Niemand sonst."

„Angel, du kannst dir dafür nicht die Schuld geben. Du warst damals nicht der, der du heute bist."

„Nein, war ich nicht. Denn Angelus war ja ein seelenloses Monster, dem es Spaß gemacht hat, andere zu foltern und zu quälen. Das ist es, was Vampire tun, nicht wahr?" Er wünschte, sie würde ihm ihre Hand entziehen, doch sie tat es nicht. „Aber so läuft das nicht. Denn wenn es so wäre, hätte niemand William zeigen müssen, was es heißt ein Vampir zu sein."

„Und jetzt machst du dir Sorgen, was das über dich aussagt?"

„Wenn Spike nicht schon immer so war, und auch Jahre nach seiner Verwandlung noch fähig war, seine Familie so sehr zu lieben, um jede Art der Folter über sich ergehen zu lassen, nur um sie zu schützen, warum bin ich dann hingegangen und hab meine Eltern gleich in der ersten Woche abgeschlachtet?" Er hatte nicht vorgehabt es so rüberzubringen, und als er Cordys entsetztes Luftschnappen hörte, hätte er sich für seine Wortwahl ohrfeigen können, aber er war umso erstaunter, als sie ihm ihre Hand noch immer nicht entzog.

„Ich nehme mal an, weil er ein völlig anderes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie hatte. Spike hat sich vielleicht für seine Familie verantwortlich gefühlt und sie schon vorher immer beschützt, oder es zumindest versucht. Du selbst hattest kein inniges Verhältnis zu deiner Familie, und alles, was du von deinem Vater kanntest, waren die Schläge, die er dir als Kind beigebracht hat."

Angel sah sie erstaunt an, als er sich fragte, woher sie so viel über ihn und seine Familie wusste. Sie hatten noch nie darüber gesprochen.

„Aber wenn ich eines über Vampire gelernt habe, dann, dass sie auf das, was ihnen gehört, aufpassen. Und Spike hat nichts anderes gemacht, als das zu schützen, was ihm gehörte, als er seine Familie davor bewahrt hat, von Angelus getötet zu werden." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, ohne Ekel und Abscheu in den Augen, den er nach Gesprächen über seine Tage als Angelus immer noch dort erwartete.

„Eine Freundin wie dich habe ich nicht verdient." Er flüsterte die Worte fast und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

„Da hast du Recht", eine perfekte Zahnreihe kam zum Vorschein, als sie ihm ein strahlen­des Lächeln zeigte. „Aber du wirst mich trotzdem nicht los. Nicht mal, wenn du dich wie der letzte Volltrottel aufführst."

_Danke Sweety, für die liebe Review :)  
__Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel, sorry. Ich habe Glorys Vernichtung absichtlich nicht näher beschrieben, weil dieser Teil der Handlung nicht zu lang werden sollte. Außerdem stockte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt sowieso in der Handlung, also hab ich die Zeit etwas zusammengerafft. Danke fürs Lesen, lg, N.Snape_


	18. Siebzehn

**siebzehn**

_London, 23. Maerz 1880_

Die Kutsche fuhr ratternd und klappernd über die unbefestigte Straße, auf der sie sich nun schon seit fast drei Stunden befanden. Richard und Lizzy waren kurz nach Sonnenuntergang in London losgefahren, um Spike und Buffy am Sommerhaus der Atherbys abzuholen. Sie hatten Rose zu Lynn geschickt, um dort zu übernachten und den Tag zu verbringen. Dieses Verhalten hatte ihre Tochter irritiert, doch nachdem ihre Eltern zu keinerlei Erklärung bereit waren, hatte sie sich gefügt. Am Abend würde sie dann zusammen mit Lynn, Constance und William zu den Underwoods fahren. Was Rose jedoch nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mit William zusammen zurückfahren würde. Zunächst waren sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es klug war, Rose zu den Atherbys zu schicken, weil es vielleicht doch noch einen Einschnitt in den geschichtlichen Zeitablauf bedeuten könnte, doch wollten sie Lynn und Constance die größtmögliche emotionale Stütze bieten, die ihnen möglich war. Und das war im Moment wohl Rose, auch wenn die nichts von ihrer schweren Prüfung ahnte, die vor ihr lag.

„Sag mir bitte, dass wir das Richtige tun", durchbrach Lizzys Stimme plötzlich die angespannte Stille, die in der Kutsche herrschte.

„Ich halte es jetzt noch immer für genauso richtig, wie vor drei Tagen, als ich den Vorschlag gemacht habe. Rose wird ihnen beistehen können, wenn... wenn es vorbei ist." Richards Stimme klang in Lizzys Ohren erschreckend sachlich, und nur die Art und Weise, wie er ihren Blick mied und stattdessen seiner Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf die Schwärze der Nacht gerichtet hielt, verriet ihr, wie nah auch ihm die Sache ging, und er es nicht nur als beruflichen Fall abstempelte.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Richard", gestand Lizzy nach einer Weile, ind er sie über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich, Rose zu den Atherbys zu schicken, war die einzig richtige Lösung gewesen. „Ist es richtig, nichts zu tun, was William Atherby retten könnte?"

Diese Worte zogen Richards Aufmerksamkeit nun doch vollends auf seine Frau, und er riss den Blick von der dunklen, vorbeifahrenden Landschaft Englands los, und schaute seine Frau an. Nicht so sehr, weil ihn ihre Frage überrascht, nein, schließlich waren sie dieses Thema an die tausendmal in den letzten 6 Monaten durchgegangen, sondern um zu sehen, wie ernst ihre Zweifel waren. Nicht, dass sie auf ihre eigenen Zweifel Rücksicht nehmen durften, die Zukunft der Welt hing immerhin von diesem Abend ab.

„Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht richtig ist, William Atherby sterben zu lassen. Einen Mann, der vermutlich in wenigen Monaten Mitglied unserer Familie wäre, sobald Arthur offiziell um Lynn angehalten hat. Aber genauso wissen wir beide, welche Rolle Williams vampirisches Ich für die Welt spielen wird. Nach allem, was ich über diese Prophezeiung herausgefunden habe, wird es alles aufwiegen, was Spike in den nächsten 120 Jahren tun wird." Nach diesen Worten richtete er den Blick wieder auf die Landschaft, die er doch nicht sehen konnte. „Es muss geschehen, sonst ist die Welt verloren."

‚Und wir werden ein Leben lang mit dem Wissen leben müssen, es nicht verhindert zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn wir Lynn oder Constance sehen, werden wir Schuldgefühle haben, und ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können', dachte Lizzy, sich bei der ganzen Sache nicht wohl fühlend. „Ich weiß, ich wollte es nur noch mal hören", sagte sie jedoch laut.

Richard, der den Gemütszustand seiner Frau durchaus versehen und auch nachvollziehen konnte, griff in einer beruhigenden Geste nach ihrer Hand. „Es wird alles gut werden, das verspreche ich dir." Es gelang ihm ein einigermaßen überzeugendes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Arthur hat bereits alles vorbereitet. Lynn und Constance wird kein Leid geschehen."

„Zumindest kein körperliches", gab Lizzy schwermütig zu bedenken.

Für den Rest der Fahrt kehrte wieder Stille in der geräumigen Kutsche ein, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Dabei dachte Richard weniger, im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, an William Atherby und seine Familie und das, was vor ihnen lag, als vielmehr an die beiden, die sie schon bald wiedersehen würden. Es war etwas mehr, als fünf Monate her, seit Buffy und Spike London und das Haus der Giles verlassen hatten, um auf dem Land bis zu diesem Tag unterzutauchen. Rose, Christopher und auch Lynn waren sehr erstaunt und traurig gewesen, als sie von der plötzlichen Abreise der Hausgäste erfahren hatten, und die ersten Tage und Wochen hatte besonders Rose ihre Eltern mit Fragen gelöchert, die diese natürlich nicht hatten beantworten können. Doch irgendwann hatte das Interesse der Kinder nachgelassen, und Richard und Lizzy konnten das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen, zumindest vor den nun 16jährigen Zwillingen – sie hatten im Januar ihren Geburtstag gefeiert. Sie selbst ließen diese Angelegenheit niemals ganz auf sich beruhen, und das lag auch zum großen Teil daran, dass sie in ständigem Briefkontakt miteinander standen. Richard berichtete ihnen alles, was er über die Prophezeiung herausfinden konnte, und über diejenigen, die – zumindest aus jetziger Sicht – ein Interesse daran haben könnten, das dort beschriebene zu verhindern. Buffy hingegen schilderte ihre Erlebnisse auf dem Land, die, wenn auch nicht von essentieller Wichtigkeit, Richard und Lizzy das Gefühl vermittelten, bei den beiden nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein, was ihnen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – ein wichtiges Anliegen war.

„Wir werden in etwa fünf Minuten eintreffen", erschallte plötzlich die Stimme des Kutschers, der diese Strecke auch vor rund fünf Monaten zurückgelegt hatte, um Spike und Buffy hier in abzusetzen. Im Gegensatz zu Nancy, die in täglichem Kontakt zu der Jägerin und ihrem Vampir gestanden hatte, wusste der Kutscher so gut wie nichts über die Gäste, die für seine Arbeitgeber so wichtig waren, dass sie sich persönlich auf die weite Reise machten, einmal um sie fortzubringen, und einmal, um sie wieder abzuholen.

„Danke, Hastings", ließ Richard den Kutscher wissen, dass er die Information zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

„Ich werde die beiden vermissen", sagte Lizzy, als sie sich der eleganten Auffahrt zu dem schon fast 50-jährigen Herrenhaus näherten. „Sie waren jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr fester Bestandteil unseres Lebens und es wird irgendwie eigenartig sein ohne sie, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Doch, ich weiß genau, was du meinst", stimmte Richard wehmütig lächelnd zu. Er mochte Buffy, hatte sie vom ersten Moment an in sein Herz geschlossen. Es war praktisch ein automatischer Vorgang gewesen, gegen den er sich nicht hätte wehren können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Vielleicht hatte ihr Dasein als Jägerin etwas damit zu tun, er wusste es nicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm der Grund für die Freundschaft, die sie beide verband, auch ziemlich egal. Was Spike betraf, so konnte er auch da nicht leugnen so etwas wie Freundschaft zu empfinden. Vampir hin oder her. In den sechs Monaten ihrer – unfreiwilligen – Bekanntschaft hatte Richard in Spike jemanden kennengelernt, der es wert war, respektiert und gemocht zu werden, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich dieses Bild von dem Vampir auch nach heute Abend bewahren konnte, wenn sich William Atherby in einen Vampir namens Spike verwandelte. Und dass er davon erfahren würde, von dem Schrecklichen und dem Grausamen, von der Folter und der Qual, für die Vampire des Aureliusbundes berüchtigt waren, das war ihm bewusst. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ihm jedes Opfer ein Stück seiner Seele rauben werden würde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Bist du fertig mit Packen?" Sie schreckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme plötzlich hinter sich hörte, denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie ihn an diesem Morgen noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, was ungewöhnlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie hier seit ihrer Ankunft ein Zimmer geteilt hatten. Sie hatten vorher nicht groß darüber gesprochen, für beide war es selbstverständlich, nach der Nacht die sie bei den Giles zusammen verbracht hatten, dass sie sich nicht wieder würden, und wenn es sich nur um wenige Meter handelte, die zu überwinden kein Problem darstellen sollte. Doch als sie an diesem Morgen gegen vier Uhr aufgewacht war, war er nicht im Bett, und auch nicht im Raum gewesen. Verwirrt hatte sie die Tür zum Korridor aufgestoßen und nach dem Vampir gerufen, doch als sie keine Antwort erhalten hatte, war sie zurück in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer gegangen und hatte angefangen die Kleider, die sie von Rose bekommen hatte, in dem großen Schrankkoffer der Giles zu verstauen. Sie war noch nie ein Held im Packen gewesen, doch hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass es so schwer sein würde, die zehn Kleider einigermaßen glatt in der Kiste unterzubringen. Aber Nancy würde die Kleider sowieso erst wieder ändern müssen, damit Rose sie wieder tragen konnte. Das einzige Kleid, das sie nicht in dem Koffer verstaut hatte, war das von Lynn Atherby, das sie hier in zurücklassen wollte. Nachdem sie Roses Kleider – mehr oder weniger – erfolgreich verstaut hatte, hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit sechs Monaten wieder ihre eigene Kleidung angezogen, und auch wenn sie froh war, wieder um Längen praktischere Klamotten tragen zu können, so musste sie doch zugeben, wie ungewohnt der Lederrock und das sportliche Oberteil waren.

Während sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal Gedanken zum kommenden Tag gestattet, und augenblicklich war Nervosität in ihr aufgestiegen. Was, wenn etwas schief ging, wenn sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort waren, wenn sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier im 19. Jahrhundert waren, als sie die ganze Zeit über vermutet hatten? Was, wenn sie durch ihren bloßen Aufenthalt den Lauf der Welt bereits verändert hatten? Durch diese Fragen tief in Gedanken versunken, hatte sie Spike nicht eintreten gehört.

„Du hast mich erschreckt", gestand sie ihm mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln. Etwas bedrückte ihn, und das schon seit Tagen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn darauf versuchte anzusprechen, blockte er sofort ab und wechselte augenblicklich das Thema, bis sie es aufgegeben hatte ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Hab alles gepackt und den Koffer sogar zubekommen, also wenn ich jetzt noch was finde, was mit muss, haben wir Pech gehabt, das Ding bleibt nämlich zu." Sie erhielt keine Reaktion von ihm, außer einem durchdringenden Blick, der sie bis ins Mark erschütterte. Sie musste den Augenkontakt abbrechen, sonst hätte er sie vermutlich in die Knie gezwungen. „Wie ist es mit dir? Willst du auch noch Sachen packen, oder ziehst du einfach deine Klamotten an, und gut ist?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er plötzlich und unvermittelt, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten. Und wie immer, wenn sie diese Worte von ihm hörte, machte ihr Herz einen Satz, als wolle es zerspringen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Moment, als er es ihr zum ersten Mal gestanden hatte, und es war nicht so gewesen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte nicht auf einen romantischen Abend gewartet, an dem sie zusammengekuschelt vor dem Kamin lagen, nachdem sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten. Es war vielmehr ein Moment ähnlich der jetzigen Situation gewesen. Sie hatte sich in der Küche etwas zu Essen zubereitet – uns sie war sich nun sicher niemals in ihrem Leben kochen lernen zu werden – als er sie, ähnlich wie gerade eben, mit einem für ihn fast untypisch ernsten Blick gemustert hatte. Sie hatte ihn schon fragen wollen, was los sei, als er ihr die Worte sagte, von denen sie nicht mal gewusst hatte, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, sie zu hören. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem romantischen Ende, das sein damaliges Geständnis zur Folge gehabt hatte, wusste Buffy, dass es heute keine Wiederholung der Ereignisse geben würde.

„Spike, du machst mir Angst", antwortete sie, statt der vertrauten Gegenworte, mit denen sie ihm für gewöhnlich versicherte, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, mit leiser Stimme, und doch ernstem Tonfall.

„Weil ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte Spike mit einem ähnlich gezwungenen, unnatürlich wirkenden Lächeln, wie sie es zuvor schon auf den Lippen gehabt hatte.

„Nein, sondern weil du es mir sagst, als würdest du Abschied von mir nehmen", redete Buffy unbeirrt weiter, ohne auf seinen scherzenden Tonfall einzugehen, und als sie sah, wie er ihr automatisch den Blick entzog, konnte sie spüren, wie in ihr die Panik aufstieg.

„Du siehst Gespenster, Jägerin." In dem Moment, als er ihren Titel aussprach, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn so hatte er sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr genannt. Für ihn hieß sie nur noch Liebes, Schatz, oder einfach Buffy, aber nicht mehr Jägerin. Warum das so war, konnte er nicht einmal sagen, aber es war ihnen beiden aufgefallen, und nun konnte er ihr ansehen, dass die Benutzung ihres Titels für sie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen war. Er wollte nichts lieber tun, als zu ihr gehen, sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr sagen, dass es ihm leid tat und er sie bis ans Ende seiner Tage lieben würde, aber das konnte er nicht. Diesen Luxus konnte, und durfte er sich nicht leisten. Heute nicht mehr. Er hatte es genau durchdacht, und jetzt durfte er sich keine Fehler erlauben. Also tat er das einzige, was ihm möglich war, wenn er sie nicht in die Arme nehmen durfte, er verließ den Raum.

„Verdammt, Spike, rede mit mir!", hörte er die wütende und verletzte Stimme der Frau, die ihm in den letzten sechs Monaten ein Leben geschenkt hatte, wie noch nie jemand zuvor, und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, da hätte er all seine guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen, wäre zurückgelaufen und hätte sich so fest an sie geklammert, dass sie vermutlich keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte. Doch gerade, als er sich seiner inneren Zerrissenheit beugen wollte, hörte er vorm Haus eine Kutsche vorfahren. Gott, oder wer auch immer für dieses Timing verantwortlich war, im Stillen dankend, rief er ein neutrales „Sie sind da!" über die Schulter und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür, um Richard und Elizabeth eintreten zu lassen, und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde ihm schwerer zumute.

‚Na toll', dachte Buffy, den Tränen nahe, nicht wissend, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wünschte sich insgeheim, Richard und Lizzy hätten sich noch eine Stunde Zeit gelassen, vielleicht hätte sie dann erfahren, was in Spike vor sich ging. Jetzt bereute sie, nicht weiter nachgehakt zu haben, als dieses Verhalten, das er nun schon seit Tagen zum Besten gab, angefangen hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm helfen können, oder wüsste jetzt zumindest, woran sie war. Hunderte Szenarien schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie nach Gründen für sein Verhalten suchte, doch die einzige Variante, die ihr plausibel erschien, war, dass er Angst davor hatte, wie es sein würde, sobald sie wieder zu Hause in Sunnydale waren, wenn sie wieder von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie umgeben war, und nicht mehr auf ihn als emotionale Stütze würde zurückgreifen müssen. Sofort, als ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen war, hatte sie sich bemüht, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn auch nach ihrer Rückkehr genauso lieben und als Partner brauchen würde, doch er hatte sie nur mit diesem seltsamen Blick angesehen, der ihr sagte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung total daneben lag, und keine Ahnung von seinen Ängsten und Gefühlen hatte.

„Spike, wie schön, Sie endlich wieder zu sehen", drang Lizzys Stimme gedämpft an ihr Ohr, und obwohl sie wegen der Sache mit Spike noch immer durcheinander war, konnte sie nicht umhin sich über die Ankunft der Giles zu freuen.

„Mr. Giles, Mrs. Giles, kommen Sie rein", hörte sie Spikes Stimme, die auch Richard und Lizzy gegenüber unnatürlich distanziert klang, als sie, den großen, schweren Koffer hinter sich herziehend, als ob er nichts wiegen würde, die wenigen Meter bis in die Eingangshalle des Herrenhauses zurücklegte. „Buffy ist fast fertig, und ich schlag vor, dass wir dann gleich aufbrechen." Sie hatte gerade den Raum betreten und konnte sehen, wie er die Giles wie angewurzelt stehen ließ und das Haus in Richtung Kutsche verließ.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Buffy kleinlaut, und zog somit die verdutzten Blicke des Ehepaars auf sich. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist." Für einen Moment brachte weder Richard, noch Lizzy ein Wort heraus, und Buffy wusste nicht, ob das an Spikes Verhalten lag, oder daran, dass die beiden sie zum ersten Mal in ihren eigenen Klamotten sahen, und nun zu schockiert waren, um etwas sagen zu können.

„Hat er sich etwa die ganze Zeit so verhalten?", fragte Richard, der sich als erster wieder gefangen hatte, besorgt, dass Buffy in ihren Briefen die letzten Monate über stets gelogen hatte, wenn sie beschrieben hatte, wie wunderschön und friedlich das Leben hier auf dem Land doch wäre. Wenn Spike jedoch die meiste Zeit über ein solches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte, musste das Leben hier ja die reine Hölle gewesen sein.

„Nein", antwortete Buffy mit gedämpfter Stimme, in der Hoffnung nicht von Spike gehört zu werden. „Bis vor ein paar Tagen war er eigentlich ganz normal... Spike eben. Aber irgendwas muss in den letzten Tagen passiert sein, was ich allerdings nicht mitbekommen habe." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihrer Ratlosigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen und beschloss dieses Thema auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, am liebsten auf dann, wenn sie wieder in Sunnydale waren. „Aber bitte, kommen Sie doch rein. Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und etwas zu Trinken anbieten, bevor wir die Rückreise antreten?"

„Vielen Dank, Miss Summers, aber wir hatten uns für unterwegs Verpflegung eingepackt, und ich schlage vor, wir machen uns zeitig auf den Weg zurück nach London. Das Wetter ist um diese Jahreszeit recht unbeständig, und wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen", gab Richard zu bedenken, noch immer unschlüssig, was hier vorgefallen war, um eine solche Stimmung zwischen Jägerin und Vampir heraufzubeschwören.

Sich der Mehrheit beugend, streifte Buffy sich ein dunkelblaues Cape über, das ihre moderne Kleidung zumindest größtenteils verdeckte, und griff nach ihrem Koffer, bevor Richard Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sie erreichten Westminster am frühen Abend, etwa eine halbe Stunde nach Sonnenunter­gang – eine Tatsache, für die Spike sehr dankbar war, hätte er es nervlich vermutlich nicht durchgestanden auch noch auf die sichere Dunkelheit warten zu müssen, bevor er mit seinem Plan hätte fortfahren können. Die fast 12stündige Kutschfahrt war für ihn die reinste Tortur gewesen, und er hatte es als kleinen Vorgeschmack dessen aufgefasst, was ihm nach seinem Ableben wohl erwarten würde. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass nichts so schlimm sein könnte, wie der starre, hilflose Blick, den Buffy ihm etwa alle zwei Minuten zugeworfen hatte, gekoppelt mit dem ihm endlos erschienenen Geschwafel, mit dem Lizzy anscheinend versucht hatte, Buffy abzulenken. Er kam sich vor, wie der letzte Bastard, doch er führte sich vor Augen, dass er ja auch in ihrem Sinne handelte, wenn es vielleicht auch nicht sein Hauptmotiv war.

Sie hatten beschlossen, nicht erst noch zu den Giles zu fahren, sondern sich direkt im St. James's Park, genau an der Stelle, an der sie vor nunmehr sechs Monaten plötzlich aufgewacht waren, absetzen zu lassen. Wenn ihre Vermutungen korrekt waren, würde sich genau in dem Moment, in dem William Atherby von Dru in einen Vampir verwandelt worden war, ein Portal öffnen und Spike und Buffy wieder in ihre richtige Zeit und an den richtigen Ort befördern. Buffy hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal gestattet darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen sollte, wenn sie mit dieser Theorie daneben lagen. Nicht, dass ihr das Leben hier in London, oder generell England, nicht gefallen hätte, aber für immer wollte sie dann doch nicht hier bleiben, besonders, wenn sie ihre Gedanken schweifen ließ, und diese bei Dawn und der Gefahr durch Glory landeten. Wer konnte schon wissen, was in den letzten Monaten in Sunnydale geschehen war, ob Glory herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre kleine Schwester der ominöse Schlüssel war, nach dem diese verrückte Höllengöttin die ganze Zeit krampfhaft suchte, oder ob Dawn, ihre Mutter und ihre Freunde vielleicht längst Opfer dieser höheren Macht geworden waren. Dieser Gedanke spornte sie immer wieder von Neuem an, und untersagte ihr, auch nur einen negativen Gedanken in Bezug auf ihre Heimkehr zuzulassen.

„So, da wären wir", riss Richards Stimme sowohl die Jägerin, als auch den Vampir aus den Gedanken, und in die Realität zurück. Die vier Erwachsenen stiegen aus der Kutsche aus und standen für einen kurzen Moment betreten auf der Stelle, nicht wissend, was sie sagen, oder wie sie es sagen sollten. „Danke, Hastings, Mrs. Giles und ich werden heute Abend nach Hause laufen. Bringen Sie das Gepäck zu Nancy, sie wird sich darum kümmern", gab Richard dem Kutscher Anweisungen, damit dieser so wenig, wie möglich von den Geschehnissen mitbekam. Abgesehen davon war auch er seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden unterwegs und hatte sich die warme Mahlzeit und das weiche Bett – beides wartete in der Villa der Giles auf ihn – redlich verdient.

„Tja, ich schätze, jetzt heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen", sagte Buffy leise, um dem Schweigen, das wieder eingekehrt war, ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie zupfte etwas nervös an ihrem Cape herum, um ihren Hände eine Aufgabe zu geben.

„Ja, es scheint fast so", bestätigte auch Richard. „Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennengelernt zu haben. Richten Sie Ihrem Wächter aus, welch Glück er hat, eine derart talentierte Jägerin an seiner Seite zu wissen, die darüber hinaus auch noch eine zauberhafte Person ist." Bei diesen Worten griff er nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Handkuss, wie sie ihn im Film schon oft gesehen bekommen hatte, darauf.

„Richard, du bringst das arme Mädchen ja völlig in Verlegenheit." Elizabeth schupste ihren Mann energisch zur Seite und baute sich vor Buffy auf. Einem mütterlichen Impuls folgend, nahm sie die junge Frau, die für fast zwei Wochen für sie wie eine zweite Tochter gewesen war, in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück dieser Welt, dass Sie sicher wieder nach Hause kommen. Und falls..." Sie löste sich von der Jägerin, der sie unter normalen Umständen niemals hätte begegnen dürfen, und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. „Und falls es doch nicht funktioniert... nun..."

„Was meine Frau Ihnen ... Ihnen beiden...", präzisierte er mit einem Blick auf Spike, der ihm den ganzen Tag schon zu ruhig gewesen war, und der eine Aura der Traurigkeit um sich trug, als hätte er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren. Schlimmer noch, als vor sechs Monaten, als er hatte erfahren müssen, wie nah ihm seine Schwester plötzlich wieder war. „... sagen möchte ist, dass Sie jederzeit bei uns willkommen sind, und wir Ihnen jederzeit hilfreich zur Seite stünden, sollte heute Abend nicht das geschehen, wovon wir eigentlich ausgehen."

„Danke, wir wissen das wirklich zu schätzen... obwohl wir natürlich davon ausgehen, dass alles glatt gehen wird", sagte Buffy mit einem nervösen Lachen. Jetzt, da sie wirklich wieder hier in London war, nur wenige Stunden von der Tat, wegen der sie hier waren, entfernt, wrude sie doch langsam unruhig, und die Tatsache, dass Spike sich noch immer so seltsam aufführte, trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Entspannung bei.

„Natürlich", stimme Lizzy lächelnd zu, Buffy noch immer halb im Arm haltend, nun aber den Blick auf Spike richtend. „Um wie viel Uhr... ich meine, wann etwa..." Sie fing an zu stottern, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie eine solche Frage formulieren sollte.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber vor 23 Uhr", antwortete Spike knapp, anscheinend nicht gewillt, sich in das Gespräch mit verwickeln zu lassen.

„Möchten Sie, dass wir solange mit Ihnen warten?" fragte Lizzy, die den Gedanken Buffy und Spike über vier Stunden hier noch allein ausharren zu lassen, fast nicht ertragen konnte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", meldete Spike sich wieder zu Wort, ehe Buffy die Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen. Als sich nun drei Augenpaare auf den nervös und doch irgendwie tödlich entschlossen wirkenden Vampir richteten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Antwort womöglich zu schnell gekommen war, so als fürchte er die Gesellschaft der Giles, oder die Folgen, die diese haben könnte. „Ich meine, Sie sind jetzt schon solange auf den Beinen, Sie müssen müde sein. Wir kommen schon zurecht", versuchte er auf die stummen Fragen plausible Antworten zu geben.

„Es würde uns wirklich nichts ausmachen, mit Ihnen noch etwas zu warten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir heute noch Schlaf finden ist aus verständlichen Gründen eh ziemlich gering."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Giles, aber wir kommen schon zurecht." Buffy hatte beschlossen Spikes Wunsch vorerst zu respektieren, auch wenn sie seine Gründe dafür nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Doch war sie gewillt, sich ihm unterzuordnen, obwohl sie betete damit keinen Fehler zu machen. Sie konnte den zweifelnden Blick sehen, den das Ehepaar austauschte – auch sie ahnten, dass mit dem Vampir etwas nicht stimmte – sich dann aber den Wünschen beugte.

„Nun gut, wenn Sie sicher sind...", Richard reichte Spike die Hand, während Lizzy Buffy noch einmal kräftig an sich zog. „Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute und eine sichere Heimkehr." Nach diesen Worten half er seiner Frau sich von der junge Jägerin zu lösen, und nach einem letzten Blick drehte sich das Ehepaar entschlossen um, und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht. Spike und Buffy sahen ihnen noch nach, bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, und auch wenn Buffy eine gewisse Wehmut ob der Trennung nicht leugnen konnte, so war sie im Moment doch eher daran interessiert, herauszufinden, was im Kopf ihres Freundes vor sich ging, warum er seit Tagen so merkwürdig war, und warum er die Giles so schnell hatte loswerden wollen. Entschlossen der Sache jetzt ein für alle mal auf den Grund zu gehen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Also, Spike, was ist los?"

Der Blick, dem sie nun begegnete, schickte eiskalte Schauer über ihren Rücken, als ihr klar wurde, was sie von Anfang an hätte erkennen müssen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass wir dich allein zu Hause lassen können, Mutter?" Constance verdrehte bei der übermäßig besorgt klingenden Stimme ihres Sohnes die Augen, setzte aber ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf, um ihm jeglichen Zweifel, dass es ihr an nichts fehlen würde, zu nehmen.

„Ganz sicher, William. Die Mädchen freuen sich außerdem schon so sehr auf dieses Fest, und wir können ihnen doch nicht den Abend verderben, nur weil ich eine leichte Erkältung habe, oder?" Das sanftmütige Lächeln, mit dem Constance ihren einzigen Sohn bedachte, hatte offenbar eine beruhigende Wirkung auf William. „Ich verrat dir was, ich werde mich, sobald ihr fort seid, mit einem guten Buch ins Bett legen und mich wieder gesund schlafen. Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen."

„Nun gut", William erhob sich aus dem bequemen Sessel, in dem er den ganzen Nachmit­tag gesessen hatte, um seiner Mutter Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Aber du versprichst mir, sofort nach Dr. Burk zu schicken, wenn es dir schlechter gehen sollte."

In dem Moment wurde die schwere Eichentür zum kleinen Salon der Atherby-Villa aufgestoßen und Lynn und Rose kamen herein. „William, wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn wir uns nicht verspäten wollen", ermahnte Lynn ihren großen Bruder liebevoll. Sie wusste ums eine Sorge ihre Mutter betreffend, doch fand sie, dass er sich manchmal doch zu sehr wie eine Glucke aufführte

„Du versprichst es, Mutter?" fragte William noch einmal, ohne auf das Drängen seiner Schwester zu achten.

„Ja, William, ich verspreche es." Sie warf Rose und Lynn einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Sie wussten alle drei, weshalb William diese Fest eigentlich auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. „Und jetzt geht schon, sonst denkt Cecily Underwood noch, ihr hättet sie vergessen", fügte sie verschmitzt hinzu, und bei der Röte, die William daraufhin ins Gesicht schoss, konnten Lynn und Rose eigentlich nur lachen, obwohl sie die Sache an sich ziemlich traurig fanden. Besonders Lynn hatte gehofft, ihr Bruder könne diese Verliebtheit in Cecily überwinden, doch da dem nicht so war, wünschte sie ihm selbstverständlich alles Glück der Welt mit Cecily.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter, erhol dich gut", verabschiedete die 16jährige sich schließlich von ihrer Mutter.

„Verlebt einen schönen Abend ihr zwei, und achtet auf das, was William euch sagt. Das gilt auch für dich Rosemary Giles", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf die Tochter des Wächters ernst hinzu. „Deine Eltern haben uns die Verantwortung für dich übertragen, und du wirst tun, was William dir sagt."

„Natürlich, Mrs. Atherby, keine Sorge." Rose küsste Constance liebevoll auf die Wange, bevor sie zusammen mit William und Lynn das Haus verließ. Sie hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, eine unbestimmbare Intuition, die ihr sagte, dass an diesem Abend etwas ge­sche­­hen würde. Vielleicht war es das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Eltern vor deren Abreise gewesen, vielleicht der betrübte Blick Arthurs vor zwei Wochen, als er wieder zurück zur Universität ge­fah­ren war, vielleicht die Art und Weise, wie sich in ihrem Elternhaus eine angespannte At­mos­phä­re über die letzten Monate aufgeladen hatte, die langsam an ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen zu sein schien. Sie wusste es nicht. Doch sie konnte nicht umhin sich Sorgen zu machen, als sie in der Kutsche der Atherbys einem Abend entgegenfuhr, auf den sie sich eigentlich hätte freuen sollen, von dem sie sich aber nur wünschte, er wäre schon wieder vorbei.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Buffy, ich habe keine Wahl", versuchte Spike zu erklären, nachdem er in ihrem ungläu­bi­gen Blick erkannt hatte, dass sie erraten hatte, was er vorhatte.

„Was heißt hier, du hast keine Wahl?" Ihre Stimme klang zu schrill, und sie wusste es. Sie durfte ihm jetzt auf keinen Fall Vorwürfe machen, oder ihn anschreien, das würde zu nichts führen. „Natürlich hast du keine Wahl, du kommst in ein paar Stunden mit mir nach Hause, was sonst willst du schon groß machen?" Sie verfluchte ihre eigene Schwäche, als sie spürte, wie in ihr die Tränen aufstiegen, und sie ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl der Panik zu übermannen drohte.

„Du wirst mich nicht umstimmen, Buffy." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, viel zu ruhig, als habe er alles, jedes kleinste Detail genauestens durchgeplant, und sei sich über jeden seiner Schritte im Klaren. „Ich werde es verhindern."

„Was willst du verhindern?" Inzwischen klang ihre Stimme tränenerstickt und verzweifelt, als ihr frühere, ähnliche Begebenheiten durch den Kopf schossen. Einmal mit Angel, als der sich entschlossen hatte, nach LA zu gehen – zu ihrem eigenen Besten, wie er gesagt hatte – und einmal mit Riley, als der ihr vorgeworfen hatte, sie wäre unnahbar und nicht in der Lage einem anderen Menschen soviel von sich selbst zu geben, dass es für eine Beziehung reichte. Jetzt war sie wieder an dem Punkt angelangt. Sie stand heulend vor ihrem Freund und wusste, sie würde ihn verlieren. Doch noch war sie nicht gewillt aufzugeben. Nicht heute, nicht bei ihm. „Willst du verhindern erschaffen zu werden? Willst du verhindern zwei Jägerinnen zu töten? Willst du meine Berufung – oder hey – gleich meine Geburt verhindern?" Sie sah den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht aufblitzen, doch er schaffte es, ihn sofort wieder zu kaschieren.

„Du weißt nicht, ob das wirklich die Folge wäre." Für den Moment wagte er es nicht, sie anzusehen.

„Natürlich nicht, woher auch! Ebenso wenig, wie du vorhersehen kannst, was passieren wird, wenn du heute Abend deine Verwandlung in einen Vampir verhindern wirst." Sie wollte auf ihn zugehen, ihn berühren und beruhigen, doch sie fürchtete, er könne sich dadurch in die Enge gedrängt fühlen und Reißaus nehmen, wie ein verschrecktes Tier.

„Ich werde kein Monster werden." Seine Worte waren so leise, dass sie sie fast nicht ver­stan­den hätte, und insgeheim wünschte sie sich auch, sie hätte es nicht gehört. Wie konnte sie da­rauf schon reagieren, ohne herunterzuspielen, was er in den letzten 120 Jahren getan hatte. Er hat­te Recht, er war zu einem Monster geworden, das über ein Jahrhundert lang eine breite Blutspur quer durch Europa und Asien gezogen hatte, nicht einen Gedanken darauf verschwen­dend, wem er Leid zufügte, und was diese Erfahrungen in den Angehörigen seiner Opfer auslösen mochten.

„Und was ist mit der Prophezeiung? Was ist mit den ... lass mich überlegen... sechs Milliarden Menschen, die du retten wirst, wenn du die Welt vorm Untergang bewahrst?"

„Was ist mit den zigtausend, die ich auf dem Gewissen habe, zu viele, als dass ich sie noch zählen könnte?" kam seine spontane Gegenfrage, seine Stimme nun schon aufgeregter. „Versteh doch, Buffy, ich habe die Chance all das Leid, dass ich verursacht habe, zu verhindern, und wer sind wir, einfach tatenlos dabeistehen zu wollen, und das Ganze noch einmal geschehen zu lassen?"

„Spike, wir lassen es nicht noch einmal geschehen... für uns ist es doch längst passiert, und wir dürften eigentlich gar nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen haben, den Lauf der Dinge zu ändern, nur weil wir mit dem Resultat nicht zufrieden sind. Und was hättest du davon? Du würdest das Ergebnis nicht mitbekommen, weil du gar nicht existieren würdest." Er begegnete ihren glasig-wirkenden Augen und sie konnte sehen, dass auch er den Tränen nahe war.

„Buffy, wenn mich die letzten Monate eines gelehrt haben, dann dass wenige schöne Monate, zusammen mit einem Menschen, der einem mehr bedeutet, als das eigene Dasein, wertvoller sind, als 120 Jahre Existenz. William war vielleicht niemand, der jemals die Frau seines Lebens getroffen hat... sicherlich nicht diese dumme Pute Cecily..." Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „... aber wenn wir ihm die Chance geben, wird er sie vielleicht noch finden."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass du ihr nicht auch nach deiner Verwandlung noch über den Weg laufen kannst. Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass alles, was geschehen ist, nicht von einer höheren Macht gelenkt worden ist, auf die wir beide keinen Einfluss haben? Und was das Monster in dir angeht... Spike, du kannst es bekämpfen. Du tust es jetzt schon seit fast zwei Jahren. Denkst du wirklich, es gäbe diese Prophezeiung, wenn du dazu verdammt wärest, auf ewig den niederen Trieben, die dein Dasein als Vampir in dir ausgelöst hat, unterworfen zu sein."

„Der Text könnte sich immer noch auf Angel beziehen... wär doch sowieso logischer, immerhin ist er der Vampir mit Seele und..."

„Ja, falls er diesen Zigeunern auch dann über den Weg läuft, wenn du nicht existierst", unterbrach Buffy ihn unwirsch. „Hey, das ist doch auch eine schöne Überlegung. Dadurch, dass Angel mit Dru abgelenkt ist – du bist ja nicht da, um dich um sie zu kümmern – verpasst Angel sein Treffen mit der Tochter dieses Zigeunerstammes, er bleibt seelenlos und mordet auch die nächsten 120 Jahre munter weiter... und Spike, wir beide wissen, du warst ein Schatten gegen ihn." Langsam wurde sie zornig ob der Kurzsichtigkeit seines Handelns. Aber damit hätte sie eigentlich rechnen müssen, denn so viel ihr auch an Spike lag, er war nicht gerade für seine ausgereiften und durchdachten Pläne berühmt.

„Buffy, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du da sagst! Hast du wirklich vergessen wer ich bin – WAS ich bin? Ich bin ein Monster, und du ... ich bin ein Monster, das dich mit Haut und Haaren auffressen würde, wäre da nicht dieser dämliche Chip in meinem Schädel." Die Tränen liefen ihm nun ungehindert über die Wangen, als er ihr diese Worte entgegenschleuderte und strafte seine Worte dadurch Lügen. Als sie versuchte nach seinen Händen zu greifen, wich er zurück, als fürchte er sich daran zu verbrennen.

„Spike, bitte..."

„Du hast was Besseres als mich verdient, Buffy. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, könntest du jetzt auf einer Uni sein, dich für jeden Beruf entscheiden, der dich glücklich machen würde und einfach dein Leben genießen." Sie sah, wie er Luft holte, um noch etwas zu sagen, den Mund aber sofort wieder schloss, anscheinend nicht wissend, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Leb wohl, Buffy." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand schneller, als sie hätte reagieren können. Zu geschockt, um etwas zu tun, ließ Buffy nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf, als sie sich auf dem kühlen Boden des St. James's Parks in London, in einer Zeit, die sie zu hassen begann, niedersinken.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Lynn", zog Rose mit nachdenklicher Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin auf sich. „Was macht dein Bruder da?"

„Sag nicht, er sitzt schon wieder mit George Shaw zusammen und faselt über Gedichte, statt sich unter die Leute zu mischen." Rose konnte Lynn anhören, dass diese sich Sorgen um ihren großen Bruder machte.

„Nein, er sitzt allein da hinten in der Ecke und schreibt", beschrieb Rose die Handlungen William Atherbys. „Ist ihm eigentlich nicht bewusst, was die Leute über ihn sagen?" fragte sie mehr sich selbst, als Lynn, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Gemurmel hinter sich wahrnahm. Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie sehen, wie Cecily Underwood gerade ihren großen Auftritt genoss, indem sie die Treppe herabstieg, als wäre sie die Prinzessin, für die sie sich zweifelsfrei hielt. „Und hier kommt die Diva persönlich", konnte sie nicht umhin boshaft zu flüstern. „Was Will an ihr findet, möchte ich doch gerne mal wissen. Oh Gott, sie dir nur an, wie er magisch von ihr angezogen wird."

„Ja, wie die Motte vom Licht", schnaubte Lynn, ihren Bruder nicht aus den Augen lassend, während dieser sich einer Gruppe Gleichaltriger anschloss, und von ihnen in ein Gespräch ver­wic­kelt wurde, dessen Inhalt sie jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Mit Entsetzen konnte sie jedoch se­hen, wie Daniel Gilbert William den verschmierten Zettel aus der Hand nahm und begann das Ge­dicht, das dort geschrieben war, so laut vorzulesen, dass es wirklich jeder verstehen konnte. Als die Worte ihr Gehör trafen, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich beschämt wegzudrehen, denn es war wirklich einfach nur schlecht, und für sie, die wusste, wer Williams Inspiration für diese schlech­ten Verse gedient hatte, war es auch noch absolut unverständlich. An der Art, wie Cecily sich peinlich berührt wegdrehte, konnte Lynn sehen, dass auch die zukünftige Erbin des Under­wood­vermögens wusste, dass sich William Atherbys Gedichte um sie drehten, und nicht von einer fiktiven Person handelten. Lynn konnte nicht anders, als die Augen verdrehen, als diese un­ver­schämte Person, leicht errötend, damit es auch wirklich jeder mitbekam, wie äußerst un­an­ge­nehm ihr die ganze Angelegenheit war, fast fluchtartig den großen Salon verließ und sich nun in einem der angrenzenden kleineren Salons „versteckte". Ungläubig musste Lynn mit ansehen, wie ihr Bruder sich wie ein verliebter Trottel aufführte, und Cecily wie ein gehorsamer Dackel folgte.

„Was tut er denn jetzt?" fragte Rose, die natürlich ebenfalls Zeugin der ganzen Szene ge­we­sen war. „Reicht es ihm denn nicht, dass er sich heute einmal zum Narren hat machen lassen, muss er auch noch einen oben drauf setzen?" Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob es dieser Au­gen­blick gewesen war, den sie hatte kommen sehen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Nein, wenn etwas geschehen würde, dann etwas viel Schrecklicheres, als sich vor Mitgliedern der Lon­doner Upper Class zum Narren abstempeln zu lassen. Das beherrschte William schließlich schon seit längerer Zeit mit Perfektion.

„Scheint wohl so", murmelte Lynn, als sie sah, wie Cecily lächelnd zurück zu ihren Gästen ging. Sie wartete einen Moment, dass William ihr folgen würde, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war ihr Bruder nirgendwo zu sehen. „Was denkst du, ist geschehen?" fragte sie in Roses Richtung, ern­tete jedoch nur einen hilflosen Blick. Entschlossen raffte sie ihre Röcke und ging, mit Rose im Schlepp­tau, zu dem kleinen Salon, in dem Cecily und William noch vor wenigen Augenblicken mit­einander gesprochen hatten. Erstaunt mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass eine der Türen, die zum Garten des Hauses führten, sperrangelweit offen stand und von William keine Spur zu sehen war. „Was..." Ein bis dahin kaum gekanntes Gefühl kochte in Lynn Atherby hoch, als sich in ihr ein Bild zusammensetzte, was zwischen Will und Cecily vorgefallen sein könnte. Energisch und erhobenen Hauptes, stolzierte sie zu Cecily und deren Gästen.

„Miss Cecily, dürfte ich Euch wohl um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten?" fragte Lynn so höflich, wie es ihr nur eben möglich war. Sie hatte nicht vor, hier vor all diesen Leuten eine Szene zu veranstalten. Damit wäre William auch nicht gedient.

„Aber natürlich, Miss... Lynn, richtig?" Das zuckersüße Lächeln auf Cecilys Gesichtszügen hät­te nicht falscher sein können, und Lynn musste alle inneren Kräfte mobilisieren, um dem star­ren Blick ihres Gegenübers nicht auszuweichen. „Meine Herren, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für ei­nen Augenblick", hauchte Cecily ihren zahlreichen Verehrern zu. Sobald sie nicht mehr in de­ren Hörweite waren, verschwand jedoch auch das zauberhafte Lächeln von ihren Lippen. „Ich hof­fe, es ist wichtig, es könnte meinem Ruf schaden, wenn ich mit einer Debütantin gesehen werde."

„Oh, keine Sorge, Miss Cecily, die Leute werden denken, ich hole mir hilfreiche Rat­schlä­ge bei Euch." Auch Lynn besaß die Kunst des falschen Lächelns. „Was haben Sie zu meinem Bru­der gesagt?" Der knallharte Ton, mit dem sie diese Frage stellte, schaffte es, eine leichte Bläs­se auf Cecilys Antlitz zu zaubern. Diese hatte jedoch nicht vor, vor einer 16jährigen in die Knie zu gehen.

„Ich habe ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen muss. Er steht sozial einfach zu weit unter mir." Lynn konnte es nicht fassen, dass Cecilys Stimme bei die­ser Aussage so klang, als habe diese gerade von Ferienerlebnissen berichtet. „Und wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, ich habe Gäste, um die ich mich kümmern muss." Nach diesen Worten rauschte Cecily davon und ließ Lynn wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Rose war sofort an der Seite ihrer Freundin, inzwischen mehr als besorgt über das, was vorgefallen war.

„Ich muss Will finden." Mehr sagte sie nicht, bevor sie ebenfalls durch die Gartentür in die Dunkelheit Londons verschwand und Rose allein zurückließ.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jeden Moment musste es soweit sein. Dru würde um die Ecke kommen, sich in den Stall be­geben und ihr tödliches Werk vollenden. Sich selbst hatte er vor wenigen Augenblicken, tränenüberströmt an diesem Ort Zuflucht suchen sehen. Eine Erfahrung, die alles andere, als beruhigend war, wie er fand. Jetzt musste er nur die Augen und Ohren offen halten und darauf warten, dass Dru endlich auftauchte. „Denn heute werde ich nicht dein Sielzeug werden", murmelte er in die Dunkelheit, die Tür zu Williams Versteck nie aus den Augen lassend.

„Will", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme nur wenige Meter hinter sich, von der er sich sicher ge­wesen war, sie niemals wieder zu hören. Einen Moment drohten ihn seine aufgewühlten Emo­tio­nen zu überwältigen, doch er kämpfte das Gefühl der Ohnmacht zurück und drehte sich langsam um... und schaute direkt in das Gesicht seiner Schwester. Er wusste, sie konnte ihn nur schemenhaft erkennen, denn es war dunkel, und er stand im Schatten. Er jedoch konnte sie durch sein geschärftes Vampirauge genauestens betrachten, und ihr Anblick drohte sein totes Herz zu zerreißen. „Will, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ihre Frage holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück, und ihm wurde eiskalt bewusst, welcher Gefahr sie sich hier draußen ausgeliefert hatte, indem sie ihm nachgelaufen war. Ob sie das beim ersten Mal auch schon getan hatte? Irgendwie wusste er, dass dem so gewesen war. „Lynn." Ihr Name fühlte sich fremd auf seinen Lippen an, als er zum ersten Mal seit 120 Jahren die Möglichkeit hatte, das Wort an seine kleine Schwester zu richten. „Was machst du allein hier draußen? Es ist gefährlich hier allein herumzulaufen!" Innerlich betete er, wenigstens annähern so zu klingen, wie sein Alter Ego, um sie nicht zu alarmieren.

„Und für dich etwa nicht?" Er fragte sich, ob sie schon immer diesen weisen, warmen Ton draufgehabt hatte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, und wollte nachsehen, wie es dir geht." In seinem Innern verkrampfte sich etwas bei diesen Worten. Einerseits war er gerührt, dass sie sich so sehr um ihn sorgte, aber auf der anderen Seite wurde ihm schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was hätte geschehen können, wenn Lynn ihn vor Dru gefunden hätte. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass das ihren Tod bedeutet hätte. Und jetzt drängte die Zeit. Lynn musste verschwinden, bevor Dru auf den Plan trat.

„Lynn, ich bin dir dankbar für deine Fürsorge, aber..." Er musste einen Moment überlegen, was er überhaupt sagen wollte. „Aber ich möchte im Augenblick lieber allein sein."

„Ich weiß, aber das viele Alleinsein ist nicht gut für dich, Will." Er konnte erkennen, wie sie versuchte ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen, doch es war einfach zu dunkel. Liebendgern hätte er die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, und doch wagte er es nicht. Wie hätte er ihr schon seine unnatürliche Kälte erklären sollen? „Hör mir mal zu, Will. Ich weiß, du bist in die verliebt, auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, weshalb." Spike musste über den eher gemurmelten Zusatz lachen. Hätte er seine Schwester als William so sprechen gehört, hätte er vermutlich seinen Ohren nicht geglaubt. Heute jedoch empfand er ihre offene Art als sehr erfrischend. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie keine zweite Cecily Underwood war. „Aber wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann darfst du sie nicht gehen lassen. Kämpfe um sie und zeig ihr, was für ein Mann du bist. Nämlich, dass dein wahres Wesen nicht in deinem Äußeren steckt, sondern tief in dir drin." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, wie er es früher so oft an ihr gesehen hatte, und er konnte nicht anders, als ihren Worten Zugang zu seinem Inneren zu gewähren. Natürlich hatten sie einen anderen Effekt, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, denn schon seit mehr, als 120 Jahren wusste er selbst nicht mehr, was genau ihn zu Lebzeiten an Cecily Underwood gereizt hatte. Dennoch erzielten ihre Worte Wirkung, als ihm statt der zimperlichen Brünetten, eine zierliche, sturköpfige Blondine plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. Er sah sie vor sich, am Höllenschlund mit einem Dämon kämpfend, in der Mitte ihrer Freunde und Familie, sie lachte. Aber er sah sie auch hier in London, sah, wie sie beide angefangen hatte, sich mehr wie Freunde, als wie Feinde zu verhalten, den ersten Kuss, oder ihren Blick, als er ihr zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Und mit jedem Bild, das sich in sein Bewusstsein stahl, konnte er die Sehnsucht weniger im Zaum halten.

Der Entschluss kam plötzlich und er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, welche Erinnerung seine vorherige Entscheidung zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Vielleicht waren sie es alle zusammen gewesen, er wusste es nicht, es war ihm auch egal. Er wusste nur, dass ihm der Gedanke Buffy nie wieder zu sehen unerträglich war, und sich ihm bei der bloßen Vorstellung die Luft abzu­schnü­ren schien.

„Lynnie..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, du willst allein sein. Ich geh wieder zurück zu den Underwoods, sonst denkt Rose noch, ich hätte sie vergessen." Sie drehte sich um, und war schon fast fort, als Spikes Stimme sie noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Ich liebe dich, Lynn", sagte er ihr die Worte, von denen er sich 120 Jahre lang gewünscht hatte, sie wären das letzte gewesen, woran seine Schwester sich erinnert hätte, wenn sie an ihren toten Bruder dachte. Ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte bestanden in einem jugendlichen, unbe­schwer­ten Lachen, bevor sie sich endgültig von ihm entfernte. Er selbst wartete noch genau zwei Sekunden, bevor er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wandte und geradewegs den St. James's Park ansteuerte.

Er konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie die dunkel, weibliche Gestalt den Stall, in dem William Atherby über die Liebe seines jungen Lebens weinte, betrat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Er konnte sie sehen, bevor sie ihn spüren konnte. Sie saß auf der feuchten Wiese, mitten im St. James's Park und wirkte verlorener, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Herz, obwohl es schon vor Ewigkeiten aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, machte einen Satz vor Freude, als er sie sah. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, sie würde weinen, doch als er näher kam, konnte er keinerlei An­zei­chen dafür erkennen. Keine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge, keine leisen Schluchzer, die jeden, der sie hörte, in den Wahnsinn treiben mussten, keine Tränen, die sich langsam ihre Wangen ent­lang­fra­ßen. Absurderweise war er fast enttäuscht, sie nicht weinend und vollkommen aufgelöst vor­zu­fin­den, hätte die Vorstellung ihn niemals wiederzusehen bei ihr doch – ebenso wie umgekehrt bei ihm – ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht auslösen sollen. Er wagte einige weitere Schritte in ihre Rich­tung, noch immer nicht wissend, was er ihr sagen, wie er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen sollte. Ihm war bewusst, wie sehr er sie dadurch verletzt hatte, und jetzt, als er nur noch wenige Meter vor ihr stand, fürchtete er sich, von ihr zurückgestoßen zu werden. Was sollte er tun, wenn sie nicht gewillt war, ihm zu verzeihen, wenn sie nach Sunnydale zurückkehrten, und dort wieder die Feinde waren, als die sie hier in London angekommen waren. Es wäre schlimm – aber nicht so schlimm, wie ein Dasein ganz ohne sie. Solange er in ihrer Nähe war, konnte er um sie kämpfen. Entschlossen sich der Herausforderung zu stellen, legte er die wenigen Meter zu ihr noch zurück, noch immer nicht in ihr Blickfeld tretend, als er von hinten an sie herantrat.

„Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst", verriet ihre leise Stimme ich, dass sie die ganze Zeit gespürt haben musste, dass er hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre Hände bewegten sich gleichzeitig aufeinander zu und diesmal waren sie auf die plötzliche Dunkelheit vorbereitet, als sie das Bewusstsein verloren...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

... während nur wenige Kilometer von ihnen entfernt der junge Dichter erschöpft zu Boden ging, sein Mund blutverschmiert, aber mit einem zufriedenen, glücklichen Ausdruck um die Lippen, während sich seine Hand noch immer an dem kunstvoll gefertigten Kleid festkrallte, als die zweite Phase seines Daseins begann.

-

-

_Danke Sweety für die liebe Review, und keine Angst, ich werde sie bestimmt nicht so schnell leid ;)  
Die Story neigt sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende entgegen, nur noch ein Kapitel und ein kurzer Epilog werden folgen.  
lg, N.Snape_


	19. Achtzehn

**achtzehn**

_Sunnydale, 7. August 2001_

„Spike.." Die Stimme, die er in seinem Kopf hörte, schien sehr weit entfernt zu sein, und trotzdem erkannte er eine gewisse Vertrautheit in ihr. „Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich", meldete sich die weibliche Stimme wieder, und diesmal wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, sie schon mal gehört zu haben, wenn er auch nicht einordnen konnte, wo das gewesen sein könnte.

„Wie geht's ihr?" fragte plötzlich eine zweite Stimme, die mindestens ebenso bekannt war, wie die erste.

„Sie ist bewusstlos, aber sonst scheint sie in Ordnung zu sein." Eine dritte Stimme.

Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zwang er sich, seine Augen zu öffnen, und heraus­zu­­finden, was eigentlich vorging, und wer es wagte, sein Hirn in diesem geschwächten Zustand mit so viel Input überzuversorgen. Diese Anstrengung musste auch sein Gegenüber bemerkt haben, denn wieder hörte er seinen Namen, diesmal schon viel näher, als zuvor. „Spike, komm schon, mach die Augen auf!"

Das erste, was er sah, waren verschwommene Gesichter in seinem Blickfeld. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass nicht die Gesichter verschwommen waren, sondern, dass seine Augen noch nicht so wollten, wie er das gerne hätte.

„Verdammt noch mal!" war alles, was er stöhnen konnte, als er seine Augen wieder schloss, um ihnen eine Auszeit zu gönnen.

„Ich glaube, es geht ihm gut", verkündete daraufhin die männliche Stimme, die zuvor auch schon einmal gesprochen hatte. „Ahn, lauf schnell zum Revello und hol Mrs. Summers", sagte der Junge weiter, und wieder einmal kochte Spikes Neugierde über, als er spürte, dass er nur die Augen zu öffnen brauchte, und er würde wissen, worum es hier überhaupt ging, und als er sie diesmal öffnete, konnte er schon eindeutige Konturen erkennen. „Spike!" Irgendwas an der Stimme des Jungen klang nicht ganz so fröhlich, wie dieser einen glauben machen wollte. „Na, wieder unter den Lebenden? Na ja, Untoten?" Er kicherte über seinen eigenen Witz, und dieses Geräusch ließ in Spikes Hirn die Blockade zum Einsturz bringen.

„Xander." Es war fast lachhaft, dass seine ersten Worte zurück in Sunnydale ein Fluch und der Name des Welpen waren. Inzwischen waren seine Augen ganz geöffnet und erkannten, dass sie sich auf dem Nordfriedhof in Sunnydale befanden, genau an der Stelle, von der sie vor sechs Monaten aus in die Vergangenheit katapultiert worden waren. Erst in zweiter Instanz war sein Verstand in der Lage diese Information vollständig auszuwerten. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren wieder zu Hause – und der Tatsache, dass auch er hier war, war wohl zu entnehmen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, den Lauf der Zeit nicht großartig zu beeinflussen und zu verändern. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, war es fast erstaunlich.

„Spike, ist alles in Ordnung?" erreichte ihn nun auch die Stimme der 14jährigen, von der er sich fragte, wie er sie nicht auf Anhieb hatte erkennen können.

„Dawn!" Ein erleichtertes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen, als er in einer fast zaghaften Bewegung seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", gestand er ihr, während sein Blick automatisch Buffys suchte, um ihr seinen patentierten „Ich-habs-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick zuzuwerfen.

Hatte er eben noch Probleme gehabt, oben von unten zu unterscheiden, so schien das im nächsten Augenblick keine Rolle mehr zu spielen, als er seine Freundin noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen sah, während Willow ihre Hand hielt. Augenblicklich war er neben ihr, Xander, Dawn und Willow ignorierend, und sprach leise, beruhigende Worte auf sie ein, ähnlich, wie er es auch vor sechs Monaten getan hatte, als sie länger gebraucht hatte, aus ihrer Bewusst­losigkeit aufzuwachen. Der Unterschied zu dem Moment damals war nur, dass er diesmal seine aufgewühlten Emotionen, die er bei dem Anblick ihres leblos erscheinenden Körpers verspürte, richtig einordnen konnte, und sich nicht innerlich fragen musste, was es ihn überhaupt anging, ob es ihr gut ging, oder nicht.

Fasziniert beobachteten die anwesenden Scoobies, wie der Vampir der Jägerin sacht auf die Wange tätschelte, sie wiederholt beim Namen oder Schatz oder Liebes nannte und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, und selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten, wären sie vermutlich viel zu überrumpelt gewesen, von dem, was sie vor sich sahen.

„Komm schon, Buffy, mach die Augen auf!" Er streichelte ihr sacht übers Haar, während er mit ihr sprach. „Sieh mal, wir sind wieder zu Hause. Der Krümel ist hier, und die Hexe, der Welpe auch. Kein Grund also, weiter zu schlafen."

Seine Worte schienen den erwünschten Effekt zu haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick fing Buffy an zu blinzeln, und es dauerte nur wenige Momente, ehe sie die Augen komplett geöffnet hatte. „Spike?" Ihre Stimme klang im ersten Moment schwach, wurde jedoch mit jeder Sekunde kräftiger. "Hat es funktioniert? Sind wir zurück in Kansas?"

Er konnte nicht umhin dämlich zu grinsen, als er sich erinnerte, wie sie vor sechs Monaten in London den Zauberer von Oz zitiert hatte. „Ja, Liebes, wir sind wieder in Kansas angekom­men. Und hier sind ein paar Leute, die dir offensichtlich Hallo sagen wollen", fügte er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme hinzu. Es war absurd, er konnte sich kaum an Begebenheiten erinnern, bei denen er glücklicher gewesen war, als hier und jetzt inmitten der Scoobies.

„Buffy", meldete sich nun Dawns Stimme, die keine weiter Minute mehr warten wollte, bevor sie ihre Schwester endlich in die Arme schließen konnte. Diese Stimme löste in Buffy einen Strom der Gefühle aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Schwester wohl auf war, und die beängstigen Alpträume der vergangenen Monate lediglich ihrer Fantasie entsprungen waren, und keine prophetischen Jägerinnenträume gewesen waren.

„Dawn!" Binnen Sekunden lagen die Schwestern sich in den Armen, und auch wenn Buffy ihre kleine Schwester viel zu fest an sich drückte, dachte Dawn nicht im Traum daran, sich zu beschweren.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

„Nein, Wesley, ich glaube nicht, dass es sich bei dieser Spezies um eine Unterart der Grapshocf Dämonen handelt. Ihre Geweihe weisen in keinster Weise ähnliche Merkmale auf, sie spucken nicht alle drei Sekunden grünlichen Schleim aus und sind mindestens 50 Zentimeter größer." Giles rieb sich müde über die Augen, als er das dicke Nachschlagewerk, das vor ihm lag, wieder zuklappte und fast kraftlos zur Seite schob. Seit zwei Tagen suchten sie nun schon nach Anhaltspunkten, mit was sie es bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Patrouille zu tun gehabt hatten, und allmählich fürchtete er, sie würden niemals dahinter kommen. Seit dieser angsteinflößenden Begegnung hatten jedoch weder der ältere, noch der jüngere Ex-Wächter dieses Wesen noch einmal gesichtet, und auch keiner der anderen hatte etwas von diesem Dämon erwähnt, und Giles konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er langsam das Interesse verlor. Er war müde, die Hitze machte ihm zu schaffen... und er vermisste Joyce.

In den letzten Monaten waren er und Buffys Mutter sich sehr nahe gekommen. Nicht, dass sie romantische Gefühle füreinander hegen würden, so war das nicht. Doch in der Zeit, seit Buffy verschwunden war, hatten sie angefangen, einander emotional zu unterstützen. Sie wussten, der jeweils andere würde sie verstehen, wenn sie Probleme hatten, wenn sie sich einsam fühlten, oder einfach so reden wollten. Auch beisammen sitzen, ohne etwas zu sagen, konnten sie, ohne, dass eine angespannte, oder peinliche Atmosphäre aufgetreten wäre. Sie waren Freunde, gute Freunde, die sich gegenseitig Halt gaben. Und jetzt war sie nicht da. Auf einer Kunstausstellung in Dallas und würde vor Ende der Woche nicht wieder kommen. Es war für sie ein schwerer Schritt gewesen, für mehrere Tage zu verreisen und Dawn bei Scooby Investigations zurückzulassen, doch Giles hatte sie zu dieser Reise ermutigt. So hart es für sie alle auch war zu akzeptieren, sie durften nicht aufhören ihre Leben zu leben, denn damit wäre niemandem geholfen. Und ihre Gallery hatte Joyce lange genug vernachlässigt, aufgrund ihrer Krankheit, wegen ihrer Sorge um Buffy, und wenn sie nicht langsam wieder anfing, ernsthaft etwas dafür zu tun, würde sie ihren Laden über kurz oder lang verlieren. Also hatte sie allen Mut zusammengefasst, ihre Koffer gepackt und war gefahren. Und das hatte er jetzt davon. Warum hatte er sie auch so sehr dazu ermutigen müssen? Er und sein großes Mundwerk.

„Was ist, Giles, möchten Sie auch ein kaltes Bier?" riss ihn Cordelias Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken, ihm eine Flasche Fosters Bier hinhaltend.

„Danke, aber wenn es kein Guinnes ist, werde ich wohl passen", lehnte er auf seine typische britische Art und Weise das Angebot ab, und zog dabei eine Miene, von der er wusste, dass Cordy sich grob behandelt vorkommen würde. In dem Moment kam er sich wie ein Idiot vor, denn es war ja nicht Cordelias Schuld, dass er einen schlechten Tag hatte. „Entschuldige, Cordelia", murmelte der Wächter, stand auf und streckte die Hand nach der kühlen Bierflasche aus. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist ein Bier vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee."

„Schon gut, Giles, ich weiß, Sie haben es nicht so gemeint", akzeptierte sie seine Entschul­di­gungund setzte ihren Rundgang, den sie wohl bei Wesley angefangen hatte, bevor sie zu ihm gekommen war, zu Angel fort, der die ihm angebotene Bierflasche ohne zu zögern annahm und Cordy dabei ein, für ihn untypisches, fröhliches Lächeln zeigte. Wieder einmal konnte Giles sich nur wundern, als er die junge Frau beobachtete, die vor nur knapp drei Jahren noch ein verzog­nes Kleinstadtmädchen reicher Eltern gewesen war, und jetzt eine Ruhe und Kraft ausstrahlte, wie man es nur bei wenigen Menschen jemals beobachten konnte. Und doch hatte sie es dabei irgendwie geschafft, der Mensch zu bleiben, der sie gewesen war, bevor sie Sunnydale verlassen hatte, um nach LA zu gehen.

„Giles, haben Sie auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", drang plötzlich Wesleys Stimme an sein Ohr, und fragte sich kurzfristig, ob dieser Tag nicht bald zu Ende sein konnte.

„Nein, tut mir leid, Wesley, ich fürchte, ich habe Ihnen nicht zugehört", seufzte Giles, als er seine Bierflasche öffnete, und mit Wesleys ungeöffneter anstieß. „Hören wir doch auf für heute. Wir finden ja doch nichts raus, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich auch nicht, was das noch bringen soll." Er hörte, wie die Tür zur Magic Box aufgestoßen wurde und an der kleinen Me­tall­glocke hängen blieb, um die Neuankömmlinge anzukündigen, doch machte er sich nicht die Mühe, aufzuschauen, um nachzusehen, wer hereingekommen war. Lediglich im Unterbewusst­sein nahm er wahr, dass Xander, Willow, Dawn und Anya heute spät von ihrer Patrouille zurück kamen. „Ich meine, wir haben diesen Dämon nur einmal gesehen, und ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass der sich hier noch mal blicken lässt."

„Ja, besonders nach der Angst, die wir zwei ihm eingejagt haben, als wir uns hinter Snyders Grabstein versteckt haben", kommentierte Wesley die Arbeitsverweigerung seines ehemaligen Kollegen trocken, tat es ihm aber gleich, als er nach der kühlen Flasche griff und sie öffnete.

„Verdammt, wie weit ist es mit der Welt gekommen, wenn Engländer anfangen austra­li­sches Bier zu trinken?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen, von denen einer sicher war, sie noch nie gehört zu haben, und der andere nicht sicher gewesen war, sie jemals wieder zu hören. Einen Moment starrten sie sich lediglich an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch der andere die Stimme gehört hatte, und sie nicht nur eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie, hervorgerufen durch Hitze und Erschöpfung, gewesen war.

Ohne auf das leichte Zittern in seiner Hand zu achten, stellte Giles vorsichtig die Flasche auf den Tisch, an dem er und Wesley saßen, und drehte sich langsam um, um die Quelle der englischen Stimme in Augenschein zu nehmen. Fast hätte er den Vampir nicht wiedererkannt, als dieser mit für ihn ungewohnt dunklen Haaren, die noch dazu in wirren Locken seinen Kopf belagerten, vor ihm stand.

„Hey, Rupert", sagte Spike mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er jede Sekunde des offensichtlichen Schocks, den er Giles versetzt hatte, genoss.

Doch Giles achtete gar nicht auf den Vampir, sondern nur auf die junge Frau, die neben ihm stand. Er sog ihren Anblick in sich auf, vergewisserte sich aus sicherer Entfernung, dass sie wohlauf war, und war für den Moment nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. „Buffy", war alles, was er zustande brachte, doch diese einfachen Silben waren Anstoß genug, um die Jägerin dazu zu bewegen, in die ausgestreckten Arme ihres Wächters, der ihr so nah war, wie es sonst nur ein Vater sein konnte, zu flüchten.

Vage war der Wächter sich der vielen Menschen – und Vampire – im Raum bewusst, die dieses Wiedersehen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verfolgten, doch es hätte ihm nicht gleich­gülti­ger sein können. Nach all den Monaten der Sorge und Angst, der Trauer und Hoffnungs­losig­keit war sie endlich wieder sicher zu Hause, unversehrt und bei guter Gesundheit.

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Giles und Buffy in der Lage waren, einander loszulassen, doch als sie es endlich schafften, wachten auch die anderen Anwesenden aus ihrer vorrübergehenden Starre auf, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle durcheinander redeten und sich gegenseitig mit Fragen bombardierten. Für einige Minuten konnte auch nicht einer sein eigenes Wort verstehen, und nur ein greller, heller Pfiff ließ sie alle aufeinmal verstummen und sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf die Quelle des störenden Geräusches.

„Leute, wie wär's wenn wir den beiden etwas Luft zum Atmen geben, dann erfahren wir bestimmt schneller, was wir alle wissen wollen." Auch Angel konnte die Neugierde nicht aus seiner Stimme verbergen, als er seinen Blick von den Mitgliedern der Scooby Investigations ab­wand und auf Buffy und Spike richtete. Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als Buffy in einer ähn­li­chen Um­armung, wie sie gerade zwischen ihr und Giles stattgefunden hatte, zu begrüßen, doch die Art und Weise, wie Buffy und Spike sich an den Händen hielten und der nicht zu übersehende, mordlustige Funke in Spikes Blick, rieten ihm, besser auf Abstand zu bleiben. Buffy war verbotenes Territorium für ihn.

„Spike." Angel streckte die Hand aus, um seinen Nachkommen zu begrüßen. Er hoffte, der jüngere Vampir würde in dieser simplen Geste den Waffenstill­stand, den er ihm anbot, erkennen und auch akzeptieren.

Spike, der in den letzten 100 Jahren nicht einmal ein nettes Wort von Drus Erschaffer erhalten hatte – die kurzen Monate vor drei Jahren, als Angel vorrübergehend seine Seele verloren hatte, mal ausgeschlossen, und selbst da hatte er nicht gerade zu Angels Favoriten gezählt – beäugte die ihm ausgestreckte Hand zunächst argwöhnisch, ergriff sie dann jedoch zögerlich, als er eine ermutigende Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, und er hatte jetzt nicht vor, Buffy schon in ihrer ersten Stunde zurück in Sunnydale zu verärgern, nur weil er Streit mit Angel anfangen musste. „Angel", erwiderte er den Gruß mit nüchterner Stimme, die bei Buffy lediglich ein Augenrollen verursachte.

„Wie wär's, warum setzen wir uns nicht alle und fangen an, die beiden mit Fragen zu löchern", durchbrach Cordy die aufgetretene Spannung, als die beiden Vampire einander gegen­überstanden. „Ich für meinen Teil kann es kaum erwarten zu hören, wie sie so plötzlich wieder hier aufgetaucht sind, nachdem wir Monate erfolglos versucht haben, einen Weg zu finden." Obwohl ihre Stimme genervt und reichlich ungeduldig klang, wussten alle Anwesenden – von Spike vielleicht abgesehen – wie froh auch Cordy war, dass Buffy und Spike wieder zu Hause waren.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Cordy", stimmte Wesley zu, der bis jetzt interessiert und äußerst fasziniert die intime Haltung, in der Buffy und Spike beieinander standen beobachtet hatte.

„Oh, ihr kennt euch noch gar nicht, oder?" fuhr Cordy einmal mehr dazwischen. „Spike, das ist Wesley. Er war in unserem letzten Schuljahr Buffys Wächter, nachdem Giles vom Rat gefeuert worden war. Eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, und auch nicht gerade eine, die ein gutes Bild auf unsern guten Wes hier wirft. Aber er hat dem Rat entsagt – oder bist du gefeuert worden? Na, ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls arbeitet er jetzt mit Angel, Gunn und mir in LA. Das heißt, arbeitete, denn seit ihr zwei diesen Stunt in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, gewagt habt, waren wir nicht mehr in LA und haben statt dessen hier gearbeitet."

Spike und Wesley konnten Cordelia für einen Moment nur fasziniert anstarren, bevor sie einander die Hände schüttelten. Der Vampir hatte natürlich schon von Buffy einige Geschichten über Wesley gehört, doch nachdem, wie sie ihn geschildert hatte, hatte er sich den Briten ganz anders vorgestellt.

„Und das hier ist Gunn. Gunn, das sind Spike und Buffy", übernahm Cordy auch die Aufgabe Gunn mit dem Paar vertraut zu machen.

„Hey, Leute", grüßte Gunn auf seine typische LA-Art, warf Cordy aber umgehend einen irritierten Blick zu. „Warum kriegt der Bücherwurm eine fünfminütige Rede, und ich nur ein kurzes ‚Das ist Gunn'?"

Cordy überging Gunn jedoch einfach mit einem Schulterzucken und ließ sich stattdessen auf einen der Stühle fallen, die um den runden Tisch standen. „Also, wie habt ihr es geschafft aus der Vergangenheit wieder nach Hause zu kommen?", kam sie ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Oh, da hatten wir eigentlich relativ wenig mit zu tun, da wir lediglich..." Buffy geriet ins Stocken, als ihr etwas Wichtiges auffiel, worüber sie bis gerade noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Soll das heißen, ihr habt die Briefe wirklich bekommen?"

„Oh, ja, etwa drei Tage, nachdem ihr zwei verschwunden wart, und wir uns langsam richtige Sorgen um eure Sicherheit machten, hat..."

„Du meinst, als wir uns richtig Sorgen um Buffy gemacht haben, denn bis dahin hatten wir nicht mal mitbekommen, dass Spike auch verschwunden ist", fuhr Xander, der Buffy und Spike irritierte Blicke zuwarf, Willow dazwischen.

„Typisch", kommentierte Spike dieses Desinteresse an seiner Person.

„Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls hat an dem Tag Quentin Travers angerufen und Giles sofort nach London zitiert."

„Mir war nicht wohl dabei, hier alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, mit Glory und der ganzen Situation, aber Travers hatte anscheinend sehr wertvolle Informationen deinen Aufenthaltsort betreffend, also bin ich gefahren", übernahm Giles die Aufgabe kurz zu berichten, was während Buffys Abwesenheit in Sunnydale geschehen war. Buffy konnte nicht glauben, was ihr erzählt wurde. Zu genau erinnerte sie sich an die Sorgen, die sie sich in England um Dawn gemacht hatte, an ihre Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihre Schwester im Stich gelassen hatte – wenn auch nicht freiwillig – und jetzt musste sie feststellen, dass es genauso gefährlich für alle Beteiligten gewesen war, wie sie es sich in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen vorgestellt hatte.

„Dann ist Glory vernichtet?" Spikes Blick huschte zu Willow, die neben Tara saß, und zollte der jungen Hexe stillschweigend Anerkennung. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie zu einer solchen Tat, wie einen Menschen umzubringen, fähig wäre, auch wenn das Wohl der Menschheit davon abhing. Und die Auswirkungen waren sichtbar, wenn vielleicht auch nicht offensichtlich, doch Spike konnte die neue Ernsthaftigkeit erkennen, die sie wie eine Aura umgab.

„Ja." Giles leerte seine Bierflasche mit einem letzten Schluck und stellte sie abwesend zur Seite. „Und von da an verbesserte Dawns Zustand sich zusehends. Glory hat keinen bleibenden Schaden angerichtet." Erklärte er mit einem liebevollen Blick auf Buffys Schwester, als sich einmal mehr die Tür zur Magic Box öffnete und ein wütend schnaubender Ex-Rachedämon eintrat.

„Nicht nur, dass ihr mich den ganzen Weg durch diese Stadt schickt, um Joyce zu holen ohne daran zu denken, dass die gar nicht in der Sunnydale ist, nein, wenn ich dann zurück zu der Stelle komme, an der ich euch verlassen habe, seid ihr auch noch verschwunden! Und mir sagt man nach, ich sei rüde in meinem Benehmen?" Sie ließ sich schwer seufzend, als trage sie die Last der Welt, auf einen freien Stuhl fallen und griff nach der Flasche Bier, die vor Wesley auf dem Tisch stand. „Hi, Buffy, Spike."

"Anya, schön dich wiederzusehen", erwiderte Buffy den Gruß, nicht in der Lage ihr Grinsen auch nur für einen Moment aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Sie waren wieder zu Hause, Dawn und ihrer Mutter ging es gut, Glory war vernichtet und Spike war auch bei ihr. „Mom ist nicht zu Hause?" fragte sie schließlich an ihren Wächter gewandt.

„Nein, sie ist in Los Angeles auf einer Kunstausstellung, um ein paar neue Stücke für ihre Galerie zu erwerben", erklärte Giles die Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter, und fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig, als er den traurigen Ausdruck über Buffys Gesicht huschen sah. Natürlich hatte sie keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch, als ihre Mutter endlich wiederzusehen, und er war derjenige, der Joyce praktisch genötigt hatte, für eine Weile zu verreisen. „Aber ich werde sie natürlich sofort anrufen." Und sofort strahlte das Lächeln seiner Jägerin wieder auf. Es fehlte nicht viel, bevor er einen Kniefall machen und einem Gott, an den er nicht wirklich glaubte, für ihre Rückkehr dankte.

„Und, habt ihr's ihm schon gesagt?" fragte Anya, die ein erstaunliches Maß an Desinteresse zeig­te, in dem sie in einem der Kataloge blätterte, die von Lieferanten in regelmäßigen Abs­tän­den geschickt wurden, um auf neue Artikel aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wem was gesagt, Ahn?" hakte Xander nach, der das Verhalten seiner Freundin im Moment nicht besonders lustig fand. Sie musste doch einsehen, dass sie in dem Moment, als sie Buffy und Spike bewusstlos auf dem Friedhof gefunden hatten, nicht richtig klar denken konnten, und deshalb nicht daran gedacht hatten, dass Joyce nicht da sein würde. Abgesehen davon, dass sie selbst ja auch hätte daran denken können.

„Na, Spike das mit Giles", sagte sie in einem Ton, der ihm sagte, er sei der dümmste Ein­falls­pin­sel diesseits der Rocky Mountains.

„Oh, das... nein, noch nicht", antwortete Xander mit einem Blick auf Giles, der Anya seinerseits einen nicht besonders freundlichen Blick zuwarf. Offensichtlich hatte der Wächter nicht die Absicht gehabt, dieses spezielle Thema in Gegenwart aller zu erörtern, auch wenn Xander nicht ganz verstand, warum nicht, da sie schließlich sowieso alle Bescheid wussten.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht ganz folgen", meldete der Vampir sich nun zu Wort.

„Nun, äh, Spike...", begann der für gewöhnlich nie um die richtigen Vokabeln verlegene Brite, nun hoffnungslos überfordert auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ihr zwei seid verwandt", fuhr Anya einmal mehr dazwischen und sorgte so für ein peinliches Schweigen in der Runde, als klar war, dass Giles und Xander mit ihrem Verhalten alles andere, als einverstanden waren, und Spike nicht sofort in der Lage war, diese Information logisch zu verarbeiten.

„Wie... ich meine..."

„Super, zwei stammelnde Briten auf einmal. Und da sagt man immer die seien so wortgewandt", versuchte Cordelia die gespannte Atmosphäre ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Es ist im Prinzip ziemlich einfach", übernahm Angel nun das Ruder, nicht in der Lage mit anzusehen, wie sich die anderen um Kopf und Kragen stotterten. „Nun, wir waren ziemlich verwirrt... nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig... Ich war ziemlich verwirrt, als Dawn mir erzählte, du hättest zum Zeitpunkt deiner Verwandlung noch Familie gehabt." Er blickte Spike geradewegs in die Augen. „Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich erkannte, wie sehr du mich angelogen hast, William", zischte er mit einer Stimme, die in Spike eine äußerst lebhafte Erinnerung an Angelus auslöste. Doch ein Blick in die Züge seines Mentors verriet ihm, dass Angel nur Spaß machte. „Jedenfalls waren wir daraufhin neugierig, was wohl mit Lynn und Constance Atherby geschehen war, und da wir nicht viel anderes zu tun hatten, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach Anhalts­punk­ten. Das Ganze stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus, denn ihre Spuren waren wirklich sehr gut verwischt worden."

„Ihr wisst, was aus meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester geworden ist?" In Spikes Verstand wirbelten sämtliche Gedanken durcheinander. Seit so vielen Jahrzehnten hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, versucht etwas herauszufinden, und war doch kläglich an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert. Vielleicht, wenn er sich mehr Mühe gegeben hätte.

„Nachdem wir zunächst keinen Anhaltspunkt finden konnten, haben wir uns auf die Aufzeichnungen des Wächters konzentriert, dem ihr zwei in der Vergangenheit begegnet seid, der, wie ihr euch ja schon gedacht habt, ein Vorfahr von mir war. Um genau zu sein war er mein Ururgroßvater." Buffy und Spike tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus, als Giles Richard erwähnte. Es war zwar erst wenige Stunden her, seit sie ihn und Lizzy zuletzt gesehen hatten, und doch kam es ihnen bereits wie ein ganzes Leben vor. „Und wie euch wahrscheinlich auch bewusst ist, hatten Richard Giles und seine Frau Elizabeth drei Kinder... äh, Christopher, Rose und Arthur. Nun, das mag jetzt vielleicht ein Schock für Sie sein, aber es seiht so aus, als hätten Richards ältester Sohn Arthur und Ihre Schwester, einige Jahre nach ihrer Verwandlung, äh, geheiratet." Giles hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete den Vampir nachdenklich. „Ihre Schwester war meine Urgroßmutter." Einen Moment herrschte Stille, als alle Anwesenden auf eine Reaktion des Vampirs warteten, dieser jedoch kaum eine Miene verzog. „Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als käme diese Nachricht für euch zwei nicht ganz so überraschend, wie sie es für mich war."

Buffy konnte nicht anders, als über den beleidigten Ton in Giles Stimme zu lachen. „Na ja, zum Teil haben wir so was wohl schon vermutet", gab sie zu, wissend, dass Spike noch einen Großteil der Informationen, die er gerade erhalten hatte, für sich verarbeiten musste. „Ungefähr zwei Wochen nach unserer Ankunft habe ich Arthur und Lynn knutschenderweise im Garten der Adams erwischt."

„Du hast Spikes Schwester kennengelernt?" mischte Dawn sich nun in das Gespräch ein. Neben Buffy war sie wohl die einzige, die eine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie viel dem Vampir auch nach so vielen Jahren noch an seiner Schwester lag, und die Vorstellung, Buffy könne auch nur einen Blick auf Lynn geworfen haben, faszinierte sie.

„Oh, ja, und seine Mutter und ihn... William, also ihn." Sie warf Spike einen belustigten Blick zu. „Entschuldige, Schatz."

„Wow, einen Moment mal", fuhr Angel, dem bei dem Anblick der beiden Turteltauben fast körperlich schlecht wurde, dazwischen. „Du bist William begegnet?"

„Ja, auf so einer Party und dann war ich noch bei den Atherbys zum Dinner eingeladen."

„Buffy... ist dir klar, was du durch dieses Treffen hättest auslösen können? Du..."

„Keine Sorge, Angel, über die intelligente Handlungsweise der Jägerin an diesem Abend wurde schon sehr ausführlich diskutiert", unterbrach Spike Drus Erschaffer, bevor dieser etwas sagte, wofür Spike ihn hätte töten müssen. Denn egal, was er selbst von Buffys Entscheidung von vor knapp sechs Monaten gehalten hatte, er würde Angel nicht erlauben, ihr deshalb jetzt noch die Hölle heiß zu machen.

„Wirklich Buffy, das war mehr als leichtsinnig", konnte Giles nicht umhin, die Unvorsich­tig­keit seines Schützlings ebenfalls zu kommentieren.

„Danke, Leute, inzwischen weiß ich es." Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen und versetzte Spike einen Stoß in die Rippen, als sie ihn kichern hörte. „Können wir vielleicht wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren? Schließlich wollten Sie uns gerade mehr über Arthur und Lynn erzählen."

„Ich wusste, ich hätte den Typ umbringen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte", murmelte Spike, doch nicht leise genug, da sich nun etwa zehn Augenpaare interessiert auf ihn richteten.

„Ich dachte, du könntest keine Menschen mehr angreifen", ertönte Angels fassungslose Stimme.

„Kann er auch nicht", erklärte Buffy, die den Ausdruck in Angels Blick sofort erkannte. Es war etwa der gleiche Blick, wie vor einem Jahr, als Angel Riley zum ersten Mal begegnet war und ihn gleich zusammengeschlagen hatte. „Die Chance Arthur zu töten bestand wohl ausschließlich in seiner Phantasie. Wohingegen Arthur kurz davor stand, Spike zu töten, nach allem, was Richard mir erzählt hat. Aber können wir bitte wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen?"

„Oh, ja, richtig", stimmte Giles Buffys Bitte zu, bevor die beiden Vampire aufeinander losgehen konnten. „Also, wie ich schon sagte, haben Lynn und Arthur ein paar Jahre, nachdem ihr zwei bei ihnen wart, geheiratet. Doch dies geschah nicht, bevor Richard und Arthur Giles die Spuren von Constance und Lynn Atherby verwischt hatten, wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte. Aus Richards Aufzeichnungen geht hervor, dass die Familie nach Williams Tod befürchtete, die Atherbys könnten zum Opfer eben dieses jetzigen Vampirs werden, und deshalb haben sie alles dafür getan, die Identitäten von Constance und Lynn neu zu erschaffen."

Inzwischen kramte Giles aufgeregt in einer Schublade unter dem Thresen in der Magic Box herum, in der er vor einigen Wochen sämtliche Unterlagen über die Giles und Atherbys verstaut hatte, um Spike die Aufzeichnungen, die er zusammengestellt hatte, zu zeigen. Von Neugierde getrieben, war Spike aufgestanden, Giles gefolgt und nahm nun zögerlich die Dokumente in die Hand.

„Wow, dann sind wir also wirklich verwandt, was?" Spike konnte es kaum glauben. Niemals hätte er vermutet, jemals noch mal einen lebenden Verwandten zu treffen, und mit Sicherheit hatte er nicht damit gerechnet ihm in Sunnydale, Nordkalifornien über den Weg zu laufen. „Dann ist es wohl nicht mehr passend, wenn ich Sie Opa nenne, immerhin sind Sie ja mein Urgroßneffe."

„Nun, das wäre dann nun ziemlich unpassend, wo ich es doch sonst so genossen habe, von Ihnen als Relikt der Menschheit bezeichnet zu werden."

„Und spüren wir nicht alle die familiäre Wärme, die Liebe und Zuneigung, die von den beiden herüberströmt?", kommentierte Xander den sarkastischen Austausch zwischen Spike und Giles. „Aber Buffy, du hast uns noch immer nicht erzählt, wie ihr zwei es jetzt geschafft habt, wieder nach Hause zu kommen."

-

-

_Und wieder ein großes Dankeschön und virtuelle Cookies an Sweety für die lieben Reviews :) Tja, langsam sind wir wirklich am Ende der Zeitreise angelangt, lediglich ein - sehr - kurzer Epilog wartet noch darauf online gestellt zu werden.  
Ich hoffe, ihr hattet bis jetzt alle Spaß beim Lesen, lg, N.Snape_


	20. Epilog

**epilog**

Es ist jetzt ein Jahr her, seit wir aus London wieder nach Sunnydale zurückgekehrt sind. Ein Jahr, in dem sich mein Leben, oder sollte ich lieber sagen, mein Untod, so sehr verändert hat, dass mir die Erinnerung an frühere Zeiten manchmal fast schwer fällt. Es hat etwas Friedliches an sich, wenn ich meine Existenz heute betrachte, fast so, als sei es genau so, wie es sein sollte. Das hier ist meine Bestimmung. Oh, ich kenne meine Bestimmung, schließlich habe ich bei Richard diese Prophezeiung in und auswendig gelernt, in der steht, dass ich die Welt rette und jeden einzelnen Menschen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihr wandeln wird. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass ich ohne die Menschen, die jetzt um mich rum sind, niemals so weit kommen würde, in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, die Welt zu retten. Die Vorstellung an sich finde ich immer noch ziemlich lächerlich, wie wohl jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch auch, der mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ich und die Welt retten? Wer diese Prophezeiung verkündet hat, muss wohl ein ziemlicher Amateur gewesen sein. Vermutlich war es so ein Professor Trelawny-Verschnitt, wie in Dawns Harry Potter Büchern. Die Frau sieht auch an jeder Straßenecke einen Weltuntergang nahen. Und ich werde nicht verraten, woher ich mich damit jetzt auskenne. Worauf ich aber eigentlich hinaus will, ist Folgendes. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob ich wirklich jemals die Welt retten werde, oder bei dem Versuch eben dieses zu tun, für immer abtreten muss. Es geht vielmehr darum, dass ich auf Grund dieser Prophezeiung zu einem besseren Menschen, oder vielmehr Vampir, geworden bin, der jetzt nicht als Schrecken der Unterwelt bekannt ist. Na ja, bekannt vielleicht schon noch, aber ihr versteht schon, wie ich das meine. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass...

„Spike, könntest du mir mal verraten, was du da die ganze Zeit machst?"

Ich fahre erschrocken herum, als ich Buffys Stimme auf einmal hinter mir höre. Manchmal frage ich mich doch noch ernsthaft, wie ihr das auch nach einem Jahr noch gelingen kann. Durch mein geschärftes Hörvermögen hätte sie sich eigentlich niemals an mich heranschleichen können dürfen, und nach dieser langen Zeit, die wir nun zusammen sind, uns aneinander gewöhnt haben, sollte dieses Heranpirschen eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich sein. Und doch schafft sie es immer wieder.

„Ich sammle meine Gedanken, Liebes."

„Oh, tu dir dabei bitte nicht weh", witzelt sie auf ihre eigene, oftmals nicht wirklich komische, Art.

„Haha, sehr witzig." Es kommt nicht ganz so sarkastisch heraus, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Gott, bin ich ein Weichei geworden. Steh total unterm Pantoffel... und bin glücklich dabei.

„Bist du dann soweit? Giles und die anderen warten schon." Buffy schaut mich mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an, und wieder einmal erkenne ich, woraus ich meine Kraft beziehe.

„Ich bin soweit", flüstere ich schlicht, bevor ich ihre Hand nehme, und mich von ihr einen kleinen Weg entlang führen lasse. Es ist ein anderes Gefühl, als in Sunnydale, wo mir jeder Grabstein vertraut ist, und ich schon lange aufgehört habe, über die Menschen, die in den einzelnen Gräbern liegen, nachzudenken. Der Friedhof hier im Westen von London ist anders, die Atmosphäre ist ruhiger, irgendwie nicht so hektisch. Liegt vermutlich am Höllenschlund, dass dort mehr die Post abgeht.

Wir bleiben vor einem schlichten Grab stehen, auf dem ein flacher Stein liegt. Auch das ist anders, die meisten Grabsteine in Sunnydale stehen mindestens einen halben Meter in die Höhe. Hier gibt es sehr viele, stilvoll liegende Steine, die meiner Meinung nach einen stillen Respekt zeigen. Die ganze Clique hat sich versammelt, doch sie machen mir Platz, als ich dort ankomme. Anja und Xander halten sich an den Händen, ebenso wie Cordy und Angel. Ich spüre, wie mich alle gebannt anstarren, und doch habe ich in diesem Augenblick keinen witzigen Kommentar für sie auf Lager, ich kann sie nicht einmal ansehen, denn meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt lediglich der Gravur auf dem alten Grabstein, der vor mir liegt. Bei diesem Anblick zieht sich mein totes Herz zusammen, und einen kurzen, peinlichen Moment fürchte ich, in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Doch dieser Drang vergeht so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und zurück bleibt lediglich ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, des Friedens. Endlich habe ich sie gefunden, endlich weiß ich, was aus ihr geworden ist.

**Hier ruhen**

**Arthur Giles ---Evelyn Giles**

**13.01.1859 ---22.01.1864**

**╬ 27.03.1932 ---╬ 29.05.1935**

**the end**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Das war es nun wirklich, die Zeitreise ist vorbei. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle Spaß beim Lesen :) Bis ich meine nächste Buffy-Story veröffentlichen werde, wird es wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, da ich erst mal wieder Zeit zum Schreiben haben muss.  
lg, N.Snape_


End file.
